


Last Huntress

by Foxinstrazt



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Dark, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Last Huntress AU, RWBY - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 139,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxinstrazt/pseuds/Foxinstrazt
Summary: It is a time of rapid technological advancement for Remnant, and many find themselves left behind in the pursuit of progress. In the advent of a tragedy rose the defensive Barricade, the Academies were shut down and the Hunters disbanded. Ruby Rose, denied the one path she had sought in life now wanders without direction, lost in a forever changing world.





	1. A New Remnant

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the following writing except the characters and events I create.
> 
> Warning: This is an AU, backstories and personalities will differ from canon. Violence, gore, language, and dark themes are ahead. You have been warned.
> 
> Art: Commissions done by the wonderful and incredibly talented Noxypep on Tumblr/Keethy on DeviantArt! Find them here: tinyurl.com/LastHuntressAU

* * *

_**Last Huntress** _ **–** **Chapter 1**

**-A New Remnant-**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Remnant Security Council.. Facts don't lie."

Ruby Rose sat in the second row back from the front in the massive court room. She, and countless others, had gathered into this section of the Vale capital building in order to bear witness to what would happen here today. Granted, the seat that Yang had chosen for her was not the best suited for viewing anyway. She was forced to sit almost sideways on the chair in order to turn enough to allow her left eye a clear view of the floor that separated the assembled population from the raised area that housed the two dozen members of the Council. Her right eye was covered by a large bandage that wrapped around the back of her head, but the thought occurred that even without it obscuring her vision, it would not matter.

An empty socket could see no better than if an eye had been covered.

"Facts don't lie." The man who was speaking was none other than James Ironwood, General of Atlas' military forces and the same man that had once prophesied that they would one day be here, in this court room awaiting this decision. Ironwood shrugged as he repeated his original point, earning several nods of agreement from the councilors. "They have no agenda, they don't cover up the truth, they are simply facts. And the facts, ladies and gentlemen, say that the number of children born with a propensity for Aura use are lower than they have been in two. Hundred. Years." The crew cut of the General and his high-backed posture added immensely to the way that he emphasized each word, and Ruby gulped down a tingle of fear that had wormed it's way through the haze of painkillers and guilt. "The fact is: We can no longer rely on trained warriors, on the Huntsmen, to defend us. And Vale has becoming a shining example of why in these past few days."

"People lie." Ironwood moved a hand, palm up, through the air in front of him as if he were asking if the councilors agreed. Again, many nodded. "People make mistakes. People have an angle. And Hunters, supposedly the best of our very best, have failed to measure up to the standards that must be required of them. I, and many of my contemporaries in the military and security industry, have realized that we must employ a method of defense that is not prone to the error that is.. People. Never has this been more apparent than earlier this week."

"The southern Commercial District is gone, Councilors." The sudden rise in Ironwood's voice generated a ripple effect of sudden attention, the commanding presence of a military officer arresting the entirety of the court room. That is, except for Headmaster Ozpin, who Ruby watched for a moment. The man who had been her mentor for nearly four years stood as still as he had since she had arrived, hands clasped together and resting calmly on the surface of the table before him. "And with it, nearly a thousand of our citizens, the same that we swore to protect, are dead. Were it not for the intervention of the good people at the Vex Security Corporation, we could have easily lost much more. We were lucky."

"And we cannot depend on luck, ladies and gentlemen of the Council. I refuse to place the safety of our people in the hands of luck, just as I will die before I allow the utter incompetency of the Hunter program to happen again!" The damning proclamation echoed through the chamber, but still came utter silence from the crowd, as even Ruby herself was compelled to hang onto the General's every word. There came a moment of quiet as Ironwood brought a hand to pursed lips, as if he were swallowing an instinct to let out a sob. He recovered quickly, rising back up to his full height as he continued. "We must face the fact that with each day the Grimm grow bolder. That with each day, they grow more dangerous. Grief and terror strike through much of the kingdom, and that emotion will feed our enemy."

Ironwood paused for a brief second, looking back towards the assembled mass. More importantly, Ruby saw that he looked directly at Ozpin, before returning his gaze to the Councilors. "My opponent comes to this meeting armed with statements of glory and tradition, but I came prepared with the harsh truth of reality. The Hunters can no longer protect us."

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Remnant Security Council, I move to vote that the Hunter Program be immediately disbanded in it's entirety, to be replaced in function by the Robotic Defense Division and the Barricade Program. This is no longer a world controlled by Dust and a few gifted individuals. We no longer need to risk the lives of brave young men and women who devote themselves to a profession that has become a fairy tale they needlessly die for. We owe our sons and our daughters so much more than that. We have the technology to defend ourselves, to push back the Grimm. I hope you, Councilors, have the wisdom to deploy it. Thank you." Giving a last nod to the gathered men and women above him, Ironwood turned on a heel and strode back to the table on the other side of the room from where Ozpin sat.

It was the Headmaster of Beacon Academy that everyone, from the Councilors to the people in the general area, now looked to. He stood slowly, straightening and leaning heavily upon the cane that was always at his side. A long moment of silence passed, allowing for the slow filtering of murmuring to fill the court room before one of the women of the Council spoke up. "Headmaster Ozpin? Now is the time to present your case."

Ruby watched with no small feeling of confusion as Ozpin looked up at the Councilors, and then sat back down in his chair without a word. Just as General Ironwood had commanded the room with his presence, the Headmaster did so with his absence, as a ripple of shocked gasps brought about the slamming of a gavel and a man yelling to bring the room to order.

She felt her own mouth fall open in surprise. Ironwood had made a tough act to follow, but the thought had never once entered her mind that Ozpin would simply give up without a fight. "Very well, then." Those three words brought back the silence in the room, as the Councilors all looked to each other. Two dozen nods, two dozen agreements, and the woman who sat in the middle of the raised area rose to her feet to speak again. "In unanimous agreement, the Remnant Security Council has decided to disband the Hunter Program in it's entirety. All Hunters are henceforth stripped of their weapons and rank, but also pardoned of their crimes against the four Kingdoms. Those who refuse will be taken into custody and court martialed for desertion of duty."

Ruby's ears were filled with the noise of sudden screaming from behind her, overpowering whatever else the woman was going to say. The entire side of the room that she had sat in was populated with the Hunters and Huntresses that had gathered, and even her own older sister joined the chorus of loud disagreement, hurling insults towards the Councilors with abandon. It seemed as if everyone joined in on the frenzy.

Everyone except her, as she sat in the chair, the right side of her face aching and feeling uncomfortably empty. And Ozpin, who remained staring ahead, despite the choice words that were thrown his way as well. They both understood, she and the Headmaster, they both knew what had happened.

They both knew that it was over.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Finally porting this story over from Fanfiction.net at the request of a couple of people on the RWBY subreddit. Not really well versed in how this site works, but once I get all the other chapters ported over, I'll be updating new chapters here as well. Please let me know what you think, and I'll leave my next author's note on chapter 23(whenever I get that one posted!) 'Til next time! -Fox


	2. Thorns Of A Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art: Commissions done by the wonderful and incredibly talented Noxypep on Tumblr/Keethy on DeviantArt! Find them here: tinyurl.com/LastHuntressAU
> 
> Awaking from a familiar nightmare, Ruby Rose ventures out into Vale. It's been four years since the Breach, and work as a bounty hunter is hard to come by when you're a screw up..

* * *

**_Last Huntress_  – Chapter 2**

**-Thorns of a Rose-**

* * *

It was a nightmare, but it was also a memory. The Breach, the trial against the Hunter program. A replay of the worst week of her life, set to the soundtrack of screams from the ghosts that pursued her relentlessly.

It was a merciless torturer that came each night, that did not relent in it's constant reminder of the past. Every night it was always the same, and every morning Ruby Rose would awake covered in sweat, greeted by the dull glow that filtered through the open door to her bedroom and the beginning pangs of a hangover that had long ago become a daily companion. With a drawn out groan emanating from a dry throat, she draped an arm over her eyes and laid back into the pillow, allowing her heartbeat to begin its struggle to slow after such a sudden awakening.

Even after four years, it remained the same routine. She had hoped that it would eventually fade, that the memory would pass into the shroud of acceptance that so much more of her life had. But no such relief ever arrived. To date, she had found only certain substances that worked to mitigate just how much of the nightmare she had to suffer each night, with alcohol being the most successful. A soft moan sounded at the effort it took to rise up and sling her legs over the edge of the bed, and Ruby glared at the bright slice of light that was being emitted from the room outside her own.

As she started to rise from the soft mattress, her body immediately voiced its protest to her movements with a half dozen different pains flaring up throughout her limbs. The most apparent was her left leg, originating from a hard ridge of rough skin that traveled along the expanse of a thigh. Rubbing the base of a palm at the bare skin in an attempt to alleviate the ache of the old wound, Ruby pushed through the discomfort and made it to a standing position. It was here she took a long moment to stretch her arms upward until she heard joints pop along her entire frame, the movement displacing the black tank top that covered her chest and pulling the clothing up far enough that it exposed the dark fabric of her underwear.

Her first step forward became a stumble as toes tangled with the pile of clothing that she had shed the night before. Rubbing at her left eye to clear the sleep from it, she stared down at the discarded clothes as an internal decision was reached. She gave a lazy shrug of her shoulders before reaching down to grasp the waistline of the dark jeans, pulling them on over her legs in short, jerking movements. Eventually, she managed to push her bare feet through the other side, leaving the fabric held tight to her skin, slowly draining away the warmth of her bed with the lingering chill of the night.

The sensation caused her to suck in a breath, eliciting yet another groan at the realization the environmental control unit for her apartment was down again. Flexing her toes into the hard fabric of the cheap carpet beneath them, she gave one last noise of discomfort before walking forward and placing a single hand on the door to push it open.

Immediately her senses were assaulted by the blaring sound and glaring light of the holoscreen that had been left on overnight, a woman with deep purple hair mumbling on about the daily news. It could have very well have been at normal sound and brightness, but to Ruby's mind, it only caused pain as she leaned over the back of the couch and reached for the glass still sitting on the table. Still filled to half it's volume with a dark amber liquid, she swirled it about a few times before opening her mouth and downing it in one gulp, hissing in response to the familiar burn that swept down her throat.

Her tired, half-effort movements caused her to stumble into the various pieces of furniture on her way into the kitchen, where she sat the glass on top of a precarious pile of dishes that lay waiting unwashed in the sink. A mental note was made to make time for those later, but such a note merely overrode the same forgotten ones that had came before it. She couldn't actually remember the last time she had eaten at the apartment, or drank her own cheap whiskey out of a glass that wasn't already dirtied.

Such concerns were brushed from her mind by the lightest of thoughts as she continued her stilted steps past the tiny kitchen and into the smaller bathroom. Barely large enough to house a sink, a toilet with little leg room to speak of, and a shower whose water could be called warm only at the best times, the bathroom was a room Ruby spent as little time as possible.

It wasn't that it matched the quality of the rest of the apartment in its level of shittiness. No, she actually liked this place, she felt it suited her. It wasn't grand, it wasn't expensive, and it was at its core, functional. It was the mirror she dreaded most within this room.

Her reflection peered back at her through the web of thin cracks that emanated from the right side of the reflective surface, a scarred and weathered reminder of all that had transpired within the last four years. As she placed both hands on the sides of the sink and leaned forward, she gave a grunt of appreciation for the fact that it no longer startled her to stare into a pair of eyes that were not entirely her own.

The left, of course, remained as silver as the day she had been born. A trait rare to the world and inherited from her mother, along with most of her features. But the right eye was a bright and striking red, a color that gave off an eerie glow in the relative darkness of the bathroom. It used to effect her in the early mornings when she saw it, like a cheap jump scare in one of the many boring horror movies that Yang had dragged her to over the years. She would start when she caught that unnatural glow staring back at her from her reflection.

Closer inspection revealed, as it always did, the minute lines that circled the iris. Those that told of the advanced machine that now granted her sight from that socket, a simple cybernetic that did not do more than allow her normal sight. It was better than being blind, she had thought. Raising a hand to touch at the area of skin surrounding the eye implant, Ruby felt along the jagged scar that tore a line from above the ridge of her eyebrow to her jawline.

Almost immediately, she stopped herself. It was too easy to get trapped in past memories, too easy to get lost in tracing old scars. Withdrawing her hand, a flick of a wrist turned the faucet of the sink on and allowed her to splash a handful of cold water into her face. The sudden surge of wakefulness caused her to shake her head and limbs one after another, banishing the traces of sleep as muscles shook loose lethargy.

With damp fingers, she reached up further to massage the fur covered ears that stood tall above her hair line. Another trait inherited directly from her mother, the wolf ears pronounced her clearly as a Faunus. The leftmost organ twitched in her grip as she closed her eyes to bask for a moment in the simple pleasure that came with her inhuman additions.

Much like her hair, each of the furred ears were dyed a deep red hue from the middle to the top, creating a clash of colors between it and her natural black. Her eyes finally slid open, her thin lips pressed into a tight frown as she recalled all that these ears revealed her to be. In the eyes of regular humans, an outlier. In the eyes of society, a beast. Not to be trusted.

Ruby pushed those thoughts from her mind as she leaned back away from the sink. She did not think of what it meant to be a Faunus in Remnant often, of what her race was subjected to a daily basis within the walls of a kingdom she had once sworn to protect. She preferred not to dwell on the things she could not change.

Wearing only a tank top on her upper half, Ruby paused for a moment to admire the black ink that covered most of her left arm. The tattoo was a more recent addition to her body, a circlet of thorns starting on the shoulder then began spiraling down the limb to end in a symbol emblazoned on the back of her hand. A distinctive rose pattern, the emblem she had taken upon entry to the Academy, an emblem that she had taken in honor of her mother.

Beneath the ink, on the inside of her wrist, a long scar stretched from the edge of her hand nearly all the way to the crook of her elbow. She scratched idly at it for a split second, contemplating it and it's matching companion on her right arm before forcing out a ragged breath and turning to leave the bathroom.

* * *

Her fingers hooked over the hem of her top and pulled up, leaving her chest bare as she tossed the dirtied garment through the open door that led to her bedroom. The cold caused her some discomfort, but she withstood it as she moved at a quicker pace than before toward the front room. Her objective lay over the back of the couch that sat in front of the holoscreen, a black shirt marked with a red version of the rose design tattooed on her hand.

Standing half naked in the middle of the room as she struggled to get the shirt the right side out, Ruby briefly entertained the notion that she would be quite a sight to any early risers in the broken down complex across the street from her apartment. That stray thought turned into a slightly concerned glance that confirmed the rust covered metal blinds were still closed on the windows, likely sealed shut from the long months she had kept them in such a position.

Smirking in response to her own mental conversation, she finally succeeded in getting the shirt ready. As she pulled her head through the neck of the dark clothing, she focused her thoughts on the painful glow of the holoscreen. It was flashing back and forth between the woman with purple hair and a man speaking at the scene of some crime or another. Narrowing her eyes as she swung her legs over the back of the couch, she slid down into a sitting position to listen.

"-scene turned violent when members of the White Fang fired upon those that had gathered to bar the protesters from the Commercial District." The images on the screen showed a panicked and screaming crowd of Humans and Faunus as gunshots rain out through the protest. "It has been reported that several are wounded, with at least two confirmed dead."

Blinking away what little sleep remained in her left eye, Ruby felt her wolfish ears flatten against her hair as she saw one of the masked Faunus gun down a woman right in front of the camera. "Vale Police released a statement that they have several suspects of who perpetrated this heinous act, but no arrests have been made."

Leaning back into the soft cushion, she barely listened as the newscasters exchanged words of sympathy for the victims. She was far too focused on gathering the leather glove that sat on the table in front of the couch. Tugging it over her right hand, she flexed the material a few times until she felt the slight shock of the circuits within it activating.

Almost immediately, a green interface lit up on the back of her hand, and an electronic voice sounded out. "Good morning, Ruby!"

Cringing at the high pitched tone of the program's voice, Ruby squeezed her eyes shut to guard against a painful throb. "Spring.. Search for any bounties available today, please." Spring was a virtual intelligence of her own design, a simple enough program that could mimic a personality and manage the functions between her glove and her scroll. The green light winked out, leaving her to tentatively open her eyes once again, breathing a sigh of relief as the thudding in her head subsided.

"-head of Schnee Dust & Arms Corp." A sharp intake of breath was sucked through grit teeth as Ruby slowly raised her eyes back to the holoscreen, a silent prayer that she had simply heard wrong. Sure enough, it was Weiss that she saw at a crowded press conference. "-still has yet to respond to allegations that she was involved in the events that led to her father, Jacques Schnee, to take his own life."

"Ms. Schnee rose to the position of CEO in the aftermath of her father's death, restoring the company to profitability by entering into a merger with the highly lauded Mjolnir Arms." Icy blue eyes swept along the rows of journalists that shoved microphones toward the podium where Weiss stood, a scowl evident on the young woman's face. "When asked if she had a hand in deposing her father before his death, Ms. Schnee merely stated no comment. Later, when the incident of the Breach four years ago was brought up, the CEO of Schnee Corp. ended the press conference early in response to this comment."

The looped shots of the press release suddenly shifted to a close up of the podium, and of Weiss herself, close enough that Ruby could see the thin scar that traveled through an eye. There was little of the warmth that she remembered in those cold blue orbs, now set into an intense and angry glare. In front of the podium, a reporter was trying to get the woman's attention.

"Ms. Schnee! Ms. Schnee! Several of my sources state that you were at the heart of the Breach when it began four years ago." As angry as it had looked, the previous expression of Weiss' face had been only a small amount past what was the usual scowl, but now there came an unbridled look of rage. "Would you be able to tell us who it was that caused the catastrophe that effectively ended the Hunter program?"

Ruby was frozen in place as she watched Weiss lean over the small podium, the slender fingers of a hand curled into the edge of the wood with knuckles quickly turning white. "This conference is over. Security, get them out of my building!" The CEO turned to leave the small stage at a brisk pace, revealing as she left the cover of the podium that the right sleeve of her white suit jacket was folded over and pinned to the shoulder.

And then the scene switched back to the newscaster with vibrant lavender hair, denying Ruby the chance to further study her old teammate. "A Schnee Corp. representative later released a statement claiming that it was the callous and accusatory way the deaths caused by the Breach were mentioned that was responsible for ending the interview early."

* * *

She wasn't sure how much time passed after the newscast ended, but immediately after Ruby fell back into the couch. It had been a long while since she had thought of Weiss, and even the mere mention of her name had left a dull ache on the raw edges of her heart, to see her after the last few years generated a much greater effect. It was like a knot in her chest that continually twisted itself until it was torn apart, and she likely would have sat there for longer staring at news she was not listening to if a chime had not sounded from her glove.

"Excuse me, I have a message for you." The bright and cheery voice of the construct was accompanied by the haptic interface lighting up over the back of her hand and wrist, displaying a message that stated her request had been denied. "Captain Nikos of the Reconstructed Residential District Precinct wished for me to tell you," The voice dropped to a deeper tone, almost to a mocking degree of seriousness. "'Hello, Ruby. You should know better than to come to me for bounties now, after what happened with the last few.'"

'Reconstructed Residential District' always caused a dry chuckle to slip out of her when she heard it. It was the proper name for the district, which meant it was just a pretty name for slums. It was the Residential District the city had so graciously given to the poor that eked out an existence in the dirty and rundown streets of the Reconstruction Zone. And even with the reminder that she lived in the terrible part of an already shitty kingdom, Ruby didn't feel upset about Pyrrha's message.

She had screwed up the last half dozen bounties, three of them ending with her barely escaping being charged for assault with how she handled the criminals. It probably hadn't helped that she had been liquored up when chasing them, and it wasn't exactly legal the way she caught them. Dust Rounds were a topic of much debate on the global scale right now, given the way they were associated with the now decommissioned Hunters. She would just have to go to Pyrrha herself, beg for some work to earn back some faith.

A voice in the back of her mind remarked that she should probably do that sober.

Flexing her fingers within the glove deactivated the interface to access Spring, allowing her to relax for a brief moment before she leaned forward to grab the holster that was set on the table between the couch and the holoscreen. As she stood, Ruby unwound the belt from around the weapon, eventually revealing the hammer of a large revolver.

The belt itself was made of a quality leather, with several dozen loops set in it to hold the various rounds she could load into the weapon. They were grouped according to which kind of Dust was set in them, the tips colored in relation to the crystals used. Buckling the belt on as she moved toward her room, Ruby snatched a faded scarf off the back of a chair as she stepped through the doorway, wrapping it about her waist to somewhat cover the ammunition.

Pausing at the foot of the bed, she fished out her vest from a pile of clothes on the floor off to the side. A bright red color, the sleeveless vest sported a hood not unlike the hood of the cloak she had worn when she was younger. Smirking at the memory of a dorky teenager, she pulled the garment over her arms and settled it into place, running a hand through her hair to get it set in just the right way so that it fell about her right shoulder. With a look towards the bathroom, she decided to forgo checking if she was presentable, and turned towards the door that led out of the apartment.

* * *

The stairs that ran from the door of Ruby's apartment to the road were really more of a catwalk, immediately moving to the right as she exited and following it to the end, where she turned and slid down a ladder to reach the alleyway. She didn't mind that the old rusted walkway was more of a deathtrap than anything else, because it assured her that the rent matched the actual quality of the living space. Dirt cheap worked for her.

As she stepped into the main street, it was sensory overload with the sights, sounds, and smells of early morning Vale. It wasn't exactly pretty. The neon signs that announced all the ramshackle businesses that lined the sidewalks were just beginning to flicker out as the first rays of the sun crested over the horizon, and the factory workers who were starting the morning shift were just leaving their homes. The roads were empty of vehicles, as most of the residents here in this District far too poor to afford commuting to and from work, and so people walked brazenly in the middle of the streets.

The downside to being a Faunus was enhanced senses, something that had served her well when she had been in a combat school. Now, it was just a nose that could smell garbage that was even harder to ignore, and ears that twitched to pick up the sounds of infants crying and couples yelling at one another in the apartment complex across the street. Her hands moved to pull her hood up, keeping the furred wolfish organs atop her head low to her hairline in order to disguise herself. Like this, she could be mistaken for a human. Like this, she could avoid any unpleasantness.

It was a precaution she took whenever she made the journey to Yang's place, the bar down on the dividing line between the two Districts. She'd made the mistake of having her ears bared a few times, and both her and the humans who had stopped her had paid for it. Now it was simply better to hide. Of course, her sibling had decided to build a livelihood there, opening the bar in what was the roughest area of the worst part of the whole city.

But that wasn't exactly Yang's fault. This had been a booming part of the city a couple of years ago, one of the most repaired sections of the Reconstruction Zone and a symbol of humans and Faunus working together. Back when there had been an actual shot at equality. Glancing around at the broken down and abandoned buildings that seemed to occupy every corner was a bit disheartening to Ruby now, remembering what it had been such a short time ago.

The reason for the decline was twofold. A few years ago the relations between her race and the humans had taken a blow when a study had found that Faunus genes were dominant when in competition with their human counterparts, and what came from that was an atmosphere that bred fear and hatred until a spark ignited the powder keg. The entire area was nearly burned to the ground in the resulting riots, until the military stepped in and the governing body of Vale, a council made up of the heads of the most powerful companies in the city, drew a dividing line down the center of the District.

It wasn't forced segregation, not exactly. The laws put into effect didn't force a Faunus to work only on their half of the District, but it certainly made it more economical. Living expenses, taxes on grocery items, everything was less expensive if a Faunus stayed in their half. And when the factories on the other half decided to stop hiring them, it became impossible to find a job outside of their half, making the whole thing a moot point and forcing the segregation anyway.

It ended up being a very fascinating study of how quickly people stopped working together when the Grimm were no longer a threat. And when the two separate races stopped working together, it only became easier for hatred to fill the ever growing gap between them.

On the less lawful side, the two criminal gangs that controlled the underworld of Vale had decided to fight to standstill more or less right down to that imaginary line. On the Faunus side of things, there was the White Fang, a savage cartel that did not admit humans into it's ranks, and claimed to be using its underhanded methods as a way of improving things. On the other side of the line was The Gentlemen, a ruthless gang ran by the wealthy club owners on the more upscale half of the District, who gained favor with the humans by spouting rhetoric that they were protecting those under their protection from the animals that stalked the shadows just a few blocks away.

In the end, Ruby supposed it didn't matter what either gang said. Both ended up pushing the same drugs, running the same black market that funneled military grade weapons down to the common gangsters on the streets, and kept up the same petty bid for territory that they always had. Not that she was opposed to such things. Violent crime and drugs kept the police busy, and more crime meant more bounties. Which, hopefully, meant more cash flowing to her pockets. At least, until recently. As she understood it, some White Fang bigwig had murdered one of The Gentlemen's top dogs in a suicide bombing, and a tenuous peace treaty had been reached between the two groups for the time being as both restructured their hierarchy to account for the sudden vacancy.

But that didn't solve her two immediate problems, in that the bounties were closed off unless she was able to beg the great Pyrrha Nikos to throw her a lifeline, again. And that the lines drawn by both the lawful and chaotic elements of society somehow had landed her sister's bar smack dab on the edge of it. There was at least two murders a week in this area, gang related or not, and any efforts to get the abandoned buildings restored was met with another bonfire that reduced the building back down to rubble.

Yang said it was good for business, all the high tensions.

Not that Ruby was worried about her sister. After all, she had seen the drunkards of the bar who attempted to fight her sibling get utterly destroyed, and Yang was smart enough to pay the protection money asked of both The Gentlemen and the White Fang. In return, the bar was used as a sort of peace summit between the two gangs. But the problem with gangsters is that peace isn't really a concept they get, which resulted in more fights, more business for the bar, and more murders. Which, of course, meant more bounties when the police force inevitably failed to do their job.

Even as Ruby was shaking her head at the absurdness of it all, her ears twitched beneath the hood that confined them, catching the sound of cries of pain and blows landing. She rounded the corner on the final street she would have to walk down, finding a surprisingly empty void on one side of the road. People were skirting around the edge of a fight, tossing glances in the direction but minding their own business, as was the way of Vale these days.

Moving with the group that moved around the fight as to not attract attention, she caught sight of what was happening. Three Faunus, a couple of dogs and one with ears she wasn't quite sure what to make of, were surrounding a human who was already on the ground in the fetal position. They were kicking at the poor man, and snarling down towards him with feral expressions on their faces. Even as she watched, one of the dogs looked up to catch her staring, causing her to avert her gaze as quickly as possible. A warning growl was all it took for her to kick her ass into gear, making a beeline towards the corner she would need to go around.

Not her place, not her problem.

* * *

Ember Heights. It was a name her sister had derived from the weapons the fiery blonde had wielded until the Breach, when they had been relinquished to the proper authorities along with every other Hunter weapon. It was also known throughout the District as the roughest and most successful bar that wasn't owned by either gang.

Ruby pushed open the doors to the bar with a grimace on her face as she was hit with the stench of spilled booze and blood. It looked and smelled as though the morning crowd was already in full swing, though she used the description of 'morning' loosely. The large common area was filled with Faunus and humans that had just come off the grueling midnight shifts at the factories, and had come to blow off steam, either with drink or with fighting.

On one hand, she saw the beers that were being drowned in gulps by a couple dozen patrons on the main level. On the other, she heard a chorus of cheers rise out of the basement, where the fighting ring was sure to be packed with the more frustrated of the disenfranchised. "Good morning, Ruby!"

The bubbly voice that caught her attention was none other than her favorite waitress at Ember Heights, Velvet Scarlatina. The rabbit Faunus had gone to Beacon with her and Yang, and though there had been tough times after the Breach, the cute brunette had found her way here. Ruby's sister had been good to the rabbit, offering a job and making sure none of the drunkards laid a hand on her and got away with it. It might have been her imagination, but the quiet and shy girl she remembered at school had somehow become someone who enjoyed the lecherous stares she got from the more inebriated patrons, male and female combined.

Ruby was pretty sure she had gotten drunk enough to hit on the rabbit on more than one occasion, earning a rather rough knock upside the head from Yang each time she attempted to do so. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she threw back the hood of her vest to free her wolfish ears and stalked over to the bar where Velvet sat wiping down the stains from the previous night's batch of customers. "Morning, Velv. Can I get a glass of the usual?"

Brown eyes glanced away before returning to her, causing her to narrow her own in suspicion as the rabbit leaned back and looked toward the door that led upstairs, where Yang would undoubtedly be, sleeping off the double shift her sister had likely pulled. "You might.. Want to talk to your sister first."

"Right, cut off again." Letting out a soft growl, Ruby rubbed a hand along the scarred surface of the bar. It looked like she was going to be sober for her meeting with Pyrrha whether she liked it or not. "Alright, how about a water? I don't want to argue with her today."

"That I can do!" The rabbit's lips broke into a wide grin at her request, and a clean glass was filled and placed before her in a matter of seconds, filled halfway with a clear liquid. This happened every couple of weeks it seemed. After a night of heavy drinking, Yang would throw a fit about it and cut her off for a few days before her sister realized it was hopeless. It was a cycle of futility, but Velvet always remained optimistic, and dealt as the middle woman for their pointless spats. So damn optimistic, as if this time was going to be different. "Anything else I can get for you? We could fry up some breakfast if you wanted."

Taking a long draught from the glass she had been given, Ruby finished in all in a few gulps before sliding it back across the counter. Sometimes the way Velvet was perpetually happy bothered her. Not that she hated happiness or anything as pathetic as that, only that the rabbit had gone through the same crucible as they all had, even lost the rest of her team in the Breach. The difference was the other Faunus had made it out the other side without losing her way, unlike Ruby and so many others. Her nights were spent in double shifts here at the bar, while her days were filled with trips to the orphanage down the street. The older woman actually seemed happy, not to mention being a regular saint.

No, Ruby didn't hate that Velvet was happy. She hated that she looked so damn miserable when she stood next to the rabbit, a comparison made frequently by both herself and her sister. After all, if the older woman could put down the life of a Huntress and thrive as a civilian, why couldn't she? She hated herself far more for that failing than she could ever begin to dislike the cheery Faunus. "No thanks, Velv." A brief smile touched her lips as she pushed off from the bar, leaning back in to avoid a large stumbling man who smelled as though he hadn't managed to reach the bathroom in time. "Uh, let Yang know I'm headed to the Secondary Precinct, yeah?"

"Will do, Ruby. Good luck!" The smile that was flashed her way was warm enough she summoned up a genuine response of her own, grinning at the rabbit for the first few steps as she back away from the bar before turning and heading for the door. It was always a good part of her day, seeing Velvet. The older woman didn't lecture her, only hoped for her to make the right choice. It also helped that her choice of profession was never drawn into question like it was with Yang. Being a bounty hunter might not be the most prestigious of jobs available, but it sure beat working at the factories or taking her sister's charity. Plus, she liked what she did, being a bounty hunter came easy to her. She knew hunting.

Hell, she was born to be a Huntress.

* * *

 


	3. Catch the Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art: Commissions done by the wonderful and incredibly talented Noxypep on Tumblr/Keethy on DeviantArt! Find them here: tinyurl.com/LastHuntressAU
> 
> Ruby meets with some old friends to secure a job, visits her uncle, and chases down a hopeful lead..

* * *

_**Last Huntress –**_   **Chapter 3**

**-Catch the Scent-**

* * *

Walking into the Secondary Precinct always seemed strange for Ruby. She had been through numerous police stations throughout her time at Beacon, dropping off the random henchmen she picked up from chasing down the real criminals. But now, as a civilian, she felt out of place. She had no real reason to be here, and she commanded no real respect. In the mostly human eyes that watched her, that lingered on the wolf ears poking through tresses of hair, she was only in it for the money. A freelancer, someone who couldn't handle wearing the uniform.

They weren't very far off, she hated the whole outfit.

But one officer in particular never tossed a judgmental look her way. No, this was one of them she was always happy to see, because he was one of her oldest friends. "I was told I should expect you storming in here in a huff." Sky blue eyes were narrowed in a playful gaze as she neared his desk, and a hand moved up to sweep thick locks of blond hair back from the young man's face. Jaune Arc had been one of the worst fighters of their class when they had arrived at Beacon, but he had been her first friend there. He had been the first one to know, aside from her sister, of the pinned down wolf ears that she had revealed after their first year of school. His support had got her through the roughest of times when their teams were nearly inseparable.

Not that it had been a one sided friendship, she had helped him as well. She coached him on what it meant to be a good leader - even when she had utterly failed at being one, and one of her teammates left the school for good - pushing him to try harder, to be better, and to find himself worthy of the affection his now wife had thrown his way. With pride, she had watched Jaune grow from a socially awkward boy into one of the most talented Hunters she knew. She'd even stood beside him as his 'Best Woman' at his wedding.

"Jaune." She greeted warily, stepping in as he rose from his seat. She pulled him into a tight embrace, still finding it odd after all these years to hug him and not have her hands resting on the back of a chestplate. "It's good to see you."

There came a sniff and a mocking groan as the blond man pulled away, fixing a brilliant grin on her as he berated her. "Well it's better than smelling like you drank a brewery, I suppose."

"Well, we can't all have the touch of an Arc when it comes to washing." Wrinkling her nose as she discreetly sniffed the shoulder of her shirt, Ruby shook her head. She didn't think she smelled that bad, but being more awake now revealed she really could have chosen clothes that had been more recently washed. Nevertheless, she brushed it off her shoulder, glancing towards the back of the precinct. "Pyrrha in? I need to beg for my livelihood again."

"You know, you wouldn't have to beg if you made sure to do a good job when we need you to. These are the jobs we need someone with more specialized skills for, you know that." Like always, there was no malice in the advice he gave her, no ill intent to imply that she was in fact the mess that she actually was. Jaune was one of the few left who still cared to give advice in a friendly way. Everyone else expected her to just be over it, to move on with her life without a glance back. They didn't know, they didn't understand, even the blond man leading her towards the back of the office didn't fully understand. "You're in luck though, we just got a fun one. Someone who broke out of the med-bay a couple of nights ago."

Jaune led her back towards the largest room in the office, the one with a closed door that clearly read 'Captain Nikos' across the top half of it. A brief knock was all the notice he gave before opening the door, swinging it inward and grinning at the woman who sat behind the desk within. The surface of the desk was a glowing screen, ready to be utilized at the slightest of touches. The edges and base of the structure were made of a thick mahogany, polished to a perfect shine. "Pyrrha, guess who showed up?"

Ruby stepped past her friend to study the woman with a long ponytail of the most striking red, as a sharp gaze emanating from distinct emeralds regarded her beneath a furrowed brow. "Surprise."

Her dry tone caused that neutral gaze to switch into a glare for the span of a few seconds as Jaune retreated, and she stepped a bit closer to the desk. Honestly, she could stand to treat the older woman with a bit more respect, but today she was sober. She was sober, and she was ticked off by the refusal she had received earlier. "Ruby, I guess I should thank you for coming."

That wasn't something she had expected. She rocked back on her heels as she tilted her head. She and Pyrrha had been on frosty terms the last couple of months, and it was obvious who was to blame in the slow demolition of their friendship. Ruby grimaced slightly at that thought, taking a moment to really examine the position she had put the redheaded woman in by being vetted and then failing to follow through on multiple accounts. It was strange that her arrival would be something to be thankful for at all. "Jaune said you had a.. 'fun one'?"

"Yes.. Something you are uniquely suited for, provided you are in a reasonable state of mind." A narrowed glance in her direction was met with a slow nod - an attempt to assure her old friend. It stung to behold the distrust where once there would have been absolute faith, but a mental note that she deserved it kept her quiet. A tap on the desk brought up the display across the smooth surface, and another activated the holoscreen that revealed just what it was Jaune and Pyrrha had been hinting at. "Russel Thrush, ring a bell?"

"Yeah.." Walking closer to the desk, Ruby kept her hands stuffed in her pocket. The last time she had touched the desk, she had accidentally closed the file they had been discussing. The image that slowly spun in the center of the display showed a young man with several facial scars and a wicked-looking mohawk that left bangs falling over and angling to the left side of his forehead. He looked a great deal more savage than the last time she had seen him, which - if memory served - was just hours before the Breach.

His new style really cemented the fact that no one in that battle walked away without losing something.

A shake of her head kept any memories from gaining a foothold to surface, and she rapidly blinked her eyes a few times to ensure she stayed focused on the task at hand. "Yeah, he was in our year. I'm confused though, I thought he was one of Torchwick's now?" Leveling a cautious look at the redhead across the desk, she shrugged her shoulders. "Could be a sensitive one, are you sure you want me to take this?"

"I don't want you to take it, but I don't want my risk my officers against someone who knows how to use Aura for more than just basic shielding."

Ruby let out a soft laugh at that, shaking her head. "Cut the shit, Pyrrha. You or Jaune could take this. Why toss it my way like a lifeline?"

Green eyes narrowed in the face of Ruby's victorious grin, and annoyance flashed through the older woman's expression like lightning. "To put it simply.." Each word was overtly enunciated, she must have really hit a nerve. "We can't find him." There it was, as she had expected. "I was hoping that with your contacts.. You might have more luck. He is obviously getting help from the criminal forces of Vale."

Bouncing on the balls of her feet for a moment, Ruby chewed at her lip in thought as she watched the holographic Russel spin around and around in front of her. Her mind raced through possibilities before narrowing it down. "I have an idea of where to start, at least. Transfer the file to me." Drawing her right hand from her pocket, she flexed the fingers to bring up the bright green interface of Spring.

Despite the attitude she had given the good Captain, Pyrrha tapped a few buttons and the interface surrounding Ruby's wrist flashed for a moment to indicate that the data was received. "This is your last chance, Ruby." The words were not spoken as a threat, but instead in a quiet volume. In a tone of worry, of someone who was reaching out to bring back a wayward friend. "I can't stick my neck out for you anymore."

Ruby blinked as green eyes flitted up to reach her own gaze in an uncharacteristically timid way, Ruby gulped down the knot that was growing in her throat and gave a slow nod. For a moment, she felt a rush of who she used to be, a brief window brought on by the trust someone else had placed in her. "I won't let you down."

* * *

The bar closest to the Precinct was of a significantly higher standard than the ones she normally frequented, Yang's dive in particular. Being so close to the police station meant fewer Faunus, who had a tendency to get arrested when they started visiting an area where the majority of patrons were human. That meant she kept her hood up, kept her ears covered. Normally she would have gone back to her sister's place, had a drink while she looked over the dossier on her target. But with the temporary ban on her tab at Ember Heights, she resorted to this for a very good reason.

Even as she sat at a table in the darkest corner of the commons, a glass of an amber-colored liquid was placed on the edge of the wooden surface and slid across to her waiting hand. "Good to see your sister cut you off again."

A grin came to her lips at the sound of his voice as she glanced up from the screen of her scroll, her gaze finding the bright red eyes of her uncle quite easily. "Nice to see you too, Qrow."

"Likewise, kiddo." A boot pressed against the edge of the table as the man sat down and pushed himself back so that he was only on two legs of his chair, seeming to not have a care in the world. She wasn't exactly sure what it was that Qrow did for a job since the law against Hunters was passed, but it always did leave a fair amount of mud on the bottom of his boots and gave him enough free time to lounge around in this bar for far too long. And pay for her drinks. Ruby scooped up the glass that had been passed to her, tipping it back and downing the entire thing in one go. The sensation that would have once burned was little more than a passing thought now, as used to the taste as she was.

When she set it back down, she found red eyes wide and waiting for her across the table. "What?"

"Starting to think your sister might have a point about this cutting off thing.." Qrow's lips broke into a grin to let her know he was joking as he leaned back down to snatch up his own glass, knowing full well he was not going to be the one to judge her. "Though you keep drinking like that, people are gonna start thinking you're my kid."

Donning the most innocent expression she could possibly pull off, Ruby glanced over at her uncle with a small smile. "Am I not?" The way he choked on the bourbon he had been halfway through drinking only caused her mouth to widen further, into a grin, at least until he shot her a look that was somewhere between shock and suspicion, as if he really were afraid she had caught on to some big secret. But his act broke just as her's did, and they shared a laugh over the teasing as Qrow waved to a nearby waiter for more drinks.

In the minute that passed as she continued scrolling down the list of known associates and frequented locations of Russel Thrush, she could tell that something truly was eating at her uncle, and glanced over once the awkwardness of the silence got too irritating to ignore.

"The nightmares still happening?" The question caught her off guard, her finger pausing an inch away from the screen of her device, the rawness of the words a stranger to their usually lighthearted conversations. But she understood that her uncle was simply trying to look out for her, and answered it quickly with a slow nod. "Times like these are when I really miss your dad, he was always better with this.. Stuff."

"Thanks, Qrow." Ruby really did mean it, it helped to know that he was concerned for her. It was something, at least. But she did want to alleviate the tension some. "For the drink, not the advice. Your advice is shitty."

He let out a laugh accompanied by a nod of agreement, and took another sip from his glass as he watched her resume looking through the files. "So, who're you looking for?"

She flipped the scroll around and held it out so he could see, displaying a two dimensional version of the spinning image Pyrrha had shown her. "Russel Thrush, used to go to school with him. He broke out of a local jail a couple nights ago. Police are having trouble tracking him down, sounds like he's gone to ground."

"Arson, burglary, and oh, attempted murder? He seems like a charming fellow, and I'm really starting to see a type for you, what with the last person you dated ending up a soulless CEO." Qrow caught on quick that the attempted jest had hurt his niece by the way her eyes suddenly glanced away, and the hood atop her head sat a little lower as her ears laid flat against her hair. It seemed that of all the things Ruby could have inherited from the time she spent with him, she picked up all the worst ones. The bitterness, the drinking, the flippant disregard for anyone caring enough to be concerned with their well-being.

The heartache that persisted for years after losing someone they were close to. "Hey kiddo, I didn't mean anything by it. Sorry.."

"It's okay." Just like that, she was back with a bright smile, the single silver eye she still had left seeming to shimmer with happiness. For a second, Qrow forgot the cybernetic glow emanating from the right socket on his niece's face. For a brief moment, he saw the girl he once trained to fight, he saw the woman that would have been a reflection of her mother. But the last four years had been far too cruel to Ruby, and he knew that what he could see was just a facade conjured to get him to shut up. "Anyway, I think I've narrowed down where to start. A club down in the Sunrise Quarter."

"Junior's club, right?" Qrow cocked his head to the side as the young woman in the red vest stood and moved around the table, setting down an empty glass after finishing it off. "Now what's a girl like you know about a place like that?"

A mocking laugh was what met him as Ruby turned back around, a fierce grin dashed across her features. "I'm not a teenager anymore, Uncle Qrow."

"Heh, fair enough.." Turning in his chair, he raised his glass towards her as she kept moving off. "Best of luck!"

* * *

"Yeah, Rose, I saw him." Ruby followed her contact up the stairs of the club, away from the booming dance music and the bouncing crowds that mostly consisted of sweaty teenagers, if she was judging by the smell. Not that she was going to arrest anyone for underage drinking. The man she followed was none other than the owner of the club, Junior Xiong, who had helped her on a few previous occasions with information on her targets or supplies of a more sensitive nature. "Something was off with him though, he was with someone I didn't recognize, too. Some guy." She was led through the open glass enclosure of an office, and the music outside was mercifully dulled. "Bought a bunch of my newest stock."

"What stock?" The question wasn't answered immediately, as Junior waved to one of the girls standing by the entrance, Miltia, who stalked over and opened a briefcase to display a set of filled needles. The club owner took one of the syringes from the encasing and held it out to her, beckoning for her to examine the glowing red fluid within. Even as she gripped it between her fingers, she could feel the warmth emanating from the small glass tube.

"Latest things from the labs in Mistral, people are calling it Huo Zai Mai."

"'Fire in the veins'?" Ruby looked a bit closer at the contents of the needle, seeing the telltale flash that she had been expecting. Holding it out gingerly, she glared at the man who was sat across the small glass table on the opposite couch. "Junior, this is fire Dust."

"Look at you, acting all appalled." Junior let out a laugh, one that earned a smirk from Miltia, who stood obediently by her master's side and kept the case open. Ruby shook her head and set the syringe down on the table. "Like you've never had Dust in your blood."

He was right, she had experimented with a variety of drugs in an attempt to do anything to slow or wipe away the nightmares that came to her each night. Of course, he hadn't known the why behind her purchases, he had only been the supplier. "I was never crazy enough to try it with fire Dust."

"True, but these are manufactured for clients looking for a very specific type of buzz." The way the man leaned towards her over the table gave off a very conspiratorial vibe, and truthfully he probably shouldn't have shared any of this information with her. But Ruby was in luck, he owed her for a bit of dirty work she had done for free a couple of months back, bringing in an ex-employee who was planning on blabbing something to Junior's boss that would have landed him in hot water. Run of mill job if she had been given it from the police, but for this she was certain she had delivered the poor man to his death. At the very least, a gruesome torture and maiming. But such things were necessary to maintain the right contacts in the dark underbelly of Vale. "Makes you strong, makes you fast. Give your Aura a nice little kick in the ass. Keeps you going when you shouldn't. Makes you a bit crazy, too. Bloodthirsty even. It's going to make a killing when it hits the streets, even diluted."

"It wears off in a couple of hours though, so of course we're going to be charging a premium for it. The highest price for the highest high, right?" The grin that was shot her way caused Ruby to roll her eyes, settling her gaze on Miltia, who was glaring back at her. She couldn't blame the girl. She'd done a number on both her and her sister a few months ago during a four day bender, trashed a good portion of the club, too. Junior was all too willing to forgive her, so long as she didn't spread it around that she'd demolished his security, and never drank in his club again. Miltia, on the other hand, still hadn't got over that kiss. "The dose I sold to Thrush though, whew, he's gonna be having the time of his life for a long time."

"Where was he headed?" Ruby injected a sense of urgency into her question, and could see that her hurry brought Junior no small sense of enjoyment to toy with her, as the man leaned back into the couch cushions and straightened his tie as if he hadn't a care in the world. "Come on Junior, don't play dumb. I know you have eyes all over the quarter here, I just need a direction and I can find him."

His grin widened as she pleaded with him, his satisfaction at the situation growing enough until he was willing to help. "Last I heard, he was headed toward the Line. Apparently he had some business on the Faunus side of town.. Actually he'll be right on track for your sister's place, Ember Heights." Her attempt to scramble up off the couch and make it out the door without any further interaction with the crime boss was stopped by a hand that closed about her wrist, holding her in place. Before she could even begin to question what he was doing, she felt something warm placed into her palm. "Consider it a gift, from an old friend."

Unfurling her fingers as she was let go, Ruby stared down at the syringe full of the Dust drug with wide eyes before stuffing it into one of her vest pockets and turning to leave, suddenly eager to be anywhere but there. Junior followed her and yelled from his office as she went down the stars back into the main club area. "And tell Blondie to come in sometime!"

Pushing the club owner's strange infatuation with her sister as far from her mind as she could, she called over her shoulder as she stepped onto the dance floor. "Screw you, Junior!"

* * *

 


	4. Acting on Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art: Commissions done by the wonderful and incredibly talented Noxypep on Tumblr/Keethy on DeviantArt! Find them here: tinyurl.com/LastHuntressAU
> 
> Ruby tracks down her target, but ends up with a lot more than she bargained for when she finally catches up to Russel Thrush..

* * *

_**Last Huntress**_   **\- Chapter 4**

**-Acting on Instinct-**

* * *

Ruby slipped between two businessmen moving in different directions, the tall men both chatting away on their scrolls while they glanced her way in annoyance. She was still well into the Sunrise Quarter, a part of the human half of the District. It was a stark difference from the harshness of the neighborhoods she and Yang lived in. The streets were almost entirely populated by humans, most wearing clothing that were as crisp and clean as the day they had been bought.

Cars of varying quality occupied the roads, their engines idling in the midday sun as she kept to the crosswalk at a red light. Even with her hood up, she stood out in the crowds, and was very aware of it. She could sense the looks that were tossed her way as she turned a corner and quickly walked down the street that would lead out of the Quarter, all too eager to get away from the air of judgment.

There were easier ways to get back to Ember Heights, but none were faster than cutting through the Markets. Here, she would blend in with the crowds. Here, she wouldn't be worried about being so obviously out of place. It wasn't much, just a long, wide alley that had become home to quite a few merchants who came to sell their wares. Everything from basic weapons, knives and the sort, to hand-woven clothing made to personal specifications.

It also housed one of the many outlets for the Kingdom's thriving Black Market. Whenever the human side of the District wanted to buy drugs or other illicit contraband, they came here rather than risk crossing over into the slums. As Ruby weaved through a throng of people, she ducked away from those that were already in the process of trying to sell her something, slipping around the shoppers who meandered about with no sense of urgency to their steps.

Once or twice, she was sure she felt someone try to pickpocket her. It was either that or grab at her ass, but no attempt found purchase, as she reached out to slap the offending limbs away. After a busy few minutes of navigating the dizzying ocean of shoppers in the Markets, she broke through to the other side and ducked into a barren alley in order to catch a breath of air that wasn't tainted by the stench of the Markets.

Almost immediately, her ears twitched towards a sound that echoed down the alley towards her. A scream, deep, obviously male, and the source of it close. Ruby let out a slow breath as she pushed off of a wall and moved down the bleak concrete lane, her boots grinding chips of broken concrete into the ground as she slipped between the wall and a dumpster that smelled suspiciously like day old fish despite being empty. She raised an eyebrow as she reached the crossroads between three other alleyways, glancing between each of them until another yell reached her.

The person crying out was obviously in pain, probably the victim of a mugging, given the location. Ruby fully expected to turn the corner and see a man bleeding on the ground while someone rifled through his pockets, but what she found was enough to stop her in her tracks. The rough mohawk was ample evidence she had found her quarry, but there was so much wrong with the scene before her.

Instead of finding Russel Thrush drugged out of his mind, she had stumbled across him assembling what looked to be a military-grade sniper rifle. He also seemed to be the one screaming, as there was no one else to be found within the area. Her hand drifted down to the holster at her side, thumb flicking open the button that held the gun within as her fingers curled about the grip, drawing it quickly from its housing.

It was a thin alley that she had found him in, almost too tight for combat, and he was far closer than she would have liked. Hopefully, he was as not keen on fighting as she was. "Thrush, stand down! I'm here to take you in." Stepping fully from the shadows as she fixed the sights on Thrush's torso, she carefully observed the stiff way his back straightened. A tattered cloak hung about his shoulders, dark navy in color and doing a good job of hiding his hands. "Let me see your-"

The cloak spun and the blade of a dagger gashed through the lower part of her right shoulder, the realization of her mistake setting in quickly for Ruby as her aim went wide. She barely managed to not fire the weapon out of pure instinct, her left hand immediately moving to grip at the new cut that was leaking blood down her arm as she stumbled back with a surprised cry of pain.

In the meantime, her quarry had risen to his feet and spun to face her, revealing a few startling differences from the last time she had seen him. The first, and most obvious, was the red glow that pulsed across the surface of his skin. It was his veins, she realized, each of them lit up by the copious quantities of the Dust drug being pushed through them. As the cloak was displaced by his movements, she saw his other arm through the torn folds of the garment.

It was a cybernetic replacement for the one he had lost in the Breach, but something was different. Many of the maimed hunters, herself included, had been given one last favor from the government that had put them out of their jobs; however, the expenses of replacing so many missing body parts meant they got the very lowest quality of cybernetics that would allow them to function. The one now clenching its fist at Russel's side was anything but.

Smooth, gleaming, silver metal was supported by advanced hydraulics that hissed as the hand reached up to tear away the cloak that was wrapped about the man's torso. Now with the torn garment draped back over his robotic shoulder, she could see that even his brown eyes held a distinctly red glow, and Ruby's quick glance towards the ground revealed nearly a half dozen discarded needles. Someone had administered all of them to him, and now his screaming made perfect sense. His veins were quite literally on fire, burning through his body with abandon. Slowly, she returned her gaze to the man who held the bounty she had come to collect. "Well, shit."

The low growl that came from the man as he advanced on her was almost inhuman, and she knew that any attempt to get through to him wouldn't be able to breach the haze of the drug. She swung her pistol back up, but cried out as the metal fist slammed into her own, throwing it out to the side and sending the gun skittering across the ground. She raised her Aura for a split second to absorb the force of the blow, barely managing to keep her fingers from breaking beneath the raw power her opponent was bringing to the fight.

Ducking beneath a quick jab from his normal hand, Ruby spun as the sharp edges of metal fingers scraped across the back of her shoulder, generating a spark of red light as it scored into her Aura, her defense sloppy as she had completely missed the incoming attack. It had been too long since she had been in an actual fight, too long since she had used her innate energy for more than the most basic of things; healing bruises and small cuts in a matter of minutes.

Planting her foot as she came out of the spin, she pushed off the ground and led with a clumsy punch in his direction. Her fist never got close, being caught in the vice grip of a cybernetic hand. Immediately, her arm was twisted to immobilize her as she hissed at the pain shooting through her limb, expecting him to wrench it and shatter the bones at any moment.

There came no such movement, as she was held in place and his other wrist curled into a fist. It slammed into her stomach at a viciously knocking the wind from her lungs and causing her to whine in pain as that hand drew back and then snapped back into her ribs. She was released and allowed to double over in pain as Russel moved to grab a handful of her vest, using it as a grip to lift and throw her.

Ruby experienced a moment of weightlessness as she sailed through the air, right before pain exploded along the length of her back and she collapsed into a heap at the base of the alley wall. Her vision swam as she tried to catch sight of her opponent again, her brain processing only slight hints of him turning away and bending to finish the task she had interrupted. She watched as he slung the rifle over his shoulder and turned to her, a growl coming from him just as she reached her hands and knees.

A vicious kick to the ribs was all it took to send her back to the ground, gasping for breath as she rolled over to try and face her attacker. Confusion cut through the pain as she saw Russel stalking off, clearly more concerned with his objective than her. She tried to will her body to rise, to move after Thrush, but no response came as the fire in her limbs slowly died down and her lungs ached to fill with air again.

Ruby wasn't sure how long she lay there, coughing as she tried to take in air and releasing her Aura with a pained whine as it tried to mend her damaged lungs. Slowly, her control over her limbs returned, and she was able to reach out and grasp the grip of the revolver that lay a foot or so away. She groaned as she struggled to a kneeling position. Her left hand fumbled against the ragged tear through the flesh of her lower right shoulder, coming away wet with blood as she let out a low, dangerous growl.

It was obvious that Russel had some help getting out of that jail earlier this week, it was now obvious that whoever the mysterious man Junior had seen with the ex-Hunter in the club was this anonymous benefactor. And whoever it was that had broken Russel out and upgraded his arm had plans for him, plans that required a strict timetable and a high powered rifle. Anything involving the later couldn't be good, so she dug her boot into the pavement and forced herself to stand. Her pace was slow, her wounded arm kept close to her chest as she gingerly held on to bruised ribs that ached with each step forward.

Her pursuit of Russel Thrush began anew.

* * *

The wolf ears atop Ruby's head twitched in agitation as she leaned against the alley wall, her breath coming easier now, but still hitching on a rib that had barely managed to remain unbroken. Her nose had caught the scent of her prey, or rather of the drug that was flowing through his veins. It was distinctive, it burned at the delicate tissue of the nasal canals and forced her to rub at her nose in irritation as if she had just taken a long waft of a strong spice. Her other hand held her revolver, flipping open the cylinder on the weapon in order to check the rounds within. Drawing one from where it was held, she examined the tip, the light blue telling her it was exactly the kind of Dust she needed for this.

Replacing the bullet, Ruby snapped the cylinder back into place with a flick of her wrist, letting out a soft groan as she gripped at her wounded arm with her free hand. It was a pained glare she leveled toward the crowd that was milling about in the street, one that only increased when she took in a deep breath and smelled the scent traveling into the alleyway across the street.

Shoving off of the wall, she slid into the brief open window and began pushed her way across the sea of bodies, ignoring the rumbles that came as she stepped on feet or displaced another person. Even as constricted as she was, she could still follow that burning sensation, though it was now accompanied by a delightful mix of old sweat and bad cologne. Suddenly, the direction of the scent she was chasing changed, leading her to follow the flow of the crowd.

Confusion set in until she spotted that torn cloak that Russel had been wearing, further down the street from where she now stood. Her view became obstructed when a passerby slammed into her injured shoulder and shoved past her, causing lights to dance into her vision as she held at the gash and growled out. Once she managed to right herself, she began moving forward with a new and dangerous determination.

The man who had hit into her was pushed out of the way, sending him and his fine suit into the gutter as she stalked past. Another person was shoved, and a couple of yells of alarm joined a growing chorus, bringing her attention back to herself for a brief second. "The White Fang! The White Fang is here!"

Ruby spun to locate where the gangsters were, instead finding that everyone nearby was backing away from her. A moment of confusion was washed away when she realized that her hood had been pulled back far enough that it had fallen, revealing her wolfish ears that twitched their red tips about as panic set in. She was a lone Faunus, just over the line that separated the District, brandishing a weapon and looking like she had murder on her mind.

 _Fucked_  was a good way to describe her current predicament.

But more importantly, Russel had turned to view the commotion as well. Sparks of red glowed out from below the hood of a dark cloak, widening when he noticed that she was staring back at him. The ring of pedestrians that had recoiled in fear around her were also becoming an obstacle between her and her target, forming a wall of scared human faces all around her and limiting her options down to a series of very risky decisions, and only one that might result in her catching the would-be assassin that was now starting to run away from her.

"Fuck! Move, get out of the way!" Leveling her revolver at the people who stood between her and Thrush, they cleared a path at an appropriate speed, bringing to mind the fear that The White Fang commanded in the masses. A flash of a torn cloak was all the warning she received as the man ducked into an alley. Digging the edge of her outward boot into the ground as she turned the corner, she saw him jumping against a wall before spinning and kicking off to reach the higher wall on the other side.

Cries of panic still echoed from the street, and even as she chased after the ex-Hunter, Ruby mentally hit herself for being so careless. In one smooth action she holstered her weapon and jumped at the shorter wall. Her momentum held her to the surface for the instant she needed to spin and kick off, barely managing to reach the next wall and get her fingers on the edge as she slammed into the concrete.

Her muscles strained and her injured arm cried out in protest as the gash cutting through her lower shoulder tore further from the exertion, but still she persisted, pulling herself further up the edge. When she reached the height that allowed her to peer over, she saw the edges of a cloak disappeared into the covered bridge that connected this building with the one across the street.

Ruby kicked her feet against the edge as she scrambled to make it up, silencing her cries by biting down into her lower lip and forcing herself to growl at the pain until she rolled over onto her back, safely atop the higher ledge. Her chest heaved with each intake of breath, causing another spike of agony as the bruises forming over her ribs fought back against her efforts.

A groan accompanied the movement onto her hands and knees, shaking her head at the mess this bounty had turned into. She honestly had trouble remembering the last time she had been forced to work this hard to bring someone in, her targets were usually the lowest of the criminal ladder, those so unimportant it was easy to get their location from their friends and take them down by surprise. Not many had been outfitted with advanced cybernetics and an overdose of a drug that enhanced strength.

Not many had been trained at Beacon.

The anger in Ruby's chest only grew as she stumbled into a run and chased after her bounty. It surprised her, this fury that grew as she reached the bridge, the burning pot of molten emotion that churned within her chest growing more and more with each footfall. It had been a long time since she had felt something so strong, and it was brought on by a sense of betrayal. Russel and her had never been exactly friends, but they had fought together, all the students had fought together at the end of their third year at the Academy.

When the Hunters were disbanded, many turned to similar walks of life. Some became mercenaries, selling their skills to the private security firms that guarded the social elite of Remnant, a preemptive move now that those who were poor had the time to look upwards and wonder what could be. More still joined the police force, ironically enforcing the law that had turned them away from the path they had originally intended. But she only pitied those, she did hate them.

And Gods did she hate Russel right now, to have fallen so far. It couldn't have been helped that a few of her classmates had stooped down to criminal ranks, some even joining the gangs that ruled the dirty underside of Vale. But to become an assassin, to throw everything that they had once stood for away? To use the knowledge gifted to a protector to become nothing more than a greedy killer?

Ruby found her resolve strengthened by such thoughts, and beneath the leather glove that covered her hand, knuckles turned white from the pressure of her grip on the massive revolver. She rose to her feet in one swift actions, pain and exhaustion forgotten as she stalked towards her target, towards the bridge that groaned under the weight of the man now hidden within.

Coming around the side of the opening, the canopied length of the long metal contraption became visible. It was one of thousands of catwalks that littered Vale, connecting the rooftops of the buildings together and providing a different means of transport. The idea had been to allow the rapid response of the peacekeeping mechs during times of civil unrest, but the lack of maintenance had caused the whole system to fall into disrepair in such a short time. After all, it wasn't part of the Barricade program, it wasn't a priority for the government to get fixed. Catwalks didn't stop the Grimm from entering the city.

Luckily for Ruby, she was counting on the instability of the bridge as she stomped onto the smooth surface, placing as much weight behind it as she could. Russel was aiming out over the street with the rifle he had assembled, clearly having found his target; however, his carefully aimed shot mattered little when the ground beneath him was suddenly shaking.

Ruby didn't know if her actions had spared his target as the muzzle of the sniper rifle flashed and a deafening crack sounded out through the air, but the feral look that her bounty tossed her way was more than clear enough for her. She had interrupted, again. Now Russel, his mind overwhelmed by the massive dose of the drug, was going to kill her. Only a large weapon was hard to fit through the small windows of the bridge, whereas her revolver only needed to be lifted a few inches.

The hammer slammed back as her first shot fired, shattering a round against the stock of the rifle and instantly freezing the assassin's hands to both the weapon he held and the wall behind it in a case of solid ice. The next shot trapped a foot, and the third impacted his chest, creating a inch thick sheet of ice on his shirt that set him to howling as his aura did little to protect from the instantaneous drop in temperature on his body.

The heat of the fire Dust he had injected into his veins reacted poorly to the ice Dust she had shot into him, and what had begun as pained yelps from the sheer impact of the non-lethal rounds quickly climbed into panicked howls of agony as she spun the revolver into its holster and slowly approached her prey. When she got near, the feral animal that Huo Zai Mai had temporarily reduced Russel to started biting at her, even with no hope of breaking the bonds that now constrained it.

"Shut up.." Her tired words did not match the swiftness that she pulled back and then punched the would be assassin in the side of the head, sending his eyes rolling back as his body collapsed for a brief moment. That dead weight was all that was needed to cause another worrying groan that shook through the metalwork of the bridge. It was all the warning she received before the center of the walkway beneath them gave out, and the entire structure came crashing down.

* * *

Ruby Rose was no stranger to bad days. She would actually admit that most of her days could be classified as shitty, on the basis all that she really remembered was drinking until she could stop remembering. She missed such simple activities, as she came to after blacking out for a few seconds on the ground of the alleyway she had just been thirty feet above.

Parts of her body screamed out for relief. Her leg, where that old scar cut across her thigh. Her arm, where what was going to be a new scar was busy letting even more of her blood drip away. Her right eye, oddly, ached as if it was still present, like a headache was applying pressure to an organ that was no longer there. But the more pressing concern of where Russel Thrush had landed kept her mind focused on what truly mattered right now.

Pushed herself up from the wreckage of the bridge, she found her quarry not too far away, only a foot or so to the right and as unconscious as she had been. However, the man was free of the thick ice she had used to bind him before, meaning that if he woke up he was still a threat. She was in no mood for another round.

It didn't take much effort to throw the scrawny man over onto his back, and pull his cybernetic arm over as her other hand worked to free a different bullet from her belt. Filled with gunpowder and tipped with fire Dust, the round she now held could do serious damage to an un-Aura'd target, but more importantly the limb that would give that target an advantage in combat. Sure, it was a little unethical and not at all playing fair in matters of battle.

But Ruby was a bounty hunter.

The round was loaded into the cylinder and spun into place in the space of a heartbeat, and she pressed the barrel of her revolver to the area just below the shoulder of the robotic limb and fired. The sound of the gun firing echoed through the relative silence of the streets, as bits and pieces of metal scattered all around her immediate area. When the smoke from the miniature explosion cleared, there was a gaping hole in the cybernetic arm that leaked lubricant all over the ground.

Her weapon was replaced at her side soon after, and she worked to gather up both of Russel's hands and keep them close together. So engrossed with her task of handcuffing the assassin, Ruby missed that she was being surrounded by half a dozen other figures, instead focusing on mumbling out curses about the bruises that wouldn't heal for weeks because of this job.

No sooner had she finished clicking the last cuff into place than a black blade was placed at her throat from over her right shoulder, the threat of that weapon alone more than enough to get her empty hands into the air. "Whoa! Whoa, guys. Bounty is yours if you want it."

There wasn't much that could have been done anyway, Ruby slowly realized, as her gaze raised up to find a man walking toward her. Even if she had her gun in hand when the blade touched her skin, she wouldn't have been fast enough to get the one in front and the two that she saw on the side. Not to mention the one with the sword on her and whoever else might be out of her field of view.

The one who stood before her was dressed in an asymmetrical black suit, it's shoulder and lower right side decorated in elaborate red petal designs. More importantly was the bone white mask with stylized markings on the face of that the man wore, identifying him as a member of The White Fang, a ranking one if she had to hazard a guess.

The way he was looking at her didn't afford her a good view until he crouched down on the other side of the prone man she had captured. The new angle afforded her a good look of the bull horns that started just above his forehead and curled up, blending well into the swept back look of his brown and red streaked hair. Her fear was clear to him as his lips broke into a wide and disconcerting grin. "Well, well.."

* * *

 


	5. Devil's Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art: Commissions done by the wonderful and incredibly talented Noxypep on Tumblr/Keethy on DeviantArt! Find them here: tinyurl.com/LastHuntressAU
> 
> Caught in the grasp of dangerous gangsters, Ruby is forced to make a deal..

* * *

**_Last Huntress_  - Chapter 5**

**-Devil's Deal-**

* * *

Ruby's senses had been kicked into overdrive by the appearance of the gangsters, making her keenly aware of the pieces of shredded metal that dug painfully into her knees like a dozen little pinpricks as she knelt near the prone and unconscious form of Russel Thrush. Also of the shuffling of feet that came from behind her. One pair of boots, then two. Wolf ears swiveled towards the sounds as she kept a careful gaze on the man who was crouched in front of her, watching her through the slits of a bone white mask. There were at least six of the Fang, making it very clear she was surrounded.

It had been a while since she had actually felt the cold chill of fear enter her heart and begin to seep out from her chest, but being trapped by the White Fang was more than enough reason for the return of this sensation. Sure, there had been times when she'd found herself surrounded by humans and had been worried of an impending beating, but the simple fact was that she usually ended up on top of those fights. Knowing that prevented the onset of full blown fear.

But now her heart beat faster as the razor edge of the sword tip at her throat grazed against sensitive flesh, and her thoughts raced with stories of Faunus who had crossed the gang. Whispers of men and women who stumbled out of alleys with only bleeding holes left where ears or tails once sat, a brand burned into the back of their right shoulder of a howling beowulf head with three claw marks gashed through it.

There were many reasons why she had never gone to the White Fang to look for jobs or information, as either could come at much too high a cost.

It was a nervous silence that her gulp broke, the wolf ears atop her head flattening as the man in the mask leaned forward. "A bounty hunter, interesting." His voice was deep, its cadence smooth, complementing the few handsome features she could see. It seemed his attention switched to over her shoulder, to the one who held the sword that now kept her in place, and returned to her after a moment. "I pride myself on knowing Faunus of exceptional skill, especially those who save me from assassins. Normally, they're by my side.."

His gaze drifted down to Russel, and the pool of lubricant that continued to leak out from the hole in the cybernetic arm. "But I don't know you. Admittedly that is my fault, I do not usually frequent this area, so close to the line. My name is Adam Taurus. From the look on your face, I can see you already knew that. What's your name, little wolf?"

The pet name made her eyes narrow into a glare, and she growled out the answer with all the caution she could muster. "Ruby Rose."

Again, there was that glance over her shoulder, as if the one holding the sword was reacting to what was being said. "Ruby, you look like a clever little wolf. I need eyes and ears in the places I can't go, where the White Fang cannot go. I want you to look into who hired this.. Human. The White Fang will pay double the bounty for that information."

The turnabout from terror to confusion was enough to give her a sense of emotional whiplash, but it certainly did not change that she knew that they could afford a heftier price. She spoke carefully, not wanting to agitate or upset the gangster. The bull horns hammered home the implication of a terrible temper lurking beneath the calm exterior, and the idea of being in danger whenever he looked at her made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "If I start poking around on whoever put a hit out on you, I could end up upsetting The Gentlemen. Double your offer, and we've got a deal."

Ruby braced herself for a reprisal, for a backhand or a press of that edge that the pulsing veins of her neck brushed with each thundering beat of her heart. What came was a laugh, one that echoed off the walls of the ruined alley. "Bargaining with a blade to your throat? I love wolves.." The way he looked at her now was even more disconcerting, the study of her body no longer intentioned to size up her skill. As his gaze rose to stare down into her eyes, the smile on his lips told her that he was satisfied with what he saw. She looked away quickly after that. "I agree to those terms. Bring us a name, we'll pay four times the bounty."

A hand extended in the space between them, taking her chin in a surprisingly tender grip as a thumb traced along her jawline before roughly forcing her gaze upwards. "Fail us, and there'll be nowhere on Remnant for you to hide."

Glaring up at him as she was, Ruby didn't feel like she was in a position to respond well to threats, even after he pulled his hand away. But her distaste for this whole situation was growing by the second, and she reined in the anger that was steadily growing. "I'll get you that name."

"Good, I'd hate to have to take those cute ears." A finger and a thumb closed about the edge of one of her wolf ears, pinching it lightly. Reflex dictated that she jerked away, nicking the edge of her neck on the blade and drawing a thin line of blood in the absence of an active Aura. Adam flashed her a broad smile before releasing her sensitive ear and stepping past her, a wicked laugh sounding out as he left.

The other gangsters followed him almost immediately, stepping through the wreckage of the bridge to follow their leader. But the blade remained, holding close to her neck as if warning her not to turn around and watch them depart. As if she needed a warning. After a long moment where she held her breath and hoped that the gangster wielding the sword was not in a particularly cruel mood, the black metal disappeared and the sound of boots plodding over the uneven ground replaced the silence.

Ruby counted to ten in her head, slowly enough to ensure that she was left completely alone with her bounty. Raising a hand to rub at her throat, she let out a quiet hiss as her fingers ran along the thin cut. "You're welcome." She turned to spit the words in the direction the White Fang had left, grimacing as the soreness in her ribs sent a shock of pain through her chest. Even as she moved, Ruby could feel the sticky sensation of blood as her shirt pulled away from the cut she had received in the fall.

The would be assassin still lay at her feet, groaning softly as the sheen of ice continued to war with the flames of the drug coursing through his system. She had felt the effects of the two conflicting types of Dust before; it was nothing short of agonizing. Though that had been on the back of her hand, and not inside of her veins. Gritting her teeth as she hauled the semi-conscious Thrush to his feet, the notion of getting him to a doctor crossed her mind for the briefest of moments.

It was gone as soon as it had arrived, shuffled along its way by the first step that sent another wave of pain through her bruised and battered body. Ruby shoved her former schoolmate forward, drawing a small sense of satisfaction from the cry that resulted from his movements. With a hand on the link joining together his cuffs, she was able to pull him back before he toppled over completely as she thought of the best way to get him back to the Precinct.

Then she heard the sirens, the wailing announcement that signaled the arrival of Vale's Finest. Drawn either by the gunshots and a collapsing bridge, or the crazed gun-toting gangster who had shoved her way through a crowd of innocent humans, it didn't really matter to her. A ride back to the precinct was preferable to lugging the dazed, screaming, and heavy bounty through the city streets. Ruby let out a groan as she dropped the man on the curb, taking her time to lower herself down into a sitting position. The patrol officers would find them soon enough.

The pain caught up with her as the adrenaline of the fight wore away, leaving her nerves raw as she worked to take a short inventory of the wounds she had sustained. There was an ache that spread through her entire chest with each breath, accompanied by the sensation of sweat stinging the gashes present on her arm and side. The cut across the length of her ribs was jagged and uneven, as if the skin had split from the impact of falling rather than the culprit being a piece of metal, as she had originally thought. A hand confirmed her shirt remained whole, no evidence of the wound aside from a darkened patch growing over the cloth.

The gash through the lower part of her right shoulder was still bleeding, sending rivulets of fresh blood down past canyons of dried sanguine. Ruby stared at the cut with a frown, knowing that she had to find a way to stem the flow before it became a more dire problem. She reached over to the quivering form of Russel Thrush, sparing a moment of sympathy as she watched him go through a painfully accelerated method of detox from the mixture of Dust types.

Taking a hold of the cloak that was still wrapped about the man's shoulders, she tore a large strip from the frayed cloth. Taking one end of the makeshift bandage in her teeth, she began wrapping her wound with the other, a slow process due to the inherent difficulties of the procedure. She had barely finished tucking the loose ends of the bandage into the now-bloody mess of ruined cloth when the harsh lights of a patrol car came around the corner, its siren filling the space between the cramped buildings and stinging her ears with its volume.

With a sigh, Ruby raised her hands from where she sat on the curb.

* * *

The atmosphere in the Precinct had changed quite a bit since Ruby had left that morning. There was a great deal more excitement set into the air, as a dozen or so people in cuffs were being shuffled through the office, the result of a fight that had broke out near the line that divided the two halves of the Residential District. All throughout the office, security mechs stood guard, flanking each criminal. Though to call them criminals would be a bit too much, seeing as none of them bore the distinctive tattoos of the White Fang, nor the fanciful suits of The Gentlemen.

If Ruby had to hazard a guess, she would certainly put the blame on the shoulders of the two gangs. She had seen them incite far too many riots to believe differently at this point. Yes, fights did break out in the District without their intervention, she had seen one earlier. But never in the size and intensity that drew enough police attention that over twelve people were arrested. No, not criminals, simply people manipulated into maintaining the perpetual state of fear and hate that hung over the city these last few years.

As it was, she was left standing there, a couple of steps behind a pair of officers that had quite literally dragged her bounty from the patrol car to here. They were waiting for the Captain to notice, as the redheaded woman was directing the booking of their latest catch from the center of the room. Fingers tapped across the screen of a datapad as bright green eyes slid over in her direction, her current employer's actions freezing for a brief second as surprise crossed over the older woman's gorgeous features.

A hand waved them over as a call was put out for one of the medical personnel, and Ruby sidled past the pair of officers that had been kind enough to give her a lift in order to speak to Pyrrha. "I didn't expect you back this soon. Sorry that it is a bit of a madhouse in here. What's wrong with him?" Captain Nikos' voice was filled with a sense of apprehension as she stood next to Ruby, watching Russel being wheeled away on a gurney. The man was still squirming about and groaning, his hands reaching up to tear at his chest every couple of seconds as if he were trying to rip something out of his skin. "Do I want to know what you did?"

Smirking at the way the Captain looked over at her, Ruby let out a groan as her silent laugh caused a lance of pain to shoot through her as it passed by her ribs. Before she started to speak, she reached inside a vest pocket and produced the small syringe that Junior had given her. The movement agitated the ingredients of the drug, and the vial encased in the needle flared up into a vicious red color for a moment. "Our friend there took a massive dose of this. It's a new drug that just hit the streets, called Huo Zai Mai. Some sort of stimulant mixture paired with Burn Dust, maybe amphetamines as well."

"Burn Dust?" The concern in Pyrrha's voice was warranted as the older woman took the syringe and examined it closer, the good Captain more than aware of what a substance like that could do inside the veins of a person. "Hm, follow me."

Taking one last glance towards the gurney that held the man she had hunted and fought, Ruby moved a few steps behind the older woman in the direction of the Captain's office, following her through the door and closing it quietly behind them. When she turned to face her friend, she found Pyrrha staring down at the vial containing the drug that she had brought back.

The needle had been placed on the interface of the desk, and as Ruby took a seat to let her weary muscles rest, a chime sounded. An analysis of the vial's contents appeared in holographic form, spinning around while listing the chemicals present. Her hunch had been correct, as it was a mix of various stimulants with almost half of the chemical makeup directly linked to a diluted form of liquid red Dust. "Just as I feared."

Ruby tilted her head to the side, watching the redhead with a confused expression as one wolf ear twitched in response to her movements. "Have you seen this before?"

"Not this specifically, no." Pyrrha tapped across the desk screen, and several more holographic images appeared. Each of them was similar to the analysis of Huo Zai Mai, in that they contained the same mixture of illicit substances designed to provide a pleasurable high, but the majority of each was made up of a different kind of Dust. "This is the fifth Dust drug that's appeared on the streets in the last few months. Either the gangs are getting creative with their resources, or.."

"Or someone has found a way to smuggle in a lot of Dust." Finishing the sentence earned a nod from the concerned Captain, lines of worry that had not been present four years ago cutting into the beautiful features of her friend's face. The Hunters being disbanded had not been kind to the Dust industry, the loss of their most profitable group had caused several century-old companies to collapse. Only those that could adapt to the changing markets had survived, largely emerging reborn and rebranded as weapons manufacturers. "Good to see someone is finding an inventive way to use all the excess Dust, I guess. I would check the legitimate docks, instead of the black markets. If someone is bringing in enough to provide for both the experimentation and distribution of so many new products, it has to be arriving legally."

The green of narrowed eyes slowly raised from the desk to regard her with a raised eyebrow, filled with a sense of disbelief. "What?" Ruby's ears twitched as she glanced to the side, uneasy under the studious gaze of the Police Captain.

"Nothing." Pyrrha spoke slowly, as if the words carried a risk of offending her. "It's just strange.. You would make a very good detective, with thinking like that." The scoff that escaped her lips caused the redhead to raise a hand almost instantaneously. "I know, I know. I won't ask again. It just surprises me to find that girl that I used to know. Many of us thought she was gone."

"Well you know how I feel about working with mechs." A part of Ruby yearned to ask who the 'us' truly was in that scenario, but another knew that it was better left unknown. She did not truly want to know the words spoken behind her back by those who considered her a hassle these days. Instead she settled on a small smile, and her usual smartass comment. "And what can I say? All it takes is getting the shit beat out of me to really bring out the law abiding citizen."

"Now, that I don't doubt for a second." The laugh that came from Pyrrha sounded a bit strained, as if the topic had suddenly turned uncomfortable. "Reports are still coming out of the markets that a White Fang member with red wolf ears was brandishing a weapon in the middle of the street, and I heard about the destruction you wrought on that poor neighborhood." A hand reached out and took the small vial of the drug that Ruby had supplied. "And do I even want to ask how you got your hands on this?"

Ruby said nothing, donning a mysterious smirk and rocking back on her heels in order to enjoy the conniption fit that silence caused her old friend. Instead of providing a show, Pyrrha merely breathed out a laugh and gave a nod. "Fair enough, I suppose. I wouldn't want to dismantle the network you use for sources anyway. Could be of use when you finally decide to take a legitimate job in law enforcement." A few taps on the desk and the holographic display shifted to show the rotating image of Russel Thrush once again. "As for our friend here, you said he was.."

"He was hired as a hitman, I'm sure of it." Cutting off the older woman in her excitement, Ruby shifted her weight as she thought back. "He had a high grade sniper rifle, the type you'd be more likely find in a military armory than a street gang, and his target was a ranking White Fang. The tricky part is; Russel here has been with The Gentlemen for years. It doesn't make sense that Torchwick would risk the treaty to kill just one gangster, and it doesn't seem like his style.."

Trailing off, she chewed on her lower lip as she thought back to the days when she had been a Huntress in training, when she and her team had hunted the notorious thief across the face of Vale. Years had been wasted on false leads, friends had been lost in traps. Assassination was nowhere near the style of Roman Torchwick. No, he wanted his enemies to know who killed them. "White Fang and The Gentlemen.." Ruby's focus was drawn upwards as Pyrrha spoke, the other woman's emerald colored eyes watching her carefully. "I'm sorry to get you mixed up in all this."

The concern was touching, but it truly brought a laugh to Ruby's lips as she gave a dramatic shrug of her shoulders. "So long as I get paid."

A nod, more serious than she would have preferred, came in response to her words. "I must admit, you did a good job on this one." The praise was unexpected, causing her eyes to widen as she watched the redhead. "Listen, Ruby. You're a good bounty hunter when you put your mind to it, one of the best I have access to. I know I've been hard on you the last couple of jobs, but keep yourself sober during the daylight hours and show some restraint, I'll make sure to pass you any bounty I can. I even have a few easy ones right now, if you're interested?"

Ruby took a moment to collect her thoughts, unsure of how to respond to a compliment like that. It had been too long, and she was far too used to dismissing complaints instead of handling praise. "Thank you, Pyrrha.. But not right now. I've got to get back to Yang's and have her check out these cuts." She gave a nod toward the makeshift bandage around her shoulder that was now completely bled through.

"Of course." The older woman moved around the desk and opened the door to the office for her. "Go on, I'll have the bounty deposited to your account right away. Please tell your sister that Jaune and I say hello."

Striding forward with a wide grin, Ruby glanced over at her friend as she walked past. "Will do, Pyrrha."

* * *

 


	6. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art: Commissions done by the wonderful and incredibly talented Noxypep on Tumblr/Keethy on DeviantArt! Find them here: tinyurl.com/LastHuntressAU
> 
> Ruby regroups at Ember Heights before moving out to chase down her next lead, and Blake Belladonna watches on from afar, no longer sure she can continue to walk down her path..

* * *

**_Last Huntress_  - Chapter 6**

**-Lost-**

* * *

Ruby's walk back to Ember Heights was rather uneventful, her hood pulled up and over her ears to keep any prying eyes from catching sight of her true nature, as well as stave off the few droplets of rain that had begun to fall. Even with the midday sun still beating down on the paved streets of Vale, it took only a glance skyward to see the dark clouds that were rolling in, bringing with them a warm wind.

The warmth carried with it the crisp scent of fresh fallen rain, blowing through the valleys of the mountains that surrounded the kingdom and displacing the hazy stench of the city's rot. She paused at a street corner, just down the road from her destination, and took in a deep breath of the smell. This was her favorite time of the year, ever since she had been a child. The end of spring, on the precipice of summer. She raised her eyes to the sky, letting the light droplets of rain sprinkle across her face, the tiny beginnings of a smile working its way over her lips.

Her thoughts and her pause to appreciate the weather were interrupted by a loud laugh from a group of humans that exited from a nearby shop, glancing in her direction. Given the way she had caused a public panic earlier, she thought it better to err on the side of caution, and readjusted her hood before continuing on her way. An internal scolding raced through her thoughts, a rebuke to her own carelessness. Her conversation with Pyrrha had set her off balance. A stray comment of the red headed Captain about how they had all believed the girl she used to be was gone was tangled in her thoughts, demanding to be dwelled on.

It had felt good to catch Russel, to not completely screw something up again. But that feeling was soured every time she remembered that her newest job had been handed to her at sword point by one of the most dangerous groups in the city. Aside from the threat of a slow death if she failed them, one in which she was completely certain she would be dumped in a bloody pile at Yang's doorstep - she wasn't even keen to help the White Fang. After all, they had done little to repair race relations, and much of the current atmosphere between Faunus and Humans could be attributed directly to them.

And to think that someone had once told her the Fang could be a positive force in the world with the right guidance. It was almost amusing how quickly ideals were cast aside when there was a profit to be made.

Grim thoughts were interrupted by the pain that shot through her chest when she leveled her injured shoulder into the door of Ember Heights out of habit. A sickening clench in her stomach accompanied the feeling of dried blood cracking and splitting underneath the soiled cloth made her queasy.

Ruby barely had time to curse under her breath as she stumbled into the main room of her sister's bar, greeted by the roar of a lunch rush well underway. Three waitresses were scurrying around the dining area with notepads filled with scribbles, shouting orders as they reached the bar before turning to brave the crowd of patrons. She was largely ignored until she reached the corner of the counter, when wide brown eyes slid over to her. "Ruby! What happened to you?"

Velvet's mind had clearly gone to the worst place, assuming she had been mugged or cornered by angry humans. Such assumptions were common with the rabbit Faunus; never once had Ruby walked in here wounded and the older woman had first thought that it was the nature of her job. "Bagged a bounty earlier, it got a bit rough. Has Yang dragged herself out of bed yet?"

The concern never left the soft features of the cute face that studied her before an answer was given. Under that gaze, Ruby busied herself with looking at the sight that had unnerved the other Faunus, at the rivulets of dried blood that had twisted down the length of her arm, creating a vine-like pattern similar to the thorn tattoo that adorned her other limb. When she finally returned her attention to the rabbit, Velvet was looking towards the stairs that led into the basement. "Yang's down in the ring, 'showing them how it's done.'" They both shared a look at that, more than aware of how viciously the blonde wiped the floor with the competition. Still, people wanted the glory of getting one up on someone trained in a Hunter Academy. No matter how hard she threw down one opponent, there was always another. "Want me to take care of those?"

A hand gestured towards the gash on her arm, but Ruby shook her head. "No, thank you Velv. Looks like you've got your hands full down here." Glancing in the direction of the patron that was staring at them with an impatient expression, the other Faunus got her message and flashed her a wide grin before opening the bar for her to step inside. Setting the small door back into place, she locked the latch and slid by the older brunette on her way to the stairs.

Velvet glanced back at her as she passed by. "I'll tell her where to find you."

The door at the top of the stairs led directly into a hallway. Made artificially narrow by the folded cots that lined one side, the corridor was a death trap to those who were even slightly drunk. Ruby knew this by experience, having tried to brave the gauntlet more than once in an effort to avoid the walk back to her apartment in the middle of the night.

The first door on the left was open as she passed by, revealing the contents of the storeroom. Kegs of beer and cases of liquor were neatly stacked and sorted, and an industrial refrigerator hummed against the back wall, everything the bar used to serve its patrons on the floor below. It was more full than she was used to seeing it, the days shipment already put away.

Across the hall from the storeroom was another door, this one closed. Ruby knew where it led. Utilized by employees and sometimes herself, the room was a place where Yang let people crash. When her sister had first opened the bar and began hiring, she had ended up with more Faunus employees than not. With this came the added risk that sometimes her workers would need a place to stay. Only a couple of times had it been long term, but with the proximity of the bar to the Line that divided the District ensured that there were always a couple of the staff who decided it was better to spend the night than to risk the walk home.

The next door on the right was a bathroom that was more or less used by the employees as Yang's room, the last door on the left, had its own bathroom. Pushing against the heavy wooden surface granted her entrance to her sister's room, unlocked as it usually was during business hours. Unlike the storeroom, where the bar's stock was neatly organized and inventoried, Yang's room was more akin to the remnants of a bomb blast going off.

Clothes littered the floor in separate piles, the more crumpled garments signaling the pile that Ruby assumed was the dirty one. From that heap of soiled cloth emanated the strong stench of sweat that assaulted her sensitive nose, enough that she held the back of hand to her nostrils. A bed was shoved into the corner of the room, close to the single window that provided the light for the room. Beside the bed frame sat a nightstand with an alarm clock and a half empty glass of water. Somehow pushed between the nightstand and the wall was a heavy wooden dresser, probably empty judging from the state of the floor. Next to it was a long mirror, pictures of her older sister and the friends Yang had made at both Signal and Beacon adorning its sides.

Taking up its own corner near the entrance to the bathroom, and looking to be the only clean part of the room, was a punching bag that hung from a metal frame. It was built into the wall itself, designed to withstand the brutal hits that her sister could inflict. Hung over one of the bars were two long strips of dirty and bloodied cloth, the result of Yang's overindulgence in anger and physical training. A brief second of focus revealed specks of red across the face of the bag as well.

Sitting against the wall next to the door was a wooden desk that looked like someone had torn all the pages out of a book and just thrown them on top of it. Ruby grinned as she took a few steps closer, her eyes trailing over the various financial reports and invoices. The bookshelf crammed into the space between the edge of the desk and the adjacent wall drew her gaze next, to the various textbooks and other medical literature. It was always amusing to watch the fighters in the basement get confused when Yang started using the proper vocabulary for the injuries she had generously doled out only moments before.

Not many would assume it by looking at her sister, but Yang had always held a deep curiosity for all things concerning medicine and anatomy. Their Dad had liked to joke that if the profession had offered half the excitement of being a Huntress, her sister would have been a doctor instead. Now Yang managed a bar in the roughest part of town, and coordinated a fighting ring the basement of the establishment.

Her sister's life wasn't lacking for excitement in the least.

Sitting down at the desk so she could dig through the pile of budget reports and find the slim box of first aid supplies that Yang kept there, Ruby froze when she brushed a couple of papers off the spine of an open book that had been placed face down to mark its page. Half-expecting some specialized field of medicine that would sound like utter nonsense to her, Ruby lifted the book free from the table to read the cover, careful to keep the page as she did so.

"The Aftermath of Hunting: Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder and Depression." Reading the title aloud, Ruby raised an eyebrow as she mentally ran through the last few interactions she could remember having with her sister, silently wondering if Yang had shown any signs of depression. Her inward search came up empty, and so she turned the book around to see if it held any answers.

The page was home to more than just the text it had been bought with. Two sticky notes adorned it now, much in the same fashion as all of Yang's textbooks during their time in school had been. Only instead of notes on the best ways to dismantle a Grimm in ten seconds, these brief notations were scribbled out in messy handwriting and read more like journal entries.

_Bottle and a half today, two attempted fights. Did not dodge haymaker after provoking attack. Maybe drunk?_

_Six shots, no food. One fight, provoked one of the regular fighters. Fought back, but did not try to win. Drunk, but lucid enough._

Ruby flipped to another page, drawn on by a growing realization that her sister had been researching her behavior, watching her from day to day and making notes to try and figure out what was wrong.

_Sober today, very irritated. Gets lost in thoughts easily and avoids talking. Hiding something. Signs of intense self hatred. Won't talk to me about it, might ask Velvet to help._

_Two bottles in, I brought up Weiss. Got violent, had to knock her unconscious. Did not remember. No progress._

She nearly tore the pages from the spine as she ripped towards the back, seeking more of the notes, and an answer as to where Yang's thoughts on her had settled.

_Drowning out nightmares, Qrow told me. Believes that she deserves the pain. Drinking to forget or numb. Book said to confront, did not work. She ran. No progress._

There was an ache just beneath her left breast, not caused by the bruising her tangle with Russel had left her with. This ache was deeper, unfamiliar after years of disuse. She hated it, and forced her mind to continue its search to avoid the sensation. A more recent note confirmed what it was that drove her sister, a few scattered stains present where the ink of the pen had been smudged. Yang had been crying.

_Asked about wrist scars. Said they don't bother her, thought I could press for more. She looked away when she answered. Lied to me again. No progress._

Ruby's fingers lingered on the edge of the sticky note that held those damning words, but her eyes trailed down the edge of her palm to settle on the pink and puckered ridge that traveled the length of her forearm. It had been a long time since she had stared at those scars, the matching pair on the inside edge of both wrists. The jagged scar on her face and the cybernetic eye usually served as reminder enough for her to stop thinking of the past, but still the others remained.

They didn't bother her. At least, they couldn't bother her so long as she didn't think about them.

Heavy footsteps drew her from such thoughts, announcing the arrival of her sister in advance. It proved to be just enough warning, as Ruby flipped the pages back to the one she had found the book on, and turned it upside down. A few papers strewn across the back of it sold the illusion as she pulled the first aid kit from its resting place just as the door swung open.

* * *

Yang Xiao Long had always been beautiful, ever since they were kids Ruby could remember the remarks of complete strangers complimenting their parents on how adorable her older sister was. The years since Beacon had made it even more noticeable, as any vestiges of their teenage years had been shed from the features of the blonde woman. Gone were the signs of their childhood, replaced by a strong jaw and a ponytail that tamed the golden mane that had once hung free.

A black tank top covered her sister's chest, soaked through with enough sweat that Ruby was glad all she could smell was the rust-tinged scent of her own dried blood. The matching pair of cargo pants was similarly soiled, the entirety of the usual training outfit that Yang wore. Wrinkling her nose, Ruby took a moment to remember it was more the scent of the fighting ring that was now burning at her nostrils than her sibling.

At least Yang had never smelled this bad during their time at Beacon.

More important were the lilac-colored eyes that narrowed upon finding her, the lack of concern reminding Ruby that the injuries she now carried were not going to distract from whatever she had done to get herself cut off last night. "Velvet told me you looked like you got your ass kicked, again."

Settling back into the chair with the first aid kit, she let a grin stretch over her lips as she spoke. "Well, you should see the other guy."

"Shot him?" A single eyebrow rose on Yang's face as her sister stepped toward her, pulling the chair out closer to the middle of the room.

"Dropped a bridge on him, too." Ruby grinned as her right hand was taken and pulled up, her sister silently indicating she should hold it there while the bloodied bandage was unwrapped. "With.. Me on it."

"Smooth." There was a slight pull at the older woman's lips, the beginning stages of a smile that faded away a moment later. "Alright, off with the shirt. Let's see the damage." With Yang's help, Ruby stripped away her vest and and the bloodied cloth that covered her chest, biting her lip to not cry out as the bruised portion of her ribs were pulled at. The growing mass of black and purple had spread further than she had thought it would, the result of both the kick and the fall she had suffered. More concerning was the split along her side that had been scabbed over until the removal of her shirt had torn the temporary covering away.

She let out a harsh hiss that faded into a low growl as she glared at Yang, her sister's hands pressing against the bruised section of her ribs. After a long moment and an unfocused stare from the blonde, the pain was relieved as the pressure abated. "You're lucky, you didn't break anything this time. Lift your arm, I need to stitch this." A finger pointed at the split skin where Ruby had landed on the ground, the wound already beginning to resume its bleeding after the removal of the scab.

Yang turned away to set the first aid kit down on the desk and begin digging through it, fetching a needle and thread as Ruby sat there, her right arm up in the air and resting lazily on top of her head and flattening her ears. Eventually her sister returned, and the sharp pain of a repeated puncture caused her to suck in a deep breath.

The minutes passed in silence between them as Yang stitched the wound closed, working slowly as she tried to navigate the ragged tear that had opened across the face of her sister's ribs. Once she had reached the middle of the gash, she glanced up to find Ruby staring off at the wall with a bored expression. "So, are you going to ask about why I cut you off this time?"

"Probably started a fight or something, right?" The way that her younger sister spoke so casually of such actions, as if it was to be expected at this point, caused a flare of anger to spark up within her. Yang grit her teeth as she pulled the needle through once more, taking the extra time to tug it sharply, drawing a small measure of satisfaction from the yelp it caused the brunette. One silver orb, accompanied by a red hued replacement, moved to glare at her. "Ow! What?"

"You kissed Velvet, and when she had to push you off you tried to fight me. And then before we could even throw a punch you broke down crying because you couldn't find Crescent Rose." Yang spoke each word with a bite at the end of it, having to concentrate on not digging the needle a bit deeper than it truly needed to go.

"That's embarrassing."

Ruby's dry tone didn't alleviate the tension in the air as Yang finished up the stitching. "Even more so when it's your sister and all your customers are watching, for the hundredth time. Then you did punch me." Leaning back to admire her handiwork, she took a pair of scissors and cut the tied thread as close to the wound as possible before setting the needle down. "Let me see that shoulder."

The limb was offered almost immediately after she asked, presenting the cut on the lower part of the shoulder, only a few inches above Ruby's elbow. Freed from the press of a forearm, the wolf ears atop her younger sibling's head gave an irritated twitch before settling into a relaxed position. After a long moment, a quiet question broke the silence. "I'm guessing that ache in the back of my skull this morning wasn't just a hangover?"

"No, I threw you into a wall." Her reply generated a snort that fell into a chuckle, but Yang didn't share in the mirth as she worked to clean the gash that had cut through her sister's arm. "Ruby, it's not funny anymore." The mood shifted instantly, as the limb that she was examining froze in place, along with its owner's body. "We have all had it rough since Beacon, and I can understand that breaking up with Weiss hurt, but it's been four years.

"I'm not saying this to upset you." Yang spoke softly as she reached back to grab a roll of gauze, before leaning back in to find that her younger sibling had moved. It was only the slightest of movements, but now the brunette was looking away from her, avoiding her gaze. With a sigh, she began to wrap the wound. "I want what is best for you, I want you to be happy. But you need to pull your act together, Ruby. I can't stand that this is the person you've become, it isn't you."

The continued silence wore her down faster than expected, the frozen way that her younger sibling sat making it seem as if her words were only falling upon deaf ears. Tucking the edges of the bandage within itself to tie it off, she tossed the roll of gauze back into the first aid kit and let out a long sigh. "So, Pyrrha offer you any more jobs?"

Ruby remained still for a few more seconds, before relenting to look down at her arm and the newly administered covering over the wound. Yang had been too close to asking the right questions, and it had been too tempting to break down and confide the past in her ever-supportive sister. So she had instead forced herself to ignore the conversation, even if the words had cut deep. "She said there were a few I could take, if I kept up on doing a good job. But, I've got something else going on right now, independent client."

Irises of a wonderful lilac color regarded her with a suspicious stare, as the blonde rose from the chair. True to form, they didn't acknowledge the conversation that had happened, nor the way that Ruby had reacted to it. Four years was a long time of trying to fix someone who did  _not_  want to be fixed, and they had danced this routine before too many times for Yang to truly put in a full effort. "Nothing too shady, right?"

Ruby let a grin take over her features, washing away the last vestiges of their earlier topics as she leaned back in the chair. "Not at all, just have to go see an old friend for some info."

"Right. Well, take a shower first. You shouldn't subject any of your remaining friends to this smell." Yang playfully tossed the stained shirt in her direction, and then pointed at the dresser sitting on the other side of the room. "You know where to find the extra clothes? Good. Let me know if you need me to rewrap that bandage after." Catching the shirt while letting her smile fall into a smirk, Ruby make a face at her older sibling as the blonde moved exited the room.

Immediately after her sister left, that smirk dropped into a frown.

Ruby felt a shiver coursed through her body as she stepped out from the bathroom. The warmth that had been generated by the use of hot water made the more mild air outside that room seem frigid by comparison, and it made her dash across the room to collect some of the extra clothing that she kept here for just such an occasion. This strange stockpile had been started the first time the shower had stopped working at her apartment, but had proved useful when she found herself in need of clothes that weren't bloodstained on bounties where the target was less than receptive to her pursuit.

Manipulating the sides of the underwear she had pulled on, Ruby made sure the garment was set comfortably before pulling a matching sports bra over her head. She paused to look into the full length mirror that was propped against the nearby wall, raising her right arm to observe how the stitches up her side had held up to the shower. Several of the threads had popped, the ragged tear opened where the stitching had failed. The area around the gash was a nightmarish mass of purple, black, and yellow. Her Aura had begun to work on the massive bruising, but it would be at least few days until the damage was fully healed. For now, it would be a dark blight that marred her pale skin, incredibly noticeable against a sea of white.

Making a noise of discontentment, her eyes found a picture stuck to the mirror next to where she had been studying. Yang had frequently asked Velvet, who had always had an odd fascination with physical pictures, to take a shot of either herself or the team. It seemed all of them had ended up here. As she studied the one that had caught her attention, she felt one wolf ear droop to the side, while the other stood straight up.

She could scarcely recognize the people in the photo, even Yang. Her sister was closest to the camera, leaning forward with a brazen grin and one eye closed in a wink. A muscled arm was slung around the neck of a raven-haired girl who was busy glaring at the offending limb, while in the background Ruby could see herself with her chin perched on the shoulder of a slim girl she was hugging from behind. Even in the scowl that dominated the platinum-haired teenager's face, there was a glint of amusement in steely, blue eyes.

They looked happy, or at the very least, hopeful. It had been taken only a few weeks into their first semester together, and the first stages of friendship had seemed promising among all four of them. Within a year, their team would be down to three. With that thought, Ruby's eyes lingered on the fourth member, Blake.

Strangely enough, it was her greatest failure as a leader that had led to how comfortable she now was with the second pair of ears that poked through the strands of her dark hair. A week after Blake's departure, Ruby revealed her heritage to Weiss, and in the following months completely forsook the habit of pinning the wolf ears down. It had been freeing, and had generated quite a bit of media attention when her team had taken the spotlight on several missions to take down criminals in Vale. They even ended up celebrities of a sort, for a moment there.

Of course that meant that her relationship with Weiss, the heiress to a company that held a decidedly non-progressive view on Faunus, had been the stuff of tabloids for many months. She remembered the accusations of fetishism, of being a traitor to her race. She remembered the screaming matches over a scroll with Weiss' father.

It had all seemed so important then, as if their relationship would last forever.

Shaking her head as she turned away from the mirror and moved to the desk that still held the first aid kit, Ruby retrieved the roll of gauze and went to work on the uncovered gash on the lower edge of her shoulder. She walked back to stand in front of the reflective surface, to get a better angle on how she needed to wrap the bandage.

Tucking the edges of the gauze into the bandage, she took a long look at her handiwork before judging it sufficient and tossing the roll back towards the desk. A clatter announced she had made it into the first aid kit as she turned to head back to the dresser. She rooted around through the top drawer until she found a black tank top that had a flurry of red rose petals dashed diagonally across the front and back of the cloth, another of her personal designs. More fishing around within the container yielded an old pair of dark cargo pants, and she took both pieces of clothing over to the edge of Yang's bed.

Ruby let the shirt drop onto the pile of covers as she worked to fit her feet through the legs of the pants, finding the endeavor significantly easier than it had been that morning. She shimmied into the last few inches, pulling the waistband over her hips and securing the clothing in place. Practiced motions buckled the belt that held her revolver, tightening it so that it rested without issue. Reaching down to snatch up the faded scarf she had worn before and wrapped it about her waist, tying it off so that one end dangled down almost to knee length.

Her boots quickly followed, their laces tied within seconds as she fitted the loose ends of her pant legs over the edges of the footwear. She then gathered the fallen tank top and slid it on, the age of the garment showing in the inch of skin it left between the bottom of the black cloth with the checkered grey and black of the scarf around her waist.

Taking one last glance in the mirror, Ruby swept the curled length of hair that hung from the back of her head forward until it rested on her right shoulder, while a quick swipe set her bangs in a more favorable position across her forehead. Satisfied for the moment, she quickly left the view of the reflection, her eyes already wandering to the scar that cut through her eye.

Within seconds she was out the door, barely looking up until she almost crashed into someone emerging from the stockroom. Reeling back to avoid smashing into a box that made several clinking sounds when her would-be victim made the same motion, she let out a nervous chuckle when she realized it was Velvet she had nearly run over.

The rabbit Faunus' eyes went wide as they regarded her, the ears atop the older woman's head sticking straight up from the moment of excitement. "Ruby! You're in a hurry."

She heard the slight mirth in the accented voice, enough so that she knew the other brunette wasn't too concerned with their near miss. "Yeah, I have.. Um." Ruby felt her mind go a bit blank as she tried to summon up the courage to apologize for the behavior that Yang had made her quite aware of. "About last night-"

"Oh!" There came a slight pink tinge to the pale of Velvet's cheeks at the mention, and the view of the other Faunus' chocolate-colored eyes was obscured for a moment by the bangs that were styled to hang over the rabbit's forehead. "There's no need to apologize. After all, it wouldn't be Ember Heights if I didn't get kissed by at least one drunken asshole during my shift!"

Those eyes found Ruby once again, this time accompanied by a more coy smile than before. "At least you can kiss." It was her turn to feel the heat of a blush, as she stammered to find the correct response. Luckily for her lack of an answer, Velvet gave a playful laugh. "Don't worry, Ruby. We're friends, yeah? Best not to let something stupid get in the way of that."

"Well, it was stupid.." Her mumble was definitely caught by the other woman, as a small smile spread into a wide grin. "Thanks, Velv."

Velvet turned to move towards the stairs, leading the way as Ruby followed. "You bet."

They descended to the main floor, and Ruby exchanged a quick goodbye with the rabbit as she stepped past to speak with Yang. Her sister was busy putting a little elbow grease into working out a particularly dark stain on the surface of the counter, the common area all but empty now that the lunch rush was over. "You apologized."

"You heard?" Sidling up to lean against the bar, Ruby quirked an ear to the side as she studied her older sibling. Yang gave nothing away, only a small noise of frustration as the rag was applied with such force the cloth tore a little against the wood.

"I did. If that could be called an apology." Orbs of lilac snapped to her in a sort of glare, the difference in height between them becoming obvious as Yang stood up from the bent position she had previously been in. "More than I ever got, anyway."

"Look I don't want to have this conversation again, especially not in public." Ruby spoke with a resigned tone to her voice, shifting her weight as she went for broke with an already strained relationship. "I need Bumblebee. This friend I'm going to see, he lives a bit far from here."

A derisive snort was her first answer, as Yang shoved past her with that same glare. A moment later, a hand appeared over her shoulder, causing her to flinch back before she saw the keys clasped between a thumb and forefinger. "Not a scratch on her." Ruby snatched the object from her sister's grasp, surprised it had been this easy. Perhaps it was because she had done well enough keeping the bike from being ruined on the last few trips. Perhaps it was because Yang wanted to be rid of her sooner rather than later.

"You know Ruby.." Pausing as she stepped out from behind the counter, she cocked a single wolf ear to indicate that she was listening. She wasn't ready to look her sister in the eye, not after she had just had to gall to dismiss Yang's complaints and then ask for her help. "If you weren't my sister, I would want you out of my life."

Clenching her hand around the keys until the edges bit at her skin, even through the fabric of the glove that covered it, Ruby took the insult and began to move again. Her journey to the side door of the bar was unimpeded by any more words, but a tense silence had fallen over the staff and the few patrons that remained within. It wasn't as if she could turn around and say something back. After all, even she knew that Yang had a point.

She couldn't even stand to be with her own thoughts, how could she expect others to accommodate her?

* * *

From the rooftop of a burned out cafe across the street from Ember Heights, a crouched figure watched Ruby swing a leg over the side of a polished motorcycle, sliding the key into place before starting the machine. The growing shadow of the encroaching storm had yet to pass over this area of Vale, leaving the area bathed in light despite the raindrops that were being pulled in this direction by the wind.

Blake Belladonna watched as the wolf Faunus on the street below pulled out from the side of the bar and turned to take off towards the human side of the District. The gentle summer breeze was slowly displacing more of the charred shards of rubble that had crumpled beneath the immense heat of the fire that had destroyed the building. Pushing herself up from the edge, she brushed her gloves against one another to clean away the ash that had covered them, revealing once again the shining steel surface of the reinforcement above her knuckles.

Normally, this would be the point when she would take off to follow the other, eager to keep a good distance. But her ears caught the sound of the wind gently moving clothing, and the soft tap of boots against the uneven ground of the roof. She didn't need to look to know who it was. "Why are you so interested in our Little Wolf, hm?"

Glancing back, she found Adam standing a few feet away with his arms crossed, his expression hidden behind a bone white mask. "Just making sure that she follows through on her end." Her words came out quietly, nearly lost in the low din of the coming storm. It should have bothered her just how naturally a lie came to her, or just how easily it was dismissed by the man who stood before her. It certainly bothered her that he knew her well enough to know such things in a moment after they occurred. "And with this new treaty, I have the time to do it. Don't you have somewhere more important to be?"

"Maybe I just missed you." A grin spread over the the thin lips that were visible below the mask Adam wore, only growing wider when her own mouth twisted into a grimace. Blake's mask covered more of her face, and was significantly less stylized in the painting of red across its face than her counterpart's. It marked her clearly as a member of The White Fang. As if the howling beowulf design on the back of her jacket was not indication enough. "Maybe I wanted to see if you were running again. Can never be too sure with you. At this point I think you get off on being punished."

The left ear of her catlike second set twitched in response to the mocking, as if the pain from the missing chunk had suddenly returned. Normally the sentence for abandoning The White Fang was death, but not for her. No, she was far too useful. Her punishment had been humiliation, degradation. Acts done that would scar her mind more than her body, memories that would never fade, and a piece of an ear snipped away. With the memories came a numb sensation, a nothingness that spread through her limbs as she froze in place. There had been nowhere else to go once she had been cornered by those that had hunted her. No friends to turn to, no long arm of the law to save her, no onlookers who would care what happened to a useless animal.

At least with the Fang there had been a chance to get out alive. Her fingers curled into fists as she regained some measure of control and strode forward, eager to get away from the sick feeling he was now evoking within her.

Her attempt to push past the other gangster was met with a vice grip on her arm that yanked her back so he could look down on her, the grin no longer evident on his face. "Is it that you desire her? She is quite a beauty, but she is not yours to hunt!" A snarl accompanied a tightening as his gloved fingers dug into the exposed flesh between the short sleeves of her jacket and the ribbon wrapped around her forearm. "You know I will find out what I want to know, what you are hiding from me, eventually."

Blake looked away, her gaze faltering as she let out a long sigh. She did know. Adam got what he wanted. He always did, in the end. It was only a matter of how much pain those in his way had to suffer before that happened. "I knew her, once. She was at Beacon."

"A friend?"

The question was spoken more as an order than a request for more information, and so Blake continued. "She probably hates me now, especially since she is-"

"A Faunus?" Adam sneered as he released her, pushing her away somewhat as her turned to regard her in full. "I saw the way you reacted when you saw her earlier."

"She kept it hidden, like I did." Blake felt a pang of guilt and hurt course through her heart, emotions that had not touched her in a long time, years even. Seeing Ruby kneeling there, with her blade at the younger woman's throat, it had hurt to see those ears. To know that there had been someone so close who would have understood. To know that she had run for nothing. "..I never knew."

A laugh was all she received from the man who now stalked around her like a vulture circling its dying prey, waiting to scavenge meat from a corpse that was barely still standing. But then the footsteps stopped, as the bull's hot breath cascaded down her neck. "Don't let her see you, Blake. I want that name, and Ruby is the best shot to get it. Do not screw this up, you know what the price of failure is.." A gloved hand touched against her shoulder, ghosting the tips of his fingers down the length of her arm before lifting away.

Finally moving unimpeded to the ladder that led down to the alleyway below, where her own motorcycle waited, Blake did not look back as she spoke. "I won't fail."

* * *

 


	7. Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art: Commissions done by the wonderful and incredibly talented Noxypep on Tumblr/Keethy on DeviantArt! Find them here: tinyurl.com/LastHuntressAU
> 
> Ruby heads to the Crimson Quarter, a place of rampant vice and partying, to confront an old enemy in the hope of answers..

* * *

_**Last Huntress** _ **\- Chapter 7**

**-Bad Blood-**

* * *

The roar of Bumblebee generated a rather pleasant sense of power as Ruby weaved around another car, catching a good look of the angry expression dominating the driver's face as she moved in front of him. Once the road ahead was free, she opened up on the throttle and increased her already reckless speed. Already more rain was beginning to fall, stinging her face and arms as the drops whipped against her skin as she cruised through the streets leading into the depths of the Human side of the Residential District.

Rows and rows of apartment buildings, painted a variety of colors and towering over the size she was used to, were of much higher quality than anything she had seen closer to the Line. It was rare she came this far into the upper class areas of Vale; most of her targets resided in the filth near her own home. It seemed alien after all this time, the idea that someone was living in luxury. That not everyone was looking up from the gutter.

Ruby eased on the brakes as she approached a red light, coming to a full stop at the intersection and letting a boot down to hold the bike upright. She flicked her wolfish ears in an attempt to shake off some of the rain that was trickling through her fur, causing an itchy sensation. The sunlight that had lit up so many of the streets on her journey here was slowly beginning to dwindle away as the storm clouds rolled overhead, finally having arrived.

But the temperature did not drop with their arrival, maintaining the warmth that would slowly be drained away over the next few hours. A thought that she should have worn a jacket was brushed aside almost instantly, Ruby knew that she would not need long to get the information she wanted.

Re-balancing the motorcycle towards the middle, she pulled back on the throttle and resumed her way to the Crimson Quarter, a growing knot gnawing on her stomach as she grew closer to her destination. She hated the Crimson Quarter. It was officially part of the Entertainment District, a small sliver of real estate that lay between the Residential and Industrial Districts, but it was so different from the other Quarters.

Where the southern stretch of Entertainment encompassed an area of upscale bars and classy joints like Junior's club, the Crimson Quarter was a place of unbridled debauchery and untamed passions. An endless swath of clubs and outdoor raves, where one party would blend into another and whole blocks were nothing but a mess of music and flesh. Drugs were used openly, clothing was optional as often as not, and even Ruby had avoided the place unless at the lowest of her lows.

It was a symbol of everything the city had become since the Barricade was erected, a monument drenched in shit to the fact the Grimm could no longer reach them here. Without the threat of monsters who were drawn by powerful emotions, a society that had repressed themselves for decades had suddenly unleashed all its desires. Ruby had once jokingly referred to the Quarter as an unending orgy, but now she was the one who would be careful where she stepped on the streets.

An involuntary shudder traveled through her spine as she pulled Bumblebee into a parking garage and headed up the ramp to the second floor, because she knew the sex and drugs were far from the worst things about the Quarter. At the northernmost tip lay an area of four blocks that had been demolished a few years ago and remade into a club named 'Jack o' Hearts', the base of The Gentlemen, a gang so violent that their only remaining rivals were the militant White Fang.

It was in the 'Jack o' Hearts' that the Crimson Quarter earned its namesake, as well. The center of the club was a colosseum that had been dug into the earth. A vicious pit filled with traps and captured animals where those who crossed The Gentlemen were indentured as gladiators and sacrificed to the amusement of a crowd. Not officially, of course. But it was one of those secrets that everyone knew, and no good natured person could do anything about it without incurring great harm to themselves.

As the good Captain Nikos would say, 'A battle for another time, when we are better prepared and backed by a less corrupt city.' It was always a charming thought that the faction of the police force that remained incorruptible would ever be powerful enough to tackle this Quarter.

Ruby twirled the keys of the motorcycle around her index finger once before slipping them into her front pocket, patting it once before making her way to the exit of the garage. The roads of the Quarter from this point on would be too packed to traverse safely on anything other than her feet. A sigh escaped her lips at that thought, but she stepped forward into the street nonetheless.

Immediately her senses were assaulted. The dull thud of electronic music became a blaring siren that caused her wolf ears to fold back over her hair, the smell of sweat and the musky scent of sex caused her sensitive nose to wrinkle, and she was greeted by the hundreds of neon signs that signaled places of business as if calling out to some god of neon. Ruby was glad that she was only a few blocks from her destination at this point.

Unfortunately, the streets surrounding the 'Jack o' Hearts' were home to the greatest parties, and as such were also packed to the point of bursting. She dodged a drunkard who stumbled past, and slipped through the middle of a group of older men who smelled of drink and a scent that she had come to associate with strip clubs. Equal parts sweat, pent up desperation, and glitter.

A more creative sidestep was required to get out of the way of two police officers who almost walked right over her, never once glancing in her direction as they passed. For a Quarter so often patrolled by dedicated officers, Crimson never lacked for open and brazen crimes. In truth, anything short of drawing blood wouldn't get someone arrested here, not with all the cops in Quarter on the payroll of The Gentlemen.

The police kept the streets from getting too violent or drawing too much attention. Then, if they looked the other way when faced with the various lesser crimes that dominated the Quarter, they got paid. Officers who didn't fall in line quickly found themselves cut out of the force entirely, and it wasn't difficult to see what the true status quo was.

On the flip side of that, it was also the only place in the city that Faunus could make a decent wage as servers, or.. Ruby paused her thought as she was winked at by a fox-girl who was pressed up against a nearby pillar, a human slobbering on her neck as her legs were hoisted up. A smirk slid over Ruby's lips as she noticed the hungry look that came her way. Escort or not, it was good to have someone look at her and approve.

But those were the two options for Faunus who sought after better work than most got in the factories of the Industrial District; join the legion of waitresses, valets, and busboys within the Crimson Quarter, or peddle in flesh and let yourself be used by the fetishists that came seeking an animal to tame. Of course, some humans even encroached upon that territory, with the advancement in cybernetics in recent years. While it wasn't common, because of the stigma attached to being a Faunus, some spent exorbitant amounts in order to swing a tail or twitch an ear of their own. But the truly devoted, the ones that really got off on sleeping with a Faunus, they wanted ears and tails you could feel a pulse through.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of dainty hands that took her own and pulled her to the side of the road. For a brief moment, Ruby was concerned she was either under attack or being distracted for a quick pick pocketing, but her assailant's goals were not so nefarious. The shorter wolf-girl instead pulled her close until their bodies were flush to one another.

Ruby's hand brushed a warm ear as she leaned into the embrace, lips meeting the other woman's in a strange sort of passion. It was a kiss that tasted of hunger, of desire, as the other Faunus' tongue grazed her own. Ruby was more than happy to oblige, at least until her wits returned and she pulled back from the stranger. Though it wasn't disgust that had prompted the retreat - in truth it was rather enjoyable, but curiosity caused clarity to wash over her mind.

The shorter wolf-girl peered up at her with light blue eyes, eyelashes fluttering and bottom lip caught between teeth. A warm blush had flooded through both their cheeks, but the shuddering gasp that escaped the other Faunus was one of pleasure. "Damn, I might just let you have it for free." It wasn't hard for her to guess what the younger girl's profession was, even before the strange compliment.

Gently wrapping her fingers around the other wolf's wrists, Ruby pulled the hands that were settled on her chest away from her body. A low growl of frustration sounded as she looked the shorter Faunus over. Sky blue eyes, gray fur. It worked well in the most agonizing way.

"Maybe some other time." Ruby stopped the woman from slipping away immediately, instead reaching down and drawing a business card from her back pocket. It wasn't anything fancy, just a name and scroll number. She carried a few of these around, just in case she ever came across a prospective client. They weren't used often, and the corners were frayed from the time they had spent alongside her wallet. She held it up between two fingers, and sly smirk playing across her lips. "Call me?"

A brief nod was her only answer as the card was snatched away, but a dainty hand snaked its way around the back of her neck to pull her down into a more chaste kiss. This one lasted mere moments, leaving her a bit off balance by the sudden feel of another's lips on hers that disappeared as quickly as they had arrived as the other wolf slipped out from under her and continued on her way.

Ruby took a moment to collect herself as she stared at the crowds that now obscured the woman, her hands dipping down to her belt and pockets to make sure that everything was accounted for before she turned to resume her journey. One could never be too careful in a place like this.

It wasn't often she was in the Crimson Quarter, only a handful of times in the last four years, but each trip had opened Ruby's eyes to the habits of her own species, and pillow talk with a working girl had revealed it was her ears that led to such incidents like the one she had just experienced. Recent years of unleashed libido had generated a number of theories, and large, healthy ears supposedly meant a good lay. Not that she had ever bragged as being such, but it certainly didn't hurt her chances when she was the one carrying the torch.

Crimson was a whole other world from Vale, where laws and things like personal space no longer mattered. Ruby still wasn't used to it. She wasn't sure she ever would be, she wasn't sure she ever should be.

* * *

The 'Jack o' Hearts' was a large, imposing building. A square foundation was built two stories up from the ground before revealing the rounded structure that rose into the stormy sky, standing taller than all the other buildings in the Quarter. It made her lips twist into a frown, as the structure reminded her of the sinister nature hidden within, of the Crimson Pits. Home to the violent death matches between the unfortunates of Vale; the addicted, the poor who had loaned money from the wrong person, those who no one else would come looking for. There were even rumors that wild animals were let loose into the colosseum's ring, just to keep things interesting.

Another haunting chorus of cheers rose from the building as Ruby stepped out of the alley she had been traveling through, now on the other side of the street from the club. The entrance lay straight ahead, but the road was packed full of the line that weaved from one end of the block before coming all the way back. It was the most exclusive club in the city, and there was a large appetite to whet for a population that had been starved of such entertainment their whole lives.

Bloodletting was a favorite pastime. A natural evolution from the combat tournaments and rock star fame of the now-disbanded hunters, she supposed.

Natural or not, the whole thing left a bad taste in her mouth. Sure, she had killed things before. Mostly Grimm during her time at Beacon, some stray animals that wandered the city streets at night and had to be put down when hunger drove them to insanity. A couple of bounties had ended with her target on a slab in a morgue, though those had met their ends due to running from her, not her own hands. In the end, it didn't matter where the fault lay in the eyes of the law. She still saw them, all of them, even the monstrous misshapen beasts of Grimm. Death haunted her sleep without reservation. To think that some cheered for it, watched with glee as those who had never held a sword were cut down, that is what bothered her most. After all, who would ask for such memories? She had tried her best to drown them out with all the vices that dulled the mind, and at best they had simply been temporarily muted for all her efforts.

Swallowing back the feelings that churned within her stomach, Ruby stepped out into the street. She did not move to join the end of the line, but instead pushed through the rows of humans that had come for a evening of fine liquor and bloodshed. A new chorus rose around her, building quickly from annoyed grumbling to shouts directing her to the back of the line. All fell on deaf ears as she slid around a rather large gentleman to sidle up in front of the two bouncers that flanked the door. In the center stood a third man, looking even more wiry than he normally would have, an effect caused by being placed between two meatheads with biceps larger than his head.

Behind him, the massive door to the 'Jack o' Hearts' pulsed with a stylized version of a jack-o'-lantern. It was similar to the kind that Yang and her used to carve during Salem's Hallows, but the differences were what made it disconcerting. Instead of solid edges and a badly carved smile, this lantern sported a vicious grin with jagged teeth. Where solid edges should have been, they only melted down and dripped from the electronic dance before the whole image faded away. Pitch black against the uniform stone of the structure's walls, the massive holoscreen repeated its dance once more as the man leaning against the door lazily glanced up at her over the edges of his clipboard, looking mildly interested in finding what was causing all the complaints.

Ruby stood tall under the studious gaze, quietly watching as dark red eyes traveled down her body before sliding back up. Without so much as a blink, the doorman jerked a thumb to the side of the club. "Employee entrance is in the back." His eyes returned to the clipboard.

"I want to see him." Those irises snapped back up to her, their previous lethargy gone. Instead, a dangerous fire burned within those orbs now. Anger. Ruby felt her ears flick as she took another step forward, ignoring the sweaty hand that pawed at her shoulder as one of the patrons thought to put her back in the line himself. But it seemed the poor man wouldn't leave it alone, as he fumbled at her one more time. Short, fat fingers closed about her bare shoulder.

In an instant, the atmosphere changed. A low growl came from her throat as she bared her teeth. Her hand slipped down to the grip of her revolver, pulling it free of the holster with a practiced ease as she aimed it at the fool who had suddenly quieted his protests that she was cutting the queue. All the while Ruby's eyes never left the door man, even as he glanced over her to peer at the civilian who now had both hands in the air. "He'll want to see me," Her thumb pulled back the hammer. "Right now."

Silence descended on the previously loud street, and for a moment all that could be heard was the dull beat of club music from inside the structure they stood outside of. At least until some moron excitedly whispered if they'd get to see the show for free. Ruby remained unperturbed as she stared daggers into the doorman, who finally reacted. Maroon eyes rolled as he gave a heavy shrug and reached down to pull a scroll from his pocket.

He turned away from her to mask his conversation, and spoke quietly enough that even a Faunus like her had trouble picking up more than a couple words. She was fairly sure she had caught 'wolf' and 'silver' though. It was more than enough to get what she wanted. He hung up almost as quickly as he had dialed the call, giving a grunt and moving to the side, his hand pushing the door to 'Jack o' Hearts' open. "Go on."

Letting her thumb click the hammer back into place, Ruby smirked as she glanced back at the man she had threatened. Beady eyes watched her warily as she spun the revolver once before placing it back at her hip, and she strode through the open door, not the least bit worried how she would now become a story that would be told around the clubbing scene for weeks to come.

This wasn't a hunt, it wasn't a bounty. This was a job that did not require stealth, and this club held information that she would have to come by with force.

* * *

From the moment Ruby entered the club, she was shepherded towards her destination. A man in a finely tailored black suit with red sunglasses barred her way into the main part of the club, instead pointing towards the stairs that lay to the right. Once she had turned and begun to ascend, he and another of The Gentlemen followed her silently, flanking on either side as if she was going to try something.

As she drew closer to her goal, the roaring of the well lubricated crowd grew ever louder. Even the thick stone that separated the stairs from the levels of the club could not silence the sudden intensity that obvious marked a kill in the Pits below. These cries grew louder each time she passed one of the doors that led into the main area, guarded as they were. It seemed that paranoia at her arrival had taken root, each of these exits from the circular stairwell had gangsters posted out front of them, wearing the same uniforms as the two that were escorting her.

When she finally reached the top, seven levels above where she had entered the building, the seemingly endless stairs that circled around the strange structure finally took a sharp left into a short hallway. Two more stood guard at the open door, their red-tinted glasses angled, revealing a slight glance in her direction before resuming the straight ahead stare they had been wearing before her arrival.

It seemed as good an invitation as any, as she stepped into the penthouse at the top of the club. The walls and ceiling, even the floors were made of glass, affording a bird's eye view of the arena below. Various couches of love seats were arranged all around the enormous room, housing the VIPs and their escorts. It seemed shame was as prevalent here as the rest of the quarter, as a couple of the guests had paused in mid-thrust to stop and stare at her intrusion.

But what the room truly was, when it boiled down to it, was a throne room. The seat of an empire built on blood and cash. And it's king sat at a table, his conversation with several other important looking citizens on hold as he stared over the lip of a crystal cocktail glass at her, the black bowler hat atop his head tilted to the side.

Her view of him was interrupted when a woman slid into view in front of her. Shorter than her and sporting a hairstyle that incorporated three different colors, Neo impatiently waved a hand, beckoning her to raise her arms. Ruby did as she was asked by the mute, musing in her thoughts how little the other woman had changed in the time since she had last seen her. Small hands ran down her sides, taking their time as she was searched for weapons before fingers hooked over the edges of her belt.

Ruby glanced down at the pause, finding two mismatched eyes beaming up at her above a wicked smile as fingers deftly unbuckled the belt that held her holstered weapon. Not one to be intimidated by the little psychopath's flirtatious game, she gave a bored expression and allowed the search to resume. After a quick pat down of her legs, Neo seemed satisfied and walked back towards the table she had risen from, winding the leather belt around the holster that carried Ruby's revolver.

By then the man had risen from the table and was standing in the center of the room, a grin on his face as he spoke to her. "Little Red, Little Red.. It's good to see you again." Roman Torchwick made a show of flinging his arms out wide as if playing the part of a generous host. "Welcome to the Crimson Quarter! Where the lien never stops flowing and the party never ends!" The slight growl that his words took on at the end of his greeting made it very clear that her presence her was, at best, unwelcome.

His white suit was as impeccable as she remembered, and the styled flourish of makeup beneath his left and only visible eye fitting right into place and accentuating the bright green iris above it. "Been almost four years now, hasn't it? Four years.. You never call, you never write. Here I thought we meant something to each other, Red."

With her lips set into a decisive frown, Ruby felt no need to play into his games or distractions. "You heard about Russel, I assume?"

Sitting at his side, Neo bristled at the comment, the short woman's dark brown eyes carrying a whole new layer of crazy. Roman raised a hand to still her before calmly answering. "I did. I also heard it was you who took him down." Dragging his cane off the table he had been sitting at, the man her twirled the weapon once before setting its point down against the floor and leaning slightly forward on it. "Quite a dangerous game to be playing, walking in here after doing that. Most people would think you've come here to take your revenge, go down fighting trying to bring down an evil gang lord. 'Course you never were that bright, so would I really be surprised if that were the case?"

"Relax, Torchwick. I just came for information." Ruby raised her hands up, palms outward as she spoke. This was a long shot to begin with, and agitating the situation was going to get her nowhere very quickly. "Now I know that Russel was your guy, your muscle over in the Residential District. But I don't think you're stupid enough to order a hit on the White Fang. Not with that treaty you fought so hard to get established."

The man before her barked out a laugh as his grin grew ever wider. "That piece of paper? All it's done for me is make it much harder to put down the unruly animals that run about Vale and make a mess of things." Roman turned away from her, moving to the side towards a woman Ruby had not paid much attention to before. "Luckily, some of you beasts.."

The woman looked to be around the the same age as her, wearing a skin tight mesh leotard, it's material revealing enough skin to be enticing while hiding enough to keep things interesting. A paisley pattern of vines connected to a bright orange symbol set above her stomach that mirrored the vicious jack-o'-lantern on the club's entrance, and while a beautiful girl in lingerie could draw her gaze, what stunned Ruby was the leather collar around the slender neck, bearing a name stamped across it.  _Auburn._

One of Roman's fingers grazed along the collar while his other hand scratched at the fur of a fox ear that rose from the young woman's hair. "Some of you beasts know your place in the world." Auburn nuzzled into his hand while shooting Ruby a smile that whispered of sin. She glared back at the whore, an expression that brought some amusement to her adversary. "You want to punish her? I could let you, you know. Because she's mine, because she wants to make me happy."

There was no change in the expression on Auburn's face, but Ruby dropped the glare and instead let out a long sigh, signaling to Torchwick that the torment was over. That she was not going to play into his hands any further. He seemed to take the hint, releasing the fox girl and turning back to face her. "I didn't order the hit, and I wasn't the one holding Russel's leash."

The revelation caused the pressure in her chest to abate for a moment, just long enough to let her take in a breath of relief. "I don't use assassins. You know that, though." An involuntary growl escaped her, rumbling from her throat before she had a chance to rein in it. She knew it intimately, having seen the effects of his traps and explosives on her friends during the years she spent hunting him down.

A snicker came from the man in the bowler hat, a jovial sound laced with a sense of danger as he watched her. "You knew that, and still you walked in here. Because you hoped I wouldn't kill you on sight, that I wasn't the one you were looking for? Or.. Is it that you hoped I was, so that you could finally deliver that justice I so richly deserve?" This time he threw his head back and laughed, thinking he had the right answer. "And in doing so, you could end your own miserable existence trying to finish what you started all those years ago!"

Ruby took a step back from Torchwick, from his unsettling grin. She fought the urge to strike out at his words, to attack him. She forced herself to not take what he had said to a personal level. "Whatever happened back then.. It doesn't matter now." Slowly unclenching her fists, she turned to leave, only to find her way blocked by the two gangsters that had followed her up here.

"Oh I think it matters now, Red." She whirled back around to face him as the other occupants of the room, likely city officials and officers from the upper echelons of the police force, watched their conversation with a macabre interest. "I think I'm owed some back pay for.. Hm, let's call it grievances. Emotional damage? I guess it doesn't really matter so long as I get my pound of flesh."

The anger that had been stewing within her chest since she had realized just how complacent Auburn was with the situation finally boiled over. Roman had poked and prodded her too much, and her fists clenched so hard that she felt nails dig into the skin of her palms as her knuckles turned an even paler white. Ruby bared her teeth and snarled as she took a step toward her target, breaking into a run with the very next movement.

She only made it a few feet before two pairs of arms closed about her and yanked her back. From her captured position, she thrashed against the gangsters that held her and screamed at the man who hadn't even bat an eye at her actions. "Lost a lot of your touch haven't you, Red? A few years ago it would have been poof! Rose petals and you were right next to me. Now look at you. So disappointing.." He reached out to grab her chin, only to retreat when she bit at him like a rabid dog. "But unsurprising for a mutt."

Ruby kicked her legs against the air in a futile attempt to find purchase on the ground or one of her captors to get a chance at the man who mocked her, all rational thought swept away in the face of fury. "Oh well, a warm body is always good for something in the arena. I'm sure I can even sell out a crowd on the chance to see a former Huntress in the ring."

"But, oh, wait.." His green eye caught her gaze as he grinned down at her, and she glared back up at him. "You never really were a Huntress. Were you, Red?"

Ruby bit at him again, crying out in an inarticulate scream as the anger tore at her and allowed the power of speech to return. The fingers wrapped about her arms tightened and large hands pushed down on her shoulders to keep her on the floor, and all her straining accomplished was a feeling of pain that lanced through her chest, across the section of ribs that she had bruised earlier. "I'll kill you, Torchwick!"

He had walked a few feet away from her at that point, and glanced back with a bored expression as she yelled, but his gaze did not settle on her. Instead, he looked to the men holding her. "Muzzle that bitch."

She tried to fight, but she could not stop the collar that was wrapped about her throat from behind and pulled back. It cut off her ability to breathe, and air became an even more precious resource as a fist was driven into her gut and forced the air from her lungs, causing her to go slack long enough for the leather band to be tightened and secured around her neck.

Forced onto her knees and panting, Ruby strained her back against the muscled arms that pressed down upon her so she could set her eyes upon Roman Torchwick, who was twirling his hat on the end of his cane. "The lien never stops flowing, Red." With a flick of his wrist, he hopped the bowler from its perch onto his head, it's position straightened by the gliding of fingers along the brim. "Not in my town!"

As her vision swam from the rolling waves of agony emanating from her battered body, Ruby caught sight of a pair of white knee-high boots that meandered over to her. Wearily, she raised her gaze to look up into a pair of violently pink eyes that sat above a sadistic smirk. Before she could do more than glare, the handle of a parasol smashed against the side of her head, and she fell limp as she was caught in the cold grasp of unconsciousness.

* * *

 


	8. Reunion Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art: Commissions done by the wonderful and incredibly talented Noxypep on Tumblr/Keethy on DeviantArt! Find them here: tinyurl.com/LastHuntressAU
> 
> Yang comes face to face with someone from her past, and Velvet does her best to comfort her..

* * *

**_Last Huntress_  - Chapter 8**

**-Reunion Tour-**

* * *

Yang Xiao Long let out a laugh as she stumbled under the weight of her beaten opponent. The large, bloodied man had been foolish enough to challenge her to a round in the ring, and she had gotten a bit carried away. True to form, she had carried him back upstairs, compensating quickly as his weight caused her to sway from step to step. With a great heave, she stepped out from beneath his massive arm and let him fall into the chair she had positioned him over.

Using the back of a hand to clear the blood away from her split lip, she let out another merry chuckle as a figure slipped up beside her. "Hey Velv, get him a beer and some ice, my treat." She grinned as she gave him a heavy pat on the shoulder. "Sorry about that bud, didn't think I hit you that hard."

A groan was her only answer as she turned, and was for the first time since she had emerged from the basement, aware of the utter silence that had descended on the common room of the bar. Everyone was staring at her, too. "Oh come on people, I didn't put him in the ground or anything!" But as she scanned the faces that were now suddenly interested in looking at anything that wasn't her, she gathered that their worries were far from an inconsequential fistfight. Turning, she settled her gaze on a pair of wide brown eyes. "Velv? What's going on?"

"I.. Well, I um.." The rabbit-girl was as evasive as the rest of them, looking for all the world as if she would rather anyone else be talking to Yang. It didn't make sense. "One of the regulars sent this to me a few minutes ago." The words all rushed from the Faunus as if withholding them a second longer would be life threatening, but a scroll was held out to her at their conclusion.

Snatching the mobile device from a smaller set of hands, Yang was finding calm more and more elusive as dread set in as her mind ran through the possibilities of what could be so grave as to bring the bar to such a standstill. A careful kind of silence as if the tension hung on a knife's edge.

The display showed a gaudy advertisement, similar to those that adorned street corner kiosks or sides of buildings in the commercial areas of the city. Bright neon on the scrolls holoscreen, it showed a stylized laughing face in the same design as a jack-o'-lanterns grin, only this one was made to look vicious and menacing. Yang recognized it immediately. In Vale, you'd be hard pressed to find someone who wouldn't know this symbol, and whose authority it represented.

The jagged smile faded away into an advert showing a rose-like symbol, the top petals of the flower looking as if they were burning away. Text at the top showed a date and time, but those numbers barely registered as the screen flickered Yang read the final line that appeared.

_'Watch a Huntress die.'_

It was simple enough, lasted only seconds and got the message across very efficiently. People would fill in the blanks, just as she had.

Yang's mind raced, from the all too familiar emblem to the realization that since their fight the other day, she hadn't seen her sister. It wasn't uncommon for Ruby to avoid her after an argument, but there was usually some form of contact, either through their uncle or mutual friends letting her know that her sister was alright.

Panicked thoughts were burned away by anger that swept through her mind, as she mentally pieced together what had happened and just where Ruby had gone. Before she could recall that there was an audience to her actions, she smashed her fists down into the table she stood near, before gripping the underside of the surface and wrenching it upwards.

The unfortunate patrons in the path of the thrown table scattered as she let out an inarticulate scream of frustration, ignoring the wary looks as everyone but Velvet took an involuntary step away from her. Gentle hands took the scroll from her, bearing the wrathful gaze she sent the Faunus' way as her friend spoke softly.

"Not here."

Shaking from the rage that was building up inside her, equal parts anger at the stupidity of her sister and the deep sense of helplessness that accompanied the situation, Yang glared at Velvet for several seconds before storming towards the stairs behind the bars that would lead to the upper level. Utter silence followed her exit, even after she slammed the door behind her and ascended.

Shoving through the entrance to her room, she left the key in the lock and only made it a couple of feet into the space before she stopped, clenching her fists so hard her knuckles turned white. Her limbs shuddered as she struggled to simultaneously control herself, which had never been a skill of her's, and think of a way that she could get to Ruby.

She had been in the Crimson Quarter exactly once since Beacon had been shut down, and though she could go twelve rounds with the toughest civvie in Vale, she remembered the aches and pains of fighting against Torchwick in her prime. Not to mention his diminutive and deranged little sidekick. Now she was down two teammates to back her up, Ember Celica was still missing after she had been forcibly disarmed by order of the Remnant Security Council, and if she were really being honest with herself she hadn't kept up with Aura exercises as much as she should have.

To be fair, she hadn't expected her little shit of a sister to do something as monumentally stupid as approaching Roman Torchwick. He had, in the years after his last escape from their pursuit, left them well enough alone. Now she was helpless to do anything while he executed the girl she had been desperately trying to keep alive these last four years.

It did not help that the last thing she had said to Ruby was that she would want her out of her life if it wasn't for a few drops of shared blood. For years she had been cleaning up after the careless wolf-girl, and in that time she had reached the end of her rope on several occasions. But the younger woman had always come back, and a brief apology passed between them. Now it was likely she would never see her again, and a sudden darkness gripped at her heart as fear crept in. The realization that the final words she had spoken to her little sister were so unnecessarily cruel and petty threw her emotions into a loop between terror, anger, and regret. Her darkened thoughts were interrupted by the soft click of the door closing behind her, causing her to turn and face whoever had entered her room.

Yang had expected to find Velvet coming up to check on her, but what she found was a figure with its back turned to her, clearly feminine in build. From a pair of boots that ended just below the knee to the half skirt fringed with a blood red lace, she had trouble placing the style until the wild mane of black hair shifted and revealed a howling Beowulf with claw marks slashing through it on the back of the white jacket.

The White Fang.

"Yang," The word pinged off some deep memories, the notes of a voice beating to the same rhythm it had so long ago. A torn cat ear twitched as its owner turned to face her, revealing eyes the color of amber, lacking the fire that had once illuminated their depths. "It's been a long time."

Blake didn't know if it was fear or relief that coursed through her as the blonde stared at her. On one hand, she was certain that Yang was going to hit her. After all, her old partner was already in an agitated state, and she did have it coming. On the other, brilliant crimson irises had bled back into a more docile and inviting lilac.

The lull did not last long, as those wide eyes eventually recovered from the shock of her arrival and narrowed dangerously as they looked over her attire. Within a single heartbeat, Yang was next to her, fists gripping the edges of her collar and slamming her back against the wall. "What are you doing here?" The words were bit at her through grit teeth, the blonde's fury focused on her for the moment. Even as she opened her mouth to respond, she was cut off. "Fuck it, I don't care. Get out!"

With one hand still firmly gripping her collar, the taller woman reached for the doorknob, clearly intent on throwing her from the room. Blake stopped being passive and reached out to close the door just as it was opened, matching the glare that was suddenly swept her way. "It's about Ruby."

Those red eyes were back, burning a bright crimson hue. It wasn't helping that she could barely control the growl in her own voice, or the scowl she shot back at the other woman. She shoved Yang away from her, taking a threatening step forward as she did. They weren't teenagers anymore, and she spent far too much time walking on eggshells among others to do it now. She had come to help, and if she had beat the truth of that into the other woman, she would.

At first she assumed that it was shock at her actions that gave the other woman pause, but then Yang gave her a strange look. "What did you do?" The question put her off balance, on the defensive again as she stumbled over a few tries at explaining what had happened. How she had been involved with sending Ruby into a death trap.

"You wouldn't come back," She whispered fiercely, "Not after seven goddamn years, without a good reason." Yang was a alarming sight to behold when she was angry, all flames and shouting. But true fury, when the blonde got quiet and serious, was downright menacing. "I know what mess Ruby is in, and suddenly you just reappear. What. Did. You. Do?"

Each syllable was accompanied by an accusing digit that jabbed her in the chest, driving her back against the wall. She had known it would be rough, she had prepared a small speech. All of that seemed to have been swept away by the fire of Yang's anger. "The job she was working on, the reason she went into the Quarter.." Blake had been a gang enforcer for quite some time now. She had pummeled people into the ground and not blinked twice at the order to do so. But now she gulped and stuttered like a frightened child. Being here, being yelled at by the taller woman. It made her feel like a teenager again, like she was back in Beacon and had just done something stupid enough that even her old partner disapproved. "..We hired her, the White Fang. She didn't have a choice."

Blake saw the fist draw back and she heard the impact, but she didn't feel it. As her eyes slid open again, she observed the sizable dent in the wall only a few centimeters from her face. After a moment of quiet, she returned her gaze to Yang. The woman winced once as the hand was withdrawn, but otherwise seemed calmed from the outburst. "Look, she stopped someone who was going to pick us off from the rooftops. But our leader took an.. Interest in her."

She flinched when she spoke the word, and for a brief moment, she saw a flash of pity cross over Yang's features. It nearly tripped her up, to see such blatant emotion. It was rare in her world, where faces were always covered by masks. "You know how the Fang operates, she had to finish the job or she'd put you and everyone else she loves in their crosshairs. I think she only had one lead."

"Torchwick." It was an obvious enough connection, if the blonde had seen the same advertisement she had. "So why are you here Blake? You and your little revolution gonna storm the Quarter and save her?"

She had to work to still the growl that rose in her throat at the mocking, more angry at being reminded of the origins of the White Fang. There had once been noble goals, and a sense of honor in even their criminal acts. To be nothing more than common gangsters now, and for her to be forced to serve such corruption, was far from enjoyable to be reminded she was an attack dog now. "No. The White Fang isn't going to do anything, she isn't one of them and they have the treaty to think about.."

"'They'?" Gone was the passive aggressive tone that told Blake there was a countdown to her getting thrown out, and what had replaced it was a sense of curiosity in Yang's voice. "What are you planning?"

Taking in a deep breath, Blake rocked on her heels before letting it out, giving a shrug as if it was of no importance. "I have a plan, I just needed to.." She trailed off, not sure if she wanted to admit she thought her plan would end with her as lost to the world as Ruby now was. She had just wanted someone to remember she had tried. Someone who had once cared. "I needed to make sure you knew to stay put while I do this."

Already she could see the protest forming on the other woman's lips. "Don't argue with me on this, Yang. This isn't a guns blazing mission, I'll just get in and out, and the consequences will fall on me." It was a lie. A surprisingly well crafted lie considering she had just come up with it. She really could use the brawler along on this, going into a building she didn't know the layout of and planning on making a fight of it, but that was not enough to justify throwing another of the few people she had once counted as friends to the wolves. No, she had stood idly by while Adam drafted Ruby into their war, she would fix this.

But every good lie holds a kernel of truth, and the other woman had not missed it. "What.. Consequences?" She had been ready to turn and leave, to run from this curious feeling that was creeping through her chest, a gnawing sensation of guilt that she had lied to a friend. It was strange, that after so many things that she should feel guilty about, this was the first in a long while that truly affected her.

She didn't turn to face Yang, but she was surprised by the idea that the other woman cared what happened to her. It had simply been long enough that she had assumed the anger at her departure would be the only thing she would find here. But that had always been what pulled her to Yang and Ruby, that they had a way of including her in their circle of friends without hesitation. Blake had thrown it all back in their faces, screaming that no one would have understood what she was going through.

The pressure in her chest was building, driving her to escape this place and these memories that had been brought to the forefront of her thoughts. Blake turned the knob and opened the door, pausing to speak after taking a step, remembering that there was a question that needed answering. "I'll be breaking the treaty to do this. The people I work for won't be happy. I'll have to go to ground, so you won't see me for a while."

A laugh came from behind her, dry and sardonic. "What else is new?"

* * *

Yang stood there for a long time with her arms crossed over her chest, watching the hallway as if expecting something else to come out and surprise her today. Her sister had been captured by the leader of the gang that hated Faunus, not to even mention the history between Ruby and Roman. To top things off, her old partner had reappeared after seven years. Seeing Blake had been confusing to her. She had fought the urge to knock the other woman upside the head for what she had done, but simultaneously had to resist being happy that she was alive.

So much had changed, from the piece missing from the left cat ear that lay uncovered, the dark look in the amber eyes that peered back at her. Blake had always seemed like she had led a rough life, but to Yang, the brunette had just seemed beaten down by the world. It was different with Ruby, who would try to convince her that she was fine with everything that had happened and how things had ended up.

Blake seemed as if she had stopped fighting, and merely accepted the horrible parts of her life.

It was a far cry from the passionate girl she had once known, one who had once told her in detail how terrible the White Fang had become. Yang scoffed as she recalled the jacket that she had seen the Faunus wearing, the idea that someone who had once betrayed the gang now wore their colors so casually caused a brief swell of annoyance before she calmed herself down. Everything was building off the frustration of knowing that Ruby was in danger, and being able to do exactly nothing about it. At least there was a small bit of hope now.

Before Blake had shown up, her mind had been racing through a hundred scenarios, but most had been simple variations of kicking the door in and trying to take on the whole of Torchwick's group by herself. Not a very good plan, even if she was being optimistic. The best result of that ordeal would have been her being captured right alongside her sister.

Yang clenched her fists together as she gave a brief shout of frustration, only now realizing that she had been pacing the room as her muscles cried out for something to do. As she paused, she saw the figure by the door that had been watching her. Long rabbit ears were perked up, and wide brown eyes studied her as Velvet stepped into the room, hands behind her back. "I closed the bar for the night, sent everyone home. A few grumbled, but no one caused trouble." The brunette brought her hands up, revealing a bottle filled with a dark amber liquid and a couple of glasses. "And I brought this, thought you might need some company."

With a smile, her friend set the glasses down on the desk before twisting off the cap of the liquor and pouring two drinks. After placing the bottle upon the rare open area of the surface, Velvet lifted both glasses and offered her one. No sooner had her fingers wrapped around the container then she brought it to her lips and drained in a single go, letting out a small hiss as the liquid burned at her throat.

When she lowered the glass again, the Faunus was watching her with a bemused expression. Yang observed the other woman for a long moment, only just now noticing the red tint to Velvet's cheeks. In fact, the rabbit-girl seemed a bit tipsy already, indicating that the sip from the glass she held had not been her first drink.

"I, um.. I heard Blake." Velvet tilted her head to the side and lifted a finger to point at one of her rabbit ears, as if it were necessary to explain. Yang stepped around the shorter woman, pouring herself another glass from the bottle as she gave a nod as her only answer. "I think Ruby is in good hands, for what it's worth."

Turning while she downed another gulp of the dark liquor, she let out a rough laugh. "You didn't see her. She's not the same Blake we knew. Now she's run down and beaten. I half expect to never hear from her again." The words carried a more bitter taste than her drink, most of them lies. She was angry at the world and a girl she had once called 'partner'. Only now all the rage and all the hatred she had held onto had resurfaced, and without an outlet, turned inward. Now she feared the worst fate of two women, scared that she would never hear from Ruby or Blake again.

And it would be her fault. It was always her fault.

Her own mother had walked out of her life with zero effort, as if it had been an afterthought. She had been entrusted to support Blake in what should have been years together at Beacon, but even she had been blindsided by the Faunus abandoning them. The safety of her two remaining teammates had even been compromised while she had lay in an infirmary, laid low by her own recklessness. Thousands died during the Breach while she had slept away the night in that bed, injured and blissfully unaware that she was failing in every sense of her duty as a sister and friend.

As if to sprinkle more shit upon the heap, her mind turned to the last days of her father, who had spent a life alone doing his best to raise her and Ruby. A man she had viewed as the strongest she had ever met, wasting away to an illness for which there was no cure. These thoughts and memories, tainted by her viewpoint and a night that begged for truth, would not be silenced. They only came faster and faster until she was pummeled by the sheer emotions behind the images, so quickly that she lost track of why she suddenly felt like there was no coming back from this darkness that had taken hold of her life.

Yang wasn't sure when she had begun to sob in earnest, having felt only the first tears and from there been enraptured by her own depressing thoughts. She wasn't sure when she had sit down on the edge of the bed, or when the glass had tumbled to the floor. All she was sure of the warm arms that had wrapped around her, pulling her into a gentle embrace and allowing her a shoulder to bury her face into. She had always been so careful about the appearance of strength even if what lay beneath was anything but strong, but in the presence of a friend who had lost as much as she, there was no way for her to resist the pull of emotion that this bastard of a day had forced upon her.

Before long she found herself laid down on the bed, a warm hand caressing her shoulder as she rested her head into the pillow. Exhaustion and drink drove her closer to the edge of sleep, but what truly lulled her into unconsciousness was the feeling of Velvet being nearby, offering her silent support.

* * *

 


	9. In The Dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art: Commissions done by the wonderful and incredibly talented Noxypep on Tumblr/Keethy on DeviantArt! Find them here: tinyurl.com/LastHuntressAU
> 
> Ruby wakes up inside a cell, with little else but her own thoughts to keep her company, until a visitor comes to remind her of a better time..

* * *

_**Last Huntress**_   **\- Chapter 9**

**-In The Dirt-**

* * *

When Ruby awakened, there was no way to tell how much time had passed. She didn't know if it had been hours or days since she had last been conscious, able to do little more than lift her arms. An ache in her shoulder spoke of the drug that had kept her docile for so long, and even now the after effects dulled her mind and slowed her reflexes. She lay against the wall of a cell, back aching from being pressed against the rough concrete for so long. Her palms were pressed against the sides of her head, as if to contain that pain that came in thundering waves. Her eyes were screwed shut, the embrace of darkness more comforting that the glaring blaze from the light in the hallway.

Again, she opened her eyes, but her vision swam as her depth perception was thrown out of whack. There was only darkness on the right side of her vision, and it wasn't difficult to figure out what had happened. The only good news was that they hadn't just torn the cybernetic implant out of her eye socket, but whatever had disabled it had also taken out Spring's capabilities. She had been trying to get the virtual intelligence online in an attempt to contact someone to let them know what had happened. No answer came from the program, as whatever had fried the circuits of her eye had done the same to her glove.

So she sat quietly, anger simmering in her chest as she internally berated herself for her own foolishness. Lack of self preservation was only so much of an excuse. Even if she could escape, Torchwick knew who her friends were. He had fought them nearly as much as he had fought her. Simply by being here she had endangered others. Now she was half-blind and alone, and her captor had made it clear she was to be part of a great spectacle. And she was certain that he meant for her to die in there. Even if she managed to cut down every last opponent that was sent her way, he would send down that psychotic midget to finish the job.

She would fight wild animals, the starved captives from the world outside the Barricade. Then the poor, the addicts, and those left forgotten by society. Then would come the ones who had survived before, hardened by battle and driven by bloodlust. Her fate, as she stared with her one good eye at the useless glove covering her hand, was effectively sealed.

With that thought, the anger grew. She hadn't wanted to come to this place. Ever. But running afoul the White Fang had forced her hand, as she had the choice of either walking into this nest of vipers and maybe keeping her head, or watching Faunus gangsters tear apart those she still called friends before ultimately killing her. It had always been a gamble, and at this point, all she could hope for was that Torchwick's taste for blood would be sated when her heart beat it's last shuddering beat. Just the way the cards had been dealt.

What kind of shit hand was that?

A sigh fell from her dry lips at that thought. Fate hadn't dealt her any favors her whole life, today was no reason to expect anything different. She let her head slide back until it knocked against the stone wall, the vibrations tearing through her skull in such a way that they silenced her wandering thoughts, just as she had intended.

It wasn't much, but it was a moment of peace from herself.

* * *

Yang's thoughts were fuzzy as her mind slowly crept back into consciousness, a scattered collection of the previous day's events replaying as she felt a gentle rumble against her chest answer her every sound of rain gently pattering at the window filled the room, creating a deceptively calm ambience, as if the world was no longer there outside of her awareness. Her eyes shot open at the thought of her sister, but she was met only by a darkness that indicated it was still night.

Even more confusing to her senses were two furred ears that slowly fell back against her face before twitching away, repeating the process several times before she glanced down. It seemed that the bartender had stayed with her long after she had fallen asleep, and had even curled up next to her. However the Faunus had laid down on the bed, Yang was certain it was her own fault that Velvet was now pulled flush against her, with an arm wrapped over the rabbit-girl's stomach. She had always been overzealous when it came to cuddling.

Extracting herself carefully from the small, warm body that lay in her bed, she pulled away until she could straighten into a sitting position. Her hair was a mess, requiring a hand to push it out of the way as she swept an exhausted gaze across the room. She was still disoriented from being woken up, but the thought to find the time dominated her current goals. The memories might have been fragmented by the haze of sleep, but if she had slept long enough, she would be able to see if Blake had been successful or not.

Finally turning and straining to pull her alarm clock closer to the bed from the nightstand, she blinked a few times before her mind could gather the information she had sought. Yang grimaced, finding it had only been a couple of hours since she had suffered an emotional breakdown. There would be no news yet, and that thought alone would have reduced her back to tears if she had any left. It seemed she had sobbed them all away earlier. The edges of her eyes ached with a telltale puffiness.

A part of her yearned to disregard all that Blake had said, and charge off to rescue her little sister. But the realist in her mind repeated what she already knew, that any such course of action would likely only end in both of them being dead, and ruining any chance her old partner had of mounting a successful strike. It was a problem she couldn't just swing at until it caved beneath her, and Yang truly did not know how to process it.

So she slumped back onto the bed, wincing as the Faunus next to her stirred at the disturbance. She knew Velvet would be eager to help her, that she could confide all her fears in the other woman if she so desired. But for now, she wanted only the silence of the night, and her own company. Yang waited until the brunette's breaths faded back into a normal rhythm, before adjusting her placement on the bed until she was once again close.

* * *

Ruby wasn't sure when or how she had fallen asleep, but a sharp intake of breath brought her back into the conscious world. Without a way to reliably tell how much time has passed, she settled on it being a few hours. The drug that had kept her down had mostly worn off, but the last vestiges remained in her system, dulling her senses as she struggled to her feet. A groan filled the tiny space of her cell as she laced her fingers together and stretched skyward, generating a loud series of pops as the joints in her back loosened up.

As she let her limbs ease back into a comfortable range, she gingerly lifted her shirt to expose her ribs and stomach. While the wound that Yang had stitched shut still remained, several of the stitches had popped in the time since then, identifiable as small spots of dried blood at this point. The bruising she had suffered from her fight with Russel had mostly turned to a subdued yellow coloring, and had shrunk from the last time she had examined it. A few fingers pressed into her ribs revealed that the tenderness was gone as well, her aura having taken care of most of her injuries in the time she had been out cold.

It was a mixed blessing. She wouldn't be going into a fight already injured, but her ability to manipulate and harness Aura had diminished greatly in the past few years. Like a muscle, the energy needed to be worked and practiced in order to function to its highest potential. While her limited use still put her miles ahead of those who had not been trained at an Academy, being hopelessly outnumbered in the Pit was going to tax it beyond its capabilities.

With a heavy sigh, she rolled down the edge of her tanktop and adjusted it to fit over the hem of her jeans, only to be startled by a low laugh from outside her cell. "Come now Red, the boys were enjoying the show." Roman Torchwick was partially shrouded by shadows as he spoke through the bars, but she could spot the two wide grins of the men that flanked the gangster. The glare she shot their way was enough to convey to both of them exactly what would happen if they dared enter the cell. Or at least, she hoped it was. "Now now, that's no way to react to an audience. After all, you'll soon be the focus of thousands! Do try to put on a good show for me."

"When I get out of here," Ruby approached the bars of the cell slowly, keeping her voice low in a dangerous growl, "I am going to tear you apart." While the two men flanking her captor moved up to place themselves between her and their boss, her words caused only a mocking laugh to escape the man himself.

"And how are you planning to get out of here, Red? By yourself? Got some friends coming to help you, maybe?" Roman waved his hand irritably to get his men out of the way as he approached the cell, stopping just out of reach so she had no hope of getting to him. He gave her a self-assured smile, removing his bowler as he leaned in a bit further. "See Red, I put out some feelers after you showed up here, trying to get some info on what you've been up to. Turns out you aren't very popular anymore. Your little Schnee girlfriend hasn't talked to you in four years, and even your sister is on her last rope. Drugs, drinking, fighting.. Almost makes me wish I hadn't met you when you were so determined to be a big damn hero, would've loved to have someone like you on the payroll.

"But alas, here we are." Torchwick leaned away from the cell, extending his arms as if to encompass the current situation. Always the dramatic, he even looked around the length of the cell before his dark green eyes met hers. "And no one is coming for your worthless pelt."

Ruby gripped at the iron that separated her from the man insulting her, the fire of her rage at his comment burning out as she found she could not disagree with his assessment. She wanted to tear his throat out and silence the truth in his words. No one would be coming for her, and the fact she did not blame any of them did not even generate a minute amount of shock. he paid her no mind and left down the long corridor that lay outside her cell, leaving her alone once again.

" _Do you even deserve to be saved?"_

It had been a long time since she had heard that voice, that judgemental annoyance in the back of her thoughts. It was usually silenced with drink, something she hadn't gone without for more than a day's time in over two years. She slumped against the cold metal bars of her cage, pressing her forehead directly against one of them as if it could help her banish this devil that had finally caught up to her. In only a moment, all of the rage that had filled her and all of the fury that had fueled her was swept away.

" _Look at you, trapped in a corner and already giving up."_

Ruby only felt weary at hearing that voice, her voice, again. The last remnants of her moral center that had driven her to the darkest of lows and haunted her sleeping hours. She had thrown everything at it in an effort to silence it, even briefly. Drugs had worked, for a little while. Then that strategy had become prohibitively expensive, and she had adapted to drowning it out with alcohol. To hear it again, after all she had done to avoid it, it hit a nerve that had not been strung for a long time.

" _Good riddance, the world will be better off without you."_

She closed her eyes against the world, willing her mind to go blank as the sweat that had meandered down from her forehead mingled in with the first of her tears. For years she had been haunted by the harshest of abusers and critics, and this resurgence felt like a knife twisting in her heart. Ruby didn't cry out, or begin to sob, she had been through this far too often to be so affected by it. Yet still the tears came, bitterly ignored until a hand gently touched on her own, over the bars of her cage.

Ruby wasn't sure what she had expected, but a scantily clad fox-girl was not it. She recognized the other Faunus immediately, having seen her up in Torchwick's penthouse, the eye candy with the collar. Dressed in the same revealing leotard with the symbol of The Gentlemen displayed upon her stomach, the other woman gave her a sad, knowing smile. "I'm glad you're awake," Auburn's voice was smooth as silk, but quiet as if she were afraid to draw attention to them, "I was worried he would keep you drugged until the fighting."

She wanted to pull away from the other Faunus, especially one who had submitted so subserviently to her enemy, but the proximity of another had calmed the voice in her head. For now, she tolerated the contact with all her usual hospitality. "Why are you here?"

The blunt question was answered by a more energetic smile as the fox-girl backed away and bent down, retrieving a tray that she had previously placed there. "I brought some food! It's not much, but it's what I could steal without being noticed. Also this." Auburn waggled a flask in her direction, the movement causing the liquid inside to slosh around noisily. While the promise of something to eat caused her stomach to churn in empty discomfort, it was the container being offered that Ruby snatched through the bars, twisting the cap off with practiced ease.

Taking a long drink of the bitter whiskey held within, she slumped back against the bars when she had finished. Her antics caused a small chuckle from other woman, enough that she cracked open her good eye to watch the fox with a curious expression. "You're Ruby Rose." Knowledge of the name itself didn't surprise her, she had figured that Torchwick would be bragging about her to all of his pals in the penthouse, but the way that Auburn had said it caused her eyebrows to furrow. She couldn't recall the last time someone had said her name with such enthusiasm. "I used to have a poster of you on my wall, I even went to the Vytal Festival your second year to watch you fight!"

Downing another gulp from the flask, Ruby twisted the cap back into place as she let out a wry chuckle. She remembered that tournament well, having watched from the sidelines while her teammates had competed. A broken ankle had taken her out of the fight the day after the first team round, all the way until the singles, but they had agreed that Yang would continue on from there. "I'm sure that was a disappointment."

The fox-girl bent down, dismissing her negativity with a wave of her hand as she slid the tray of food under the cell door. After a moment, she straightened and brushed her palms together. "Anything but! I was there for the team round so I got to watch you, and your sister did really well from there." Auburn leaned closer to the bar, her voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper. "Truth be told, I had a bit of a crush on Yang."

"People always do." There was no bitterness to Ruby's words, as it was a fact of life that her half-sister received much more attention than herself. It had bothered her during the first couple of years into puberty, but acceptance of this common occurrence came around the time she and Weiss started dating. "I must not have been a very good role model, considering the collar."

"Oh," Auburn's fingers ghosted across the surface of the leather band, and a sad expression crossed the other Faunus' face, "This. You were actually magnificent. I mean, all my friends looked up to you for how brave you were. Showing off your ears, beating down criminals, even dating a Schnee! Every Faunus at school loved you! But.."

As Ruby's eyes studied the paisley patterned leotard that clung to the slender fox-girl's body, Auburn continued. "I used to live here, back when it was just another neighborhood. After they evicted everyone, I came back to get some things before they tore it all down.. I'm not like you. I can't fight, but I didn't want to back down either!" Her gaze slowly matched the angry glare of the other Faunus, an eyebrow quirking as the tension in the younger woman's voice rose. "I caused enough trouble that they took me to the Pits, But then they made me an offer: Die in the mud or wear a collar. We all do what we have to."

"I mean, look at you." That got Ruby's attention, even in mid drink from the flask she had been given. "You've changed too."

"Having your life ripped down over the course of a few days will do that to you." Growling as she bit back the last drops of whiskey, she tightened the cap back into place and tossed it through the bars. She refused to feel guilty for another's problems. If Auburn was weak enough that being a slave was preferable to death, it wasn't her place to judge. Not anymore. "Thanks for the drink."

There was a pause as the other Faunus stared at her, rolling the flask over in unsteady hands and biting at her bottom lip. "I.. I wish I could do more."

"Get out of here, before someone finds out you came down." The fox-girl's eyes went wide as she spoke, a brief expression of hurt crossing over pretty features. "Torchwick would hurt you if he knew, maybe even kill you. Don't try anything like this again, not where it concerns me. He hates me enough he'll gladly kill a pet to see if it would upset me."

A hurried nod confirmed that Auburn understood, and the other Faunus turned to leave before stopping. "Would that.. Upset you?"

Ruby shifted so she could look directly at the younger woman through the bars. Either by the constant notion that she was waiting to be put to death in front of a crowd, or the lingering realization that the voice in her head would never truly be silenced, but her ability to lie was nowhere to be found. What had become such a natural reaction to probing questions was suddenly as foreign as if she had never utilized it before.

"I don't think I can handle any more death on my conscience."

* * *

Ruby knew when the two men in suits came to her cell that time was up. As she was led through the tunnels, her mind raced through thoughts of escape and ways to incapacitate the gangsters who now held her arms. She made no such attempt, as she had a perfect understanding of what the consequences for others would be even if she were successful at getting away. If Torchwick wanted blood, he would take it. At least this way she could be sure that it was her's that he would spill.

It was a small comfort that the flask Auburn had given her had quieted the voice in the back of her mind, allowing her clarity as she marched toward her destination. The food had given her strength, but sustenance alone could not make up for four years of neglecting Aura exercises, all it had done was give her a bit more of an edge. She sucked in a breath experimentally, the corners of her lips twitching upwards when she confirmed that her ribs had healed enough to not slow her down.

The guards that held her arms paid no attention to her mental check on her body, to the way she subtly stretched her joints in an effort to limber up. They simply continued on down the tunnel until they reached a wide, circular room. It was here, directly beneath the arena, that Ruby first heard the crowd. A pounding that shook the very walls as hundreds -thousands - screamed in a raucous cheer.

Her keen lupine ears could also detect the repetitive beat of music, likely a pre-show to whip the crowd into a frenzy before the main event. In that moment, listening to those who had come to watch her die, Ruby felt only hatred. She could count on one hand the number of times she had felt so strongly in the last four years, but the anger that burned through her veins now seemed to be supplied by the very furnace of her soul. She hated them all, so much so that it caused her to shake as she was roughly stopped in the middle of the room.

A larger man than the two that held her, with a shaved head and a suit made from a much finer cloth than the regular guards' moved forward with a hand held up, palm facing her. "Hold up, Torchwick wants her served up bloody." Her confusion was a contrast to the understanding of the two who tightened their grip upon her, keeping her in place as the big one drew a knife from his belt. He placed it first against the bandage wrapped around her shoulder from a previous wound, before pressing down and sliding it against her skin.

The fine edge of the weapon cut through the soiled cloth and into her skin. She grit her teeth as she issued a low, dangerous growl. Her warning was ignored, as blood began to leak from the reopened gash and travel down her arm. The other arm was next, and this one caused her to rattle against the hands that held her in place, swinging her weight forward and pushing up on the balls of her feet.

The top of her head smashed into the bottom of the big one's head, causing him to cry out in surprise as he stumbled back, clutching at his chin and glaring at her. She matched his look of fury with a reckless grin of her own, an expression that cost her as he swung a fist at her. Her vision exploded into light as the solid knuckles crashed into her, powerful enough to have thrown her like a ragdoll if she were not firmly held down by the two guards.

Immediately she crumpled to the ground. Her vision came back in a daze as she heard all three share a laugh as they left her there, but she was acutely aware of the doors opening above her. Water came down in a tide, washing over her and causing her hair to stick to her face, further obscuring her vision as the platform she was on rose into the arena. More noticeably, the cheering grew several levels in volume to a deafening hail of noise.

As Ruby shakily made her way back up to her feet, she brushed the rogue strands of dyed hair back from her face. It seemed the storm that had arrived days ago had remained, casting torrents of rain down the hollow middle of the building and straight into the Pits. But the water could not hide the hundreds of faces that leered down on her from the lit windows of the circular structure. Far above was the penthouse she had so blithely marched into, knowing she was likely walking to her death. The distance made it difficult to pinpoint him, but she knew that Torchwick was watching her from up there.

She had thought the idea of dying would be an easy one to walk into, especially when she had been forced into an impossible choice between two powerful gangs. She had thought she could let go, let this half-life she had been leading since the academies were closed come to a sudden end. But being here, ankle deep in the mud of the Pits and staring up at the man she had expended so much energy to hunt, all she could think of was the sadistic pleasure he would derive from watching her fall to his beasts.

Perhaps it wasn't the best reason to fight for her life, but the hatred she felt now against those who surrounded her made her heart beat like it hadn't in years. A resolve washed over her, a sensation that had once come so naturally to a young Huntress, but now felt like she was receiving a desperately needed second wind.

Ruby Rose curled her fingers into fists, and glared skyward.

* * *

Blake Belladonna had done many reckless things in recent years, but she had never so willfully traveled into the Crimson Quarter. She had been here before, ironically on the run from the White Fang. Even then it had been her last remaining option. She hated this place, she hated the people who came here and just ignored all the injustice around them for a few passing pleasures.

The whole Quarter left the taste of bile in her mouth. From the haze of musky sweat that permeated every street, to the sounds of various whores peddling their services in alleys and doorways. It was amusing, in a more cosmic way, that when inhibitions were removed, even humans became little more than animals.

But her disgust as the revolting hedonism was tempered by her reason for coming here. She had heard the news that was whispered on the street corners of Vale by mouths covered by hands, that a Huntress, one of the once-legendary warriors of Remnant, was to die in the blood soaked mud of the Crimson Pits. More importantly, she had followed the young woman here two days ago.

After all, Ruby had marched right into the pit of The Gentlemen for answers, her hand forced by the likes of Blake and the rest of the White Fang. It may have been the nagging voice of guilt, but she felt responsible for the other Faunus. She wasn't sure if she could quite count the wolf as an old friend, as their parting years ago at Beacon had been less than cordial, but at the very least she felt she owed her this.

So Blake had ditched her mask and white jacket in a nearby garage, two pieces of gear that would firmly identify her as a member of the Fang, and ventured into the den of her enemy. A black, hooded coat helped to conceal her identity as a Faunus from those she passed in the street. Most had eyes so wide and bloodshot that she was sure they wouldn't notice her even if she had walked by without any clothes on at all, while the few that weren't drugged out of their minds glanced at her with a passing interest until they noticed the blade she carried. Held by its scabbard, the sheathed sword was enough of a statement to ward off any questions of her destination or intent.

After all, no one wanted to risk their life when they weren't the target.

Blake rounded the corner to see the massive crowd that had gathered around her destination, the club that housed the Pits. The streets surrounding the Jack o' Hearts were packed from wall to wall, a general buzz of excitement hanging over the people in line as the men working the door slowly admitted those on the approved lists.

So many had turned out for the event, and even on the short walk from a nearby garage where she had hidden her things to this club, Blake had heard multiple denizens of the Quarter proclaiming this the fight of a lifetime. A Huntress. In the four years since the Hunters were disbanded, they had gone from rock star heroes whose exploits were reported in international media and immortalized in the latest holovids to disgraced warriors of legend. So low was public opinion of Hunters that the event of one's violent death was now a social spectacle. Blake wouldn't be surprised if it ended up being televised in all four kingdoms.

It was here, at the edge of the crowd that was positively boiling over to watch a young woman die, that Blake realized she had no idea what she was doing. A coat had gotten her this far, but there was no chance that The Gentlemen would leave Torchwick's prize unguarded. That meant a fight, which exponentially increased the odds of her discovery. They would know who she was, and that she was a Fang. The treaty between the two organizations would ensure that her options became quite narrow at that point.

She shook her head, not permitting the thoughts to advance further. Even if it brought her life crashing down, even if her chances were abysmal, she couldn't abandon Ruby to the fate that awaited her in the Pits. Things had changed in the years since Blake had last spoke to the girl, that much was certain, but it had been the younger brunette who had hung on the longest. Who had sent message after message to her scroll, begging that she return to Beacon. That she understood the frustration that had driven Blake away in the first place.

Her fists clenched, tightening around the scabbard of her blade as she stalked the alleyways on the perimeter of the club. She had been such a fool then. Throwing away friends out of anger, and all it had gotten her was this life. She was a rabid attack dog whose leash was held by a man she had once admired for his views, but who had since turned into the very problem they had once strove to solve.

It was surprisingly little to lose when it all came down to it, Blake decided. Plan or not, she had to do something.

She rounded another corner and stared down the alley at the two bouncers who were talking near what had to be an employee entrance. Blake carefully leaned her sword against the wall, and took a step forward. The only warning the two men ever got was the sound of her knuckles cracking.

* * *

 


	10. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art: Commissions done by the wonderful and incredibly talented Noxypep on Tumblr/Keethy on DeviantArt! Find them here: tinyurl.com/LastHuntressAU
> 
> Ruby fights in the Pits against Torchwick's chosen opponents, and Blake infiltrates the club, looking for a way to redeem herself..

* * *

_**Last Huntress** _ **\- Chapter 10**

**-Broken-**

* * *

The lights that lined the walls of the spectator windows slowly dimmed until the only remaining illumination were the three bonfires that were placed in the Pits. Even in the heavy rain, their flames still burned bright, the product of a continuous current running through a Dust crystal. The storm and the contrast between light and shadow denied Ruby Rose the ability to see anything above the arena, and so her attention shifted to the muddy ground as something bounced against her boot.

There on the ground was the knife that one of the Gentlemen had used to cut small gashes into her shoulders, the shallow cuts bleeding enough that she had rivulets of red running down her arms. Bending to gather the weapon, she spun it once between her fingers to test its weight. Satisfied, she stalked the area between the bonfires, waiting for the attacks that would inevitably come.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Pits of Blood!" The din of the storm could not conceal the screams of the crowd, cheering as if this was the Vytal Tournament as the announcer rattled on about thanking those who had joined them through a streaming service. She paid little attention as she swept her gaze across the walls of the arena, mentally marking all the seams that revealed the entrances. There were ten in total, too many to cover and more than enough to leave her guessing where the next attack would come from.

Her attention was pulled back to the voice that came over the loudspeaker as the announcer mentioned that she was a Huntress. "-know her, you used to love her. Ruby Rose!" Two spotlights suddenly lit up, targeting her and temporarily blinding her as she stared directly into them. But she did not let the glare fade away, maintaining it as she heard a chorus of booing run through the spectators. "We've got a couple of special treats tonight for Ms. Rose, provided she can survive to see them.. So let's get to it!"

At that, she put the crowd far from her mind and returned her gaze to the arena, stepping in short turns in order to keep as good an eye on the entrances as she could. It was difficult, as the damage to her cybernetic implant left her blind on her right side. She could have compensated better if she had more than a few hours to prepare, but small stretches in a cell were all she had been allowed. "First up, captured from the untamed wilds beyond the Barricade: an animal so ferocious it's instincts are the strongest found in Faunus today.. Something close to home for Ms. Rose!"

The sound of the doors opening ended in a distinct click, a noise she heard three times as the first combatants rushed into the field. As she had thought, the first round would be starved animals, but their appearance caused her to pause. They were wolves, a trio of the biggest ones she had ever seen. Her immediate thought was that this was Torchwick's idea of a sick joke, even as she flicked one of her own lupine ears to clear the rain off it's fur. He had always loved to ridicule her for her heritage whenever they had clashed, and it seemed he could not let her go without one more joke at her expense.

She didn't want to kill them, she could have lived comfortably for the rest of years without ending another life. But now it was them or her, and it wasn't a hard choice.

It seemed as though there would be no choice in that, as they stared at her with wide amber eyes that glowed with madness, and she knew that she was little more than a piece of meat in their minds. Two of them immediately stopped after entering, taking to the outside of the arena to circle her, but it seemed the third had been driven beyond any semblance of sanity. Spittle dripped from its jaw as it were a slavering hyena, reduced to a frenzy by the scent of her blood.

It's rabid snarling as it charged drew her attention, and she turned to face it with the knife held in a reversed grip. The reckless run cost the wolf as it's paws connected with the muddied surface of the platform that had raised her into the arena, and it lost control of its direction. Lunging to the side to avoid a jagged row of teeth that snapped shut only a few inches from her arm, Ruby slashed out with her weapon as the animal rocketed past, feeling it connect and dig in.

The starved wolf whimpered as it tumbled over its own limbs and came crashing down in a pile between two of the fires, a bloody stripe running down its side from where she had injured it. There was no time to finish it off as the slippery surface worked against her, and she nearly tumbled to the side as her attacker had. Even as she found her balance and righted herself, the two that had been stalking her from the outside circle rushed in to capitalize on her distracted state.

Facing the only one she could locate, she let out a dangerous growl and brandished her blood soaked weapon at the wolf as it neared. Her intimidation worked, as it slowed to a stop and bared its teeth at her, but her other senses could not locate the third animal in time. She was pitched forward as a mass slammed into her from behind, and claws dug into the flesh. Before a defense could be mounted, teeth pierced through her shoulder and powerful jaws clamped down, generating a scream as she clambered to get the beast off of her.

Set off balance by the heavy weight of the wolf, Ruby tumbled to the side, falling towards one of the bonfires. The flames licked at the air, filling her vision as she was slammed down in the mud. A cry of panic escaped her lips as she felt the intense heat begin to peel away at the skin on her shoulder, burning through the flesh. She reacted the only way she could, throwing her weight into turning and forcing herself towards the fire. The pressure from the animal's jaws lessened immediately and the wolf began howling. She scrambled to get away from the sudden blaze, which caused the claws to rip down her back a few inches, cutting deeper as she fell away from her attacker.

There was no time to recover, as her own wolfish ears caught the sound of heavy paws approaching. The remaining wolf was rushing to take advantage of her weakened state, and she scarcely had time to look up before it reached her. Just as the other wolf had, this one misjudged the traction of the platform and lost control of its momentum. Unlike earlier, it did not work in her favor as the animal lunged directly for her, it's weight taking both of them into a rapid tumble as she struggled to gain supremacy over the beast.

Paws slammed her down onto the ground, ending their fight for control as the wolf bit at her. Ruby pushed back at the assault, keeping the row of sharp teeth from establishing a hold while she took in a deep breath. She focused within herself, willing up the latent power there to manifest as her defense. The animal's jaw engulfed her wrist, and it gnashed at a shield of red energy that covered her arm, keeping her relatively unharmed as she dropped the knife from her incapacitated hand into her free one.

Even with her Aura protecting her skin, the way the wolf was wrenching on her arm was liable to tear it from its socket soon, and so she went to work with the knife. Jabbing it up and into the side of the heavy body that pinned her, she felt warmth gush out over her hand as she withdrew and slammed it back home immediately. The bite on her forearm weakened with each stab, and she did not stop until the animal tried to retreat from her, relinquishing its grip in order to limp away.

It didn't get far. As she lay in the mud, her chest heaving from the exertion, she heard the body smash into the arena floor. All Ruby could hear after that was her heartbeat thundering in her ears, racing as it was driven through her veins by sheer panic. A deep sense of exhaustion followed the flood of adrenaline, and her mind began a mental inventory of the wounds she had suffered, starting with the stinging in her shoulder and back as she strained to climb back to her knees.

She had been far too sloppy with her Aura when the second wolf had caught her. It should have harmlessly grazed against her shielding, but instead had been allowed to dig in, and even now she could feel the torn flesh leaking blood down the back of her ruined tank top. The bite on her shoulder had created a jaw-shaped ring of punctures, from the nape of her neck to an inch or so above her breast. Luck alone had dictated that while the animal had tore at her back with its claws, it had been unable to rip into her with it's teeth like it had been trying to.

The heavy scent of rust that hung over the air mixed with the putrid stench of burnt hair and flesh, causing the bile in her stomach to churn. Her heart slowed to a less panicked rhythm and her ears twitched as she focused on the screaming cheers from a bloodthirsty crowd. Ruby gingerly pressed a hand against the tender and burnt flesh of her unbitten shoulder, hissing between clenched teeth as she swept her gaze across the arena, to locate the first wolf that had attacked her. She found it still laying where it had tumbled after she had wounded it, it's body quivering as its lifeblood seeped out from the jagged gash down its side. Even as she watched, it let loose a keening howl as if begging for help.

Pressing a palm against the bite on her shoulder, Ruby struggled to her feet and moved over to the animal. It's eyes were wide and wild as its paws weakly kicked at the mud, its snout shut as it let out several high pitched whines of pain. It seemed she had cut deeper than she had thought, as the two legs on the side she had struck were still, hanging limply. As she dropped to her knees, ignoring the flare of agony that tore through her back, she readied the knife to deliver a merciful killing blow, and lined the blade to the back of the poor beast's neck.

She hated the look in the animal's eyes as it tried to fight against her hold, filling. But what truly stoked the fires of her rage was the knowledge that if she had been given an actual weapon, she would have never have delivered such a devastating strike that left the wolf alive and in pain. She would have finished it quickly. As she shoved the blade in, she felt her own lupine ears droop.

These wolves had been like her, stolen away from their pack and forced to fight or die for the amusement of the human elite.

Ruby growled as she withdrew the knife, forcing the pain out of her mind with a new wave of anger. She wanted to shout up at Torchwick, scream that she would tear him apart for tormenting her like this. She remained silent, fixing a cold glare on the penthouse far above the arena. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that his little joke had gotten to her.

* * *

The reinforced knuckles of Blake's glove smashed into the face of the gangster that had made the mistake of blocking her way, shattering a bone beneath the skin as he went down in a heap. She had made it through the employee entrance only to find a long hallway with three well dressed humans in the middle of a smoke break. The first had stepped up with a hand raised, only to have it knocked away and a broken eye socket for his effort.

Gone was the jacket that concealed her heritage, as cat ears twitched towards the next Gentlemen who moved to challenge her. This one was smart, his hand going for the gun tucked in the back of his dress pants. But she was faster, spinning out of the way while drawing the katana from the harness on her back. Completing her rotation with a downward slash, the blade cut through bone and sinew just as the man was raising the firearm towards her, taking his hand with it. There was no room for fanciful swordplay, so she drove the tip of her weapon up through the soft flesh of a stomach, and into the more vital organs above that.

The sword came free with a sickening squelch as she advanced on the final gangster who stood in her path. This one had the good sense to run, but did not get very far as she got a handful of his suit jacket as he turned away, using it to throw him into the nearby wall. He bounced against it, turning briefly to throw a clumsy punch in her direction. She caught his fist and pulled him forward, cutting across his torso as she slid past him.

Blake didn't need to look back to know he was done for, as her keen hearing caught the sound of the body dropping as she continued down the hallway. She slid the katana into its harness, holding the grip tight as she checked the side rooms for her target. It wasn't much of a plan, but if she could gain access to the building's systems, she'd have a better chance than rushing in blind.

At the end of the corridor, she found her target nestled next to the stairs to ascend into the main club area. The security office for this level was only a small room, filled with a couple dozen monitors on the far wall and staffed by two of the gangsters, both of whom seemed enthralled by the main display in the middle of the room. Narrowing her eyes as she moved to the side of the window, Blake peered around the edge.

She already had an idea of what it was that they were watching, but the confirmation caused her blood to run cold. It was a feed from the Pits, displayed on the holoscreen in clear enough quality that she could see the rain that poured down on the combatants. Blake watched as a furred animal pounced on the woman, pitching them both forward as the cheering crowd went into a frenzy. She had been afraid of this, that she would be too late and the rescue went from breaking Ruby out of a cell to trying to get her out from under the eyes of hundreds of people and dozens of cameras.

There was also the matter that this increased the chance the other Faunus may die before she got to her.

Slipping past the large window to avoid detection, Blake laid a hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly until it was fully disengaged, carefully tensing her muscles as she exhaled. She shoved the door open, moving quickly enough into the room that she closed the gap between her and the nearest gangster just as they were beginning to turn.

Lashing out to jab her palm against the security guard's shoulder, she checked his rotation long enough to wrap her right arm around his neck and grip his chin. Placing her left against the base of his skull, she wrenched the bones in opposite directions, and dropped a lifeless corpse in her wake. The other man gave a shout of surprise at her sudden appearance and subsequent dispatching of his colleague, fumbling for his weapon as he reached for the alarm. Blake slid around her previous target and wrapped fingers around the outstretched wrist, pulling the limb back and twisting it into an awkward and painful position.

Using her new leverage to turn the gangster away from her, she reached up to firmly grip the back of his neck in her free hand, and pushed down in a swift motion. A resounding crack filled the small office as the man's face was bashed into the nearby desk, followed quickly by another such movement. Her target was dazed and barely standing when she released him, only to capture his head in both hands a moment later. Pulling him towards the floor, she brought her knee up to meet him, and felt the surface of her armored leggings smash through cartilage and parts of the bone beneath it.

When she let him go, this time he slumped over in a heap, his body still after the trauma she had put it through. Blake let out her breath slowly, feeling the sense of urgency build as the holoscreen transmitted the roaring approval of the crowd above her. On the display, Ruby had just finished off the last of the wolves, and was struggling to stand back up. The girl she had come to rescue was in bad shape, with an open wound seeping blood from her shoulder and an upper back that was little more than torn up flesh. She had to hurry if this was what was left of her old teammate after the first round.

As she stepped over the body of the first man she had killed, she located the console that served as the security hub and reached into her back pocket. Withdrawing a small circular object, she set it upon the terminal and pressed the button in the center of the device. It flared up with a bright blue light that flickered for a moment before a holographic display emerged, showing the progress of the hack as white bars popped up in a slowly loading circle around the outside edge. It would taken some time for the program to give her access to the system, but once it was finished she would have full control over internal security measures from her scroll.

Her gaze was inevitably drawn back to the feed from the arena, arresting her attention in such a way that she didn't register the door opening until the intruder had already begun to speak. "Hey boys, thought you might be thirsty so I brought-" Blake drew the pistol that was strapped to her thigh and turned, aiming it directly in the face of a young woman who stood only inches away from the firearm. The bottles in the newcomers hands were dropped immediately, spilling beer and shattered glass across the floor, and the furred fox ears atop the Faunus' head laid back as their owner's expression turned to one of fear.

* * *

Ruby took in a shuddering breath, feeling the chill of the rain cutting through to her bones as she paced the arena, waiting for the next challenge to appear. Her clothes were soaked through, either by water or blood, leaving her little protection from the elements except to stay active. Moving around did little to help the shredded mess that was her back. Already her Aura was being expended at a rapid rate in order to staunch the bleeding, but if she left herself vulnerable to the cold it would only serve to slow her reflexes. It was a choice between dying when those doors opened or dying of blood loss later.

It wasn't a hard choice, when her options as far as later went were growing incredibly thin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a very special treat for you tonight. But first, we think Ms. Rose may require a gift." The way the announcer drew out the word 'treat' caused her blood to boil, as if they were allowing her to participate in these fights as a favor. Because it really was just a game to them, a fact made all the more apparent by the narrow tube that was raised into the arena from the center of the platform.

The side facing her fell away, revealing a longsword held within. It was clearly a custom piece designed just for her, the blade colored a deep black with a pattern of red rose petals that spiraled down its length. As if that weren't enough, a small ruby gemstone was set in the pommel. Ruby moved to collect it, pulling it from the place it was delivered to examine it more closely. It was a beautiful weapon by all rights, and a thumb flicked at its edge revealed it had been sharpened to a keen point. Though this gift was little more than a reminder of her pending execution in this ring, it was nice to know that they were making it a fair fight. The other gladiators would be heavily armed.

"After all, she's going to need it to face what comes next!" Utter sadistic glee encompassed the announcer's tone as she tested the weight of the sword by spinning it in her grip a few times. The balance was close to perfect, but it was little more than a simple blade. It made her yearn for the time she had Crescent Rose, and that this was a situation that would have been easily remedied by a plasma scythe. Not to mention firing a few rounds into the glass floor of the penthouse above her was an amusing thought. "From the reaches beyond the Kingdoms, Mr. Torchwick is proud to bring you a first ever for the Pits of Blood! Captured and smuggled in only hours ago, the dread beasts that ruled the world with fear for centuries.."

It was not the rain that caused Ruby's blood to chill as her mind made the connection, a lance of fear striking through her spine as the doors slid open. "The creatures of Grimm!" A half dozen black shapes surged into the arena from different sides, the entrances closing and locking behind them with an audible click. Even through the rain and with one eye, she could track them through the darkness outside the bonfires by the wispy trails of red left by the devilish orbs that leered out at her.

They were Beowolves, and she knew they were adults by the size of the bone plates on their heads and bodies. In her prime, six would have been a cinch. She would have barely broke a sweat, bantered some with her sister and Weiss, and walked away unscathed. Now she was injured, out of practice, and severely handicapped by the loss of half her vision. It was not Crescent Rose that she held in her hand but a sword, a weapon she had trained with but had never truly worked to master. The odds weren't in her favor to begin with, of course, but this had become overwhelmingly unfair.

More to her surprise, it was not just rain that ran down her cheeks as she watched the Grimm spread out evenly to attack her from all sides. She hadn't exactly come to peace with dying here, but she had at least thought she would be killed by a blade piercing through her chest, not torn to pieces and eaten by the same beasts that had robbed her of so much in her life. Even by Torchwick's standards, this was unimaginably cruel. The crowd thought different, having overcome their shock to cheer louder than ever before, utterly ignorant that the disgraced huntress standing in the ring was forcing herself to hold back sobs.

* * *

The echo of the bottles shattering lingered for a few moments as a pitched ringing in Blake's feline ears, but the girl who had been delivering drinks did not move a muscle, only staring down the barrel of a gun aimed right at her face. The other Faunus was dressed in a skin tight mesh leotard with the symbol of The Gentlemen set just below her breasts, a ridiculous getup that spoke of what exactly her job was here.

Blake found the collar the fox-girl wore much more interesting, reaching out to tug it towards her, pressing the muzzle of her pistol into the bottom of the newcomer's jaw. The Faunus in her grasp trembled as she increased the pressure of her gun, straining to pull away from her. There wasn't much effort in the resistance, because the other woman was too afraid to really fight back.  _Pathetic._

"Shouldn't you be upstairs  _entertaining_ the guests?" She kept her voice low and dangerous as she released the collar with a shove, letting the fox-girl hit the glass of the window. The Faunus cowered away as Blake slid the pistol back into its holster on her thigh, but confusion set in when the other woman realized that she wasn't going to kill her. "What are you doing here, 'Auburn'?"

"I-I.. I came to see how Ruby was doing, that's all." Auburn spoke quickly, her voice shaking as she stumbled against one of the desks. "I figured they'd let me watch some if I brought them drinks."

"Wanted to get off watching the Huntress get torn apart too, is that it?" Blake held back no harshness in the bite of her words, but the other Faunus was already disagreeing.

"No! That's not it at all.." Auburn fidgeted under her gaze, fox ears twitching as cheeks became colored a deep shade of red. "I just wanted to see her fight again, she used to be my favorite in the Vytal Tournaments."

"Hm." Blake paused to stare at the other woman for a long moment as she mulled the confession over. She had never personally tuned in to the Vytal broadcasts. Her time had been taken up completely with organizing protests and demonstrations in the interest of Faunus Rights. All of them, to the very last one, been futile. "She always was a marvel on the battlefield.. Though it seems she's lost her edge these days."

"She's so different now." Auburn's voice had become a mere whisper, a touch of forlorn wistfulness in the fox-girl's tone.

Ignoring the hook, Blake busied herself with stripping down the guard whose neck she had snapped, finding him closer to her size than the other. Unbuckling her weapon harness and setting it on the nearby console, she pulled a white dress shirt over her undershirt, buttoning it up three-quarters of the way. She followed it with a black vest, setting the open leather belt back across her torso to strap her sword to her back.

Turning to check on the progress of the hack device, she froze at the proximity of the fox-girl. Auburn placed one of the guard's fedoras on her head, covering her ears with a knowing smile. The other Faunus' hands roamed down the collar of her vest, straightening it and smoothing the ensemble out. "You're White Fang, aren't you?"

"I am." There was no reason to hide it from the fox-girl, she had thought it was obvious who she was and what she had come for. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"Oh, please. You think I'm here by choice?" Auburn's hand snaked around the back of her neck, fingers working to smooth the collar and place it beneath the edge of the vest. Their eyes met for a prolonged period of time, enough so that the other Faunus began smirking at her. After a moment where Blake was unable to do much more than awkwardly stand there, the fox-girl withdrew and gave a bright grin. "I wish you would kill every son-of-a-bitch out there."

Blinking a few times as she stepped away from the fox-girl, Blake turned away to watch the holoscreen feed from the arena. It took a few moments for the images to process through her mind, as her thoughts were dominated by a sudden search through her memories to locate the last time she had been in such proximity to another and not felt threatened. Before Beacon, by her reckoning. "These doors here, where the combatants enter the arena. Where do they go?"

Auburn stepped up beside, the fox-girl's eyes snapping between the faint outlines that Blake pointed at on the holoscreen. "Those lead down to the cells where he keeps the fighters, but there's an entrance to the sewers past the cages." It seemed the other Faunus picked up on what she was really asking, and gave a nod. "If you can find your way through the tunnels, it's a good way to get out."

Blake gave a slow nod as she stared at the holoscreen, lost so deep in her thoughts that she did not really see what was going on in the arena. What drew her back to the present was the sharp inhale that Auburn gave, a shocked gasp that was followed by a fearful squeak.

Black forms with white bone plates circled the arena floor, while the young woman in the middle whirled to watch them as best she could. Blake's breath caught in her throat, and her blood ran cold. "Grimm. How did he smuggle in Grimm?" Despite the efforts of her emotions, she refused to be frozen by terror, and reached over to wrap an arm about Auburn's waist. With her leverage, she guided the other Faunus from the room, letting the door fall closed behind them. "I'm out of time."

* * *

Instinct meant a different thing to a Faunus.

It wasn't that silent nudging in the back of their head, pulling them to react a certain way. It was a tidal wave of force that demanded to be acknowledged and acted upon, responsible for a temper famous to their species, and mating habits that many Humans considered odd. For a wolf like Ruby, it was a snarling beast that clawed at the borders of the cage she had placed around it, filling her nostrils with the scent of blood and howling with the desire to be free. To hunt.

Control had been easy for her to master in her youth, but it seemed ever fleeting the older than she got. It did not reduce her to a mindless beast to indulge her inner animal, but every pulse pounding moment of combat was another scratch in the iron of the cage. This time, the first Beowolf claw that swiped in her direction, that jail cell was torn open and the wolf was unleashed. The flat of her sword deflected the leading attack, and she followed it by punching the Grimm in the side of the face.

It roared in response, a sound she met in kind as she drove the blade through the beast's midsection and pushed it back. After a few feet, she planted a boot on its stomach and kicked off, drawing her weapon free from its body. Letting the handle rotate as she spun on a heel, she slashed through the shoulder of a charging Grimm with a reversed grip with enough force that it severed the arm completely.

Her stomach churned as another claw scraped down her back, throwing off red sparks as it slammed against the shield of her Aura. Stumbling forward under the force of the blow, she kicked against the mud and let herself fall to avoid a pouncing beast that would have had her in its grip a second later. Wet dirt stuck her dyed bangs to her forehead, obscuring her vision until as she came out of the roll. Even without full use of her sight, her wolfish ears were what caught the sound of the heavy Beowolf paws in front of her.

She tore her sword in a diagonal direction as she jumped upwards, and the sharpened steel was met by a satisfying resistance that quickly gave way beneath her onslaught. Oily liquid sprayed across the side of her face as she landed deftly on her feet, the black blood that oozed from the creatures of Grimm now lending her a fearsome aspect as she turned and bared her teeth in a feral growl. Two of the beasts were down, already disintegrating on the ground, while a third was clawing at the stump where it's arm used to be.

But three remained, each of them gouging holes in the mud as they tore towards her. Taking in a deep breath, Ruby let her instinct guide her, and felt a rush of power she hadn't felt in years. Roses erupted from where she stood, cascading in a fountain of crimson as she dashed forward and the black blade of Torchwick's 'gift' ripped a Beowolf clean in half as she traveled through it. She nearly fell forward as she came to a stop, wholly unprepared for the activation of her Semblance. Muscles in her legs and lower back screamed in protest, not having been used in such a manner for almost four years.

The doctors had chalked it up to emotional trauma, as it wasn't unheard of for Hunters who suffered extreme stress or loss to have their Semblances rendered inaccessible or wholly changed by what they endured. Her power had cowered within her, heeding none of her calls and letting her body fall into disuse in its absence. She had researched it, looked for a way to repair what had been lost. Every legend spoke of damage to a very soul, something that left a mark that tore away the very piece needed for Aura to manifest as an unique ability.

The crowd went insane over the display, but their cheers were ignored by Ruby as she tried to utilize her Semblance once more to obliterate the last two wolves. Digging deep within herself, she came up empty handed as the Grimm neared. It wasn't a lack of Aura, as she felt the last of her energy bleeding away into the gaping wounds on her back, and she had always been able to zip around until the final remaining drop. No, she had simply lost the connection once again.

She wasn't prepared for when the Beowolves descended on her, barely managing to deflect the first set of claws that came at her. The second slashed into her chest, causing a flash of red sparks to fill her vision as she stumbled backwards. The last of her Aura dissipated away into nothingness as she spun to engage the Grimm once again.

Jagged claws, made from pure bone that grew from a Beowolf's paws, tore into her as the first assailant dipped below her defense and ripped upward. Ruby's scream of pain lasted only a split second before the serrated edges cut up through her stomach and devastated her right lung, she even caught the sound of bones cracking as a rib or two was shattered. A spray of crimson shot into the air as she was spun by the attack, the change in direction saving her from the full brunt of the second Grimm, a precious few inches that stopped the gnashing maw from closing about her throat.

Instead, its claws connected with the side of her face, gouging deep canyons into her right cheek but failed to establish a hold. The back of the Beowolf's paw slammed into her face after that, the force behind the heavy handed blow tossing her a few feet into the air to come crashing down into a crumpled heap in the middle of the arena.

Even with the agony that now ripped through every nerve in her body as her lifeblood was pumped freely into the open air, the most damning evidence that she was doomed was the sudden quiet that Ruby heard. There was still the rain and the storm that raged above, and the rasping that came from her own pathetic attempts to breathe, but the crowd had ceased all cheering as her demise crept towards her on all fours.

* * *

"You know, you should wear stuff like this more often."

Blake tossed a bewildered look to the fox-girl whose waist her arm was around. She was using Auburn as a way to solidify that she belonged there, just another gangster escorting the animal back up to her master. So far, it has worked. They were invisible to the humans watching the fight, beneath the notice of spectators and guards. But there were Grimm attacking the woman she had come to save, it wasn't the moment for compliments.

"Sorry, I talk when I'm scared," the other Faunus explained in a rapid, hushed tone, "But seriously, if you had come to rescue me looking like that, I would drag you to the nearest private booth before we left.. Ruby's a lucky girl."

Blake paused as they reached the second level above the Pits, opening and closing her mouth a few times as her mind raced between the idea of fighting Grimm again and the idea that she had come for Ruby due to a romantic interest. There was also a quiet appraisal in the back of her thoughts suggesting she find a private booth, a notion that was squashed into nothingness a moment after its birth by the weight of her current situation. "That's not.. Ruby and I aren't-"

Auburn raised both of her hands up to stop her from continuing. "Okay, okay, got it. Don't give yourself an aneurysm over it or anything." The other Faunus tilted an ear to the side, looking at her with a strange expression. "So why are you doing this? The Fang doesn't care that much about any random Faunus."

"I.."

Blake's scroll chimed to announce that the hack she had placed completed its purpose. She had access to all the club's systems, and an interface appeared as she pulled the device from her back pocket. Sorting through the mess as quickly as she could, she looked out the window to see that she was out of time, Ruby was under attack from the last two Grimm. She pulled her pistol from its holster as she stepped away from the fox-girl. "Get out of here while you can, people are going to panic." Auburn paused for a moment, as if confused by what was being offered. She spared only a split second to turn back and face the woman. "You wanted freedom? Now's your chance. Go!"

The other Faunus slipped away as she queued up the commands on her scroll, walking towards the massive window that looked out over the arena. She slid between the humans that were cheering with every blow exchanged between the Grimm and Ruby, something Blake was trying hard not to pay attention to until she was able to help, but then everything went quiet inside the club.

Her heart dropped as she finally reached a point she could look out into the Pits, where she saw the younger woman she had come to save in the middle of the arena. Ruby was on her side, facing away from where Blake now stood, but the shuddering way the other Faunus' chest moved with each breath told her enough.

There was no more time, and she had delayed too long. She pressed the execute command on her scroll, and immediately the club's internal systems reacted. The lights and music turned off, throwing everything into darkness but the three bonfires down in the Pits, then the security alarm went off. Pointing the pistol in her hand at the glass, she emptied the clip in a spread pattern as the nearby humans fled from the sound of gunfire. With the barrier now weakened, she charged at it, holstering her gun as she drew the katana from her back.

* * *

Roman Torchwick gripped his cane with such force that it began to bend as the lights went out and gunshots rang throughout the lower levels of the club. Only up here, in his personal penthouse, did the power remain on. He had expected some half-assed rescue attempt by the girl's sister, but the situation already spoke of someone with more caution than the blonde. Someone who had known where to hit to give them the advantage.

"The White Fang.." His murmured words drew a few odd looks from the various politicians and high ranking cops gathered around the club's penthouse. Already his guests, some of the more powerful players in Vale, had been looking at him with suspicion. Bringing in the Grimm had upset them, and this interruption was bound to shake their confidence. A small woman stepped up beside him, parasol in hand. Turning to look Neo in the eye, he spoke without fear of consequence, even in such esteemed company. "She does not leave here alive, understand?"

A nod confirmed his orders, and she took off to the stairs.

Roman returned his gaze to the woman lying prone on the holoscreen in front of him, her chest heaving with the effort it took to draw in one simple breath while choking on her own blood. Even now, her hand clawed through the mud and wrapped around the hilt of the sword he had delivered to be her final weapon, showing her defiance of all that he had planned here.

"Just die," His words grew in volume as he spoke, driven to fury by her continued resilience. This girl was a thorn in his side he wanted gone, "Just give up and die, Red!"

* * *

Blake landed on her feet after jumping through the shattered window, her blade at the ready as the two remaining Beowolves turned to face her. The lead one charged, its claws swiping through nothing but mist as a shadowy image of her was left in her wake. Ducking beneath the lumbering attack, she slashed upwards with her katana, cutting through flesh and sinew as she stepped past the creature.

She spun on the ball of a foot to deliver a devastating cut to the back of the Grimm as it fell to the ground, finishing it off before turning back to face the remaining beast. During her entrance into the arena she had lost the hat that was covering her ears, leaving her exposed as a Faunus as she worked to wrap this up. She forced such thoughts to the back of her mind, as it was too late to change course now.

The last creature bounded after her, skidding in the mud around the fire as its claws tore at the arena floor in an attempt to find traction. Instead of waiting for it to engage her, she used another shadow clone to propel herself forward, slashing with her blade as she came in range. Oily liquid sprayed from a chest wound she opened on the Beowolf, staining the dress shirt and vest she had taken from the guards in the security office a dark black color. The rancid smell of the rotten blood caused what little lunch she had eaten that day to begin churning in her gut as she smashed into the wounded Grimm and both of them went down in a tumble.

Blake was the only one who got back up, moving to her knees to finish off the beast as its baying howls died down to a pitiful set of whimpers. It growled at her, blood red eyes like pits of malice as it tried to weakly claw at her. She drove the katana through its chest, wrenching it to the side before tearing it out with a snarl of her own.

She rose to her feet then, sheathing the sword across her back as she made a quick sweep of the arena to make sure it was clear of the Grimm. There was still one remaining, the oily black form writhing on the ground on the outside edge of the arena, clutching at the stump where its arm used to be. Above her, the chaos still reigned, as screams of panic from frightened spectators drifted through the shattered glass she had traveled through to reach here. Even with the patrons mobbing the exits, she knew she didn't have much time before The Gentlemen rallied and came to stop her.

Pulling her scroll from her pocket, she tapped on the interface a few times. The security team had been hard at work trying to counteract the bypass her device had established, but she still had enough access to do what she needed. A button press opened the doors that led to the cages where fighters in the Pits were held before they were released into the arena, an underground chamber that would connect to the sewer system beneath Vale. However, she had hoped that the woman she had come to save would be vertical. With that in mind, she looked to the center of the circular stadium.

Ruby was still laying there, in the same position Blake had seen her fall in from above. As she neared, her ears picked up the sound of the other Faunus' breathing. With an immense amount of effort behind them, each labored breath was cut off by a raspy gurgle before the younger woman's body shook with a fit of coughing. The wolf-girl was in rough shape, most of the wounds covered in a layer of mud that hid their true severity from her sight.

Even so, as Blake slid down to a knee next to the other Faunus, one silver eye locked on to her. Wide and carrying a distinctly wild look to the iris, fingers curled around the hilt of a nearby sword, as if the younger woman was going to try and attack her. She placed a hand on the bare and bloodied shoulder nearest to her, finding the skin much colder to the touch than it should have been. There was no time to try and convince Ruby that she was here to help, as it was clear that any interaction would be perceived through a haze of agony.

Slipping her hands beneath the smaller body, Blake gave a grunt at the effort it took to raise up to her full height while carrying the woman she had come to rescue. A sickening warmth blossomed over her stomach as she held the other Faunus close, the wolf-girl's lifeblood gushing out of several open wounds. There was no time to stabilize her here, but she would need to find time to infuse Ruby's Aura soon, and give it a boost to keep her alive until she could be properly cared for.

Stepping into the darkness of the entrance to the Pits that she had opened, Blake glanced down to find the wolf still clinging to consciousness, drawing in those pained and gurgling breaths that always ended with another cough that left a new trail of blood down the side of Ruby's mouth. Clutched to the younger Faunus' chest was the blade that she had been given in the arena, a sword made of black metal. Even injured so, it seemed her old friend wasn't willing to roll over and die.

Blake gripped the smaller woman a bit tighter, pulling her close as she stepped down into the dungeons beneath the 'Jack o' Hearts'. "Hold on, Ruby."

* * *

Even moving as quickly as she could while encumbered by the shuddering wolf-girl, all Blake could hear as she navigated the winding tunnels of the dungeons beneath The Gentlemen's club was the thundering of her heart as it threatened to beat out of her chest. Her breath came in quick, short intakes as each footfall echoed off the old stonework that surrounded her. Just as Auburn had said, the sewer entrance had lay past the gladiator cells.

The iron cages had been a gruesome sight, as it seemed that Torchwick had retrieved the Grimm on short notice, and had nowhere better to store them. The former occupants of those cells had been nothing but drippings of flesh on the walls and ceiling by the time she had run through there. Which had been fortunate. There would be no one to tell her pursuers which direction she had gone in.

A clatter of metal striking stone reached her ears, and she nearly tripped over the sword that had fallen from the hand of the girl she carried. Once she managed to correct her balance, she glanced down to find Ruby had gone limp, the wolf-girl's chest no longer straining to take in those pained breaths. Blake froze, her heart no longer thundering but suddenly still, and a chilled silence took hold of her world. A weak whine pushed through the wolf-girl's lips as her torso barely shuddered at the effort, the display so dim that it could barely be called a sign of life, but it was enough.

Knowing that she had to do something now, Blake slowly eased the wolf-girl down until she was laid against the sewer wall. Kneeling beside her old friend, she pressed a palm against Ruby's chest, ready to infuse her Aura. As she closed her eyes to focus, the low sound of a growl drifted down the passages.

Immediately her senses sharpened to locate the source of the threatening sound, her feline ears twitching in a few directions before they caught the sound of claws scraping against stone. It was originating from where they had come, and soon enough a black shape engulfed the entryway to the tunnel they were in.

Seething like pools of liquid hatred, the Beowolf's eyes trained to Ruby first, and a dark tongue darted out to wet the Grimm's lips. One of the creature's arms had been torn off in the middle of the bicep before Blake had seen it in the arena, but it seemed it had recovered enough to chase them down. The one-armed beast charged down the narrow hallway towards them, snarling as it went for the easy meal first.

Blake never let it get close to Ruby, drawing her katana and stabbing into the Beowolf's chest as it neared, using the blade as leverage to stop the charge and drive the creature back. Ripping it out splattered the wall with black blood, the oily substance creating a macabre image as she swung the weapon back through the Grimm's midsection. Her slash cut the upper half of the beast free from its haunches, the remaining parts of the body collapsing into a pile of putrid flesh.

Sliding her sword back into the harness strapped across her back, Blake paused for a moment to listen for any other pursuers. No sounds carried down the long sewer tunnels, the area silent except for the weak gasps that came from the wolf-girl clinging to life behind her. Ruby's eyes were closed, the red-tipped bangs of the brunette's hair stuck to the younger woman's forehead by a mixture of blood and dirt.

The urgency of their escape could be delayed for a moment, at least long enough to stabilize the other Faunus. Kneeling beside the wolf-girl, Blake placed a hand on Ruby's chest, and she set another on the side of her face. Infusing someone with Aura wasn't a gentle process, more akin to forcing one's own energy into another body than a gentle transference. It was one of the first things they were trained on at Beacon, a way to keep a partner alive in an emergency.

That didn't mean it was pleasant.

From the first spark of dark violet energy that flowed through her fingertips into the wounded girl, the reaction was a violent one. Ruby's chest heaved with the effort of taking in as full breath as it could, now bolstered with a new Aura. The wolf-girl's eyes shot open, a new awareness lighting up the depth of the one with the silver iris as it darted around and finally locked onto her. A hand latched onto her arm, fingernails digging in as the other Faunus gave a pained cry at being reawakened. "B-Blake?" There was no malice in the way her name was said, none of the anger that she had expected at such a reunion. It was said in the tone of shock, but with an inflection that implied relief at seeing her.

The wolf-girl was panting from the toll the infusion was taking on her body, but there was no time to reassure Ruby as her silver eye rolled back and she fell back into unconsciousness. Blake remained still until the other Faunus' hand slipped off of her arm, thrown off by the instant recognition. She shook her head, shaking loose the thoughts that began to dwell on what she would say when her old teammate woke up again. If she woke up.

She was fairly sure that the bleeding had slowed, the boost of her Aura working to keep Ruby alive. It had to be enough, as Blake wasn't comfortable lingering any longer. She took a brief moment to gather up the sword that had been dropped before pulling the wolf-girl up from where she had been set against the wall. Cradling the younger Faunus in her arms, she continued on down the winding sewer tunnel.

* * *

 


	11. Beaten Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art: Commissions done by the wonderful and incredibly talented Noxypep on Tumblr/Keethy on DeviantArt! Find them here: tinyurl.com/LastHuntressAU
> 
> Blake escapes with the barely-conscious Ruby, but is hunted by Neo across Vale..

* * *

_**Last Huntress** _ **\- Chapter 11**

**-Beaten Down-**

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos rubbed at her thigh with a palm, attempting to calm the aching muscle that bridged the gap between the flesh and metal of her leg. The movement caught the attention of her husband, who took her hand in his own, flashing her a small smile that lit up the soft blue of his eyes. "Have they been acting up?"

"It's the stress, nothing to worry about." Even so, she could not help but to squeeze lightly at the fingers laced with her own. They were leaning against the side of a strip club only a block down the road from the 'Jack o' Hearts', beneath an awning to keep dry from the storm that raged overhead. It had been a day since word had reached her of Ruby's predicament, and all attempts to obtain a warrant to storm the place and rescue her had been stonewalled by judges and city officials on the payroll of Roman Torchwick.

Even the Commissioner had politely 'suggested' that she cease looking into it, that the risks of tangling with the gangsters was not worth the life of a Faunus, especially a washed up bounty hunter. She had angrily replied that she would continue to address the matter to the full extent her position demanded. For all that had transpired between her and Ruby these last four years, she could not abandon her friend to the torments of The Gentlemen.

"I do worry. You lead a stressful life, we both do." Jaune was perceptive enough to know that it was her anger at the absolute lack of options for them. Even the judges that weren't in bed with the Crimson Quarter's resident gang refused to touch the situation with a ten foot pole. No one wanted to put their neck out for an ex-Huntress. Not when the reward was putting their families at risk.

So Pyrrha stood there, listening to the cheers coming from the Pit, and fumed. She pulled her hand free of the embrace her husband had provided and continued to rub at her leg. It always worried Jaune to see her like this, she knew it reminded him of those long months after the Breach. She had been injured during the evacuation of the Commercial District, pinned beneath a fallen column inside a bank and cut off from rescue until the Grimm had been driven back.

By the time she had been found, Pyrrha had been barely alive, and her legs had been the price to get her free. The cybernetic replacements she had received were not from the program to provide maimed Hunters with new limbs, but top of the line Atlesian implants paid for by her parents. She had been walking again without an aid in the span of a few months.

Jaune had been by her side every step of the way, one of the few involved in the tragedy to walk away with his body intact. His unending support and optimism made all the difference in the world during her recovery, and it had continued since. "I will.. Try to relax." She curled her fingers into a fist before releasing the tension, stopping just in time as another officer approached.

Shaggy blonde coyote ears poked through the holes in a wide brimmed hat, and the woman nodded to each of them as she approached. "Captain, we aren't able to reach Judge Onyx. His secretary said he isn't taking calls at this time."

"Convenient." Pyrrha sighed out the word, weary of the corruption that had dug its roots through their society. The good were scared and everyone else was paid off. "Thank you, Whiskey."

"Well, that's the last one we know is clean." Jaune's resigned tone mirrored her own feelings on the matter,

There was no reply from the other officers that stood near her, nor from her husband. They knew as she did, that even if the did arrest Torchwick, there was no one willing to prosecute him, and no judge willing to take the case. At least, not one that wasn't going to turn around and let him go.

"So we just leave her in there?" Jaune's question came with no judgmental bite, just that same helplessness that she felt with the situation. She did not reply, there was nothing else to say. Even if they disregarded the law and forced their way in, she was certain that she would find many police officers inside that outranked her, telling her to stand down. Without a judge behind them, there was no course of action here that ended in them rescuing Ruby.

Pyrrha was just about to give the order for her officers to pull back from the club when the doors burst open, and dozens of civilians flooded into the street in a panic. The entire block was worked into a frenzy of screams as the line to enter the exclusive viewing scattered in every direction. Hundreds of people ran from the club, and even before she could raise her scroll to announce for her officers to move in, she could see them pushing through the crowd to get to the entrance of the 'Jack o' Hearts'.

Whatever had happened, it was likely it was either someone attempting to disrupt the fighting and rescue Ruby, or Ruby herself had attempted an escape. Either way, Pyrrha knew they had to get in there before the gangsters took matters into their own hands. A new surge of bodies emerged from the club, dressed in black suits with red ties, many of them wielding firearms as they pushed through the crowd.

She heard only snippets of their yells through the din of the screaming crowd, but it was enough to guess their intention. They were trying to head off someone who had escaped into the sewer, it wasn't difficult to guess who would generate such a response. Raising her scroll, Pyrrha nearly had to yell to make sure her orders were clear. "All units move in, I don't want anyone leaving this block until the situation is contained!"

* * *

Blake eased on the brake until the motorcycle came to a stop in front of their destination, a hand darting out to wrap around the stomach of the smaller woman who almost slid off of the vehicle. Ruby had been unconscious since their stop in the sewer tunnels, secured during their ride from the Crimson Quarter by a ribbon lashed about their waists, which Blake now untied.

She caught the wolf-girl and lifted her free from the bike, a pained groan betraying the limp lifelessness of the body that she carefully cradled in her arms. The white plastic of the motorcycle was now stained in a macabre red that dripped down the side, the blood still wet due to the rain that was coming down in buckets. Even with the Aura infusion, Ruby's health was still up in the air as far as longevity went.

They were both soaked through by the storm, their clothes sticking to the skin beneath with every movement, and a deep chill had set in. A strained cough set a spray of warmth across Blake's sleeve as the younger Faunus drew in another gurgling breath, doing little more than staining the fabric further. The wolf-girl's remaining lung was on its last legs, and only the small burst of energy that she had forced into the bloodied and battered body of her old friend was keeping it going.

She took the steps two at a time up the rickety fire escape of a broken down building. This was one of her safe houses, a place she had set up in case she needed to lay low after carrying out a hit or to patch up after a street brawl. In fact, it was one of her most hidden. To most, the entire structure would simply look condemned, and anyone who was curious past that would be discouraged by the decrepit interior. The state of disrepair would make even the most foolhardy consider their health, or at least enough to never go up to the second floor, where she was now headed.

But this safe house had one major flaw, due to her attack on the 'Jack o' Hearts'. Adam Taurus had caught her once after she had disobeyed him, and the punishment she had received for such had scarred more than just her body. She refused to think what his demonic mind would conjure up for her this time, and she would die before subjecting herself to his will again.

Strangely, it was more important to her that she was uncertain of whether or not he would try to save Ruby, as she now was. He had expressed an interest in the young wolf, enough so that Blake was certain she would never feel comfortable leaving her old teammate in his hands.

The front door to the abandoned building was of little consequence, easily opened with a rough shove of her shoulder against its rusted metal surface. She quickly made her way through a few rooms before gently laying the wounded Faunus down on a couch just outside another door.

This was the true safe house, a single room stocked with enough first aid supplies to fix minor injuries, a small cot, and some rations to lay low for a few weeks. More importantly, it contained a scroll, the item she had come for. This was her ultimate defense if she ever needed to escape from the Fang, something Adam wouldn't see coming.

It was a burner, registered to an alias that no one else knew. It contained dozens of unnamed numbers, most of them random decoys in case someone else tried to dial one. But there was one she had kept since before Beacon, a friend who would pull her out of the fire without a second thought. As Blake gathered the scroll from the rotting drawer of the desk in the room, that was the number she pressed the pad of her thumb against.

* * *

Neo tilted her head as she stared up at the open door of the abandoned apartment building. Somehow the stench of sewage had lingered on her, after trudging through the pipes after her prey. Her pursuit of the two Faunus had led her well over the line that separated the races of the a Residential District, but she was not concerned with her wellbeing. If any of the animals tried anything, she'd paint the street with them, maybe leave a nice mural for the police to find.

She mimed a giggled at the thought. It had been far too long since she had truly terrorized the innocents of Vale. Roman didn't approve of her killing random citizens for fun anymore, not since he had started building the empire he dreamed of. But if they attacked her first, who was he to complain that she had defended herself, even if she did dip her fingers into the mess afterwards?

' _We don't want people too terrified to walk out their doors, now do we?'_

_I painted it for you. I thought you'd like it._

Not that she ever said anything back, but he always seemed to get the gist of why she did the things she did. He understood where she was coming from, and she understood him. It's how they made things work, even if he had gone a little soft when they went from being a duo to an organization. With a silent sigh, she began to stealthily ascend the stairs of the fire escape.

_Oh, how we used to paint this town red. Now I've got to kill Red. Maybe I'll even paint her a rose on the wall._

Her private joke made her mime a giggle, and the thought of plunging her knife into that self-righteous annoyance's chest and watching the light go out in the girl's silver eye was satisfying. But for this one, she really felt she should take her time, really carve into the girl to make her scream. Maybe even keep her alive by sharing some of her Aura. The notion of several hours of playtime with the cute little wolf gave her a wide, uncontrollable grin.

The thought of murder always did.

* * *

"I'm giving you access to my accounts. Use it, all of it, whatever you need." Blake stuffed a box of ammunition into the duffel bag she was holding, taking a moment to readjust the scroll pressed to her ear before continuing. "You know where to meet me."

She pressed the button to end the call, slipping the slim device into the bag before zipping it up. It now contained the entirety of her safe house's stockpile; first aid kit, a couple thousand lien in physical bills, the rations, and some extra rounds for her pistol. Enough to buy her a couple of weeks before coming up for air. It would have to do.

Setting down the bag, she retrieved the bundle she had brought in. Unraveling it took only a few seconds, and soon revealing the item wrapped within the white jacket, a mask made of the white bone plate of a Grimm. It's winged design was unique among the White Fang, like all high ranking members of the gang. The visage of a monster to terrorize their enemies. A symbol of the fear she struck into the heart of her victims.

A reminder of those she had killed.

She set the mask aside and took up the jacket, pushing her arms through the sleeves one after another, then she pulled her hair free to let it cascade down her back. This way it would cover the severed Beowolf head emblem that identified her affiliation with the Fang. It had once been a symbol of peace, white on a blue background. Now it was an angry red color, the head snarling as three claw marks slashed through it, as bloodied as the hands of its members.

But it held power, something she could use to get to her next destination without interruption, and so she donned the mask as well, fitting it over her face until she could only see through the large slits cut into the bone. The winged edges were formed perfectly to fit her features, with her bangs hanging over the top edge while the tips ran parallel with the angle of her second set of ears. Once it was set in place, she strapped on the harness for her sword and turned to exit the safe room.

Yet even as she moved to leave, she sensed that something was amiss. Her catlike ears twitched for any sound, leave her with the distinct feeling she had just heard something scurry across the floor towards her. She couldn't be sure, going off a distracted memory, but it was better to be cautious. She set the bag down on a nearby counter slowly, her other hand moving to draw the handgun strapped to her hip.

There was no threat in sight as she looked through the open door, and only the sound of Ruby struggling to breathe greeted her as she took her first step out of the room. At least, until the sound of boots hitting the wooden floor caused her to try and swing her aim around to the side.

She was too late, as a heel collided with her wrist and slammed the back of her hand into the frame of the door, causing her to cry out in pain as the bone threatened to snap behind the force of the blow. Small fingers wrapped around her forearm while a tiny form smashed into her chest and then redistributed both their weights, sending her tumbling into the back of the couch where she had lay the other Faunus.

Before she had a chance to wrap her mind around where she had been thrown, a boot smashed into her ribs twice in quick succession, forcing the air from her lungs. Aura could protect from many things, the shielding would keep her skin intact and her bones from breaking, but the blunt force behind the blows would transfer through unhindered by the violet energy that shimmered around her.

Blake caught the boot on the third kick by wrapped her arms around it, jabbing at the knee from the side with the reinforced steel that covered the knuckles of her glove. Against an opponent without Aura, she would have shattered the kneecap and crippled her attacker, but that did not mean she had no effect. Each successive hit caused the smaller form to become further off balance, until she could throw her assailant back.

It was then she got a good look at the multicolored hair and the wide, surprised eyes with pink irises, as Neo scrambled back across the floor to put some distance between them. "You!" Blake realized her luck now, having emerged from the back room when she did. It was likely the tiny mute would have finished Ruby off slowly before she could interrupt. That thought caused her to glance behind her as she rose up and leaned against the back of the couch for support, finding the wolf Faunus in as much pain as ever, but alive.

She snapped her gaze back on Roman's little henchwoman, glaring through the slits in her mask as she took a deep breath to steady herself and advanced. They had never fought before, but she had come across the members of the White Fang that had. Ears torn off, intestines ripped out and arranged to spell something derogatory, gallons of blood used like finger paint. Even if she had renounced the group by saving Ruby, she was going to enjoy this.

From what she knew from the few surviving reports of Neo, the tiny woman was a nimble opponent who fought by avoiding attacks until her prey made a mistake. But the hobbled limp as the mute stood back up told Blake that her punches to a knee had done enough damage to hopefully nullify that advantage. Clenching her fists, she advanced.

But Neo was fast, very fast. A tiny fist darted out as she approached, dipping beneath her defenses and smashing into her gut. It was followed by a kick, one designed to push her back rather than do any serious damage. Stumbling a few steps back, she saw the next kick coming and correct her stance, catching the leg as it slammed into her side. The threat to Ruby, and the pain that now ached in a half dozen joints, caused her to let loose a feral growl.

Digging her fingers into the taut muscle of the leg she had secured, Blake turned and threw the smaller woman with all her might. Her opponent cleared the couch, sailing through the air only to come crashing down on top of a metal beam that had fallen through the rotten ceiling years ago.

Placing a hand on the back of the couch, she jumped and activated her semblance, using a shadowy image to propel herself forward. Neo was only just recovering when Blake closed a hand about the tiny throat, lifting the smaller woman clear of the ground as she clenched down on her attacker's windpipe. She had always been a fierce fighter, more vicious in the recent years of being and enforcer of the Fang, but this was a new savagery far above her usual professionalism.

She could stalk and kill her prey without a second thought. She didn't enjoy it, she didn't listen to the pleas for mercy. For years she had worked as Adam's tool, dispensing his fury with a wave of his hand, and she had done so without emotion. This was different, it was personal. The tiny psychopath had been dispatched to undo the entirety of her effort tonight.

The tendrils of rage had taken hold in her mind, driving her to snarl as she used her advantage of strength against the smaller woman, even as Neo kicked at her in an attempt to get free. Shifting her weight, Blake slammed the mute down onto a nearby table. Her free hand curled into a fist, and she brought it down into the exposed stomach of her enemy.

She smashed her knuckles into the woman's abdomen in rapid succession, delivering a half dozen hits before the diminutive mute was able to mount a defense, fending her off while trying to squirm out of her grip. She was so distracted by her own anger that she didn't see the knife that had been drawn until her opponent tried to shove it into her leg. It cut through shielding of her Aura, scoring through a shower of violet sparks and scraping against the armor that covered her skin.

Even then, the Dust that coated the blade's edge allowed it to slip through a gap in the armor, slicing into the flesh of her thigh. Crying out in pain, Blake released her grasp on her assailant and took a step back, reaching back to draw her sword and finish off the injured woman. In the time since, Neo had drawn a large revolver from a holster that looked a size too big for the mute.

Rolling to avoid the shot, Blake heard the distinctive crack of Ice Dust snap freezing the wall behind her. She lunged forward to grab hold of the weapon, pointing it upwards as another round was detonated into the ceiling, the close range causing it to shower them with shards of ice. Twisting the gun to the side in order to wrench the wrist holding it in the wrong direction, she saw the shorter woman's eyes go wide as the battle for control turned in her favor.

Her feline ears laid back as she bared her teeth in a growl, relishing in the fear she saw as her attacker knew that there was no way to win this fight without the element of surprise. She knew from the reports from other Fang members what Neo was capable of, and that she would try to run at the first sign of being outmatched. Blake was ready when the mute dropped her grip from the revolver.

She lunged forward to establish a hold on the human as the short woman tried to leap back from her, managing only to catch the edge of the belt of the holster that had contained the firearm. Tiny hands reached to unbuckle the leather band, allowing the mute to slip from her grasp.

Snarling in frustration as she chased after Neo, she waited until the human bolted for the door to activate her semblance. Using the shadowy apparition to give herself a boost, she jumped into the air and extended both feet forward. The back of her boots collided into the other woman, sending her opponent through the open doorway and flying into the rusted banister of the stairs. The metal broke free of the rest of the structure, and Torchwick's assassin slammed into the wall of the building next to the condemned apartment before falling to the alleyway below.

Blake was panting as she stood and risked a glance below to see if Neo was still conscious. Confusion set in as she saw only the displaced bags of garbage that had been strewn about by the fall. There was no sign of the mute, but she was certain she had dealt a devastating blow to the human, enough to force a retreat if nothing else. The sound of curious civilians drifted in from the street, causing one of her feline ears to twitch towards the growing crowd.

Glancing over for a moment, she quickly slid back into the room to avoid being seen. The moment she crossed the threshold, she was greeted by the wheezing gurgle of Ruby's breathing. The sound was considerably worse than it had been before she had been ambushed by Neo, the fight having cost her and the wolf-girl precious time. But as she turned her gaze to the Faunus on the couch, she found the chest of the Faunus still weakly rising and falling, despite the gaping wound that had be carved into it.

"Just a little longer, Ruby.." Blake's own whispered words surprised her, not used to having to dole out reassurance for herself. It was true though, as their next destination would truly be safe. From Torchwick's assassins, from the White Fang. All she had to do was get the other Faunus there alive. Gritting her teeth, she moved towards the back room where she had gathered the supplies.

It was time to go.

* * *

Yang was stirred back to the waking world by a gentle hand that pushed against her shoulder, drawing her further from a very pleasant dream of chasing Ruby through the forests of Patch. Her eyes fluttered open as she sought to orientate herself, and found the culprit who had pried her from such blissful things. Velvet was leaning over her, a sweet smile played out over the rabbit-girl's lips. Like being greeted by the sun at the break of dawn, it filled her with a deep sense of hopefulness to see her friend so passively happy. "Sorry to wake you, there is someone here to see you."

"Wha-?" Blinking what sleep she could from her eyes, Yang rose to a sitting position and glanced around. It was still night, and it was still raining. The ache of exhaustion in her head told her that she had still not had enough sleep, but anyone coming around at this hour to speak with her must have had a good reason. "Who.. Who is it?"

Velvet's fingers laced with her own and pulled her from the bed, that warm smile never fading the Faunus turned to answer the question. "Pyrrha is here, she has news. Come on."

The gentle encouragement spurred her onward, down the hallway and stairs. Her hand was released as she stepped up to the bar, observing the woman standing on the other side of the counter through tired eyes. Fiery red hair was pulled back into a long ponytail, and the bangs left to sweep across the woman's forehead only accentuated the emerald irises that stared back at her. "Yang."

She returned the nod the other woman gave her, leaning into the bar as she stifled a yawn. "Pyrrha, Velvet said you had news?" The police captain was still in uniform, with a armored vest buckled over her chest. It seemed as if each article of clothing was soaked through by the storm that had hit the day before, but her old friend didn't seem to notice the cold. She just stared at her with lips set in a grim line. "She's not..?"

"I don't know." The words came out rushed and jumbled together, the redhead seeming disappointed at the answer. " _Something_  happened in the Pits. What witnesses I could detain gave conflicting reports. A lot of them said the White Fang attacked but Torchwick's men weren't scattering in all directions, they were moving to an objective when we stopped them. I.. I don't know where Ruby is, or if she is even alive.. I'm sorry, Yang."

Pyrrha moved up to the bar and took her hand, clasping it gently as she stared at it. She had been nearly comatose since hearing what had happened to her little sister, unable to cope with the utter helplessness she had felt. The idea that there was a small chance Ruby had gotten away, it was enough to stoke the coals of hope within her mind. "Don't apologize, Pyrrha. Any news is.. Appreciated."

As she softly squeezed the hand in her own, Velvet moved up next to her, setting three glasses on the counter. The rabbit-girl spoke quietly, eyes set on the bottle of whiskey that she poured from. "It was Blake. She came to see Yang last night.. Said to stay out of it, that she would rescue Ruby."

Pyrrha's eyes went wide for a moment before narrowing. "Blake? Blake Belladonna?" A ponytail of deep red swayed from side to side as the Captain shook her head. "We haven't seen her in.. What, six years?"

"Seven." Yang failed to repress her bitterness as she spat the word before taking a long draught from her glass of whiskey. It had been her partner, her responsibility. For a long time she had focused all that resentment inward, blaming only herself. Not since the other night. Blake had chose to run, chose to abandon them. Her fingers tightened around the container as she slammed it down into the counter, causing other drinkware to rattle from the force behind it. "She went running right back into the White Fang, too."

Pyrrha was quiet for a moment, fingers playing over the edge of the glass without taking a drink. "So.. It was the Fang that attacked the club?"

"No, just Blake." Finishing off her drink, the brawler pushed the glass away, her tired mind already aching from the fact she had only had alcohol for almost a day now. "Said there would be 'consequences', that she was going to go to ground after this."

"Even if she was working alone, The Gentlemen won't take an attack like this lightly." The police Captain downed her ration of whiskey in a couple of gulps, making a face as it burned down her throat. "There'll be war on the streets, just like before the treaty. I need to get back out there." Pyrrha stepped back from the bar, straightening the vest that covered her torso before looking Yang in the eye. "If she's out there, I'll find her. If I can't, I'll occupy the people who are looking for her."

"Let me know if you hear anything?" Yang could not help it, that breath of desperation that crept into the shaking syllables as they slipped past her lips. Ruby may have been a burden the last few years, but it was still her sister. She'd fought off the bullies when they had teased her little Rose about the wolf ears, she had gladly followed the leader of her team against Grimm during their time at Beacon. She had practically raised her after Summer's death. All that mattered now was that Ruby came back home, excessive drinking and depression be damned.

All that mattered was that Yang was given a chance to fix her sister's problems instead of placing another gravestone on a cliff.

Pyrrha didn't mock her, did not question her desperation as she turned to leave. "You'll be the first."

* * *

Blake could hear nothing but her own panting breath as she climbed the steps of the stairwell as fast as she could manage while holding Ruby close. The wolf-girl had fallen unconscious yet again, the bleeding from her stomach stopped for now by what had been a white towel. The fabric of the makeshift bandage was now stained a crimson color in large splotches, and every movement exposed more and more of what was clean to the spreading sanguine liquid.

Those pained, gasping breaths still came from the wounded Faunus. Each wheezing intake caused her to glance down as another trickle joined the dried rivulets of red that now crowded the area around Ruby's mouth. It may have been her imagination, but the younger woman was bleeding less now. Not a good thing as the chest wound hadn't slowed the discharge with every beat of a heart.

She took a quick break to readjust her hold, straining out a groan as the weight pulled at the joints in her elbows. Glancing up the last bit of stairs revealed that she was almost to her destination, spurring her to take in a deep breath before pushing forward. Blake reached the door of the safe house in a few seconds, shifting her weight before kicking a boot at it. There was the sound of footsteps on the other side before it opened, revealing an older Faunus within. The other woman moved immediately to take Ruby from her arms, barely sparing a glance in her direction as she spoke. "You're late."

Blake let out a sigh as her joints were relieved of the pressure. Ruby wasn't heavy by any means, but a penthouse suite was a long way to go when it was up the stairs. She had entered from the back of the building, taking the stairwell to avoid being seen. Especially in this part of town, someone from the White Fang would cause a panic, drawing attention from all over the city and eliminating the purpose of having a safe house. The mask that identified her as a member was now gone, stashed into the bag of supplies she had taken from the run down apartment.

She rubbed the back of a wrist along her forehead, wiping away the sweat that now trickled down from her hairline as she stepped past the threshold. The entry opened into a long hallway, the walls adorned with paintings and a couple statues. At the end was the main room of the penthouse, an area so large it could contain the entirety of the apartment she had kept her other safe house. This was something she could never afford, a place that no Faunus could afford in recent years.

It had been a gift, from an elderly woman who had helped to fund her protest group after she had left Beacon. A human who had witnessed all the hate and could no longer sit idly by. She had passed away in her sleep only a few years ago, right before Blake had found herself captured by Adam, and had left the penthouse to be paid by her estate.

No name for the resident, no connection back to Blake. A parting gift from a woman with no heirs to a girl she hardly knew. It was humans like Valerie Snow who reminded her that the fight had been worth fighting back then.

She stepped past the worn paintings of historical figures, and into the main area of the suite. Concern for Ruby quickly overrode the nagging sense that they weren't safe. There had been no one following her, and no one else knew about this place, even the others who had joined her group. Except for..

"Get over here, I need your help with this!" The older Faunus was standing near a glass coffee table that was now serving as a place to lay Ruby, and sky blue eyes were narrowed in her direction while practiced hands filled a syringe with clear liquid.

Blake acquiesced immediately, dropping her bag on a nearby recliner as she moved to assist in whatever capacity she could. It was odd to be considering surgery in so open an area, with a massive window that covered the southern wall of the penthouse, providing a sweeping view of the rest of Vale from this high up. Ms. Snow had been quite the successful businesswoman in her day, and the rent for a room at the top of one of the kingdom's finest skyscrapers barely touched the vast fortune left in the socialite's estate.

Whatever it was that the other Faunus injected Ruby with seemed to calm the wolf-girl, as the youthful and bloodied features lost all the signs of suffering. The torn and ruined tank top was cut away next, fully exposing the gruesome chest wound to Blake for the first time, and causing both her and the good doctor to come to a sudden stop to examine it. There was always something different about Grimm wounds. Whether it was the way each strike was designed to cause the most suffering if not outright kill the prey, or because the serrated edges of the claws did such a remarkable job at ripping through flesh, it always left an ugly mark. She could even make out the white bone of a rib through all the red.

Blake found herself distracted from the state of Ruby as the lynx Faunus turned away to pull surgical tools from a bag marked with a medical cross, and leaned over the unconscious wolf-girl to speak. "Dawn, I-"

"Shut it, Belladonna." Dawn turned back, her eyes never once glancing in Blake's direction as she moved to begin repairing the damage to her patient's internal organs. "We can talk after I get her stabilized. Grab some gloves and get your hands in here."

* * *

Blake felt a yawn force its way up from her chest as she scrubbed at her palms, scrubbing the crimson from her hands and staining the gorgeous marble white of the bathroom sink. It had taken almost half a day to get the bleeding under control, and a couple more to finally stabilize Ruby, but the doctor had done a very thorough job with what they had at their disposal. Several cybernetics had been used to replace the torn up organs and a couple of bones, as well as a new eye in place of the old one. After that, it was only one final Aura infusion that marked the end of their efforts, and the beginning of the waiting.

Waiting to see if any of the sutures wouldn't be sufficient to control the bleeding, waiting to see if something else could go wrong with the injuries, waiting to see if Blake had simply been too late to save her.

A sudden flare of anger drove a low growl from her throat as she threw the towel she had been using to dry her hands, instead moving to run her fingers through the black tresses of her messy hair. She caught a slight movement from her peripheral vision, and turned to find the blonde Lynx standing at the doorway to the bathroom with a raised eyebrow. "Seems a lot of effort to save one of the gang."

"She's not.." Blake turned back to the face the mirror, leaning down heavily upon the bathroom counter as she gave a long sigh. "She's not a member of the Fang."

In the reflection, she saw the subtle raise of the Lynx's eyebrows. But there came no admonishment at her actions, only a gentle palm on her shoulder and a concerned gaze that emanated from soft blue eyes. Dawn Sheppard had been a doctor in a clinic near one of her protests, and the older woman had been the one to patch her up after an altercation with a human who had come to insult their race. When the news of Faunus genes being dominant broke and stoked the old fires of hatred into a blaze, that clinic had been in the area of the city that burned down.

But Dawn had survived, due in large part to her intervention, and their friendship keeping them close until Blake had rejoined the White Fang. The Lynx had never approved of the gang and its methods, even back before it had truly abandoned its quest for equality. Fingers squeezed against her shoulder for a moment before they slid away. "So. About what you've dragged me in to."

"I know, I'm sorry." Turning to face the other woman, she placed both palms upon the counter and leaned back against it. "Torchwick will be looking for her, and the Fang will be looking for me. You have to leave Vale."

"That's why I took all the lien in those accounts you gave me. Most of it covered the implants for the girl, but the rest will get me passage to Mistral, or Atlas." Dawn's glare had become more piercing than before, forcing Blake to look away. "This makes us even."

Nodding slowly, she spoke carefully. "You should go. I can take it from here."

The Lynx let out a long sigh, shaking her head in a way that conveyed disappointment. "Like I wanted to leave Vale.. Dammit, Belladonna."

Narrowing her own eyes into a glare, Blake stood up straight and leveled her gaze upon the other Faunus. "You could have said no!" She took a step towards the shorter woman, and the doctor took an appropriate step back in the face of her sudden fury. "But then Ruby would be dead. I am sorry for dragging you into this, and I wish that I didn't have to call in a favor to do it. I couldn't just let her die."

The anger in Dawn's bright eyes lingered for a few moments later before it faded away into resignation. "I just hope she's worth it." The tufted ears atop the woman's head twitched in agitation as the doctor turned to leave, pausing once more in the hallway outside the bathroom. "Not that it hasn't been fun, Blake. But lose my scroll number."

With her fists clenched and the glare slowly faltering, Blake was unable to formulate a response as the older Faunus stepped away. She remained standing there until she heard the door open and shut, only allowing herself to relax and let the sharp pain of abandonment strike once she was alone. Dawn had been the single friend she still held on to from her days after Beacon. Everyone else had gone to ground, or died in the final days of their protesting as it turned violent.

She had abandoned her friends at Beacon. Ruby, Yang, Weiss. Raged at them as if they could never understand her point of view. She had lost everyone else she had known after that. Valerie Snow, the kind old human who wanted to right the wrongs between the races. Dawn Sheppard, the gentle doctor who had opened the clinic door in the middle of the night when Blake had narrowly escaped the clutches of the White Fang. She had driven the last of them away. Even if it was for a good reason, it still hurt when she finally realized the truth of her situation.

No friends, no future, no more places to hide from Adam.

Blake Belladonna was truly alone.

* * *

Ruby felt awareness ignite within her consciousness, a surprising prospect indeed considering her last memory being of bleeding out on a stained couch that stunk of decay. As the waking world slowly lulled her back into life, so too did the feeling in her extremities. With that feeling came the pain, so sudden and abrupt that it flared through her body and caused her back to arch as her eyes shot open.

Her lips parted in a silent scream as agony tore through her chest, as the wound there was torn open by the sudden movement. There was  _so. much. pain._ But even that paled to the torture that split through her skull, bringing her hands up to grasp the sides of her head in a vain effort to quell the torment at its core.

It felt as though her brain was trying to tear itself in half as her fingers dug through the strands of hair that was pulled in her delirium. Sweat caused her skin to stick to the fabric she was laying on, and she knew what the greater pain was from as she heard a cold voice came from next to her ear.

" _Did you think we wouldn't want you to suffer?"_

She twisted to face the culprit, falling from the couch and landing roughly on the wooden floor that lay below it. Her vision was hazy, pulsating from the feverish state her mind now forced upon her, but she made out the clear outline of a pair of dark brown boots. Shaky palms found their way to the hard surface of the ground and pushed her up, allowing her to raise her eyes to find who was speaking.

The sight of the girl who now towered over her set a chill to her blood, as she took in the image that glared down at her. The fashionable outfit, and a tendril of hair dyed a bright caramel color, and the pale skin covered in bloody gashes. Coco crouched down to reach her height, a gloved hand reaching out to pull her chin upwards.

" _Did you think we would ever forgive you?"_

Ruby pushed against the girl, crying out as she tumbled to the side and felt her back smash against something solid. A groan sounded out as she rolled to look at what she had hit, finding herself staring up into the faces of two boys. On the left was a giant of a teenager, the green robe he wore torn by three claw marks that traveled down his chest, exposing the bloodied flesh beneath the cloth. The boy on the right glared at her with sightless eyes, the skin of his face hanging in shreds from the wounds he had received.

She tried to stand up, to run away from the other occupants of the room, but her legs would not support her. Her first try ended with her crashing down upon a table, the glass edge of it jabbing into her side and ripping more of the already ruptured stitches. Even as she tumbled to a sitting position, she saw that her efforts were futile. More and more of the bloodied apparitions joined the first three, and names flashed through her mind.

_Scarlet._

_Cardin._

_Sky._

_Dove._

_Sage._

There were more, too many for her delirious thoughts to decipher their torn and bloodied features enough to identify. She curled into a ball and cowered beneath the table, hiding her head behind her arms to try and ignore them.

" _Give up and die."_

Hand clamped down on her shoulders, hauling her out from her sanctuary in a firm but gentle hold, causing her to lash out and try to separate herself from the ghost that was now attacking her. Her fists weakly glanced off of a muscled abdomen, and she looked up to face the apparition that would finally end her torment. Wide amber eyes met her frenzied gaze, and familiar features moved as the woman attempted to speak to her.

" _Give up and join us, Ruby."_

The chorus of voices drowned out all else, and it felt as though her heart would explode in her chest as she reached out and clasped at the shirt of the one who held her. Her fingers dug into the fabric, pulling the garment with her as black appeared at the edges of her vision. The woman who held her did not fall, holding her close. Ruby used her last moments before unconsciousness to speak the confession she had held back for so long..

"I.. I killed them."

* * *

 


	12. Convalescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art: Commissions done by the wonderful and incredibly talented Noxypep on Tumblr/Keethy on DeviantArt! Find them here: tinyurl.com/LastHuntressAU
> 
> Ruby awakes in a strange place, and Yang worries if she made the right choice..

* * *

_**Last Huntress** _ **\- Chapter 12**

**-Convalescence-**

* * *

The room was shaking.

Or at the least, it was to Ruby. Her vision swam as she darted her gaze from one hazy outline to another, the figures all whispering to her. Their words fell upon her as if she was underwater, reaching her ears yet making no sense as the world twisted and heaved with each panting breath. She ignored the sudden stab of agony that came as she pushed herself up from the couch, that striking measure of pain that swept over the torn flesh of her back and within her stomach. She knew what had happened, or rather, was aware of her memories of the fighting in the Pit.

The skin of her back had been ripped open by the frantic claws of a wolf, while the area of her neck that met her shoulder suffered the numerous punctures of a bite. Three jagged lines ached down her right cheek, where a Beowolf had clawed at her. It was hard to pinpoint the pain in her stomach, as that came from several different organs that had nearly been rent to shreds, continually subjecting her to the feeling of someone forcing a knife into her and twisting it about.

At all times was she aware of these grievous wounds, but far worse was the pain lay within her own thoughts. It had been days since her last drop of liquor, and what had been the nightmares that haunted her in the years after Beacon had become hallucinations of her waking mind. Spectres that tormented her, demanding her death by her own hand in penance.

Physical pain generated by her movements was what kept them unfocused, unable to hear them as she frantically tore at the fabric of the couch in an effort to look around the room she had been placed in. Ruby's sense of time had suffered from the detox, and any semblance of where she was had been fleeting. She thought she had seen Blake in one of her rare instances of lucidity, or heard her voice from time to time. But she could not trust such things, her own eyes and ears betraying her as they were.

A view of the city tilted this way and that as she stared out what could have been a large window, but the light that scorched through the glass also seared through her eyes. Hissing as she moved her sight past the source of her newfound and aching blindness, she settled her gaze on a hazy outline that lay just outside the circle of hallucinatory figures that whispered her name over and over. It was a table? Perhaps a cart.

It didn't matter, but the long necked bottles atop it did. The dark amber of the liquid within the containers called out to her, promising a relief from the apparitions that tortured her worse than the torn flesh of her body.

Her elbow shuddered as barely functioning legs slid off the edge of the couch, her entire arm screaming out as it supported the rest of her battered body for the entirety of a second. Collapsing under her weight, the support crumbled and she was sent to the ground. Though the fall was cushioned some by a large rug, the hard wooden floor beneath the adornment sent a new wave of pain to reverberate through her limbs.

But Ruby did not scream. She fought that impulse and bare her teeth to let out a whining growl instead. Her destination swam before her eyes as fingers clawed through the threads of the rug and pulled her useless weight behind them, and the edges of her vision became seeped in tendrils of black.

Only now did the pain of the corporeal overwhelm the voices of her tormentors, drowning them out completely as her jaw clenched and she bit back the agony that tried to force her to relent. The stabbing sensation that had attacked her stomach had now creeped up inside her chest, and she felt the beat of her own heart as it struggled to supply her with what little strength she still held. Her breath came in short, ragged gasps as her lungs failed to accommodate her.

She didn't know how far she had made it from the couch when unconsciousness finally reared its ugly head and began to overtake her, and even the pain dulled enough for a voice to worm its way into her thoughts, speaking her name as the others had before. As the rest of her awareness faded away, the last sensation before everything went black was warm hands closing about her shoulders.

* * *

When Ruby awoke again, it was dark. Gone was the blinding light of the day that had burned through the large window of the room. In fact, as her eyelids fought to stay open, the window itself was gone. The couch had changed as well, grown in size and somehow a thousand times more comfortable, like laying on a cloud. More telling was that the constant whispers of the ghosts that had haunted her were now silent, but her head and neck ached far too much to look around and confirm that she was now free. In fact, the pain that throbbed through every inch of her body had not subsided, even if she had regained some modicum of lucidity.

Her fingers curled into a downy blanket that they had been placed over, and she felt the warmth and softness present there. It was a bed she now resided in, no longer the couch. Judging by the fact the quality sheets also grazed over much of her skin, she had been dressed down to nothing but her underwear at some point. Although modesty was hardly something to care for when the person had saved her, that thought in particular intrigued her as to just who had been taking care of her, a silent question that was answered almost as soon as it had entered her mind.

Two glowing orbs of golden color appeared above her, and even in her unfocused state could she make out the features of the woman peering down at her. Tresses of untidy dark hair framed a narrow face, and lips were pressed into a thin, concerned line. Feline ears poked through that hair on the top of her head, one of them missing a sizable chunk out of its side. Years had created new worry lines, a small scar here and there, but recognition flooded through her senses from the first sight of the other Faunus.

"You with me this time?" Ruby's mouth opened, not to respond but to exclaim the name of the other woman, but nothing came out but a hoarse cough. The face above her disappeared, only to reappear a moment later as her head was gently lifted from the pillow it had rested on. "Here. Drink." The edge of a glass was pressed to her lips, and she took in a deep drink of the water contained within, clearing out the dryness that had closed about her throat.

After a long moment where she took in another draught of the much needed liquid, she was let back down, and it took a few more seconds before the other Faunus reappeared this time. "Better?"

"Blake." The singular word caused an eyebrow to raise on the face above Ruby, only to furrow a moment later when she wrapped her fingers around the slim wrist of the cat Faunus in a weak grip. Amber eyes darted to her hand, then flicked immediately back to her own gaze. "Thank you." She felt her grip loosen and her hand fall back to the bed, as heavy eyelids finally won out against her effort to keep them open. Ruby drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"That'll be five lien."

Yang swiped the currency from the bar as the customer took the bottle she had slid across the counter, folding the paper note and handing it off to Velvet, who placed it in the till before pushing it closed. The rabbit-girl stared at her long enough that she felt the need to flash a smile, obviously failing at putting her friend's mind at ease from the way the Faunus' brow furrowed. Not that Velvet needed to guess what weighed on her thoughts.

It had been days since she had seen Blake. Everyone had heard the news though, that there had been an attack on the 'Jack o' Hearts', that the infamous Ruby Rose had been sprung from right under the nose of Roman Torchwick himself. But the word on the street, the rumors that were dragged through the door of her bar by the drunken lowlife of Vale, had stated clearly that her sister had not escaped unscathed. The story varied wildly depending on who was telling it, but the best was that she had been mauled by a wolf before running, while the worst whispered of Grimm that had disemboweled her younger sibling. Some tales even said the White Fang had attacked the club and killed dozens of the gangsters.

Velvet had told her not to put much stock in such things, that hearing word of Ruby down the grapevine was no way to receive reliable news. So she had put on a brave face, and continued to tend bar every night for the better part of a week. She ignored the whispers from her clientele, the looks from the regulars she usually went a round or two against down in the ring. She tried not to think of the question that burned in the back of every corner of her mind.

If Ruby were okay, why hadn't she or Blake contacted her?

To make matters worse, she was now a target of Torchwick's suspicions. Every night, two of the Gentlemen, distinguished by their fine suits and red-tinted glasses, took a table in the middle of the common room. They never ordered anything, never spoke anyone but each other. She had half a mind to throw them out, but knew that doing so would invite only further invasion of her life. Velvet had brought up something about their presence though, that the fact the gangsters were watching her meant that Torchwick did not know where her little sister was.

Yang had not mentioned to her friend that that also meant that the notorious gangster was still out for blood, so that even if Ruby walked through that door right now, they would still be set upon by the vicious hounds of an old enemy.

So lost in thought, Yang had to be alerted to two new arrivals by an elbow from Velvet, causing her to glance at the rabbit-girl before following her friend's gaze to the newcomers. As iconic as the red glasses, the white jackets with red accents announced her most recent headache as members of the White Fang.

The two members of the Gentlemen had not missed the intrusion at all, rising from the chairs with fists clenched as the tallest of the Fang, a man with short ram horns protruding from his forehead and blood red eyes spoke up. "Bar's closed. Clear out, all of you."

All civilian customers of Ember Heights needed no second warning, gathering up their belongings and leaving without so much as a word of disagreement. No one wanted to deal with a gang war, and Yang was hard pressed to find a reason to blame them. The only one who even looked back was one of her waitresses, whom she nodded to, not willing to risk anyone else. A glance at Velvet told her she would have no luck getting the Faunus to leave, something she was going to be glad for if this came to blows.

The horned man spoke up after the six of them were alone, looking to the members of the other gang, before sliding his gaze over to Yang. "We've come for the Rose girl, and Belladonna. Adam has business with both of them."

"Well they are obviously not here." It was Velvet who spit back a reply, the rabbit-girl glaring angrily at the gangsters while she gestured at the two Gentlemen. "Why do you think we haven't tossed these two morons out on their asses?"

It was the other member of the Fang, a shorter male with two shaggy dog ears flopping over his hair, who turned to face Velvet. "Watch your tone, girl. We could just as easily take you instead."

Yang's fists were clenched so tight that her knuckles were beginning to turn white as she pounded one of her hands down on the bar, drawing all gazes to her. "I'd like to see you try!"

Seeking to seize the distraction she had caused, one of the Gentlemen drew a long pistol from beneath his suit jacket, lining up the sights with the nearest White Fang before a fireball slammed into his chest. The man was thrown back over a table, a steady stream of smoke rising from his corpse as all the remaining occupants of the common room turned to look towards the opened door.

"Now now, boys.." The flame-wreathed tips of an outstretched hand slowly cooled to wisps of smoke, the glowing strips of Dust-infused clothing dying away shortly as the woman with flowing black hair took a step into the bar, her amber eyes burning dangerously as she studied the other three gangsters. "Surely there's no reason for this to get messy?"

The woman's voice seemed dipped in honey, while the order came across as far from sweetness as could be. But the gangsters seemed to get the message, hurrying along to the nearest doors without so much as a glance towards Yang or her friend, nor the fallen member of the Gentlemen. Watching them go, the woman kept her eyes on the door until it was closed, before flitting her gaze over to the two behind the bar. "Ms. Xiao Long, Ms. Scarlatina." Her lips broke into a genuine smile as she strode over to the bar. "It has been far too long."

Yang let out a slow breath as she watched the gangsters depart, hardly any thought given to the smoking body in her bar as she turned her attention the the newcomer with a small smile. "Professor Fall, you couldn't have had better timing."

"So it seems.." The gorgeous woman glanced over her shoulder before settling down on a bar stool, returning her gaze to the two of them as she spoke up. "I'm sure it's quite obvious why I'm here."

"Ruby." Velvet's small voice interjected, the rabbit-girl finally tearing her eyes from the smoldering corpse on the floor to look at their old teacher.

"Precisely. Though from the presence of those four, I'm starting to think you don't have any more information on her whereabouts?"

Yang cocked her head to the side, raising an eyebrow as she watched Cinder carefully. "You're looking for her too, Professor?"

"Please Yang, call me Cinder." The older woman flashed a winning smile before nodding. "Of course I am. People may be willing to bury Huntsmen and the Academies in the past, but I'm not. Our bond still means something, even if the world does not want it to. Unfortunately.. I got news of her capture far too late to be of much help. I was hoping to amend that now."

It was so strange to Yang for them to be here, speaking to their old Professor as if they had remained close friends for the last four years. Cinder had always been her favorite teacher, due to being the combat instructor, but the passion with which the older woman spoke was something that had been lacking since Beacon. She couldn't even remember feeling so emboldened to speak like that.

"I haven't heard from her, sorry.." Yang leaned down on her elbows, pressing her forehead into two balled up fists. "I don't even know if she is alive." A comforting hand came to rest on her shoulder, small and gentle as it rubbed against her shirt. She did not need to look to know it was Velvet.

But then a warm palm touched upon her forearm, coaxing her gently from her melancholy and bringing her eyes back up to regard Cinder's intense and burning gaze. Yang had always marvelled at how those irises seemed to be composed of literal fire at times, and it seemed the loss of their vocations had done little to dim that light. "I'm certain she will make it back to you. Ms. Rose always was the most tenacious of my students, after all." That soft touch trailed down her arm until it took her hand, squeezing to show support. "And I will continue my search."

Just like that, the raven-haired beauty was up from the stool and striding towards the door, clad in a dress that sheared off at the midpoint of her thighs to show a generous amount of leg. Cinder paused near the door to exit Ember Heights, and turned back to look at them. "I meant what I said, you two. Our bond as Huntresses still remains. If you ever wish to talk with me, you have my number, I'm sure."

Then she was gone, as quickly as she came. Leaving only the smell of exotic perfume and burnt flesh upon the air as Yang slowly turned to face Velvet, who was wearing the same conflicted expression she was. "Did that seem..?"

"Odd? Yes." Velvet confirmed that she thought the same with a nod, her brown rabbit ears twitching every few seconds in agitation. "But all of us are different now, and if she can find Ruby.."

Yang considered it for a moment before giving a weary shrug of her shoulders as she looked over at the body of the gangster Cinder had killed. Seeing someone use Dust so effortlessly like a weapon had been a shock, given how rare the substance was these days in a form that could be used as such, but it seemed their old Professor hadn't lost a step. The more she thought about it, the more she couldn't think of a better person to be tracking down her little sister at this point.

* * *

Blake remained sitting near Ruby even after the young wolf had fallen back asleep, a bit stunned by the first words that the girl had directed at her in a sane state of mind. In truth, she had been fearing the conversation that awaited once the other Faunus regained consciousness. She had played it over and over in her mind. Why had she run from Beacon? What had she been doing all these years? She had tried to mock up the conversations in her head, to prepare with suitable answers to the questions she dreaded most. So far it had been an effort in futility due to the concern of if her old friend would ever wake up sane.

It had been four days since she had brought Ruby here, barely alive. A half dozen times had she spoke to the girl, only to be ignored as if she did not truly exist. All that had warranted a response from the drowsy and unfocused Faunus had been hallucinations that taunted the girl in a way that Blake could not protect her from. For hours on end, she had been useless to dispel the phantoms or provide any relief from the issues that tortured the wolf-girl.

How could she have been of use?

There were seven years to account for of what she had missed in the other girl's life. Even if she knew of what plagued Ruby so, there was no guarantee that she was in any shape to help. It was clear that the passage of time since they were teenagers had not been kind to either of them, and she was not keen on comparing which of them had suffered more. No. It was wrong to look at it from that perspective, that she was too damaged to be of any help to an old friend.

She had failed, back at Beacon. She had ran from all of her problems in the hopes that she would be spared further pain and derision. She had ran right into the arms of those she had sought to be free from. All out of fear. Blake reached down and took the wolf-girl's hand from where it lay on the bed, holding it gently between both of her own, and resolved that there would be no more running. That she would no longer hide behind the deadened exterior she had portrayed while working as Adam's puppet, a broken facade that had wedged her wounds wide open, never allowing her a moment to heal.

What Ruby needed was a friend, one that was not afraid to face the consequences of her decisions, one that would not shy away from whatever darkness now plagued the young Rose's soul. The whispered words when the other Faunus had awoke that first night she brought the wounded girl here had churned within Blake's mind, the only clue to the demons in her friend's mind, that she had killed 'them'.

No matter the severity of what Ruby had done, Blake would stand by her, help her work through it as she recovered from her wounds. She had to believe that she could still be of use, with what life she had in the White Fang now cast aside, she had to believe there was a way forward for one as lost as her. A chance at redemption for all that she had done.

Blake felt a tear slowly make its way down her cheek as she pressed her forehead against that pale hand she held.

* * *

_Bzzzt._

Yang stirred in the depths of sleep, her eyes opening slowly as a bright light ignited the darkness of her room. Two large and furry ears were in her vision, twitching every few seconds as their owner fidgeted in her arms. Still, it seemed her awakening had not roused Velvet from slumber, as she glanced about to find the culprit of her early rising.

_Bzzzt._

She found it on the second vibration traveling through the bed, the small object placed face up on her nightstand; Her scroll. It's screen was lit up with a notification, an odd occurrence on most days. But this week had been nothing if not odd, and that alone was enough to cause Yang to reach for the device, picking it up and returning to her original position to glance down at the rabbit-girl she held close with her other arm. Velvet had not stirred from the movement, the Faunus' chest still rising and falling at a regular pattern.

Yang let a smile twinge at the corners of her lips before flipping the scroll between her thumb and forefinger to turn it upright, and she swiped the pad of her thumb across the screen to unlock it. The screen loaded straight to the text message she had received a minute ago, from an unknown number. It was short, to the point, only a few words in length. It was also the best news she had received since she learned of Ruby's capture.

' _She's safe. -B'_

* * *

 


	13. With Open Hands And Closed Off Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art: Commissions done by the wonderful and incredibly talented Noxypep on Tumblr/Keethy on DeviantArt! Find them here: tinyurl.com/LastHuntressAU
> 
> Blake finds a measure of peace in carrying for Ruby, while the younger Faunus is lost in old memories..

* * *

_**Last Huntress** _ **\- Chapter 13**

**-With Open Hands And Closed Off Hearts-**

* * *

For the first time in years, Blake's life felt routine again.

She would rise from slumber a few hours before dawn crested over the mountains of Vale, slipping off the couch in the penthouse's main room to stand and stretch her arms towards the sky and release the tension in her joints. Then a quick peek into the bedroom to check on the girl she was caring for, just to make sure Ruby was still asleep and hadn't ruptured a stitch in her sleep. Never once did she awaken the other Faunus during this inspection, a perk of silent footfalls that had been necessary in her profession even before she had abandoned the White Fang and gone to Beacon.

One thing that never felt routine was the myriad of old scars and wounds that littered Ruby's body. She couldn't remember there being a single blemish on the girl's body when they had first met, but now it was hard to go a few inches of skin without finding one. The most apparent, and the one that literally stared her in the face every day was the jagged line that traveled through the right eye, from the top of her forehead to the middle of her cheek. It marred otherwise beautiful features, along the with the scars left from the first surgery that had given the wolf-girl a cybernetic replacement to restore sight. More fresh were the stitched cuts that Dawn had opened to replace the damaged hardware within that socket only days ago, but the lynx-Faunus was a skilled surgeon, and they blended well with the ruined tissue that was already present.

There were also the three lines that had been carved down Ruby's cheek, crossing the scar that cut through her eye. These were by far the most healed of the girl's wounds, the stitching nearly ready to be removed as the skin had begun to knit itself back together. They had been deep, from the side of the other Faunus' ear to a few centimeters from the thin lips that were now perpetually frowning. Far from the most serious of injuries that Blake had discovered as she had fled the 'Jack o' Hearts' with the wolf in her arms.

It was the sleeping Faunus' torso that had gotten the worst of it, nearly the entire right side a mess of stitches and wounds that had closed simply because of the amount of her own Aura that Blake had forced into Ruby's body to keep the girl alive. The hundreds of thousands of lien that she had given Dawn, everything she had saved up from the executions she had done by Adam's orders, had gone in most part to pay for top end cybernetic organs to replace the ones that a Beowolf had cleaved from her old friend. She hadn't really kept track of what it was the good doctor had brought, but it had only been the skill of the lynx-woman that had assured most of the original organs had simply been repaired instead of fully replaced.

A fortune is what it had cost to save Ruby, money that she had never truly planned to use. Those hidden accounts, this penthouse, her plan to run. She was never going to get out from underneath Adam's watchful gaze long enough to enact it, and she had been far too much of a coward to entertain the thought of attacking him. He was powerful, and if she did best him, other members of the Fang would be close by to intervene or avenge. She had been helpless, stuck in a cage with no bars, with only false hopes and fake plans to keep her remotely sane. Even at her lowest point, when she had simply existed as a weapon for an ex-lover to wield against his enemies, death had not been a release she considered.

Which made the puckered ridges that scrawled up Ruby's wrists all the more concerning. The scars were years old, but cut down each forearm from the bottom of the wolf-girl's hands to the crook of her elbows. They had been deep, each inch showing the intent. Curiosity burned at her thoughts every time she saw those, a desire to know what pain had been enough to make a girl she had known as the most upbeat person she had ever met decide to end it all. But there was no need to ask. Blake knew, after seeing the way the other Faunus fidgeted in her sleep and was so terrifyingly haunted the first few days after she had been brought here.

Ruby had sought to escape whatever horrors still pursued her. A sure sign that Blake's silent promise the other night was sure to be a monumental task, to restore to an old friend a life not free of burden, but where those burdens were shared and the weight lessened so that the wolf-girl could smile like she had all those years ago. More than redemption, more than anything, she yearned to see that happiness once again.

Gently trailing back of her fingers over the cheek that had not suffered damage, Blake pulled the warm covers back up over the sleeping Faunus, her inspection yielding a positive conclusion that the wolf-girl remained on the mend. Despite this continuing recovery, the girl had not been awake and lucid for more than a few minutes at time since she had been brought here. With most of that time taken up with helping Ruby to eat, there had been no chance to really speak to her.

As she slipped through and quietly closed the door to the bedroom, Blake drew in a quick breath as the chill of the morning reached her. She was only wearing a pair of white shorts that rode higher on her thigh than when she had bought them, and a thin black top, leaving much of her skin exposed as goosebumps rose and she rubbed at her arms. The velvet fur of her feline ears twitched in agitation as she shivered, the fur there bristling as well. It was far too easy to forget that outside of that bedroom, mornings in this high rise were cold this time of year.

Still, there was the routine. A progression of the day that she enjoyed. With a nod, she set to it.

* * *

Only an hour later, the quiet of the penthouse was filled with the muffled beat of the song that filled Blake's ears. The small earbuds leading from her scroll supplied the music that kept her energized as sweat began to drip from her brow to the mat she had placed below. She sunk towards the floor, her nose almost touching the fabric of the mat before she pushed off and rose back into the starting position. Each of the muscles used became tense in protest to her actions as she completed the same maneuver as the last couple dozen times, her early workout a way to burn off that restless energy that had seeped into her limbs from being cooped up in this place day after day.

Panting as she completed one last push up and sunk down to her knees before rising back up, Blake swiveled an ear towards the kitchen, the sound of boiling reaching through the beat of a bass guitar. Touching a hand to the scroll that lay beside her, she silenced the music and rose to her feet, pocketing the device and draping the headphones over her neck before reaching for a towel she had set on the nearby table.

Wiping away the sweat from her face, she set the cloth on the counter in the kitchen as she moved to the stove, where a pot of oatmeal sat boiling. Her cooking skills left much to be desired, but even she knew how to not mess up the most basic of breakfasts. A few friends had teased her over the years for using milk instead of water, stating that of course the cat liked it creamy. The thought brought a small smile to her lips, one that didn't quite register until a few seconds later.

Blinking as her expression slid away, Blake stared into the pot that she idly stirred with a wooden spoon. She felt.. Good. Or at the very least her mind had defaulted to a state that wasn't constant stress. It was a feeling so unfamiliar that it actually shocked her a little to experience it, her time in the Fang had always felt tense, and the masks that covered all the faces ensured that she was forced to endure the brunt of the memories of what had been inflicted upon her by Adam. In this penthouse, after days of caring for Ruby and falling into that routine, all of it seemed a lifetime away.

Her limbs worked on autopilot as she pondered over this, adding cinnamon to the mix as the oatmeal became creamier with each passing minute, and it was only when she moved the pot away from the burner that her ears picked up the sounds emanating from the other room. Soft groans and the creak of the bed as the girl atop it shifted, not awakening, but stirring in the midst of a nightmare. Blake had seen this sort of episode before in the younger Faunus, the ravages of whatever it was that crept in the darkness of Ruby's mind while she lay helpless.

She hurried to dish out the basic breakfast concoction into a waiting bowl, eager to usher her old friend from the nightmare.

* * *

It was a nightmare, but it was also a memory.

After years of being repressed, it felt so fresh that it cut through all the defenses she had carefully crafted within her mind against these thoughts. Delusions had become barriers, and attempts at rewriting the scars had become mangled wrecks of actual events. The avenues of her thoughts were those of a ghost town, abandoned and left to be reclaimed by nature in her effort to run from the truth. Years of drink had obscured these terrors.

Now that they were free, now that the haze of constant repression had been forcibly lifted, there were no defenses left to hide behind. The safety she had always fled to in the corners of her mind, those happy memories of a childhood long since passed, of the simple pleasures she had experienced in her years, it was so fleeting now. They had, all of them, become like trying to grasp at smoke that was retreating from her.

The warmth of her mother's cloak, draped over her shoulders.

The earthy scent of her father, and the reassuring weight of his arms about her.

The spark in her sister's eyes when Yang looked at her, a glint in vibrant violet that spoke of pride.

The taste of her girlfriend's lips during their first kiss, an awkward teenage fumbling that had been more of a surprise to her than it had been to Weiss.

A reflection of herself, looking in the mirror as she got dressed for her first day at Beacon, both silver eyes shining back as she grinned and adjusted her own red cloak.

There was a lethargy to these memories now, and moments that had become her bastions against the cold and dark anger of the world were now nothing more than shadows that danced before her enticingly, only to dash away when she reached out for their comfort. In their place were bitter recollections of her life at its worst, taunting her with safety and striking out instead with malice.

Leaves over a grave, obscuring all but the word  _scatter_. No one had been to that place in a long time.

The broken tiles of the waiting room, and the bitter taste of defeat as a doctor droned on that nothing more could be done.

Disappointment in irises of a subdued purple color, and a thought that it had been years since she had seen those eyes burn a brilliant crimson hue.

The sting of a slap lingering on her cheek from a girl in a hospital bed, and an icy gaze that peered out the window, instead of looking to her.

A reflection of herself, looking in the mirror as she got dressed for yet another day hunting down the scum of Vale, one silver eye staring straight through her while the other burned an unnatural reddish-orange color.

Running from these thoughts had solved nothing for her, and instead left every wound has fresh as it had been when first administered. There were no more defenses, the foundation of every refuge cracked and broken by the same tactic she had employed to avoid the nightmares, and she was left naked before the onslaught. As all thoughts took a sharp turn to a day full of blood, of death, and the first true taste of everlasting guilt.

Because it was all her fault. She had killed them, as surely as if it had been her claws, her teeth, and her malice that had carved through their bodies.

* * *

Then came a new sensation, a warm palm sliding against her own, and fingers that pressed against the back of her hand. A new sound, a gentle coaxing of her name, rang clear through the dark and drew her towards consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open, and Ruby Rose was greeted not by the light of day, or the smell of cinnamon upon the air, but of the feeling of utter weakness that pervaded every inch of her battered body.

A groan of pain came from her lips instead in the form of a sigh, as she stared upwards into two amber orbs and tried to orient herself to her surroundings for what seemed like the umpteenth time in only a few days. It took time, the seconds passing as her name was uttered once again, but she managed to crawl her thoughts away from that pit they had been stuck in. It took time, but Ruby rejoined the waking world to a small smile set on lips above her. "There you are." The words came from a voice deeper than her own, but one with a distinct feminine edge to it. Her jumbled mind identified the expression on the woman's face easily, it was one she knew all too well. Pity. "You were having another nightmare."

She surged upwards then, pulling her broken body into a sitting position with a rare moment of strength, and she tore her hand away from the warm caress that engulfed it. Those eyes widened as they watched her, but there was an understanding in them. "B-Blake." Ruby's voice sounded unfamiliar upon her lips, hoarse and cracked from disuse. Her chest heaved with effort, trying to suffuse air into her lungs was an alien experience now, as it felt like one side of her chest moved without difficulty. The other side was flawed, but familiar, and did not feel so damn stiff.

On top of this new discovery, each breath caused pain to shoot through her ribs, along the fractures in the bones that had nearly been snapped apart by the force of a blow. But each breath she took in with a surprised amount of fervor, letting the pain wash over her in waves and revelling in the way it pushed aside all else.

It was only when a hand closed about her bare shoulder that she opened her eyes once again, truly lucid and awake this time. The older Faunus was watching her carefully, lips parted as if a question was on the tip of her tongue. It did not need to be asked, as Ruby gave a careful nod. A mental inspection of her body had started with that stiff feeling in her chest that came with each breath, and it turned up the most curious of things.

She realized that she was looking at Blake with both eyes, with no discernable difference between her right and left, a clarity of vision she had no experienced in years.

A hand, slow and lethargic, raised to touch at her cheek. At first the tips of her shaking fingers roughly brushed over stitching that was sewed through her skin, causing her to let out a sharp hiss of pain as she agitated the gashes. But then she moved the pads of her digits higher, and felt fresh stitches around the socket that had been torn open years ago.

Fingers closed about her wrist before she could investigate further, firmly moving her hand away from her face. Her expression must have been something amusing, because a grin broke out over the cat-Faunus' features. "Let it heal. There's a lot we need to talk about."

"How.." It hurt to speak, her vocal chords so unaccustomed to being used that it felt like something had torn in her throat. "..Much?"

Articulating her thoughts proved far more difficult than she would have preferred, but it was lucky that Blake did not seem to need much more than that to know what information she was seeking. The older girl took up a bowl and a spoon, stirring the creamy concoction and filling the air with the smell of slightly singed cinnamon before a utensil was raised up to Ruby's lips. Her pride welled up for a moment before immediately deflating, knowing that she could do little to feed herself. She opened her mouth accordingly, eyes locked on those amber orbs as she did so.

Blake glanced away as she returned the spoon to the bowl, taking a moment to think before speaking up. "One of your lungs was beyond repair. But Dawn, my friend who patched you up, she replaced it with a cybernetic. A kidney, too, part of your intestines.. She fixed everything else." Ruby watched as that spoon came back up, and the other Faunus continued. "Surgery isn't my forte, unfortunately.. But you are still mostly you."

Closing her eyes as she rested back against the headboard, Ruby swallowed her second bite of the oatmeal, grateful for the warmth that slowly filled her as it travelled down towards her stomach. It wasn't exactly the greatest treat in the world, too creamy for her tastes. But when she could barely breath without tiring herself out, there wasn't a lot of room to complain. She sat there quietly, absorbing the information that Blake had shared with her before trying to speak again. ".." Her first few words came out as a scratchy noise, but the point was made with her final one. "..Eye?"

Blake made a noise, setting the bowl aside on the nightstand and retrieving an object. When the cat-girl returned to Ruby's vision, she was holding up a small handheld mirror, with the reflective surface showing a clear picture of her features. Her immediate thought was that both of her lupine ears were accounted for, as they swiveled slowly and deliberately, but what drew her gaze quickly after that was enough to drive any thought of speaking from her.

"Dawn said the circuitry in the old eye was completely burned out, completely unusable anymore.. Apparently this one has a color setting, if you want to change it." Ruby stared directly into her own gaze. Her left eye, the one still made of flesh, was still its brilliant silver color. The one on the right, the socket ruined by a claw four years ago, now housed an unfamiliar construct.

The outer half of the iris was as silver as her normal eye, but the inner half was home to a series of blades that whirled into place as she watched, clearly identifying the eye as machinery. As she watched, the metal plates finished their calibration and settled into a ring, blending with the outer half to create a full iris that looked remarkably close to her regular color.

If she didn't focus on either eye, it almost seemed as if nothing had changed, that the silvery color so reminiscent of her mother had never been clawed from her head in the first place. The mirror was mercifully removed as she felt tears begin to burn at the corners of her eyes, and Blake was silent as Ruby processed this newest discovery.

There was no comforting hand in her own, no pat on the shoulder as she teared up. It seemed the older Faunus understood that closeness was far from what she needed at the moment, and there was a clang as the bowl of oatmeal was taken from the nightstand and that spoon prepared once again.

Even if it took energy she barely had to spare, Ruby raised a hand to press against her good eye, wiping away the tears that had formed there. Her arm all but dropped back down to her lap as she dutifully leaned forward to accept the offered bite of the warm food, the aches that had settled into every bone and muscle doing a wonderful job of keeping all unwanted thoughts at bay.

Remaining gentle and attentive to her needs, Blake mercifully allowed her to preserve some dignity in silence for the rest of meal.

* * *

 


	14. The World Has Turned And Left Us Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art: Commissions done by the wonderful and incredibly talented Noxypep on Tumblr/Keethy on DeviantArt! Find them here: tinyurl.com/LastHuntressAU
> 
> Ruby and Blake break the ice, Weiss Schnee deals with her own haunted past and the new problems that plague her..

* * *

_**Last Huntress** _ **\- Chapter 14**

**-The World Has Turned And Left Us Here-**

* * *

Three days.

That was how long it took for Ruby to grow completely fed up of the light small talk that dotted the times when she was conscious in an unfamiliar bed, in an unknown room, and with a woman who might as well be a stranger given the years since they had last seen one another. It was the most potent source of her growing frustration that Blake remained blissfully evasive of any real topic to speak about, aside from her injuries and how well the healing process was proceeding.

But she did not wish to hear again about what organs were now either wholly or part synthetic, or how her Aura was beginning to take over the process after her system had recovered from the shock of multiple infusions from her savior. She did not wish to dwell on the ghosts that had haunted her waking hours of detox, and now patiently waited for those terrifying moments when her eyes could no longer hold themselves open.

She did not wish to think of the mess she had made of things by pursuing the lead on Russel straight into the lair of a man who wanted nothing more than to see her entrails torn from her body by Grimm. She refused to ask her caretaker what news there was from the city, if her sister was alright or if she had placed Yang into danger by her own reckless behavior. But not out of a lack of concern.

No, she refused to ask more than the most basic of things of Blake. An arm to support her as she hobbled to the bathroom, a glass of water to clear away the last vestiges of a dry and cracked throat, or to check the bandages on her back that she could not reach. To exchange any more words than they already had would allow those questions that burned in her thoughts at all times the older Faunus was in her sights.

But on the third day since Ruby's return to some semblance of lucidity, halfway through yet another reassurance that her wounds were recovering well, those words were unwilling to be restrained. They slipped out while Blake was kneeling on the bed just behind her, warm and calloused hands smoothing out a new bandage over the stitches where wolf claws had scored through her skin. Worse still, they came in the form of a whisper that sounded as if she were on the brink of tears. "..Why did you leave?"

There were tears. It was an insidious and alarming reaction as a pang of deep hurt radiated out from her chest. Ruby blinked as she felt the moisture begin to trail down from the corners of her eyes, surprised that she had stumbled upon a sharp cut that lay within, and unprepared for such a vivid emotion after the numbness that she had forced upon herself for these last few years. She brought a hand to her chest, rubbing at the area as if she could hope to massage that frayed needling from her heart.

"I.." Blake had taken nearly half a minute to answer, a hand having remained awkwardly on the back of her shoulder blade the entire time. At the first sound of a forthcoming explanation, Ruby turned herself slightly so that she could look the other woman in the eye. It was only after she made the movement that she realized she had exposed the emotions she had been caught so unaware by. "..Thought it was for the best."

There was a slight cringe at the corners of those wide, amber orbs she stared into, telling her that Blake knew exactly how poor of an answer she had provided. There were pools welling within those eyes as long eyelashes came together in a shaky blink. "I-I don't know!" The confession came in a hushed and hurried tone, and the Faunus looked away, feline ears drooping. "All I remember is being afraid and telling myself over and over that you and the others could never understand. I wouldn't.. I couldn't believe that I had a place among you all."

"So I ran, and I kept telling myself to run. How could a Schnee ever accept a Faunus as a teammate, as a friend? Especially with what the Fang had done to her family.." Golden irises turned back to lock onto Ruby's tearful gaze, no longer welling up with tears but no less intense as Blake spoke with a firm conviction to her voice. "And I thought that you and Yang-" The hand on her back raised tentatively to brush fingers against the dyed tips of her furry wolf ears, very lightly touching upon the sensitive organ before pulling back. "When I saw you after you took down Russel.."

There were no sniffles as Ruby felt a few small beads of moisture make their way down her face, there was no catharsis to be had with this explanation. It just hurt. A deep and raw gash that cut into the formative years of her life. Not the first of such experiences, but one of those that had set the path she had been on since then. It wasn't that she blamed Blake for how things had turned out, but there was a welling of anger beneath the pain, and a dose of sympathy from the guilt that had etched itself into the lines of the older Faunus' expression.

"I thought I was protecting myself. I was sure that I was already rejected, and that by running I would spare myself the pain. I.. Screwed up." That hand that was ghosting along the outline of one of her lupine ears fell away, and the slender form near her on the bed withdrew an inch or so. "I'm sorry."

The bed shifted as Blake slid off the edge and stood, moving for the door of the bedroom. Ruby didn't get up, and doubted that she would be able to even if she had wished. But she spoke softly, knowing that the other Faunus would catch her words. "Life turned out a lot differently than a fairy tale, didn't it?" She referenced the first real conversation she had with the other Faunus, back when they were just girls who found a connection in one another. Leaning heavily on the arm that supported her, she felt the ache of her injuries in each breath and movement of her lips. "I've screwed up, too. I don't hate you for leaving, Blake. I'm just sorry how things turned out."

With a hand on the door knob, the raven-haired woman glanced over a shoulder at her, accompanying the gesture with a humorless chuckle. "Reality hasn't been kind, true." The Faunus turned a bit, just enough to be able to look at her fully. There was a desire within those gorgeous eyes, a need to unshoulder more of the thoughts that burdened a mind. Ruby felt the same, a surprise to her. There was something that made it incredibly easy to speak to Blake, as if the torments of their lives had made them kindred. But it was clear that her time of activity was quickly drawing to a close, as she struggled in the simple task of staying upright as she sat on the bed. "Get some rest, Ruby. We have a lot of to talk about, I think."

As she watched the older Faunus leave the room, and settled back into her pillows with a barely suppressed whine of agony as the movement pulled at the stitches holding her stomach together, she let the corners of her lips twitch upwards. Three days of small talk, three days of bullshit. At least they had broke the ice now.

* * *

"-to assure that imports continue normally and without delay."

Weiss Schnee stood with her hand braced against the base of her spine, back straight as a ruler, and her feet a comfortable distance apart. This was a posture she had been drilled in since the day she could walk, a stance that implied attentiveness, mutual respect, and a certain kind of professionalism expected of a Schnee. Almost military in the precision at which she had been coached in how to straighten her shoulders, set her expression, or clasp her hands. Those lessons had stuck with her through the years, even so that the lack of an arm did not change the habit.

Behind her, the holographic display lit the entire middle of her office. It was a large space, and the members of the Remnant Security Council were arrayed in a circle that began and ended on the sides of her desk. Those gathered were droning on about some logistical issue or another, as if the fact the Grimm remained a problem for shipments between cities was still surprising. They could see her, she knew, from the display that would track her movements through this room. But while they all sat within the same room, she stood in her office.

She had attended a meeting in the room where the Councilors now sat, once. Four years ago and still she refused to set foot inside the chamber where they had decided to effectively end the careers of all Hunters. The thought of that memory saw a smile grow over her reflection in the glass windows that overlooked the city of Vale far below, even through the rivulets made by the falling rain, a wry expression that announced perfectly how she felt being present within these meetings.

They all would have loved to have seen her, and all those within the ranks of the Academies, thrown in a cell where they could cause no more trouble. Now she sat at their table, to the chagrin of every single one of them.

Times had changed. And she could not be ignored, even by those that considered themselves the absolute authority in Remnant. They may have had influence, but she had the money to buy that influence. Schnee Dust & Arms Corp. had grown to a point where it had a hand in nearly every market, established or emerging. From the energy stations that powered the great cities of the world, to the latest advancements in cybernetics, she had dragged the corpse of her father's company from the ashes and assured that it was a cornerstone of the economy.

But what truly made her powerful was how she had done it. Her opponents had called her many things in these last four years. Ruthless, calculating, a bitch. But all spoke with reverence to her cunning, to the way she had slowly inserted her interests into the technology that fueled the defensive Barricades that now protected the major population centers of Remnant. Her father had always said that a good business was built on what people could not do without. For him and her grandfather, that resource had been Dust.

But this was a new world, and only she had had the vision to see which way the winds had been blowing. Defense contracts, software companies, and abandoned factories. Within a few months she had a near monopoly on supplying the Barricade program. A commodity that this new Remnant could not live without. The media called her takeover of the SDAC a coup, but by the end the shareholders had begged her to take the reins from her father. From there, a multitude of doors had opened. One of them being a say in how the very governments of the world were ran.

Three years later, and her company employed enough citizens to be considered a kingdom all on it's own. Being powerful did have its disadvantages though. She hated meeting with these people.

"-mentioned Ms. Rose by name."

That got her attention, and in the reflection upon the glass she saw her cold blue eyes widen as she turned slightly, displacing the long strands of platinum hair that hung on a shoulder as she tuned back in to the conversation.

"The inclusion of Grimm in this alleged execution is what truly concerns me, not these gangsters or their issue with a former student of Beacon."

"If she were acting in the capacity of a Hunter, she should be located and arrested immediately. We must come down hard on any who would disobey the orders to disband."

Weiss turned and touched her hand upon the surface of her desk. Her fingers moved quickly in practiced motions, the interface searching for the file she sought before displaying it. Another press of the screen sent that file to the Council. "Official reports have Ruby Rose listed as a common bounty hunter, Councilor. It is unlikely that this incident was little more than her upsetting the seedy elements of Vale."

Her words were met with several seconds of silence, as if they were shocked that she had decided to weigh in, but they soon recovered. "Nevertheless, Ms. Schnee. I believe it would be prudent to deploy defense forces in the city for the time being, and quell this brewing conflict that your former teammate seems to have initiated before it gets further out of hand."

A murmur of agreement went through the Council, and they all looked to her to fall in line. "I disagree." Weiss stood tall over her desk as she spoke, her hand returning to a practiced position at the base of her spine, and a phantom memory sent signals of her other limb to do the same. No such action came, as the right arm was no longer there, but those signals did not stop. It set an inch into her shoulder, as if her body was repeatedly commanding that missing hand to move. "This is a turf war, and I will not draw any forces from the Barricade to deal with a problem that the police should be handling. In fact, the entire situation seems a failing of the local government."

Some of the Councilors grumbled at her assessment, while others sat with polite, fake smiles that caused a flare of anger at the way they almost seemed condescending. As if they knew the right way to defend against the Grimm. Finally, the man who had first suggested that she draw Barricade forces in to deal with the problem spoke up. "Ms. Schnee, surely you-"

"Be quiet, Councilor." Her sharp tone silenced him immediately, and she maintained an icy glare for a few more seconds before continuing. "I have made my decision regarding the proposal that I divert my assets to deal with a local problem. Walls have made you soft to the horrors of the world, ladies and gentlemen. But do not forget that my company is responsible for the peace Remnant now enjoys. The forces of the Barricade are not for you to use at a whim, but to hold back the darkness that has not forgotten us."

"Perhaps your training at Beacon is interfering with your ability to-"

"I'm not finished!" She swept her gaze across all the assembled members of the Council, lips set in an angry line as she dared any of them to interrupt her. "Corruption within the government of Vale, within the very politicians that you have appointed to watch over the kingdom, is the cause of this coming conflict. Through them, these gangsters have been allowed to run rampant, without fear of reprisal." Hovering a hand over the key that would terminate her connection to the holographic feed, she spoke with barely masked contempt. "You made this mess. You fix it."

A second later there was a sudden darkness to the office as the holograms winked out of existence, before illumination slowly returned as the internal lights increased their intensity to compensate. Weiss let out a slow breath, trying to bleed away the anger that had clawed its way into her chest, where it churned and scorched at her in an attempt to be released. She had heard the news from the Crimson Quarter, that Ruby Rose had been involved in some sort of gang war.

Ruby Rose.

She hadn't heard the name spoken aloud in years, and had been fine with leaving such a person in the past. As if on cue, the burning ache that ran down the length of an arm that was not there caused her to glare at the pinned sleeve that concealed the stump. She reached over, kneading at the skin beneath the white cloth with a sense of force behind it, trying to massage out the feeling before it worsened. It was a long minute before she heard the sound of expected footsteps.

Her assistant moved with a scroll pad tucked in the crook of her arm, and Weiss' personal scroll held between dainty fingers. A pretty young redhead with freckles and vibrant green eyes, the woman eyed her with a look of concern. "Are you alright, Ms. Schnee?" A nod was her answer, enough that her assistant extended the scroll to her. "Commander Ironwood for you, ma'am. Are you sure you should antagonize the Council like that?"

Taking the scroll and seeing that the call with the man was on hold, Weiss hissed at the pain in her phantom limb before giving a slow nod. "They need me. And if they had even a hint of what I was trying to do for this world, they would do the right thing and get out of my way." Straightening and taking in a deep breath to compose herself, she halted with her thumb over the button that would reactivate the call. "Thank you, Penny. You're dismissed."

"Yes ma'am." Penny gave a slight bow before turning on a heel and walking back towards the door of her office.

Watching the young woman go, Weiss turned back to face the windows. She took a long moment of simply observing the way the rain trailed down the tinted surface of the glass, before tapping the button and raising her scroll to her ear. "This is Schnee."

"Your new assistant is very good at stalling someone trying to get a hold of you, Weiss. " James Ironwood's voice came through in clear quality, a feat of engineering to be sure, as the Commander of the Barricades tended to be in the more remote corners of the world at any given time. A career in the Atlesian military and left him with a desire to carry out inspections in person. A dangerous and timely tendency, but one that she allowed out of the knowledge that he would assure a quality to the defenses like no other could. "Make sure you hold on to that one."

"I plan to, Commander." She let out a sigh as she watched lightning crack through the sky above Vale, connecting with the rod above a shorter skyscraper for a brief flash of blinding light. "I trust the Council has contacted you to let you know that their feathers were properly ruffled?"

"To put it lightly." There was a strain in Ironwood's voice, a tired tone that spoke of the time the Commander put into assuring that all of her assets were operating at peak performance. "They are demanding that we pull some of our forces into the city to assist the police with the investigation into the gangs."

"Demanding?" She scoffed at the word, leaning her left shoulder against the glass. "As if they could force us to do such a thing. Tell them that my answer stands, James. Fear in the city will grow, and we must maintain the integrity of the Barricade at all costs in these coming months. I will not allow our progress to be halted due to the interference of politicians."

"Of course, Weiss."

"And James?"

"Yes?"

Weiss turned away from the window, striding back to her desk. She slipped into the chair, a small smile coming to her features as the screen lit up with recent reports from several divisions within the SDAC. Her pain had calmed itself considerably, now setting in as a pins and needles feeling. It would soon fade away yet again, a constant reminder of what it was to let your guard down among the Grimm. "Get yourself a secretary to screen your calls for you. You no longer work for the Security Council, you work for me."

* * *

 


	15. All You Have Is Your Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art: Commissions done by the wonderful and incredibly talented Noxypep on Tumblr/Keethy on DeviantArt! Find them here: tinyurl.com/LastHuntressAU
> 
> Blake reveals a little bit about her past four years, Yang gets a call from her little sister, and Ruby decides it is time to get back into fighting shape..

* * *

_**Last Huntress** _ **\- Chapter 15**

**-All You Have Is Your Fire-**

* * *

Leaning heavily against the frame of the bedroom, Ruby Rose let out a cough that sent waves of agony through her chest. Strong arms were wrapped around her waist, and she felt the tension of toned muscles through the flimsy material of a borrowed shirt. A glance told her all she needed to know about how her companion felt about this little excursion from the mattress she had spent far too long laying on.

She had insisted on getting out of the room, and Blake had agreed after some persuasion. That was the end of it being an easy endeavour. Pushing off from the wooden frame, she made her way to the couch in a stumbling gait that was mostly successful due to the support of the other woman. Breaths came in short gasps as she hobbled to the edge of the furniture.

It was a credit to the other Faunus' strength that she did not immediately fall over, but was instead set down gently upon the couch cushions, a wary look in those amber orbs as the taller woman hovered over her. "I'm fine." The lie was spoken through clenched teeth as her own fingers held at the side of her ribcage, trying to soothe the angry ache that was radiating out from her wounds. It was spoken with a bitter tone, as she glared down at her lap, a feeling of uselessness permeating through her.

Her gaze slowly meandered over the penthouse, examining it with a wary eye. It was spacious, large enough to fit the entirety of her shitty little apartment in the main area, and still have room to spare. A window that covered most of the wall in front of her allowed a view over much of the city below, and she became aware for the first time that they were in one of the skyscrapers in the wealthy part of town.

The hotel they dwelled in towered over much of the buildings below, which in turn were several times larger than those in the Faunus slums of the Residential District. The dark of night enhanced the neon illumination of the ads that played across the sides of buildings, so many that the streets below were lit up even through the heavy curtain of rain. One in particular caught her attention, one that was a stark white against the black stood out most, displaying a spinning snowflake design around a fanciful 'S'. After glaring at that particular ad for a few seconds, she again shifted her study to the suite itself. There was another bedroom opposite of the one she had been more or less confined to, and a kitchen that was separated from the main area by a dividing wall and an open archway.

A long hallway led to what she assumed was the entrance to the penthouse, and even from here could she see the regal statues that lined the walls. Blake, who had been silent since she had started her visual investigation, spoke up when her curious expression was discovered. "It was a gift, from a woman named Valerie Snow. She supported my Faunus Rights group, and near the end when things were turning bad, she left this place for me. In case I ever needed to hide."

Turning to look up at the cat Faunus, Ruby narrowed her eyes. Feline ears were laid down against dark hair, and the older woman wore a sorrowful expression upon her face. "Convenient."

"Incredibly so." Blake nodded a few times in agreement before continuing. "I planned to escape here, but Adam always kept so close an eye on me. I was caught several times before I made it this far."

There was a subtle flick to the scarred cat ear that tipped Ruby off as to what happened when the other Faunus had been caught, enough so that she did not pursue it. It did, however, ignite a spark of anger within her. An emotion that crept up on her, surprising her when she felt it's heat. For days now she had been stewing over her hatred of Roman Torchwick, but this pinprick of feeling for what had been done to a girl who had once been her friend was like a shock to her system. "What about this time? What changed?"

Blake's eyes finally met hers again, if only for a moment. A small smile flashed over the older Faunus' lips as well, before fading away as well. "Adam has grown complacent in the recent months, growing bolder with his displays of power, as if he could not be touched. The attempt on his life, the attempt that you stopped by apprehending Russel, it threw him off. He knew he needed someone not with the Fang to find out who was after him, and he trusted me to make sure you did it."

"I knew that with him distracted, I'd have a chance.. I admit I did not have much of a plan past rescuing you from the Gentlemen, and going into hiding. I just wish I had gotten to you earlier." Those furred ears had drooped again, but Blake's expression remained neutral. "Speaking of. I have your things here, I wasn't sure what you wanted to save."

The cat-girl turned away for a moment, snatching something from a nearby chair before depositing a duffle bag onto the table in front of Ruby. It was open, and as she leaned forward with a groan, she saw the torn and bloodied clothing she had been wearing within. The tank top was little more than a rag now, between the damage the wolves and the Grimm had inflicted upon it. Tossing that garment aside, she saw that the boots were salvageable, while the jeans were stained through with blood.

What she sought was crumpled under the pants, a faded scarf of checkered black and grey. Pulling it up, she saw it was in one piece, and aside from a few splotches of dark, unstained with her blood. She could feel the odd look that Blake was shooting her way, but nonetheless she wrapped it around the back of her neck. It was a memento from a time before her life had gone to the dogs, back when the grey squares had been a bright and brilliant white color. A gift from a girl she had loved.

A reminder of things lost.

Along with the glove that housed the now burnt out circuits of Spring, Ruby found something she did not expect to have been recovered by Blake. The leather straps of a belt were marked with a patch of a red 'R' on their length, all of it wrapped around a holster housing a heavy revolver. Pulling the gun from its place for a brief moment, she looked it over to make sure that puny mute hadn't screwed around with it. Satisfied, she shoved it back into the holster and set it aside.

Underneath the firearm was the truly strange discovery, a blade as black as hell with a spiralling design of crimson roses up its length, the sword she had received from Torchwick in the Pits.

Several of the red roses upon the blade were stained with an oily substance, the blood of the Beowolves that had been set upon her in that place. The sight of it set a chill to her bones, and a growing ache to her wounds as her fingers fidgeted in place above the sword.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to keep that.. I can get rid of it if you want."

The anger that she had felt earlier was nothing compared to the furnace that ignited in her chest now. She imagined the sneer on Torchwick's face as he announced her death to the crowd of sycophants and the finest society had to offer, the glee at which he had consigned her to a cruel fate. She felt the stitches that held together her abdomen, and she felt the parts of her that were now machine. In that moment, she could think of nothing but taking the sword and shoving it through the throat of the man who had tortured her so.

Without looking up at Blake, she lowered her shuddering fingers down to the grip and lifted it from the bag, glaring at it's dark blade. "No. This will do."

* * *

Ruby threw the tiny circuit board she was working on back onto the table, and she fell back into the couch with a growl of pain. Her hand touched gingerly at the misshapen ridge of stitched skin that traveled from her hip to the edge of her ribcage, attempting to soothe the burning ache that spread outward from the healing wound. It had been two weeks since the Crimson Quarter, and still she found herself only slightly above the status of invalid.

The most basic of tasks wore her out. Lifting clothes off the floor caused muscles to cry out in protest, and she still needed Blake's help to properly dress herself. More useless than ever before, her Aura was only just beginning to return in levels that could facilitate the healing process. She was constantly caked in sweat, running a slight fever as her body slowly adjusted to its new organs. Worst of all, the liquor that she had spied her first day out of the bedroom had mysteriously disappeared before she could get at it, leaving her dreams at the mercy of a dozen vicious memories.

During the day, she was instead haunted by a constant reminder of her helplessness. An arm around her waist after a few steps, fingers brushing her skin as they helped a shirt into position, or the warmth of an embrace when she woke herself up from a nightmare by screaming. Blake was at her side constantly, keeping her afloat. It felt just as it had when those gangsters had forced her to her knees in front of Torchwick. As if she were powerless to do anything, and with no improvement in sight, all of this continued to build.

Annoyances slowly turned into anger that flared at the slightest provocation. A rage began to build that set an itch beneath her skin at all times, demanding that she find the man responsible for this state and deliver upon him a death so spectacular as to send all those that attended the fight running for other kingdoms, afraid that they too would be slowly torn limb from limb. Vengeance soured every mouthful of food, and no amount of liquid would quench its thirst.

Which, of course, made the task of repairing the virtual intelligence she housed within her glove all the more aggravating. She had been working on Spring since her time at Beacon, the original conception a joint effort between her and Weiss. Whatever had been done to fry the implant in her eye had done the same to the circuits that powered the intelligence. It's memory was still intact, but the culmination of months of work was not so easily replicated in a single afternoon.

Which only served to antagonize her already on-edge patience, until she threw the glove at the glowing screen of the laptop Blake had provided her. The clatter was louder than she had anticipated, but as she rubbed at the area around the ugly disfigurement now adorning her stomach, she couldn't be bothered to care. "How did you even afford all this?"

The irritation in her voice must have been readily apparent, judging by the expression Blake wore when stepped into the main room of the penthouse, drawn by the noise. It was always the same look when she got frustrated. Utter patience, like she was a child to be handled carefully. Like her anger was not valid. It looked fake. "The same way I was able to get the best in cybernetics for you. From my time in the Fang."

"Hurting people, you mean." The derisive tone that Ruby took surprised even herself. There was a part of her, buried under the scorching flames of rage, that knew it was a low blow. Especially to the woman who had saved her life. And she was right, it truly was the best implants money could buy in Remnant, the latest from Schnee's Cybertech division. Blake had assured her they would not be vulnerable to shorting out like her previous eye had, that she wouldn't be killed if it happened again.

"I actually stole most of it." There was that neutral tone of voice, that patience that drove her up a wall. Blake had moved to the end of the couch, speaking quietly and seeming unperturbed by the glare that Ruby had leveled her way. "Many of my targets were rich. High society do-gooders that had been convinced to put some of their wealth to supporting laws or groups that were designed to harm the White Fang. Some I killed because Adam wanted them dead. Others I just put in the hospital, to send a message. I just.. Took their lien. I wasn't supposed to, but I always did."

Letting out a slow breath through her nose, Ruby looked away, unable to accept how blithely the other Faunus was speaking about murder. As if it had been the most normal thing in the world, as if she were describing a day at the office. There was no sense of vindication at it being confirmed that she had been saved by blood money. "Beating and killing innocent people, and then robbing them because, hey, why not?"

"I had reason. I still dreamed of being free of the Fang one day. That's why I kept this place a secret, that's why I hid away a fortune." There was a twitch in that neutral expression, just a flare of the nostrils, that signalled she was beginning to get to the cat-girl. Good. Her anger wouldn't settle for anything less than a mirror at this point. A scoff came from the raven-haired woman, and amber eyes rolled before settling back on her. "I beat and killed because if I did not, I would be punished. And what about you? The night I saved you, you told me that you had killed them. Killed who, Ruby?

Ruby clenched her fists as she glared at the other Faunus, then slowly let her fingers uncurl as she turned her gaze over to the laptop. She would rather stew in her fury than proceed down this path of questioning. There was nothing there she wanted revealed in a fit of anger, and so she refused to continue the argument.

At least she had planned to, but Blake stepped up beside her, a low growl coming from the cat-girl. "No, you don't get to sling shit my way and just shut down! I am not your sister, and I will not sit by why you act like there isn't anything to talk about here." There was a pause in her breath as Ruby fed her rage, allowing it to grow until she rose from the couch and faced the other Faunus with a snarl. "What did you do that demands I be as guilt ridden as you?!"

Her temper took a hold of her then, galvanizing her into action. Instead of an answer, she reached out and shoved the taller woman. It was a weak, pitiful thing, with barely enough muscle behind it to push Blake off balance. But it did serve to twist the cat-girl's expression into one of anger, such a welcome change from the fake passiveness she had witnessed since their first true conversation days ago. "Really?! You want to hit me? Then come on, hit me!"

A retaliatory shove caused her to stumble, but she came back swinging. Her fist inched nearer to the older Faunus' jaw, before it was slapped away without any sign of effort from her opponent. The next punch was simply turned aside as well. There was not enough speed or strength in her attacks to get even close, but still Blake was taking steps back. Too consumed by her rage to notice the tactic, Ruby wore herself out with strike after strike, until an overextended punch caused her to stumble forward.

Her leading wrist was caught first, but then her momentum was turned as she twisted to the ground. A moment later the movement was halted, and her back was pressed against the chest of the woman she had been trying to strike. Her own chest heaved with effort, each breath coming with a desperation as if it were the last she would take. The stitches felt like they had ruptured open, such was the agony emanating from the wound. But as Blake's warm hand found its way to her stomach, she was assured it was not so.

Panting as tears began to fall from the corners of her eyes, Ruby tried to get a handle on her emotions. Toned muscles brushed against her skin as she was gently adjusted to rest between the legs of the other woman, while fingers rested on a wrist and her stomach, having checked for any evidence of bleeding. Lips placed near a furred ear parted for Blake to speak. "I tried to resist Adam, at first.. He brought a traitor like me into the cell, told me to kill her or he would kill us both. I couldn't do it, I refused to. He cut a piece of my ear away, and then asked again. Again, I refused, hoping he would just end it."

"He shot the other girl and left the body in my cell." There was a wetness on the cheek pressed against Ruby's temple, a telling sign that the older Faunus had been spurred into an emotional frenzy just as she had. "I was beaten, tortured for weeks after that. The things he let the other members of the Fang do to me.. The only way to survive was not to care."

Her anger had begun to bleed away from the moment the explanation had started, from the moment she realized that her childishness and frustration had backed the other woman into a corner. The rage had fled from her, driven by the catharsis of release, and then cleansed by the shock of her misdirected emotion being turned on its head. Yet still the smoldering coals of vengeance lurked beneath her thoughts, never truly cooling despite her regaining control.

Ruby had long since froze in place while she listened to the tale, except for the heavy breaths that returned her lungs to equilibrium. This revelation had stunned her, swiping away and high ground her anger had convinced her that she held. The chest beneath her moved as Blake took in a steadying breath, and continued. "So no, I don't feel guilty for the lien I made by being his killer. I can't allow myself to let that in. Not when it has allowed me a chance at freedom, and one tiny piece of redemption. If I gave in now.." Blake's voice dropped to a solemn whisper. "It would cripple me."

Her attempt to look up was stopped by the way she was being held by Blake, and the cat-girl made a noise to discourage her. "Don't apologize, Ruby. I don't want your pity. I know you're frustrated, that you feel like you will never be vindicated. I have been there." A hand trailed up to brush against her scarred cheek gently, a touch that sent shivers down her spine. "I want to help you. I had no choice but to bury my emotions, but I can see you trying so hard to do the same. I want to know why.."

Blake must have felt the way she stiffened at that, so unwilling to let another even close to the reason, because that soft voice sounded out once again. "I'll wait until you are ready to tell me, if you want that help. It is a long road back to who we used to be, and believe me when I say it has been difficult to remember that I can feel again. But I am here if you need me."

Ruby gave a slow nod, tears running in rivulets down her cheeks, their flow having grown stronger the more that the older Faunus had spoke. For several minutes they sat like that, with Blake simply holding her while she silently cried at the notion that someone could understand what haunted her, of what it was to try and twist yourself into a monster to avoid the pain of reality. When she finally found her voice again, she had started leaning back into the strong arms that supported her. "I want to help you, too."

She could almost see the grin that spread over Blake's lips, and could swear she heard it in the cat-girl's voice. "That almost sounds like this optimistic girl I used to know."

Looking down as her cheeks began to dry, Ruby shook her head an almost imperceptible amount. "I don't think she exists anymore."

"It's okay if she doesn't." There was a sobering quality to the tone of the older woman's words, as if Blake had been brought back down to earth by her claim. "But I don't believe for a second that you can't find some way back to happiness, even now."

"Stuck here while Torchwick scours the city for me? Too weak to fight? And who knows what sort of mess I left Yang with.." Letting out a mirthless laugh, Ruby summoned what little strength she could to pull away from the one holding her. She reached out for a nearby table, using it to pull herself up to her feet with some assistance from Blake. It was certainly an effort to ignore the hands that rested upon her hips. "I won't be free until he is dead."

"Then we start there." Turning to raise an eyebrow at the cat-girl, she was greeted by a sincere expression and the tiny inklings of a smile. "But we'll need you back at a hundred percent, first. I saw you fight in the pit. You're lacking in a lot of areas, so we'll have to start with basics." Tossing a glance over to one of the doors on the opposite side of the penthouse from where Ruby slept, Blake mused over a thought for a moment before continuing. "I say we clear out my bedroom, use it to train and let you blow off some steam.. If you're up for that."

Amber orbs turned to regard her with a question evident in their depths. A thought took Ruby by surprise as she stared into those eyes. That for all that Blake had been through, all that the older woman had endured over the years since they had parted ways at Beacon. That in spite of the scars that surely marked the skin beneath that black tank top, of that feline ear that twitched more slowly than its counterpart, Blake was beautiful. That with genuine emotion on the Faunus' features, she found herself enraptured by the details.

In the midst of her staring, the woman had donned a wide grin, and had cocked her head to the side with a knowing look. It shook Ruby from her examination, and demanded an answer to the question that had been posed. Even more surprising than the last insight into her own mind, came a sense of purpose she had not felt in years. She wanted so badly to try to get back on her feet. Not just to deliver the vengeance that gnawed at her heart, but to set upon a path that would offer some measure of peace for Blake.

But all the purpose in the world could not allow her to ignore the toll her childish outburst had wrought upon her battered body, and she felt the first stages of exhaustion began to take its toll. "How about we start.. Tomorrow?"

"Whenever you are ready." Worry replaced a smirk on Blake's face, as the other Faunus moved to gently support her weight. In the space of a moment, she was quite literally swept off her feet. Now cradled in the arms of her companion, Ruby let out what she hoped was a not-so-audible gulp. "Let's not take any chances though, huh?"

Peering up at the fierce amber glow of the cat-girl's eyes, she bit at her lip for a moment before speaking up. "I'm sorry."

"I told you not to apologize, Ruby. Just.. Talk to me next time." The raven-haired Faunus chuckled as they neared the door to the bedroom, glancing down at her for a second. "Preferably without trying to harm me."

Ruby withdrew a bit into the embrace of the arms that held her, looking away. Her temper had already cost her so much, it's unchecked aggression stealing away at her life. She quietly resolved to keep a stronger check on it where Blake was concerned, as the person who deserved her ire least was certainly the one that had saved her life repeatedly in the days since the Pits of Blood. "Right."

* * *

It was a slow night at Ember Heights.

It had actually been a series of slow nights. The storm that had rolled in the night that Ruby had left for the Crimson Quarter was just the first of a few. The streets of Vale were now home to a near constant inch or so of rainwater, while it's citizens scurried from place to place hoping to avoid the torrential downpour that could soak a person to the bones in a few seconds. In such conditions, people tended to go only where they absolutely needed. Turns out that aside from a couple of diehard regulars, Yang's establishment was no such place. Here she had thought that the depressing atmosphere of overcast weather would set a perfect mood for drinking.

It also didn't help that on top of the particularly vicious opening to this year's storm season, Ember Heights was also becoming a regular hotspot for flared tensions between the various White Fang or Gentlemen gangsters that came sniffing around to see if Ruby had surfaced. They'd stay a few hours, usually order a round or two, and then leave. A few of them were even clever enough to not wear their uniforms, but Yang had quickly become adept at noticing that look in someone's eyes that told her they were looking for clues instead of a cold beer.

It bothered her the first few nights they came in, but as the days lagged on with an air of rainy misery, none of them tried to cause trouble. Velvet had also helpfully pointed out that so long as they kept looking here, it meant that her sister and Blake remained hidden. That had helped to calm her nerves at having the gangsters prowling around her bar.

Despite the lack of business, she was also glad that, so far, the lack of a truce between the two underworld groups had immediately escalated to all out war. The signs were there of it brewing, of course. Just that morning she had watched a news report of a Faunus Rights protest by one of the factories turning violent, apparently instigated by random citizens. It didn't take a genius to see that these were The Gentlemen's opening moves. The attacks they could claim weren't them, carried out against Faunus that weren't technically members of the Fang.

In the end it didn't matter who had caused it, as all it served was to raise the tensions in the city another notch between the two species. Relations strained a little more, and even those who were normally oblivious to such things eyed strangers with a healthy degree of wariness.

She had seen the city at a similar point before, in the days leading up to the truce between the two gangs. But it hadn't into a real war then. This time, with all the pressure building for the past few years and the masses of poor chafing under a corrupt system, she wasn't sure if it even could be stopped from imploding. Yang let out a long sigh at that thought, absentmindedly running a rag over the surface of the bar to wash away the rings left by a patron's glass. She loved her sister dearly, but it was starting to feel a bit like Ruby had thrown a wrench into the works and ran off. Even if she knew that wasn't what had happened, there was no denying that her sibling had a unique gift for fucking up the status quo.

If there was trouble, Ruby seemed to always find it.

"Yang."

Turning to toss the dirtied rag into a bin beneath the counter, she heard her name spoken in a hushed whisper. Glancing up, she saw a waitress looking past her and at the door that led to the upstairs section of the building. The other woman was attempting to hide a giggle, and doing a poor job of it when Yang turned to face the one who had spoken.

Velvet stood in the open doorway, and the reason for the waitress' mirth was readily apparent. The Faunus was clad in nothing but a shirt that was a size too big and barely covered halfway down the woman's thighs, exposing quite a bit of smooth and creamy skin. Long brown hair was mussed and tousled, and there were still some clear signs of sleep in the doe eyes that sat above cheeks burning with a blush. But it was not the relative state of undress that had caused the woman behind Yang to snicker at the rabbit-girl's appearance, but the only item of clothing to be found. It was a bright yellow color, and very clearly marked with a black emblem.

Yang's emblem.

Her own cheeks beginning to heat up as her employee attempted to stay quiet, she moved forward and closed the door behind her as she stepped into the stairwell, silently thankful that their lack of business meant that only she and the waitress had witnessed the scene. "What's up Velv?"

Velvet produced the scroll that she had been holding, clearing her throat and presenting it as her other hand worried at the hem of the shirt she had used to cover herself. "It's Blake."

Eyes widening as she quickly took the device from the rabbit-girl, she gestured up the stairs. Following Velvet to the upper level, they quickly made for Yang's room. It was only when the door was closed that she raised the scroll up and placed the speaker to her ear. "Blake?"

"Yang. Sorry to call so late.. I'm pretty sure I woke up your girlfriend." Running a hand through her wild mane of blond hair, she glanced at the woman who had settled down on the edge of her bed, that burning sensation returning to her cheeks.

"Velvet knows that any news is important. What's wrong?" She had begun pacing the length of her room, not truly noticing her movements until a few seconds later. Her mind was too busy running through a myriad of nightmare scenarios concerning her sister. Had the White Fang or Torchwick managed to track them down? Had all the hope she held of seeing her sister again been build up for nothing but bitter disappointment? "Is Ruby okay?"

"She's recovering, she's okay." There was a soft tone of sympathy in Blake's voice as it came through the receiver, likely brought on by the way she had fired away with the negative opening questions. "That's actually why I'm calling, she wanted to speak with you."

"Oh." Yang stopped in the middle of the room, turning slowly to look down at Velvet, who was watching her with no small degree of concern. Through the scroll she could hear the device on the other end being handed of, a rustling at it was pressed to someone's ear, and finally the sound of Blake excusing herself. After a few seconds of silence, she spoke quietly. "..Ruby?"

A sharp intake of breath was taken on the other end, before the familiar voice of her sister came through. "Hi, Yang." After so long spent worrying, of dwelling on the worst possible outcomes of what had transpired, she was not surprised to feel tears burning at the corners of her eyes. She held a hand to her mouth to prevent any sound from escaping as she simply basked in the moment, prompting her sibling to speak up. "How are things? I.. Hope they haven't been coming after you."

Sniffling as she let out a quiet laugh, Yang shook her head. "Don't worry about me, you know I can handle myself." She reached out and clasped Velvet's outstretched hand, grinning at the rabbit-girl for the support. "I'm just glad you're okay."

There was a chuckle on the other end of the scroll, a dark contrast to her own laugh, a sound she had grown far too accustomed to in the recent years. Hearing it now put a damper on her relief. Ruby was alive, but from that noise alone she was reminded that her little sister was far from the lively girl she remembered. "I wouldn't say okay, not yet. But I'm breathing, thanks to Blake."

Yang faltered at the broken tone in her sibling's voice, at the listless way Ruby described her situation. She had been so wrapped up in the idea that the girl was alive that it had eclipsed the fact there was still years of a divide between them, that there had been wounds long before her sister had walked into that club. A full minute of silence passed between them before there was a clearing of a throat. "Oh yeah, I, uh.. I left Bumblebee over in the Crimson Quarter."

"I know, Pyrrha made sure it got back to me." So quickly had the conversation become something akin to pulling teeth, so quickly had they fallen back into their habits. Yang felt a sudden urge to hit something, her frustration at being helpless to assist her sister growing.

A long breath was let out from Ruby, and then a sigh. "I'm having trouble keeping my eyes open, so I'm gonna give the scroll back to Blake, okay?"

"Okay.." Yang gripped her own device until the edges bit into the calloused skin of her fingers, her mind racing for the right thing to say. "Get feeling better!" Immediately she cringed at her choice, imagining the incredulous expression that her sibling would have shot her way had they been standing next to one another.

"I'll try." The words surprised her, as she had half expected Ruby to hang up then. But she detected a strain in the other girl's tone, a strange addition that she could not identify. "Yang, I.. I'm-" Silence descended on the conversation for a few seconds. "Good night."

The lack of an actual apology stung a bit, but the effort brought a bit of warmth to her heart as she let a small smile spread over her lips. "Good night, Ruby."

* * *

Ruby stepped into the other bedroom warily, shoulders slumped as she followed Blake. The older Faunus had spent the better part of a day moving the furniture from this room to others to clear it out, leaving nothing but a large carpeted space for them to train. As she swept her gaze across the bare walls, she turned to find the cat-girl studying her with a strange expression. "..What?"

"Are you sure you're up for this? You look like hell."

She would have taken some offense if it wasn't completely true. Her hair was a mess, barely gathered up in the back and leaving her bangs to fall haphazardly wherever they wanted. Bags were visible under her eyes, hidden partially by the pink of the scars that now covered each cheek, but there nonetheless. Clothes taken from the closet of a dead woman who had been at least a foot taller than her did not help in the slightest, as she wore a baggy t-shirt that didn't agitate her wounds, and sweatpants that were easy to put on by herself.

Ruby was also very aware that she felt worse than she looked. All of her wounds were still healing and ached constantly, reminding her at all times that she should be doing nothing but lying in bed. But to do so would leave her with nothing to do but rage against the feeling of perpetual uselessness that surrounded her life in this hideaway her savior had whisked her away to, and that was simply not an existence she could choose. "I'm fine."

The other brunette bowed her head for a moment to convey that she understood. "Like I said, we'll start with the basics. How's your hand-to-hand?"

"Fairly good?" It was a lie, and the expression on Blake's face told Ruby that the other Faunus hadn't bought it for a second. "Alright, so I've slacked off. I was hunting down two-bit thieves, not Grimm."

Blake nodded slowly as she listened, unwinding the ribbons from both wrists before she pulled the gloves from her hands. It felt strange to be without the feel of leather on her palms, but the the steel reinforcement over the knuckles was far past unneeded here. "If you are serious about going after The Gentlemen, that isn't going to cut it. You have to be prepared for how they fight, they are brawlers to the last."

Ruby scoffed at her doubt. "I think I can keep up with Torchwick's goons in a brawl."

"Really?" Letting her grin slip through an otherwise serious expression, Blake waved at the younger Faunus. "Show me."

There was an immediate apprehension in the wolf-girl's stance, leaning away from her and looking almost worried. "Blake.."

She didn't wait for Ruby to decide to continue, instead she rushed forward and struck with her left fist leading, forcing the younger woman to dodge away. Silver eyes widened, and the other Faunus barely managed to get out of the way, emitting a low growl they slid by one another. A counterattack was launched at her exposed side, one that was easily avoided by a simple step back to disengage.

"You want revenge? You have to do better than excuses, Ruby." Blake narrowed her eyes as the other Faunus glared at her, now circling each other warily. So easily were the fires of her friend's temper stoked.

"You think you understand what I want?" The angry words were spoken through clenched teeth before the wolf-girl lunged at her. A series of three punches came her way, and all three were nowhere close as she ducked and weaved around the jabs before jumping back. "I hunted that son of a bitch for years, and to think that he would get away with executing me?"

Ruby needed no further encouragement to attack, now advancing despite her muscles screaming out that she should stop. A punch, a kick, any attempt to strike at the woman antagonizing her was met with a wrist, or an open palm that slapped her attack away. "How it felt down in the mud, fighting for my life while those  _fuckers_ cheered for my death?!"

They separated for a moment, sweat sticking the fabric of her shirt to her back as she took in a few deep breaths. "What it feels like to be so much less than I used to be, to be helpless against being torn apart by creatures I would have been protecting those people from.. Every day all I can think about is killing all of them!" There were no tears to shed as she raged against the bars of a cage within her mind, feeding into her anger.

The cat-girl continued to circle her, glaring right back at her. "Come on then, are you just going to sit up here forever feeling sorry for yourself?" Ruby bared her teeth and let out a savage growl, unable to process that she was being goaded into the fight. She rushed her opponent, throwing a wild swing that grazed Blake's shoulder and threw her off balance.

She had poured far too much momentum into the attack, and was easily caught in the arms of the other Faunus as she cried out in pain as something tore on her back. For several moments, the only sounds were their breaths, both panting as the anger of the mock battle slowly faded away. "Are you okay?"

Ruby pried herself out of the other woman's grasp, turning to face the older Faunus as she reached back to touch her left shoulder. "I think I might have tore some stitches with that one.."

"I'm not surprised." Blake moved forward, making an upwards motion with her hand. "Let me see." She realized she had caught the wolf-girl off guard when she saw the way Ruby had raised a single eyebrow and cocked her head to the side, one lupine ear sticking straight up while the other was tilted, and let out a soft chuckle as she neared the awkward woman. "I've seen you naked, Rose."

"..Right." Ruby let out a sigh at the realization that the older Faunus was correct, and turned around before pulling her shirt up and over her head, wincing as her shoulder blade flared up in pain. She let her arms fall to her side, glancing back as the raven-haired woman inspected the stitches that had closed the wounds inflicted upon her back by wolf claws.

"Looks like it was only one stitch, we'll take it easier next time." Nodding her head slowly, Ruby realized that the other Faunus had moved on from examining the gashes and was now looking at her left arm. As self-conscious as she felt under that gaze, she couldn't bring herself to pull away as Blake's fingers brushed against the back of her hand. "Any story behind your tattoo?"

The thorned vines that constricted across much of the left side of her body, from wrist to calf, ended in some roses scattered over her form. It had taken the better part of four years to get to where it was now. As Blake took her hand and tilted it to get a closer look at the black emblem inked on the back of it, she spoke quietly. "It started a year after you left, my way of remembering those I've lost. A rose for every person." There was an unspoken question as a thumb ran over the scattering petals of the black rose. "My mom. She died when I was very young, she was a Huntress."

There was a shiver through her system as fingers drifted up her arm, playing along the scar that was cut from the base of her elbow to the edge of her palm, but it was nothing compared to the sensation of another warm hand being set upon the ridge of a shoulder blade. She knew the cluster of roses there, though she rarely saw them. "A mission to capture Torchwick, we lost three students from Haven to an explosive trap."

She had never spoke of this to anyone, not even Yang. No one had ever asked what it had meant, only admired how it looked. She didn't know why she was telling Blake now, perhaps it was because she had worked out much of the anger in her system during their brief fight, perhaps it was because there was finally someone who had experienced loss on a similar scale. As heat blossomed over her cheeks and she glanced back to find two pools of molten gold waiting for her, she thought that the reason could be even simpler than that.

The hand on her back drifted lower, to a rose design that stretched from her ribs to the other side of her spine, one of the largest in the ensemble. "My dad, he.." She felt a lump grow in her throat, and tears that burned in the corners of her eyes as she thought back to long days of waiting in the hospital for positive news that had never come.

Both hands withdrew from her body, before slipping around her waist and holding onto her lightly, careful of the wound that covered one side of her stomach. It seemed so often she was encased in these arms, caught or carried by the woman who had saved her from death at the hands of a psychopath, but never once had she objected. She hadn't felt as safe as she did when in Blake's arms in years, and this time was no different. At least, until she felt soft lips press against the back of her bare shoulder, a touch of affection that set a crack in the dam holding back her tears.

A dam that broke entirely when a soft voice whispered to her. "I'm sorry."

* * *

 


	16. If The Heavens Ever Did Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art: Commissions done by the wonderful and incredibly talented Noxypep on Tumblr/Keethy on DeviantArt! Find them here: tinyurl.com/LastHuntressAU
> 
> Blake and Ruby grow closer, Yang and Velvet investigate just what Cinder was offering, and Weiss prepares to dedicate a memorial to the Breach..

* * *

_**Last Huntress** _ **\- Chapter 16**

**-If The Heavens Ever Did Speak-**

* * *

Blake watched as Ruby took a long draught of water from one of the bottles they had taken to storing in their makeshift gym. The wolf-girl was clad in a shirt that bared her midriff, and a pair of form-fitting pants with the left leg shorter than the right. The clothing had been obtained with the help of the hotel's staff who were surprisingly discreet when given a set of instructions over a phone call, delivered to the door with no questions asked and no communication past a knock.

As she watched, Ruby's hands raised up into the air, and the younger Faunus stretched out with a quiet groan. Blake was afforded a full view of the intricate tattoo that travelled down the left side of the wolf-girl's body, the twisted thorns blossoming into roses on a taut stomach and the calf of her friend's leg. She hadn't inquired about the crimson flowers since the first time, but a lingering question remained on her mind each time her eyes wandered over the inked skin.

Who were all the rest of the roses for? There were dozens of the blossoms that she had first seen when she had stripped the wolf-girl down to address Ruby's injuries, from shoulder to calf. Only a handful had been explained.

Of course this also showed her a clear the wound that still lay stitched on the wolf-girl's side. Despite Aura reserves that grew daily, it was slow to knit together and scar up, taking a week or so longer than the rest of the injuries Ruby had sustained. Even her cheek, which had been raked by the claws of a Beowolf, was now home to three long pink lines that travelled from eye to jaw, healing from open wounds that required a bandage to what could have been old scars in a matter of days.

Two argent eyes slid over to regard her, with one dark eyebrow raising up to signal that she had been staring overlong. Glancing away and hoping that she could pass off the burning sensation in her cheeks as simply being flustered from the pace of today's training, Blake resumed towelling off her sweat before tossing the cloth aside. "Ready to continue?"

"Whenever you are." There was a tone to Ruby's voice, a small playful thing that toyed on the edges of her hearing as she moved closer to the wolf-girl and raised her fists up. They had started sparring a week ago, and their efforts were showing remarkable progress now that the other Faunus wasn't in bed all day.

She had been quickly reminded that Ruby was still a prodigy when it came to combat, picking up on her own fighting style and incorporating elements of it in the first couple of sessions. More importantly, the younger woman had known exactly which parts would play to her strengths. As Blake struck out with an open palm, her attack met a wrist and was batted aside with minimal effort. The counter attack, a fist that slipped under her guard, came much faster than she had thought possible for the recovering wolf-girl.

She only just managed to deflect it, and then came a series of strikes that drove her back across the room. Despite the frenzied way she had to move to dodge or parry the punches, Blake let out an excited laugh at the way the wolf-girl was moving. Long strides and twists that would not have been possible even yesterday, but without a hint of slowing down. Slipping under a forearm and pushed off the nearby wall to avoid an incoming knee, she didn't even entertain the thought of being concerned, as Ruby was showing that she was bouncing back in a huge way.

Eventually, the wolf-girl relented the assault. The chest covered by black and red clothing rose and fell with some effort, but the younger woman wore a victorious grin at having so clearly directed the pace of the fight for a few moments. It was a clear indication of their progress. Blake gave a nod of her head before lunging forward with a swift kick. The block slammed down on her shin, forcing her to adjust and snap her foot in from the side. Instead of backing away, the wolf-girl stepped into the attack and wrapped an arm about the overextended limb.

The world tilted backwards from Blake's perspective as she was lifted and thrown down onto the carpet, Ruby landing atop her. With her thigh pressed against her chest and a elbow weighing down on her free arm, she was effectively trapped by the other Faunus. Letting out a groan before she reopened her eyes, she was treated to a sight of a smug grin on the wolf-girl's face. "Pinned. Very sloppy of you."

Blake was very aware how close Ruby was to her, the warmth of the slender body pressing down upon her's setting all of her nerves on alert as she let out a soft chuckle. "What can I say?" She let a playful light fill her amber eyes as she rested her pinned leg on the other Faunus' bicep, ceasing her struggle against the hold, and dropped her voice into a husky purr. "I let myself get distracted, had to make things easy for you."

Crimson color showed through the pink of the scars that adorned Ruby's cheeks, a reaction that allowed Blake some small measure of victory after being caught so off guard. Two could play at that game, after all. A solid second passed before the stunned expression recovered into a smirk. "So you.. Let me pin you, that's what you're going with? My looks just overwhelmed you?"

Shifting her body to allow her hands to slip out of the hold, she caught both of the wolf-girl's wrists in the breath of a moment and flipped their positions. Now straddling the waist of the younger Faunus, with both of Ruby's hands pinned near the dyed tips of lupine ears, Blake lowered herself so that she was looking straight down into the silver eyes of her opponent. "I can think of worse fates."

The wolf ears flattened against dark hair and flicked against the carpet as her demeanor seemed to catch Ruby by surprise, enough so that Blake released the younger Faunus from her grasp and rose up to a kneeling position. She paused only to check that she had not caused any problems with the healing wound on the girl's stomach before bounding up to her feet. It didn't feel as though she had crossed a line, or that her advance had been wholly unwelcome. But it had certainly been a shock to her friend, their banter usually not approaching that nature of interaction.

It had surprised her, as well, that she had been so bold. She extended a hand down to the girl below, speaking softly. "I.. Sorry. I'm not really sure where that came from." Her offer was accepted, and she hauled the other Faunus up in an awkward manner, trying to be close enough to help the younger woman up while also not wanting to be too close. It barely worked, and only served to set the atmosphere to a more uncomfortable tone.

Ruby's lips parted and then closed as they stood there, staring at one another. Blake knew an unsalvageable situation when she saw one, and so she cleared her throat and stepped back. "I think that's enough for, uh, today. Good.. Good progress."

Before she could make more a fool of herself, she turned and swiftly moved to collect her jacket from where she had tossed it. Without so much of a glance at the other brunette, she quickly left the room.

* * *

Ruby stepped out of her bedroom some hours after their training session. Due to the rather intense way they had ended, she had given the other Faunus space, unsure what the older woman thought of their interaction. In truth, she wasn't exactly sure what she thought about it. Blake was as broken as she was, and had admitted as much to her. It was so short a time after their lives had collided, but whether by the proximity they shared in these last few weeks or the fact that she had found someone who seemed to understand her, she felt close to Blake. Closer than a friend, though?

Perhaps.

There was an undeniable warmth she felt when she was near the other Faunus. As if being near the strength of someone who had endured as much as the older woman had empowered her, infusing a sense that she too could survive this new Remnant. A sense of belonging that had not been present for the dozens of partners she had lusted after in the past four years, distractions one and all from the pain that had permeated her life since the Breach. She could at least be certain that Blake was not that. No, Blake distracted her from agony simply by being, not because she sought it out. Not because she needed it. All thoughts of pain bled away in ribbons when she was being held in those arms.

Yet the older Faunus had also proclaimed that emotions were not something that came easily these days. A self-defense mechanism that was being slowly eroded by Ruby's presence, a barrier that could spell any advance she made for utter failure. She was sure she could handle rejection, if it came to it. A friend like Blake was still incredibly rare to find in this world, someone who had waded waist deep into the river of shit that was her life to ensure she survived. Who had bore her weight for weeks, and endured her unwarranted anger. Who knew when to poke and prod, to draw her from the shell she had concocted around her life to shield others from the horrors she herself could not face.

With masterful ease had Blake torn down her defenses, leaving her feeling more raw than she had in years. Raw, weak, and vulnerable. But there was a small flame of hope in that sensation of nakedness, that if there was any chance for a broken creature like her, she had to believe that it would be with someone as skilled at navigating the shattered avenues of her mind as Blake was.

Her plan to confess these blossoming feelings was helped by an old friend she had discovered tucked away in one of the kitchen cabinets, a bottle of top shelf bourbon that had graciously supplied her with an influx of warm courage with a few preparatory drinks. Even after weeks since her last drop, the alcohol soothed her frayed nerves and numbed the aches of her injured body. It was nothing short of amazing, after unwillingly going dry for her recovery, to feel comfortable again. Like her old self. Or rather, her unburdened self.

But even good drink and hours spent going over the possibilities had not prepared her for what she found. The older Faunus was facing away from her, staring out the massive window of the penthouse's main room, with a bone white mask in her hands.

Blake traced the red markings that adorned the Grimm mask, matching them exactly even though her eyes were instead scanning the streets of Vale that lay far below. It was a unique design among the Fang. It signified her position as Adam's pet, and had become a familiar companion throughout the long years. It had hid her identity through every fight, through every kill. She sighed.

She had spent the time since the training session in her own thoughts, her mind running over possibilities of a new discovery she had made within herself. Through the long conversations with and proximity to the young woman she had rescued, Blake had come to care for the other Faunus a great deal more than she had intended. At the very least, she desired the wolf-girl to think of her in a similar light. It wasn't as if there had been a plan in place, or any idea of what she might do after Ruby had recovered.

This still came as a shock. A sense of duty driven by guilt had given way to purpose, but now that had become muddled by a resurgence of emotions within her. She didn't like it. Blake had learned through fear that to feel was dangerous, that it distracted from the mission and that it would incur the wrath of the man who had held her leash. Now that she was free, she did not know what to do with these sensations building within her.

When she was atop Ruby in their makeshift training room, she had felt the warmth of attraction that had spread through her, and that had been a good thing. When she saw the way the wolf-girl adjusted to the injuries and moved past them, she had felt pride, and that too had been a good thing. But with this new awakening of desires, focused so steadily upon the friend she had only just reconnected with, it confused her. After so long at forcing every trace of emotion down, she could not trust herself to distinguish between what could be a genuine interest in the other Faunus, or an abundance of lust.

And so she stood there, fingers brushing over the smooth surface of the mask that had been her protection as well as a collar, struggling to make sense of this new her. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she barely registered the slam of a wooden cabinet closing, blinking a few times before turning to investigate.

Coming from the kitchen was the girl who had occupied her thoughts, wearing an expression that matched perfectly well with how conflicted she felt. Ruby was carrying a bottle in one hand, and two glasses in another, bringing another heavy sigh to her lips. "I should have known you'd find them, eventually."

A wide grin took over Ruby's lips as the wolf-girl moved to the table and placed both the glasses down, beginning to unscrew the lid of the bottle. "I function best on a fine line between happily buzzed.." Two drinks were poured from a height that caused droplets of the alcohol to splash over the edges of the tumblers, one of which was slid in Blake's direction. "And borderline unconscious."

Taking up the offered glass, Blake tossed the mask to the table's surface, staring at it as she took in a long drink of the bitter liquid. It burned at the nerves in her throat as it went down, an angry and vicious substance that immediately filled her stomach with a pleasant warmth. "So I gathered from your scent when I saw you in that alley." Stealing a glance at the other Faunus, her quip was rewarded with a deep flush of embarrassment that crossed Ruby's scarred cheeks.

She pretended to concentrate on the swishing alcohol in her glass, staring at the surface of the drink as she carefully watched the wolf-girl from the corner of her eye. Ruby stiffened for a moment, watching her warily. Ending her study, she tilted the bourbon back and drained the glass, before setting it down upon the table. "You drink to stop the nightmares. Does it work?"

Ruby did not answer her at first, instead pausing with that same stiff expression that the wolf-girl wore whenever they approached this topic. She observed the way that muscles slowly relaxed as the seconds sped by, and the younger woman let her in just a little bit more. "Sometimes."

The events from earlier that day had set her on edge, it seemed, as she poured and drank another nearly full glass of the bourbon in mere seconds. "Did you ever try anything else?"

"Nothing works as well." Ruby tapped an index finger against the edge of the glass in her hand, and gave Blake a rueful grin. "This stops them. It mutes them, and it makes me numb. All the drugs I tried, the years of being wasted and out of my mind, all that did was twist the memories."

Pouring herself another glass from the bottle on the table, Blake allowed herself a small smirk. She had travelled down much the same path, at first. Until Adam had caught on. That thought led her to downing another long draught of the alcohol before continuing. "That's not what I was getting at, exactly.."

Before she had the chance to explain what she had been asking in detail, Ruby spoke up, a hard edge to the wolf-girl's voice now. "I know, Blake. But you can't fix me. I know what you said before, that you want to help me." There was such pain reflected in those shining silver eyes that she felt a pull within her chest, a desire to drive that agony from the younger Faunus.

"I'm too broken, and I'm too scarred." Setting aside her drink, Blake closed the space between them, reaching up to press a palm against the rough cheek of the other brunette. A smaller hand settled upon her's, and the wolf-girl leaned into the touch. Ruby's voice was quiet now. "..You can't fix me. If you try, you'll only end up hating me."

"Don't say that." Blake grit her teeth as she watched those argent orbs widen, realizing that her tone had been harsh and demanding. She had so carefully avoided forcing the other Faunus to look inward, knowing that it would be a delicate process to heal the wounds that she had never seen. "I refuse to believe that."

It took a long moment of silence to realize that she had placed her hand on Ruby's hip, thumb grazing along the ridged scar that now marred the wolf-girl's bare stomach. The younger woman's hand had also touched upon her forearm, pulling upon it as if it were helping to keep her standing. There were no tears as amber met silver, just a desperation that passed between them as Blake licked at dry lips and began to speak. "When I realized that it was you, kneeling down in front of Adam.. When I realized that you were a Faunus.."

Blake took in a breath to steady herself, feeling more raw and exposed with each word as she looked down at Ruby. She was already tipsy, her rapid drinking having mixed terribly with an empty stomach. She didn't care, this needed to be said. "I have made so many mistakes. But in that moment I knew which one was my greatest, which one I will always regret the most. I gave in to fear. Fear that the world could be anything but what I had seen, that I would not be accepted. I lost so much because of it."

"Fear has taken so much from us." Moving her hand to grip Ruby's jaw lightly, she leaned down to look directly into the wolf-girl's eyes. "So don't tell me that I can't help you. Because when I look at your scars," She brushed a thumb across the stitched ridge where a Beowolf had cut open the other Faunus to emphasize her point. "I see a survivor. One who carries the weight of those she has loved and lost. I see the toll it has taken upon you, and I see the fact that you are still standing and I can't help but think that these scars you carry are beautiful."

Ruby had all but frozen during her tirade, fingers gripping at her forearm while another hand touched upon her waist, but the younger Faunus' expression quickly turned to a mixture of surprise and disbelief. "You are beautiful, from your scars to the tips of the ears you hid away from the world." Blake trailed her hand up to the lupine organs, fingers lightly playing across the dyed fur. "And we are not broken."

Seconds passed in agonizing silence as she saw the shorter woman process what she had said, and the emotions that came along with it. She found herself distracted as she glanced up at the dyed tips of the furred ears she was touching, trying to imagine how life could have turned out if she had known about them all along.

Ruby watched the other Faunus carefully, her heartbeat racing as her thoughts warred over what she had been told. Not convinced that she was anything short of a poster child for being a broken soul, she was also not entirely convinced that she wasn't. So conflicted at this premise, she could not find the words to properly thank the older woman. Blake had seen past the scars she carried, had seen her at her worst, yet did not take no for an answer when the question was if things could get any better. Especially when Ruby herself had lost sight of things ever looking up.

She had consigned herself to the world as it had become, ready to fade away in a mire of guilt, fear, and failure. For the first time since the Breach, for the first time in four years, she felt a spark of hope on the horizon.

The more she thought it over, the more she did not think any words would be fitting to thank Blake for that. Her right hand moved up to touch upon a slender jaw, pressing against the pale skin of a cheek and angling the older woman's face down as she rose up on her tip toes.

Wide amber eyes burned with a fire she now felt the warmth of within her chest as she neared, and Ruby touched her lips against the other woman's with a sense of courage brought on by both the alcohol she had consumed and the words she had heard. The last strings of fear evaporated when Blake returned the kiss, deepening it and pressing their bodies together.

She had intended it to be quick, a dip of the toe to test the waters, but it soon became a different beast altogether. It was awkward at first, as they stumbled around the edges of a table and their noses did not allow the angle they desired, but experience allowed them to adapt. There was a desperate need that was transmitted from the way Blake's fingers entwined themselves through locks of her hair and pulled her close, from the way a tongue danced playfully against her own and allowed her a taste of what was to come.

Heat ignited over the bare skin touched by Blake's fingers as they glided down her body, finally coming to rest on Ruby's rear. A gasp that broke the kiss was all she was allowed as she was easily lifted up and held close, her legs wrapping around a strong waist for support as she draped her arms over the cat-girl's shoulders. Now suspended in the air, she found herself utterly enveloped in a continuation of the hungry kiss, unaware of where the older Faunus was taking her.

But as her back was pressed to the massive window overlooking Vale, a moan escaped her lips, little more than a needy whine of desire. The effect of the cold glass and the growing warmth between their bodies was immediate and electrifying, setting her excited nerves aflame as she ground her hips against Blake's. Her fingers ran through the thick mane of dark hair, entwining within the tresses as she sought dominance in the battle of tongues between them.

In one moment she was happily moving along with the flow of their passion, eager to sample every inch of the older Faunus. In the next, she was struck by a powerful need to breathe. Slipping out of the kiss, she turned her head so that she was looking over Blake's shoulder as she took in a shuddering breath. There was a low chuckle in her ear, and rough lips played over an earlobe, nipping at the sensitive skin. "Blake.."

She spoke in a quiet tone, causing The raven-haired cat pulled back, amber eyes filled with concern as they drifted over her form. "Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, no.. Nothing like that." Ruby leaned back against the cool glass, allowing it to temper the heat that was simply radiating from the other Faunus. Her chest heaved with heavy breaths, drawing a quick glance to her breasts that brought a smirk to her lips. "I just want to make sure.. That you want this."

Blake's teeth were bared in a wide smile, and the cat-girl cocked her head to the side, one feline ear drooping to the side while the other flicked straight up. "That I want you, you mean?"

Ruby didn't answer immediately, instead slowly shaking her head as she laid a soft hand on the defined collarbone of the other woman. The thin material of the black shirt she touched allowed her to feel the harsh ridge of bone, and another bump that ran perpendicular to it. A scar, a texture she knew all too well. "I can only guess what you've gone through, I don't want to cross any lines."

Her fingers traced the vein visible on the side of Blake's neck, feeling the racing beat bringing a thrill before she gently set her palm against the line of the cat-girl's jaw. She didn't dare look the older woman in the eye, not when both of them knew exactly what she was asking. "I'm not a fragile doll, Ruby. I'll let you know if I want to stop." Blake leaned in then, pressing their lips together in a softer, more chaste kiss.

It lasted a single heartbeat, just long enough for her to get a taste of the other Faunus, a sample that left her near salivating as she stared into those gorgeous orbs of amber. "Until then.." Ruby stretched back as she spoke, wearing a salacious grin as she pushed her back against the window and tightened the grip of her legs around Blake's waist, moving in a grinding motion. "Don't stop."

Blake let out a predatory growl, digging her fingers into the firm flesh of Ruby's backside as she dived in to lick and nip at the exposed neck the wolf-girl was so enthusiastic about offering her. Sharp teeth left marks as if to proclaim ownership, from the nape of the neck to the edge of the jaw, but finally their lips met each other in a fiery need.

But the wolf was far from passive, as teeth were bared and bit back at her lip, catching it between them as lips spread into a playful grin. It hurt, but to Blake that was a good thing.

It meant there was a contest to be had to see who would come out on top.

* * *

"Well, this is the place."

Yang checked her scroll again just to be sure, then nodded as she confirmed that the worn address displayed on the side of the building was the one she had received in the text from Cinder. "Little more.. Dingy than I thought it would be." It was a bar, and it looked more like a dive than her own. Not exactly in a good way, either.

The fact it was called 'Grimm's Den' wasn't helping.

She could chalk it up to the heavy rainfall making it seem so run down, and dismissed the concern from her mind. Then she felt her girlfriend's fingers tighten around her hand, and glanced over to find Velvet's ears drooping over in the middle as brown eyes skirted around the stained stonework of the establishment. "Do we really have to do this?"

"Come on, Velv. With the gangs going at each other again, it can't be a bad idea to have some other ex-Hunters knowing we're still around, can it?" She smiled, leaning over under the umbrella to plant a soft kiss on the rabbit-girl's cheek. "Plus, Professor Fall wanted to know if Ruby was okay. I don't want to just send that over a text, you know?"

"It's just.." The brunette shook her head, giving a cute noise of frustration as Yang brought her around to her way of thinking. "I never really got along with the other Hunters. Not like your team did.."

"Well, they'll love you once they get to know you, trust me!" Beaming at the rabbit-girl, she placed her scroll in her pocket before leading Velvet towards the door. Swinging it open easily, she led the way into the bar.

The sound of loud rock music grew steadily louder as they walked through a cramped hallway, and Yang caught a scent of something she couldn't quite place, a smoky tinge that seemed familiar. When she opened the far door, they were greeted by a screaming guitar chord that launched into a solo that almost sounded like it was ripping the strings apart.

Velvet's form stumbled against hers in surprise as they were both hit by the loudness of the place, but Yang quickly recovered and scanned the large room. It was filled with booths and tables, all of them filled with customers that were even rougher looking than most of those she had fought in the basement of Ember Heights. Even from here she lost count of the number of scars or cybernetic limbs she saw, mostly because she noticed the girls who moved between the tables.

While she had initially assumed they were waitresses, she could now see the boys in suit jackets with trays. The clothing of the girls was far less professional, and a confirmation came when one pulled a patron up and led him towards a flight of stairs. "Oh."

Glancing at Velvet, she saw that the Faunus had already made the same conclusion, and was looking more uncomfortable as the seconds passed. Yang was just starting to favor the plan to get out of there when a voice cut through all the noise. "Yang Xiao Long!"

The shout drew an alarming amount of eyes, so much so that she took a step to stand in front of Velvet as she glanced about for the speaker. She found a redheaded woman come out of the crowd, one with light green eyes. It took a long moment before she processed who it was. "Octavia?"

"One and only." Octavia Ember grinned as she approached, giving a bit of swagger to her steps as she spoke. "Cinder said you'd be coming by, this way."

The redhead jerked a thumb over her shoulder and took off towards a set of stairs, leaving Yang to glance at her girlfriend before giving a shrug and following their old acquaintance. She hadn't seen Octavia seen the Breach, which raised a question. "I thought you went back to Vacuo?"

The woman leading them upstairs looked back with a smile. "I did. But without Shade, life in Vacuo fell apart. I didn't really have a direction to go, none of us did. It was a bit difficult to acclimate to civilian life, not having other Hunters to talk to.. Many became mercenaries, when faced with the knowledge that the world didn't want us. But Nebula found her way here, and Cinder found her." Halfway through opening a door, Octavia paused and turned to them. "She's kept us together, given us something to work toward."

Yang fixed a stare upon the redhead, feeling no less uneasy than she had down in the common room. Octavia noticed her hesitance, and opened the door all the way before speaking. "You'll see what I mean, talk to her."

Stepping past Octavia with Velvet all but clinging to her arm, Yang gave the room a once over before focusing on the woman she had come to see. Cinder Fall was facing away from her, leaning on her palms onto a table surrounded by other men and women, none of whom Yang recognized. The former Beacon Professor slowly turned to face them, donning a wide grin as those burning eyes settled upon them. "Yang, Velvet. I'm glad you could make it!"

Long black hair swayed as the older woman looked back at the other occupants of the room. "Let's discuss this at another time, yes? Mercury, if you would?" A silver haired man who couldn't have been much older than Yang rolled up a large paper document from the table, his steely eyes glancing over in their direction before he followed the rest of the Hunters out of the room. Once it was just the three of them, Cinder spoke up. "Some old friends from Haven, sorry about that."

"It's.. Not a problem." Yang cleared her throat, stepping forward and bringing Velvet with her. "Nice, um, place you've got here."

"Please Yang, I know it's a bit rough. But there's a certain honesty here that I prefer." Cinder moved around the table before settling down onto the couch behind it, tresses of black hair obscuring one of those burning orbs. "So, what brings you by my little corner of Vale? Would you like me to order some drinks?"

"No thanks, we've got to get back to Ember Heights soon." Yang had almost completely forgotten what it was that had brought her here, so concerned with the atmosphere of the place. She had been in plenty of seedy places in her life, but the fact she had dragged Velvet into this one made it worse. "Um.. Well, I just wanted to let you know that I heard from Ruby. She's alright."

Cinder let out a sigh, holding a hand to her chest as she did so. "What a relief! I was so worried.. The latest reports said that she was in rough shape when she was rescued from the Crimson Quarter."

"Reports?" Yang glanced over her shoulder at her girlfriend, but Velvet looked as if the question had simply slipped out.

"Why, of course, Ms. Scarlatina." Cinder lounged back on the cushions, her husky voice practically a pure as she eyed the shy rabbit-girl. There was something about the stare that didn't sit right with Yang, a touch of hunger she had seen in many eyes downstairs. "I'm sure you both know how hard it is to sit on your hands these days, all the Hunters who've come to me want to do something."

"So you've.. Employed them?" Yang was the one who voiced her curiosity this time, cocking her head to the side as she watched her old Professor.

"Helps to keep them out of trouble, I think." Cinder let out a low chuckle, shaking her head as if caught up in an amusing memory. "Your own sister is becoming quite the poster child of what happens when one of us has too much time on their hands.."

"Is that so?"

"It is." The older woman's gaze flicked between them for a long moment of silence before her lips parted again. "And the authorities of the world are taking note. I worry for what might happen if they decide that the weapons they built are not worth the trouble they bring, that it might be easier to simply get rid of them. Don't you?"

The thought had crossed Yang's mind before, that without the purpose of tracking down and slaying Grimm, Hunters throughout Remnant were now highly trained soldiers with no allegiance to the kingdoms or the people. If the leaders of the world ever began to see them as a threat, there was a chance that someone would think getting rid of them altogether was a good idea.

"And that is not even mentioning those horrible gangs that prowl the streets. The way they have treated us has been nothing short of abhorrent, no? Those who won't join them are seen as threats, and simply.." The gorgeous woman snapped her fingers, a flashy show to emphasize her point. "Dealt with." Burning gold eyes made their way to Yang, showing a hint of danger in their depths.

"Is that why you came to see me?" Velvet's fingers were now tightly clamped around her palm as she watched Cinder lean forward with a raised eyebrow. "You've seen the trouble brewing, so I assume you want to make sure there are people who have your interests in mind too.. I can happily be that person, my dears."

Their hesitance was palpable, Yang knew, as her unease grew even further. It sounded like a good offer on the surface, but the way it was phrased, the tone that was used. There was an implication of a price to be paid for such protection, and for refusing. She wasn't sure it would be worth paying, and from the way her girlfriend was holding on to her, Velvet agreed. "I.. Don't think that will be necessary, Cinder. This have gotten bad before, Velv and I know how to take care of ourselves."

"Of course, dears." The woman spoke words dipped in honey, but with a mouth showing tightly drawn lines around it. "You know where to find me, if you change your minds. And please be sure to let your sister know as well, I think she could use some guidance in these dark days. She would fit in well here."

Yang felt the nervous pit in her stomach twist just a bit more at that, at the thought of Ruby being a part of whatever it was Cinder was building. "I'll let her know."

The dark haired woman leaned back into the couch, smiling up at them from across the table as if there wasn't a tense air hanging over the room. "A pleasure to see you both, as always. Do swing by again."

Being dismissed in such a way was fine by Yang, as she opened the door and quickly retreated with Velvet in tow. Octavia was standing by a nearby table, and shot them a smile as they appeared. "Leaving so soon?"

"Business to take care of." It was all Yang could manage as she fought against that knot in her stomach, and moved towards the stairs without a thought of lingering on this place.

As they made their way back into the main room, Yang caught a brief glance of a Huntress in a dark corner injecting something into her arm. The vial being emptied glowed with a bright red light that seemed volatile even from this distance. The sight allowed her to place that unusually familiar scent she had smelled upon entering the bar, one she had always caught a whiff of whenever she ejected the shells from Ember Celica.

Fire Dust.

Draping an arm around Velvet's waist as casually as she could manage, Yang guided her girlfriend towards the door at a brisk pace. She didn't even pause to wait for the Faunus to open their umbrella, stepping into the rain before she slowed. "Yang?"

There was no small amount of concern in the rabbit-girl's voice as they moved closer together under the cover of the umbrella. Yang reached up and rested her hand on the nape of Velvet's neck, feeling entirely off balance by the meeting. "I really should listen to you more."

Velvet wore a sweet smile as her ears gave an irritated twitch. She hadn't felt like she had belonged at Beacon, not past her team at least. But they certainly hadn't belonged in there. "Come on, let's get home."

* * *

Blake awoke some time later, her eyes fluttering open to reveal a darkened room. There was an absolute warmth to the bed that warded off the chill of the night, but what had awakened her was the fidgeting girl lying beside her. Her first instinct was to scold the other for jabbing an elbow into her stomach, but as she caught the limb, it became more clear what was happening.

As her thumb played over the twisted and thorned branches of the tattoo that spiraled up the arm, she heard the soft protests and gasps that preceded the nightly attacks that she had witnessed at least a dozen times now. Even through the haze of a hangover just starting to rear its ugly head, Blake knew that the younger Faunus was suffering from a nightmare.

Instead of waking Ruby, she slid her arm around the slim waist of the wolf-girl and pulled her close. Her bare skin burned where it touched the other woman's, and she pressed a gentle kiss against the rose inked on the back of a shoulder. Raising up to touch her lips against the edge of an ear, she quietly made shushing sounds as her hand trailed down the tattooed side of Ruby's body.

The effects of her contact were slow, but soon the restless movements of the wolf-girl's body ceased, and Ruby fell back against her. With each stroke down the scarred skin of the younger woman, and with each whispered word of comfort, the building murmurs of horror faded away.

Satisfied she had calmed the other Faunus, Blake nestled herself into the pillow, unperturbed by the wolf ears that rested against her nose as she closed her eyes. Each long, slow breath brought a mixture of their scents, of the musky sweat that had clung to their skin and the sheets after their earlier activities. Within a minute, she had drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Weiss Schnee took a moment to look herself over in the full size mirror inside her closet. She stood on a short podium in the middle of the room, and two women were busy helping her dress. One was pinning the right sleeve of her black collared shirt to the shoulder, leaving a respectable profile for the stump that remained of her arm. The other was wrapping dark cloth in a braided pattern around the long length of her white hair, a daunting task considering that her tresses reached down past her knees, but one performed with perfection each day.

These were, after all, her employees. And a Schnee accepted nothing but perfection, especially in matters of appearance. Especially when she lacked the ability to ensure it herself.

Her undershirt was a bright white to contrast with the black of the collared shirt, with red accents to bring a bit of color. Atop the overshirt was placed a dark vest, its face marked with a silver snowflake pattern that stretched over the entire garment's front and back. Dark slacks and a pair of polished black shoes rounded out the ensemble.

The final piece was a white and red glove that was strapped around her left hand, the design covering her index and middle fingers but leaving the others bare. In the center of the palm, a red indicator lit up as the subtle circuitry within the glove reacted to her Aura.

The braided cloth confining her hair created a ponytail of sorts, with a tuft of stark white at the end that swung easily, and when the two women were done, they stepped back to admire their work. "Thank you ladies." Shooting both of them a grateful and pleased smile, Weiss caught the sight of red hair entering the room from the corner of her eye.

"Commander Ironwood would like me to remind you to wear your sidearm, Ms. Schnee." Her assistant spoke calmly, but there was a hint of mirth to the young woman's tone as well.

Weiss held up a hand as one of the women at her side moved to collect the firearm and its holster from where they sat. "Please remind the Commander that it is a dedication ceremony, not a live fire exercise."

"As you wish, ma'am." Penny wore a small smile as she typed away at a scroll pad, and Weiss was sure that her assistant would receive a reply within a few minutes regarding the topic. Emerald colored eyes snapped back up to her after a moment. "The driver is waiting for us, whenever you are ready."

* * *

 


	17. I Was Supposed To Do Great Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art: Commissions done by the wonderful and incredibly talented Noxypep on Tumblr/Keethy on DeviantArt! Find them here: tinyurl.com/LastHuntressAU
> 
> Blake and Ruby spend a morning together, Weiss loses her composure during the dedication of the memorial, and Yang receives a surprise call..

* * *

_**Last Huntress** _ **\- Chapter 17**

**-I Was Supposed To Do Great Things-**

* * *

A thundering headache was what greeted Blake to a new day, a pounding in her skull that caused her to groan as she opened her eyes to the comfortable darkness of the room. A sense of disorientation set in as she glanced around, trying to figure out where she had gone to sleep. After a long moment the realization that she was in a bed set in, and her memories righted themselves.

She sat up in an instant, running a hand through her wild mane of hair as she tried to locate the girl she had spent the night with. "Morning." Red tipped wolf ears twitched atop Ruby's head as the younger Faunus made her way to the bed, offering out a glass of water. Blake took it eagerly, drinking it down in a manner of seconds to slake her thirst. Her actions brought a chuckle from the other brunette, who sat down on the mattress beside her. "You went a little heavy on the bourbon last night, remember anything?"

Blake let out a noise of relief as the water washed away a dry throat and the chill of it tempered the ache in her head. Setting the glass on the nearby nightstand, she fixed Ruby with a confused stare, feigning ignorance. "Not a thing.." Dropping her act, she let her lips spread into a wide grin. "I think I'll need something to jog my memory."

Ruby looked happy to oblige, hopping up on the bed to straddle the cat-girl, with both hands draped over the older Faunus' shoulders. "How's this?" Blake let out a low purr, and was made painfully aware of the fact that Ruby was wearing nothing but a black shirt that was a few sizes too big, allowing the cloth to ride up over creamy white thighs.

Her shirt.

There was a lump in her throat as her thoughts tried to untangle themselves, leaving her a bit breathless as she tore her gaze away from the pale skin atop her and back up to two shining silver eyes. "Better, but it's all still a little foggy." A daring smirk met her playful smile, and the younger Faunus reached down before slowly peeling the shirt up and off, treating her to a generous show.

Blake was unable to resist as the shirt passed over Ruby's head and obscure the wolf-girl's vision, diving in to place a kiss directly between the younger woman's breasts, her arms wrapping about a slender waist. She laid back into the bed, pulling the trapped Faunus down with her as she let out a victorious laugh. She immediately followed it up with a groan, her hands finding their way back up to grasp at the sides of her head. "..Ow."

Ruby managed to free herself from the shirt, and looked down on the cat-girl with a sympathetic smile. "You really don't do this often, do you?"

Looking up between fingers, Blake shook her head with another noise of pain. She couldn't even remember the last time she had been drunk enough to be hungover. "What time is it?"

"It's still early." The wolf Faunus stretched up from her position atop Blake, craning her neck to peer out the window on the far side of the bedroom. "I think it finally stopped raining, though."

Blake weakly reached up and gently tugged on the hair that was curled and rested on Ruby's right shoulder, bringing the younger Faunus' gaze back to her. "We should get up." She stared for a long moment at the bangs that were swept off to the left of the wolf-girl's face, at the way dark strands of hair became bright red. When silver eyes locked with her own, she caught sight of a playful spark within them.

"Hm." Ruby vanished from her limited vision, and all she saw was two furred ears as a pair of soft lips played over her collarbone. Each kiss was enticing, taunting, daring her to risk more pain just to throw the younger Faunus over and claim her again.

Blake shuddered at her own thoughts, a shiver of excitement that was tempered as she gently ran her fingers through the strands of dyed hair. Her memories had aligned, and she recalled much of the night, as well as waking up earlier. "Ruby.." Her soft tone brought those argent orbs back to her gaze. "Did you have a nightmare last night?"

She saw the internal conflict that the younger Faunus went through, the way Ruby paused and considered whether or not to let her in. The events of last night, their proximity now and their very naked bodies, Blake knew it was not as significant a step as she desired. She knew with some certainty now that the wolf-girl had extensive experience in the bedroom, and had a few guesses as to how the last four years had shaped the younger woman's perceptions of sex and intimacy in general.

To her surprise, there was a relaxation the the girl with the lupine ears, and a small smile. "We fucked, Blake." Ruby's scars stretched as the young woman let out a quiet laugh, her messy hair framing her face. "And it was fun, so much fun that I want to go another few rounds with you. But I think we both know it isn't going to magically fix things.. Please don't expect that from me."

"You're right." Blake laid back into the mattress of the bed, mentally kicking herself for having thought just that. She had hoped that admitting their feelings and what had ensued in the wake of that might open the other Faunus up a bit, allow her to get a grasp of what it was that had scarred her old friend so thoroughly. "I'm sorry, I just.." She cringed, realizing that she was beginning to sound like a broken record.

"You should know, though.." Blake watched as Ruby slid down underneath the heavy blanket they had slept under, leaning down low to press soft kisses near her belly button, each one more agonizing that the last. She writhed against the sheets against such ministrations, finding it harder and harder to concentrate on the conversation as she was toyed with. Silver eyes opened slowly and stared up at her, a wicked smile on the wolf-girl's lips. "You do help. I slept easier last night than I have in years."

"Ruby." As a tongue left a wet trail up a thigh, her utterance of the name trailed off into a whining noise of exasperation. She hated how easily she was plied by the younger Faunus, who was having far too much fun learning the various ways she could be excited. It took all of her will to focus and force her heart to stop hammering against her rib cage, and a groan came with the knowledge that any chance at a serious conversation was ruined by her giving in to these desires. "What are you doing?"

With lupine ears pushing against the blanket and creating a hood of sorts that framed Ruby's face, the younger Faunus' grin was nothing short of sinfully enticing as she pressed a brief and tantalizing kiss near the top of Blake's thigh. "Thanking you."

* * *

Yang wasn't sure if she had seen Ember Heights truly empty during the day in a long time, all the chairs neatly placed upon the tables and an unusual silence blanketing the bar's main room. With things in the city escalating as they were, she had decided to give her employees a much needed break, while Velvet had insisted that she take one as well. Even so, she found herself standing behind the long counter, idly checking through the inventory.

She had never imagined herself as the type of person who would get caught up in their work. Her teenage years had been spent dreaming of the adventures she would go on as a Huntress, the endless danger and excitement that would have come with never knowing what the next day would bring. Those desires had been tempered during their third year at Beacon, when a routine mission gone wrong had landed her in the infirmary.

Her team had been charged with clearing out several minor Grimm nests in the canyons North of Vale, nothing new after a few years at the school. It should have gone off without a hitch, but her own carelessness had caused part of the cliffside to collapse, taking her and several dozen of the monsters over the edge. When she had woke up in the rubble, everything had hurt. Except her legs.

The doctors had told her than she was lucky to have lived, but that she would also require several surgeries and implants to be able to walk again. The weeks of laying in bed turned into months of physical therapy, all with the intention of getting back at it as fast as she could. Then the Breach had happened, and that infirmary became much more crowded. It was those days of trying to help tend to hundreds of wounded that had truly brought reality down upon her aspirations.

Even if the Academies hadn't been disbanded, she was no longer sure if she would have continued with her training.

As if on cue for the turn in her thoughts, she heard the door to the upper portion of the bar open. Slim arms wound their way around her waist and a soft body pressed against her from behind, emitting a sleepy groan. A glance over her shoulder gave her an eyeful of long rabbit ears, and she chuckled as she leaned back into her girlfriend. "Got cold up there without me?"

"Mm, warm." Velvet's voice was muffled as Yang felt the Faunus nuzzle into her, gripping her tight with a quiet and pleased sigh. She grinned as she set her scroll down, the display dimming the inventory list as she turned to embrace the rabbit-girl. With her arms around a slim waist, she rested her chin between the two long, furred ears.

The feeling of being content was a rare one these days, but one that she felt regularly in such moments with Velvet. It was these moments that drove away all doubts of the life she had chose after the Breach. She loved fighting, but the thought of fighting Grimm instead of challengers in the basement of Ember Heights these last few years was simply exhausting. In fact, thinking at all of the life she would have led as a Huntress brought some measure of stress. She had already seen so much death and destruction, the countless dozens who bled out on the infirmary floor enough to haunt her for all her days.

Perhaps it was her apprehension to that life that had made her so unwilling to go after Ruby, too. It had been so much easier to give up, something she never would have done at seventeen.

That thought stole away her smile, and the Faunus she held in her arms noticed. Without budging from the warm chest that the woman had buried her face into, Velvet spoke quietly. "It's your day off, stop brooding."

Yang didn't respond, positive that any attempt to refute the claim that she had been brooding would not be believed. Instead, she buried herself in the embrace, closing her eyes as she nuzzled against a furred ear. She was sure that avoiding the fighting in the city that had sparked in recent weeks was a good decision, but abandoning Ruby to the hands of a girl she hadn't seen in years was one that she could never justify. Not even her girlfriend could melt away the thought that she had failed when it had mattered, that she had shut down when she was needed.

She wondered if that was how her father had felt when he had lost Summer. Overwhelmed and hopeless, unable to focus and unable to do more than hide away from the world. She wondered if he had felt just as guilty.

* * *

Weiss brushed a piece of lint from her pant leg as she listened to a Councilor drone on about the dedication ceremony, sitting back in her chair to fix a steely gaze upon the audience. She was sat just shy of the podium, her donations to this project ensuring she had a say at a the ceremony. She could almost feeling the anticipation from the various journalists who kept glancing their way. Every station wanted the latest on Weiss Schnee's plans for the future.

She let out a soft sigh, resisting the urge to roll her eyes as the speech went on and the Councilor mentioned how deeply he resonated with the mission of this project. Between the Barricade and rebuilding the Commercial District, construction had been a norm for the kingdom for years now, but this project had been proposed to the Council just last year. None of them wanted it.

But she did, and she had refused to take no for an answer. It was a statue, built in the middle of the primary plaza for the Commercial District, the center of the indoor markets. Engraved at its based were the names of everyone, citizen or Hunter, who perished in the Breach. Weiss had assured all those attached to the project that there would be no expense spared, and all she required in return was perfect quality and the utmost respect for the fallen.

Whether it was her deep pockets or the fact many who worked on the project had lost family in the Breach, she was immensely satisfied with the result. Atop the base were several faceless Hunters, all brandishing weapons towards a nearby trio of alpha Beowolves. It symbolized the line the students and Hunters had formed to hold back the Grimm, buying civilians precious time to evacuate.

Weiss could remember the moment clearly, as she watched as people she had come to know as friends were torn apart under a massive wave of Grimm. She felt the familiar and hollow pang of loss echo through her heart as she thought of this, and had to suppress the instinct to tear up. Especially as her turn to speak was rapidly approaching.

"Without further ado, it is my great pleasure and honor to present to you the woman who made this memorial possible. Veteran of the Breach and CEO of Schnee Dust & Arms Corporation, Weiss Schnee!" She stood to the sound of applause, a wave of noise accompanied by a few cheers from the section of the audience comprised of the construction crew.

Exchanging a nod and a polite handshake with the man as she approached the stand, she placed her hand upon the mic and adjusted it to her height. "Thank you, Councilor." She waited for the sound to die down before speaking up again. "And thank you all for coming today, so rarely do we get a chance to celebrate something these days."

"The Breach changed our world forever, it is a fact. It gave us the push to look for real, lasting ways to keep us safe from the Grimm, an answer we once thought laid at the feet of the Academies." Weiss cleared her throat as she laid her hand on the podium, her mind running through the prepared speech. "And while this statue signifies the event, I feel compelled to state that its purpose is much more personal."

Scanning the crowd, she saw the confusion in some attendee's faces, the way they tilted their heads as if trying to understand what she was getting at. "The people of Remnant are no strangers to loss. After all, we've been fighting the Grimm for as long as anyone can remember. But many of us here lost someone that day."

There were a few sniffles that echoed over the plaza, but otherwise an absolute silence had fallen as the crowd waited for her words with bated breath. "I was there. I watched as friends were torn apart by monsters, while innocents died by the dozens trying to escape the wrath of humankind's ancient enemy. I fought through blood and bodies for hours until we pushed them back."

"And yet, I think even those who were not there lost a part of themselves that day. For generations we have held faith in the bravest of us, that the few could keep the many safe. We were wrong, and that realization came at a high cost." Weiss gripped the podium as she forced down a bubbling rise of emotion, the space where her right arm should have been aching with a constant itch, a burning phantom that taunted her. "We learned our lesson, we have rebuilt, and we have moved forward."

"It is on the very ground where we lost so much that I dedicate this monument to the times ahead of us. It is a bright future for Remnant that I see, one where we no longer live our lives in fear of the monsters that lurk in the dark." Even with her efforts, she heard her voice crack and felt wetness at the corners of her eyes. "I dedicate this memory of the past to the future because I know that those who lost their lives would want us to move forward, to do better."

"As we enter this new age of safety, it will be important to remember. Not just the lessons of the past and the horrors we have experienced, but of those who gave their lives in the name of the many, who fought to hold back the darkness far longer than we could have ever asked them to. Our friends and loved ones may be gone.."

Weiss stood tall, steeling herself as she looked over the audience and at the massive statue atop the memorial. "But they will never be forgotten."

* * *

Ruby let out a sigh as she flexed the muscles in her arms and back, popping her joints as she stretched and moved her neck from side to side until it produced a satisfying crack. A shower had been just what she needed after the morning's activities and the sparring with Blake that had taken place before lunch. Steam had filled the bathroom, to the point where she had to wipe the mirror to reveal her reflection.

Staring at the girl who stared back at her, Ruby blinked a few times. It was still a little unsettling to not see a red glow emanating from her right eye. She had been told that the new implant had a color setting, but she had yet to test it out. The default was a metallic silver, close to her natural color but not quite the same, noticeable only with study. Recent scarring was present around the eye, the signs of the surgery that the doctor friend of Blake's has performed now just small pink lines that looked a lot better than the scars they had been cut over.

Closing her cybernetic eye, she focused on channeling her Aura into the implant. Intuitive technology read the impulses, and she heard the whirring before her eyelids opened. The blades that made up the iris of the construct spun in several rotations before settling back into place, and as she watched the color of the eye faded to match that of her remaining organic eye.

The effect was immediate, causing her to suck in a breath as she felt a smile twitch at the corners of her lips. Blake hadn't been kidding when she had said that the implant was the latest and greatest. It felt no different than her natural eye, and with the colors now matching, Ruby was treated to a sight she had not seen in four years. She looked into the mirror and saw someone familiar staring back at her with a bemused grin.

For a moment, she didn't even see the scars.

The pink lines that were cut into her cheeks were not long ignored, however, and she soon found her elation stolen by a reminder that her features had been marred further than before. Pads of her fingertips traced the claw marks on her left cheekbone, all the way down to her jawline, the tissue raised into small ridges that were noticeably denser than the skin around them. A single line crossed from her hairline down through her right eye, ending halfway down the cheek, a lasting gift from the Breach that she had carried for years.

Alone it had not bothered her much, but with the new additions it brought up doubts. All of the marks upon her body brought up doubts in recent years, obliterating confidence in her appearance. But there was something different this time, something she saw within that reflection as her hands worked to style the mess of her hair. Blake saw that she was a survivor in those scars, saw that she had undergone trials that would have killed most.

Blake saw beauty where she still struggled to see more than ruination.

Ruby smirked at the mirror, unsure of what to make of that. It made her feel a warmth in her chest, a thrum of happiness that was a stranger in these long days. It made her feel a tinge of fear that slithered up her spine, and it made her feel a nervous sense of excitement at an uncertain future.

She had spent nights with several different partners over the last few years, but each morning had been marked by either them or her sneaking off before the other was awake. It had been different to find Blake still there, and to feel no great desire within her to run off and pretend the night before had not occurred. Ruby felt a twinge of guilt at that, knowing that it was her hope that Blake could understand that had prompted her to grasp for a chance.

The thought that they could be more than just a string of one night stands screamed at her, begged her to run before she was proven wrong. As her fingers closed around the edge of the sink before her, she was assaulted by a voice that spoke only of how she would only pull Blake down with her. But she had pulled secrets from the feline Faunus that she was certain had remained unsaid for years, suffering that had festered below the surface with no one but the victim to know.

She steeled herself against the doubts that pulled at her frayed psyche, repeating the mantra that no matter how much she needed Blake, Blake needed her as well. That they helped one another. She prayed it was true, that she was not simply a leech clinging to a stronger soul for some vain hope at survival, for some distant fantasy of not carrying this crushing weight alone. Bangs obscured her vision as she looked down at the marble of the sink, silently wishing she had more that hopes to lean on.

An ache drew one of her hands up over her shoulder, rubbing at the mass of scarring left by the claws of a wolf. Her fingers worked at the knot of muscle beneath the ruined skin as she slowly lifted her gaze to regard her own reflection again. Perhaps she could see herself as Blake did, in time.

Not ruined, a survivor.

Not ruined, a survivor.

_Murderer._

* * *

Yang lazily turned another page in the book laying on the bar's counter, resting her chin on a fist while words were read but not processed. She had studied this particular book from cover to cover at least a dozen times, looking for some small detail she had missed that might be of use to helping her sister. Continually her fingers brushed pages over, barely pausing until she closed the back cover.

It wasn't about actually reading, though. She was trying to find some way to relax when she had opened the book, only serving to let her mind wander. Still, she had gone through the motions, pretending that the written words were being comprehended as she basked in the simple calm that was filled with the sound of soft humming.

Velvet was working on lunch on the other side of the bar, swaying her hips from side to side in time to the upbeat music that was being played from a nearby scroll. The sight of it brought a smile to Yang's lips as she watched, her vision blurring momentarily as she felt a yawn coming on. Stifling it with the back of her hand, she reopened her eyes to find a pair of plates sliding down onto the surface in front of her.

The rabbit-girl didn't seem to notice that she had been staring, continuing the little dance to the tune around the side of the bar. But those floppy ears twitched in surprise when brown eyes found her, and Yang flashed a brilliant grin that caused a rush of crimson to color the Faunus' cheeks. "I.. Like this song."

"I didn't say anything." Yang raised her eyebrows up before turning back to the sandwich that had been prepared for her, snickering softly when a smaller body sat down beside her and bumped their shoulders together. Velvet shot her a smirk to let her know she didn't mind the teasing, continuing to hum along to the chorus of the music.

That music paused right as Yang's fingers closed on the crispy edges of the toasted sandwich, the scroll sitting between the two plates lighting up as a rock song with angry lyrics began playing. Recognizing the ringtone, she glanced over to find a picture of her little sister displayed on the screen, an older photo of Ruby that had been taken back in Beacon. With a wide, happy grin and two fingers held up in a peace sign, the younger sibling had her arm around someone else outside the edge of the picture.

It wasn't the old photo that made Yang's gaze drag up to look at Velvet, though. The contact that was now calling her scroll was the same number that Ruby had had since before they had attended the combat school, the number of the scroll that her sister had lost when she had been captured by Torchwick a short time ago.

Velvet shrugged, looking to be as lost as she was. As the rock song continued, her eyes snapped back to the device, and a tentative hand reached out to gather it up. Swiping the green icon across the screen to answer the incoming call, Yang hesitated as she raised it up to her ear. "H-hello?"

The voice that came through wasn't familiar, but there was a heavy dose of fear evident in it. "Please, you have to help me!"

* * *

The edges of the engraved names were smooth as Weiss' fingers drifted over the face of the memorial. With all the necessary speeches done, a party of sorts had commenced. The attendees of the ceremony now wandered the space of the plaza, many of them carrying small plates laden with catered food.

Weiss found her appetite lacking.

She had circled the monument once already, recognizing some names, while most were those she had only seen when the initial lists had crossed her desk. But those that were familiar stood out, the names of those who had attended Beacon alongside her and the rest of her friends, or those from beyond Vale that she had come to know during the Vytal festival. Breathing became difficult as a weight on her chest grew with each name she picked out of the thousands, constricting and tugging at her heart as if the very stone demanded her sorrow.

She had stood here, alongside her partner, four years ago. When she closed her eyes, she could almost hear the screams of the terrified and the dying, she could almost smell the rancid scent of death that had filled the area. With her palm flat against the memorial wall, she could almost feel the agony that had torn through her body, emanating from her arm.

"Ms. Schnee." Penny's voice cut through the dark to reach her, drawing her from the waking nightmare and causing her to glance over in surprise. The redhead was watching her with a worried expression, dutiful as always. "Are you alright? You have been standing there for several minutes."

"Have I..?" Weiss looked back at where her solitary hand was placed, over a name that generated that pang of familiarity and loss. She pulled herself away, forcing herself to not stare overlong at the etchings. Appearances were important, and there were far too many here who would capitalize on any weakness she could show. "Thank you, Penny."

Her assistant opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a male voice. "Schnee!"

The hostility in the way her name was called was palpable, turning more than just her head as a man with dark hair and a graying beard marched toward her. He towered over her, as most people did, but the aggressive way he leaned over her slight frame was clearly meant to be intimidating. It might have worked, if she thought anyone here would be stupid enough to attack her. "Mr. Vex. Did you enjoy the ceremony?"

"Unfortunately, I was not able to attend." The man bit the words at her through clenched teeth, trying so dearly to hold to some measure of propriety in public. There was an undisguised fury and loathing in his brown eyes, a bitterness that seemed unwarranted. She had no doubt that if this conversation were behind closed doors, he would be screaming at her. "I was detained by the police, who had questions about whether or not I was smuggling Dust into the city."

She felt one of her eyebrows raise as she stared up at the man, unwavering in the face of his rage. With every passing second, he was backing away from his attempt at intimidating her. Silence filled the air around them, with those nearest doing their best to look as if they were not listening in, and all the while the red in Vex's face grew deeper. "I'm sorry, did that merit a response? Dust is a minor interest of my company."

A near feral growl escaped the man as she began to turn away, her utter disinterest in his problems only fueling his fury. "Don't play innocent with me, Schnee! There's only a handful of us still importing it, so you listen here-" He reached out to take her wrist, seeming oblivious to the danger of such an action until she narrowed her eyes as his fingers neared.

Her hand moved in practiced motion, drawing upon an inner power and willing it into existence. She may not have graduated to becoming a full Huntress, but that did not mean she had let her skills get out of practice. A black glyph appeared around the offending wrist and wrenched it away from her, before pulling the arm behind the man's back. With a flick of her fingers, the arm now held by her semblance was twisted in such a way that it brought him to his knees before her. An inch more and she knew she could snap his forearm with little effort.

Gasps of shock ran through the crowd, and with such a simple action their conversation at the attention of the entire party. Weiss glared down at the man, holding him in place with the glyph as she approached. "Never assume to touch me, Mr. Vex." She waited until he looked up at her, the pain of his twisted limb clear in his eyes as she leaned down. "Now I have been more than fair in my dealings with you, out of respect for your late daughter. I could have simply bought your company out and taken those contracts, but instead I gave you a good price for them."

Vex Security Corporation had been one of the first to invest in the Barricade Program, and had been talking to Ironwood even before the Breach. By the end of the first year, they alone had held the few contracts that the SDAC had not. Weiss had forced all others from the initiative, trusting none but herself to do the job that was necessary. Vex had held out for a better deal, and she had allowed him to, for she had known the man's adopted daughter.

She lowered her voice so that only he could hear her, and leaned in close. "Iris was a good friend, and I watched her die not far from where you now kneel. I know you only saw her as a PR piece for your company, and I know that you do not mourn her. When it was needed, she laid down her life for those in need, and I will always respect her for that. I extended that respect to you, but my patience has limits."

"If you try anything like this again, if you accuse me of such things, I will dismantle your life piece by piece." Rising back up to her full height, she placed her hand behind her back and turned away from the man. With a thought, the glyph released him, and his whines of pain turned to a sigh of relief. "I hope I've made myself clear."

Those gathered for the ceremony had frozen in place, a stillness that spoke of their wariness as her icy blue eyes swept over them. It was time for her to leave.

Weiss moved towards the entrance of the plaza. Only Penny walked with her as she mentally chastised herself. She had allowed her anger to get the better of her, and in doing so had reminded all those who trusted her that she was something they had grown to fear. It was so ironic that it almost made her laugh, that she now had all the money and power in the world that she could do nearly anything she wanted, but what the masses truly feared from her is what she had learned to do years ago.

The party was just starting to unfreeze as she neared the wide arches of the plaza's entrance. Chatter between the guests started up again, and in the true fashion of society's elite, no one mentioned the recent altercation in a higher tone than a whisper. Weiss slowed as she reached the steps that led down to a street jammed with expensive cars and limos, leaning against a nearby pillar and placing her hand against her forehead.

It was only now that she realized the burning in the remnant stump of her arm, and reached over to grip a hand that was in discomfort. When she grasped only air, she noticed the way her assistant was watching her. "I'm sorry, Penny. I shouldn't let you see me like this."

"I only wish to help, Ms. Schnee."

Of course she did. Weiss smiled bitterly at that thought, and then looked to the parked vehicles. "Thank you. Have the driver bring the car around, please."

* * *

 


	18. I'll Tear The Night, Keep It From You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art: Commissions done by the wonderful and incredibly talented Noxypep on Tumblr/Keethy on DeviantArt! Find them here: tinyurl.com/LastHuntressAU
> 
> Blake and Ruby leave their hideout, the memorial dedication takes a tragic turn..

* * *

**Last Huntress - Chapter 18  
**  
**-I'll Tear The Night, Keep It From You-**

* * *

Blake sat down on the couch beside Ruby, watching the younger woman's work with a raised eyebrow as she sipped at the mug of tea that she had prepared. The lupine Faunus' fingers were nearly a blur setting small pieces of electronic circuits into place within the cloth of what had been a glove, showing a finesse for it all with the quick way tools were picked up and then set back on the table in the blink of an eye.

As fascinating as the work was, Blake found herself drawn more to the wolf-girl. So much had changed in seven years, but the expression of concentration upon Ruby's face had not. She remembered seeing the same goofy way the younger woman pushed the tip of her tongue against the corner of her mouth when Ruby had been doing maintenance on the very complicated mechanisms of her scythe.

It brought a small smile to her own lips, that the affinity for technology had not dimmed over the years. Still, an affinity did not mean that Ruby could fix everything. As she activated the device, several seconds passed without anything happening. Blake raised an eyebrow as the wolf-girl let out a long sigh and leaned back into the couch. "I was afraid of that."

"Can't fix it?"

"Well the electronics aren't the problem. Everything is working as it should, but there's nothing left in the memory to activate the program." Ruby tossed a small tool she was holding onto the pile of cloth that had once been her glove, trying not to let her tone sound as bitter as this particular setback felt. "I had hoped, but.." She spied the other brunette staring at her, and glanced over. "What?"

Blake reached over tentatively and lightly brushed a few stray strands of hair over Ruby's shoulder, finding it much easier to make physical contact with the wolf-girl after last night. Silver eyes followed her movement, but there was little awkwardness in the small interaction. A good sign. "You've been working on this for the last week or so, and I'm not even sure what it is."

The lupine ears atop Ruby's head flattened before twitching back up, and the younger Faunus stared at Blake for a long moment before raising a hand to rake through the veil of wild bangs hanging over her vision before speaking. "Oh.. Right." She cleared her throat, pulling her legs up onto the cushions as she did so. "I used the glove as an interface to access Spring, a functioning virtual intelligence that Weiss and I built during our years at Beacon. It started as a project for a class, but when we realized that we had created the basic version of a personality matrix, we worked on it for months to expand on the idea."

Ruby let out a low laugh. "Weiss used to talk about how it could be a stepping stone of sorts to the beginnings of true artificial intelligence." Shaking her head, she continued with a playful tone. "I'm sure she would have gotten a lot farther with her research if I hadn't been there to distract her."

"Oh." Blake looked a bit uncertain, and it took a rather long pause for Ruby to grasp that this was the first time she had directly referred to her previous relationship to the older Faunus. It had felt so natural to talk about it, even with the very recent physical step in their relationship. The cat-girl seemed to shake it off quickly enough, glancing down at the worthless circuitry before finding her gaze again. "So it can't be salvaged?"

Ruby stared at Blake for a bit longer before speaking up, watching with unabashed interest as the woman took a long sip at the mug she was holding. "Weiss had the backups."

"She wouldn't give them to you?" Blake cocked her head to the side as Ruby let out a scoff at that, and watched as the wolf-girl seemed to shut down. The younger Faunus folded her arms and shook her head, refusing to meet Blake's gaze. Instead of letting it end at that, she pried a bit more into the issue. "Things.. Didn't end well between you two?"

The rough skin of recent scars twitched with facial muscles as Blake watched Ruby struggle to decide whether to truly open up to her. Physical was easy between them, the previous night and this morning had proved as much, but every attempt to grow her understanding of the younger woman's emotional state was continually met with a wall. She was just about to assure the wolf-girl that it was alright, that she didn't need an answer to that question, when her scroll began vibrating in her pocket.

Placing the mug on the counter, she stretched out her legs to access the pocket. The display was lit up with an incoming call. "It's Yang." Holding out the device to Ruby with a small smile, she watched with some interest as the other Faunus perked up and took the scroll from her hand. It was a source of fascination for her to see how quickly the wolf-girl transitioned from being walled off to actively engaged. It was as interesting as it was tragic, that the younger woman had that much practice at it.

Ruby took the scroll with a breath of hesitation, her silver eyes locking with the bright hue of the older Faunus' for a brief second before she raised the device to her ear. "Hey, it's Ruby."

* * *

Ruby tried to ignore the way her hands shook as she worked at fastening the belt holding her pistol, the cracked leather missing the loops of her pants before she managed to get it through. She let out a breath to steady herself as she looked over the rest of the equipment that Blake had salvaged. She pulled the long faded scarf from the bag, looking over the checkered black and grey squares, and the few dark splotches of dried blood that adorned its length. It needed a wash, when she had time.

For now though, she tied it about her waist, over the leather belt. She then took the black boots from the bag, dropping them to the floor and slipping both feet into them. Still caked with the mud of the arena, some was dislodged from the fall.

As she sat on the couch and laced them up, she felt the change in the room as a near-silent Blake entered. "It's a trap."

"It could be." Yang had told her of the girl who had called using her old scroll. It wasn't a stretch to assume it was Auburn, the reckless fox-girl who had spoken to her while she awaited her execution at Torchwick's hands. All she had given was an address, a small diner just outside the Crimson Quarter, and pleaded for help. Not much to go on, just enough to lead Ruby in.

"Why go then?" That brought her gaze up to regard the older Faunus with a raised eyebrow, her scarred face twisted into a questioning expression. "You don't owe her anything."

Her boots tied tight to her feet, Ruby stood and turned to look at the cat-girl as she searched inward for an answer. "Auburn.. She risked vicious punishment just to bring me some food and a few kind words. She is a good person." She couldn't keep her gaze locked with the intense amber of Blake's eyes any longer, and she looked away, down towards the window overlooking the city. "I won't let her die for me, especially if she actually needs help."

She heard footsteps heading back to the room they trained in, and after a few moments Blake reappeared, sheathed sword held under an arm as the cat-girl adjusted two dark gloves over her hands. Ruby watched as the raven-haired woman slipped the harness around her back and shoulders, tightening the straps that held the blade to her form. The tension in the woman's muscles stretched the sleeveless shirt as she moved, adjusting the leather until it sat comfortably before looking back to her. "You're not going alone, then."

"If you're sure..?" Ruby felt a tinge of heat begin to spread beneath her cheeks as her words faltered. Blake had done so much already, had so very quickly inserted into her life to become something.. More. The taste of fear on the edge of her tongue as she spoke, that flutter in her chest at the thought of what the older Faunus had given up for her. It was more than she had become accustomed to.

Blake did not answer, only walking forward to pick up the black blade lying beside her other belonging, the metal decorated with stylized red roses. It was offered to her with a tilted head, a look in burning amber orbs that were fixated upon her. Ruby hesitated for a brief second under that gaze, before closing her fingers around the hilt slowly.

More was better.

* * *

Weiss let out a sigh as she stood on the steps of the central plaza, waiting for her car to be brought around from the parking garage. Vex had gotten to her, the way he had been so sure that he could overpower her. People had always assumed such of her, that her slight frame meant she was weak. Even her father had once laid his hands on her, believing she lacked the capacity to fight back. He had been wrong. They were all so very wrong about her.

They were wrong in general. So focused on their petty squabbles within the city that the darkness that lurked outside the walls was forgotten, and all the while she knew that it probed for a way in, just a sliver to latch on to. Everything would be taken from them. No one cared. Too absorbed with shoveling as much of the rotting shit pile of this city into their arms as they could without looking over their shoulders, too concerned with watching control of it slip through their fingers.

She reached over and gripped the stump of what remained of her right arm with a grimace, and pulsating burn coming from the limb, and drawing a sidelong glance from her assistant. She noted the concern in Penny's features, the way the woman's lips parted and then immediately closed a couple of times. "Yes?" The word held more spite in it than she had wanted, but the thought of this wasting weakness being perceived ate at her, even by one already aware of it.

"Forgive me, Ms. Schnee. It is just.. The doctors said.."

"I know." Weiss managed to control her tone this time, and it was filled with more resignation than bite as she rubbed at the pinned sleeve. She knew better than to let such trivial matters anger her so, as the tissue of her ruined limb throbbed and the flesh was scorched raw by a sensation that set a line in her jaw. Pain was a constant companion, but these flare ups tested her tolerance.

She forced down the bitter tears and the vocalization of her agony that demanded to be heard, instead clearing her throat and shifting to a more professional stance as they waited for the car to be brought around. Penny continued to look over at her with no attempt to disguise the concern crossing freckled features, a worried glance every ten seconds that was ignored.

Minutes passed in silence, their presence acknowledged only by slight nods by those who were leaving the party. Eventually the sleek black of her car rounded the far corner of the plaza, heading their way. Penny mumbled a word of impatience, bringing the tiniest of smiles to Weiss' lips for a split second until she felt a distant rumble below her feet. It didn't register with her assistant, but her assistant hadn't ever hunted Grimm.

The largest and deadliest Grimm that most Hunters would encounter ambushed from below, and their arrival was only signalled by the vibrations that travelled through the ground. It was a sensation one could never forget. Weiss glanced about, her pause noted by the redhead, who turned to her with a questioning look. Even through the soles of her dress shoes, she could feel the quake settle before it suddenly became more and more energetic.

In the space of a breath, Weiss' mind registered that this was nothing like what she had felt before a Grimm had erupted from the ground. In the very next second, a flash of light illuminated the plaza before her, and she saw Penny's green eyes go wide. Her senses were overpowered as a deafening boom emanated from the memorial, and a wave of intense heat rolled out.

Before she could react, Weiss was thrown from the steps as an explosion ripped apart the central market.

* * *

Blake snapped the kickstand of her motorcycle back into place with the toe of her boot, allowing the bike to roll a few feet to the curb where she had left Ruby. The younger Faunus had the hood of her red vest up, not much of a disguise, but enough to cover the ears that would certainly announce exactly who she was to every random passerby.

Stopping the bike with a foot, she let the other woman climb on,rising up and bringing her boot down onto the starter. The machine beneath her roared to life, settling into the gentle purr of a well maintained engine, and she sat back down on the seat. Gloved hands slipped around her midsection, and a warm body pulled close, generating a fair share of heat within her own as Blake eased on the clutch to get moving.

They came to a sudden stop a moment later as the crack of thunder tore through the skyline of Vale, and Blake's eyes immediately snapped to the angry orange fireball that roiled upwards near the center of the city. The ground rumbled in response to the explosion, and even here she saw the large pieces of debris that were upheaved and tossed in every direction.

"Torchwick." The name was spoken with a whisper from behind her, and Ruby's hold tightened upon her as the wolf-girl continued. "What did I unleash on this city?"

Turning to look at the other woman from the corner of her eye, Blake tried to nip that idea right in the bud. "You did make the powder keg, and it was going to ignite one way or another. Focus on what we can do to help."

Silver eyes stared back at her with a look she couldn't decipher, but Ruby gave the slightest of nods. "Saving Auburn." Another nod, with some resolve behind it this time. "You're right, let's go."

* * *

_"He can't get away this time!"_

_"Ruby!"_

_"Weiss.. Trust me."_

Weiss came back to consciousness with a start, her vision swimming with the image of a young girl with silver eyes pleading to her. It slowly gave way to reality, peeling back to reveal the jagged concrete and asphalt that surrounded her. There was a piercing ache in the side of her head, but as she pressed a palm to it, it came away thankfully dry of blood.

As she slowly extracted her limbs from the light rubble that had showered over her, there came a sharp realization that she was now on the other side of the car that had been pulled around for her. Steadying herself on her knees and the palm of her hand, she felt arms close about her midsection and pull her up to her feet. "Ma'am!"

The slow confusion that came with concussive blasts wasn't exactly an unfamiliar sensation, given the battles of her years in Beacon, but it wasn't something that you ever truly got used to. She stared blankly into the face of the driver whose mouth was moving, blinking a few times before the numb words fell from her lips. "Penny, go find Penny."

Her singular hand pushed at his shoulder until he moved away, and she was left alone to press that palm against her forehead. The pain was throbbing, pulsating through her body with each heartbeat with a tearing feeling left in its wake. It thundered through her thoughts and scrambled her mind, and every blink opened her eyes to a different scene.

Before she could begin to truly orient herself, she heard a horrible scraping noise of metal against bone, and turned with a start to see a girl in a red cloak spinning a blur of a weapon to fend off monsters made of surging shadow. "No.." Somewhere beneath the recent trauma, part of her recognized the scene, part of her was screaming to turn away. To not go forward, to not relive this.

But she stumbled from foot to foot, watching the heavy claw descend upon the girl. The weapon twisted and shattered with a screech of metal, and a shower of blood suddenly splashed across the ground with a bit of flesh gouged from the girl's face that plopped over shattered stone with a sickening squelch. Weiss could not stop herself, raising her right hand as she saw a fanged beast rear back over the prone form that tried in vain to crawl back towards the flames behind her.

Clasped in her fist was the shining silver of a rapier, stabbing upwards as the beast's mouth surged towards the cloaked girl. She felt the tip dig through flesh and bone, and felt the explosion of pain as a foot and a half of fang sunk through her right arm just above the elbow.

The long, slithering length of the monster violently seized in its death throes, pulling at her with each ravaging spasm of its death. She felt every nightmarish moment of how that fang tore at her skin and muscle, every bit of sinew that ripped as she could do no more than watch on in horror as she felt herself be lifted and then slammed back onto the broken ground.

Darkness creeped on the edges of her vision, but it did not claim her until she saw the ruined mess of flesh, jagged bone, and the black venom of the beast seeping over what was left of her arm.

And then she was back, staring at the flames licking over a body strewn down the steps of the central market, inhaling the acrid smoke as her hand slipped from the side of the car she had been leaning on. Her heart was slamming against her ribcage, and each intake of breath didn't seem to fill her lungs. Unconsciousness truly loomed upon her now.

Blissful.

Painless.

Oblivion.

* * *

 


	19. I'm A Traveler That Has Lost The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art: Commissions done by the wonderful and incredibly talented Noxypep on Tumblr/Keethy on DeviantArt! Find them here: tinyurl.com/LastHuntressAU
> 
> Blake and Ruby move to rescue Auburn, Weiss deals with a chilling discovery in the wake of the memorial bombing..

* * *

_**Last Huntress - Chapter 19** _

**-I'm A Traveler That Has Lost The Stars-**

* * *

The back tire of the black and purple motorcycle skidded a few inches as it came to a stop, parallel to the side of a building. Blake dropped the kickstand, waiting a moment for Ruby to dismount before she slipped off the bike as well. Even in the space of time it took for her to pocket the key and turn around, she still had to jog a few feet to catch up to the younger Faunus.

She had seen many sides to this new Ruby in the short time since they had reunited, but the purpose in each step of the wolf-girl was new, and she couldn't deny that it gave her a bit of satisfaction to see such a thing. She hadn't worried that the other woman's spirit had been broken, no, but she remembered the Ruby that had displayed a heart so genuine it was heartbreaking in and of itself to find that same person so muted. So numb to the world.

It had taken her some time to accept she was dealing with a different woman, and even more to realize the traces of that bright girl beneath the scarred soul she walked alongside. As she cast an appraising glance sideways to the other Faunus, Blake tried not to smile at the determined line set into the wolf-girl's lips. "This is it. Where she said she was hiding."

Ruby had stopped at the corner of the building, looking over the crowd of people gathered outside the doors of the club Yang had sent them to in pursuit of Auburn. All were Humans, chatting in hushed tones of worry, looking to the plume of smoke rising from the center of Vale. Many tapped away at scrolls, checking their social feeds for news of what had happened, and it was then that the whispers reached the fine hearing of her wolven ears.

"-said that it could be another Breach."

"She has no idea what she's talking about, they would warn us if Grimm were pouring into the city."

"Are you sure? They didn't last time.."

She sucked in a long breath, rocking back on her heels as she nervously glanced from the Humans to the smoke, wondering how it must of felt to be on the other side of the city that day. She couldn't imagine watching the cliff walls slowly crumble, the fires spread while aircraft sped to drop off whatever Hunters were available, even the students.

" _And you were useless to protect them. Just like you won't be able to protect Auburn now."_

Ruby's eyes closed, and she placed a gloved palm against the structure she was standing by. That voice, her voice. The snide confidence in its tone, the self-assured way it gently urged her toward oblivion, she hadn't heard it in weeks. It rattled through her skull, taunting and belittling until fingers closed over her shoulder, causing her to look over.

Blake stared back at her, a questioning sense of worry in the taller woman's eyes. Shaking her head, she brushed the hand from her shoulder and continued towards the door of the club. With her hood up, she didn't even get a first glance from the crowd, all of them too focused to really care about her. Reaching to grasp the handle, she pulled the door open and stepped inside, her other hand resting on the grip of her pistol.

* * *

The steady beep of a heart monitor greeted Weiss on her journey back to consciousness, coupled with the dulled bliss of what she assumed was painkillers coursing through her system. It felt nice, all that numbness. A reprieve. She slowly opened her eyes, both eyelids feeling heavy as she scanned the glowing stripes of blue that adorned an otherwise sterile white ceiling.

It was blinding, but enough for her to gather a sense of familiarity at the surroundings. It was easy to recognize the patient clinic in the labs just below her own office, and as she shifted beneath the light cloth sheet that covered her form, she heard the clearing of a throat near the bed. Her gaze shifted to find a woman wearing a lab coat, and brown hair cut just short of her shoulders. With a groan, Weiss closed her eyes and laid back. "Dr. Amber."

"Ms. Schnee." The woman flipped a chart closed as she took a seat next to the bed, brown eyes filled with concern as she tapped her fingers against the back of the chart. Weiss didn't need to see her to feel the worry radiating off the good doctor. "You gave us all quite a scare when your assistant brought you in."

That brought her eyes open again, accepting the searing sensation as she trained her gaze upon the brunette. "How is Penny?"

"Unharmed." Relief pushed through the muted feelings swirling within her, and a sigh escaped her as she gave a slow nod. "Her Aura protected her fully from the explosion, as yours would have, were it not so.." The doctor's tapping ceased for a moment as the search for the correct word took a moment. "Overtaxed."

With a weary and accepting mindset, Weiss began her attempt to rise up to a sitting position again. "Nonetheless, I have to get to work immediately. I need to find out-" The sheet draped over her fell away to reveal the white underwear that she had been placed in, and the stump of her right arm, which caused her to suck in a surprised breath. The veins near the end of it had been black and sickly looking for years, a sight she had become accustomed to. But now the poisoned lines that stood out against her porcelain skin crawled up her arm and crested the shoulder, reaching out towards her neck as if they sought to strangle the life from her.

There was a clatter of the fallen chart as the doctor rose to her feet, placing a hand against Weiss' back while the other held her wrist, attempting to help her up. "As I was about to inform you.. Your condition has worsened significantly."

Moving the ruined arm as much as she could to get a decent look over what remained of the limb, Weiss had to take a second to force her mouth to close, and her bubbling emotions to simmer down. "H..How?"

Amber seemed content that she could hold herself up, as the doctor let go and took a step back. "As you are aware, the venom of the Grimm is an insidious and vile substance. One that we have held back with Aura, medicine, and not a small amount of luck." Shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, the other woman took a second to collect herself before speaking again. "With the damage you sustained today, your Aura became drained, and the venom seems to have taken advantage of the opening. It is why I advised against utilizing your abilities unless  _absolutely_ necessary."

Weiss thought back to the ceremony, to the businessman she had threatened. It had been so pointless of her to use her power in such a way, a waste of the shield that was quite literally holding back her death. She had known better, had let her emotions get the best of her. It had been stupid. Childish. A relic of the young woman she had once been, of a past where she had dared to be a hero.

A reminder of the price extracted for being such a fool.

Biting the inside of her lip as she fought to center herself, she spoke through gritted teeth with a burgeoning anger boiling up in her chest. "Will it continue to spread?"

The doctor had turned away, collecting a fresh collared shirt and pair of pants to dress her, and looked back to answer. "For now, your Aura has recovered and is once again holding back any progression of the venom." Amber returned to the bedside, setting the clothes down on the mattress. "But I would recommend that you take absolutely no risks that could result in taxing its energy. Did you suffer any effects when your Aura failed down there? Any physical or mental symptoms?"

Weiss retreated inward, frowning as she recalled what she had seen. "Memories, or.. Nightmares?" She shook her head, attempting to dispel the memories of what she had seen. "It was more vivid than it has ever been before, it felt as though my arm was being torn apart all over again."

"I see. If you have any trouble sleeping, please let me know. We'll manage what we can for the time being. You'll likely be in more pain now, for which we will adjust your medication accordingly. As for the future.." Amber flashed a warm smile at her, an attempt to calm and reassure her, Weiss assumed. Or perhaps to appear hopeful. "We will monitor it and hope that our luck holds, while I continue to look for a cure."

* * *

Blake kept close to Ruby's side as they walked through the winding maze that was a throng of dancing, sweaty bodies. Even in the middle of the day, with an explosion that was felt throughout the city, this club was packed far beyond its capacity. It was often that she would lean into the young wolf-girl at her side, using an arm to shove off a Human that got a little too close for comfort in their feverishly oblivious dancing.

The thunderous and repetitive bass of the music took only a few seconds for her to conclude that Torchwick's club was considerably more subtle in its style than this establishment, with its multitude of rapidly flashing colored lights and the haze of odor that hung in the air. It was disorientating for her, with the volume of the music and the way the crowd moved, and she was certain she would be lost if not for Ruby. The younger Faunus held a certainty to the way she moved, a telling statement that she had been here before.

After what seemed like ages, a smaller hand reached back and clasped her own, and Blake was pulled through the gaps in a crowd until she found herself heading through a narrow doorway disguised as a wall. Relief was immediate when it closed behind them, the fur on her ears laying flat once again as the ringing ache set into her head. Silver eyes peeked back at her for a split second, and those fingers squeezed around hers before the hand slipped free, and its owner proceeded down the winding staircase they had entered.

It wasn't too far down when they came to an opening. Before it sat a wide room of brightly lit black tile, with a desk set before them. Behind it stood a woman around their age, a few inches shorter than Ruby. She wore a dark jacket over a white shirt, a black crescent moon set on the chest of the fabric. With stark white hair and light brown skin, the girl looked up to stare at them through the tea-tinted lenses of a pair of rimless sunglasses. The slight movement beneath a black beanie as they approached told Blake that she was a Faunus, but it only held her attention for half a breath.

What truly drew her gaze was by far the most obvious of details, hard to miss at a glance. The girl's sunkissed features were marked with several thin scars. Years old by now, they were dark in color, with only utter chaos to their pattern. Two on her right cheek, one on the other cheek traveling in an opposite diagonal to the younger woman's jawline, another on the bridge of her nose. With even more smaller ones that she picked up at second pass, it was a mess that was only a few scars short to give the wolf-girl at her side a run for her money.

While Blake studied the other woman, the eyes behind those tinted lenses snapped over to Ruby as the younger Faunus removed her hood, and the girl behind the desk stood up straighter before speaking. "She wasn't kidding, it is you." There was a pause as a longer examination of them passed by. "You look like you've been through some shit, heard you were dead."

"Almost was. Sable, Blake." Ruby pointed to her with a thumb during the introduction, glancing between them with a small measure of trepidation to her movements. "Is she back there?"

"She is. Locked her in the back office myself, no one in or out of there since." Sable paused to get a key from behind the desk, then waved at them both to follow her. Blake hesitated a step or two behind Ruby, her hand resting upon the grip of her pistol as she watched the double doors on the opposite side of the room be opened.

She wasn't sure what she expected past the trap she feared was about to be sprung, but whatever she had in mind wasn't what was then revealed. The music that greeted her was much more subdued than up above, its beat slow and pulsating, the percussion joined by a rolling wave of notes and instruments that could only be described as passionate. The interior was low lit, much of it covered in black light with none of the gaudy flashing that had nearly given her a headache from the club they had walked through.

Circular booths lined the walls on either side of the room, while the back wall was a series of black doors. The center was a dance floor where only gyrating silhouettes could be made out, and only then by the glowing tattoos upon the bodies moving against one another to the slow beat. It wasn't the smell of stale sweat that met her nose this time, but it was a scent that Blake was familiar with. Sex was on the air down here, and the implications of just what Ruby knew about this place caused an eyebrow to raise as the wolf-girl glanced back to give her a lingering look that firmly said ' _later'_.

It was when they were led along the edge of the dance floor, and Blake was studying a couple she identified only by the glowing crimson of the tattoos that traced their contours, that she discovered the most surprising detail of this underground club. "Is this..?" She stopped and did a quick once over of the room to be sure that many of the patrons were staring at them, before settling her gaze on Ruby.

"A Denhouse? Yup." The younger Faunus had stopped as well, prompting Sable to slow and look back at them with a confused expression. Their movements were watched and scrutinized. Not with any malicious intent, of course, but quite the opposite. There was an air of hunger about the way eyes from the dim lit places followed the three of them, and a sense of strangeness to many of the figures bearing ears or tails. Some of them even bore both ears and tails, while most of them looked to be feline from what Blake could tell. "Where the rich rebellious youth come to show off their imitations and fulfill a few kinks."

"..Oh." Blake knew of such places, but had always given them a wide berth. Though there was nothing too noticeable about the cybernetic organs that shifted and twitched, it still raised the hairs on the back of her neck and bristled the fur of her ears. Rich playboys and girls playing at being Faunus. The very idea was insulting, but the execution was unsettlingly lifelike.

"I figured Auburn worked at a place like this, before Torchwick caught her." Ruby and Sable exchanged a look before the young wolf-girl snickered and reached out to lightly touch her forearm. "Try not to hurt anyone, okay?"

Shaking her head as she scoffed at the notion, she pulled herself free from the soft grasp and gestured pointedly for their guide to continue. "I'm fine, let's just get this done."

* * *

Weiss settled her hand upon the edge of her desk, taking in a deep breath as she felt beads of sweat slowly meander down her back underneath the dark cloth of the collared shirt she wore. Her long white hair was still braided with the wrappings of black cloth, albeit now a bit disheveled from the events of the day, and her appearance in the reflection of the surface of her desk looked only slightly better than she felt.

A strong grip wrapped about her waist and held her upright, guiding her around the desk and sinking her slowly in the chair. Her redheaded assistant stared at her with a worried expression, but Penny did not hold her silence long. "Are you.. Sure you shouldn't be resting?"

Weiss felt the twitch of a small smile form as she glanced over, but the grim task ahead of her dampened it, and she settled for a slow shake of her head. "I am fine, Penny. We need to look through our records, find out who had access to the build site for the memorial."

Just like that, the other woman snapped back to a professional position, pulling up a scroll tablet she had set upon the desk. "I have already compiled the list of names of those who attended the ceremony, and those who.." The redhead struggled to find the correct words for a moment. "Who did not make it. There are a few dozen survivors, ourselves included. I can certainly have those records searched as well. But may I ask, Ms. Schnee, why?"

Tapping her fingers over the interface of her desk, Weiss brought up both the lists. She tried to keep to the cold hard facts, comparing the names with a stoic expression. But there was no stopping the tug of grief as she saw the familiar names of the construction workers she had met a half dozen times. Good, honest people who had contributed so much to the project to honor their fallen loved ones.

Her fingers tightened into a fist as the lists scrolled by slowly. "Because that explosion came from below. Whoever placed it there has been planning to do this for months.." Thoughts raced to try and come up with a logical answer to who might have done this, and what could have motivated them. Each attempt only reached a conclusion of confusion and sorrow. "I don't understand what someone could hope to gain by slaughtering innocents, and destroying a monument to one of Vale's darkest days. I can't imagine even the gangsters in the city would be so monstrous, except for.."

"Roman Torchwick?" Penny was staring at her over the edge of the tablet, her assistant's inflection betraying a hint of curiosity.

"He is fond of explosives, but it is always to some end, some gain." Weiss dropped her gaze to the screen on the desk. "..I don't see a gain here."

"Perhaps, Ms, Schnee, you were the target?" The redheaded woman took a step forward, lowering the tablet and bending down to speak in a more hushed tone. "You always say that your efforts to secure Remnant at all costs have earned you more than a little bit of ire from powerful people. What if one of them saw a chance to rid themselves of you, and was willing to murder all those people to do so?"

It was a dark thought, and as Weiss opened her mouth to respond that none of her business rivals were evil, she paused. Self-serving, perhaps, but none of the few remaining titans of industry that competed with her were so reckless. They would understand that her company would remain even if she were gone, that the market would still soldier on. "Who? Who benefits from this?"

Her question was rhetorical, one spoken in a pondering tone as she tapped the screen for it to resume scrolling down. She racked her brain for any clue, any inclination that someone would plot her death. It wouldn't benefit Remnant. She had secured borders years ahead of schedule, and the plans now in place to increase defenses would even further make their cities impervious to the Grimm. Her rivals wouldn't benefit, her company would still hold monopoly on several stages of the economy. Torchwick had made no inclination to come after her in all these years, and with so many public functions she had attended, surely there would have been time to orchestrate an attack much earlier.

Weiss was in the middle of developing her own headache when a name on the survivors list stood out to her.

_Councilor Umber._

The man who had introduced her for her speech. She remembered seeing him leave shortly before her incident with Mr. Vex.

Her hand shook as a sudden shock of chill traveled down her spine, and she was forced to set her palm flat against the glass surface of her screen in order to steady herself. The movement drew Penny's gaze, the other woman having been as engrossed in thought as she was, with one eyebrow quirked upwards. "Ms. Schnee?"

The Council.

They had chafed under the power she wielded for years now, attempting to treat her like an honorary member who held no sway, even when her's was the only vote that truly mattered. She could readily admit that she had swung her influence around like a club at times, but to try to kill her? To slaughter the innocent families of those who had lost their lives in the Breach?

Power was only worth so much loss to those who believed their position had been usurped. Her father had threatened similar things when he caught wind of her taking the company from him a share at a time. To burn down the world she hoped to save just to stop her. She shivered in her seat, truly alarmed at the feeling of vulnerability that wormed its way into her heart in this moment of realization. She should have expected this, should have planned for them to grow tired of her eventually.

She had been so focused on the threat of the Grimm.

It was in this moment of fear, this breakdown of how she perceived the world, that Weiss fell back on the only structure that came readily to her. The lessons of her childhood, the endless sermons of business from her father. She could almost hear his voice, that self-assured tone that commanded all to listen to him, telling her that when one is set on their heels, it is important to get in front of the enemy.

"Penny." Her voice shook, causing her to take a deep breath to center herself before continuing. When she spoke again, her voice was as cold as steel. "Please inform the doctor downstairs to file her report that I remain in critical condition, and that the outlook is not good." She held up her hand to stop the question that was already forming on the confused woman's lips. "While I am indisposed, you will assume my daily duties with the company. No one aside from you and Dr. Amber is to know the truth, not even Commander Ironwood."

"But, Ms. Sch-"

"Do this quickly, Ms. Polendina. I believe I know who attempted to kill me, but for the time being, they must believe that they have taken me out of the fight." She fixed the standing woman with a hard stare. "Do you understand, Penny?"

"Y-yes ma'am. I'll go down to Dr. Amber right away." Collecting the tablet she had set down, the redhead moved towards the office door with a brisk pace.

"Send her up when you have finished speaking to her, and make sure that the clinic portion of the labs in locked down. No one in but yourself and Dr. Amber." Weiss watched as her words were acknowledged with a hasty nod in her direction before her assistant disappeared through the doors. She let out a shaky breath, releasing her commanding posture to allow the racing pulse of her fear to take over. She shivered where she stood, and not from the weakness still coursing through her.

"Secure office." The room immediately darkened as the windows tinted to near black, and the lights dimmed to a lower setting. Weiss turned to look out over Vale, the image of the city now heavily obscured from her sight. It didn't matter, because she was not focusing on what she was seeing.

She was embroiled in her thoughts. Her ruse with her injuries would buy her time, perhaps make the Council think they were free to make their next move. Time to figure out what it was they were truly after, to gather an understanding of just who could be trusted. The plans to the monument hadn't exactly been confidential information, but to plant such a device so deep below a location she had personally chosen, the leak would have had to had come from within her own company.

Weiss grit her teeth and reached over to grip the stump of her right arm as it began to burn with a newfound ache, and her thoughts turned to what her next step would be. Options were short, and allies were painfully few.

* * *

Ruby kept her eyes straight ahead while they followed Sable, ignoring the whispers and lingering stares from patrons of the Denhouse not currently occupied. The scent of sweat and sex was heavy on the air in here, as it had been during her last 'visit', and the pulse of slow-beating dance music that followed wave of black light tiles on the ceilings enriched the dark atmosphere of the club.

Their guide reached a black door and stopped, pulling out a set of keys and fiddling with the ring for a moment before finding the correct one. Once inside the small hallway through the door, the sounds and smells of the club outside were suddenly muted, and Sable turned to look back at them. "Wait here, I'll get her."

Disappearing through the door at the other end of the hall, the other Faunus left them both alone, and Ruby did her best to seem quite interested in the black and white pattern of the wallpaper. She could feel the anticipation hanging over the two of them in the seconds leading up to the first question, and silently hoped that Blake would choose not to ask them. "So, you've been here before?"

Closing her eyes, she took a long moment to search for an answer that didn't seem as pathetic as her past truly felt. Nothing came to mind. Turning back to face Blake with a meek expression, she shrugged helplessly. "Look, things haven't exactly been easy in my line of work, these last four years. Places like this are a good way to make a lot of lien fast if you're the real deal." She swat a couple of fingers across the tip of one of her wolf ears to indicate what she meant.

The cat-girl looked a little surprised by the information, but then shook her head. "I'm not.. One to judge, Ruby. I just didn't expect it, is all." Stepping forward, Blake reached out and took both of her hands, moving in close. "I'm not proud of what I've done either, and I understand. It's just.. A Denhouse?"

Ruby couldn't help but share in the smirk that was beaming down at her from the taller Faunus, and let out a chuckle. "Some of these people aren't that bad, once you really get to talk to them." Shaking her head, she let out a sigh and leaned her forehead down against Blake's shoulder. "Though it doesn't really help the cause of Faunus Rights when most of the people for it also like to dress up like us and fuck us.."

Blake's hands had slid down to her waist, holding her in a comfortable stance as they waited, but the silence that had settled over them was uneasy, and it took a second for Ruby to realize why. The White Fang had once been a force for peace and equality, a long time ago. Blake had also once fought for those ideals, and the few months spent at Beacon had been an attempt to further that goal. Until she had been chased off by fear and misunderstanding.

With an audible gulp, Ruby's mind raced for something, anything, to fill that heavy silence in that hallway. The air in the whole place felt thick, bearing down upon her as she now used the older Faunus' shoulder to hide from the awkward sensations. Only one thing came to mind, a conversation from earlier that day, and she blurted it out without any hesitation.

"Things ended really bad between Weiss and I."

Blake started a bit, having been enjoying the quiet and the way Ruby's ears had been tickling the underside of her chin. It had been almost peaceful, like the morning after they had gone to bed together in the penthouse. The sudden admission was a shock, drawing her back so that she could look down at the silver eyes that were turning up to her with a healthy dose of fear visible in their depths. There were a dozen solid answers for such a statement, things a decent potential partner would say to let the other know that it was okay to talk about past relationships. Instead, all Blake managed was a embarrassing falter. "I.. H-huh?"

She could see now the panic in those pools of argent, the perfect replication of the cybernetic implant making it so she wouldn't know which was which if she hadn't seen it placed in there herself. Ruby looked as surprised as she was by the words, but still continued. "She hated me at the end. She told me she wanted me to suffer."

Recovering a bit, she took the younger Faunus in a more gentle hold. "From what I remember, Weiss tended to speak without thinking when she was upset, and she had a real knack for targeting your weakest point. I'm sure she didn't actually mean that."

The wolf-girl shook her head, and that small opening through the guarded shell that had been opened for Blake began to close as Ruby looked away. But she wasn't ready to end this new conversation quite so easily, and reached up to pull the other Faunus' gaze back to her's. "I'm certain that if you had grown so close as to be together, she couldn't have been that bitter towards you."

A smile. Small and carrying a touch of sadness to it, with a hint of knowing. "You would hate me too, if you knew."

"I wouldn't." She spoke in a serious tone, her eyes hard as she stepped closer to the younger Faunus. Pressing Ruby back up against the nearby wall, she leaned down to capture the wolf-girl's lips in her own for a brief kiss, pouring every inch of passion she could muster into it. It had only been a few short weeks, and Ruby had found a way into her heart. As friends or more, she couldn't imagine the woman before her being someone she could despise enough to wish suffering upon her. She pulled back with a softer expression on her face, running her thumb over the jaw of the wolf-girl as she spoke. "I wouldn't, Ruby.."

"You don't even know." The words were spoken in such a bitter tone that it stunned Blake, so much so that Ruby slipped out from beneath her without any resistance as the door Sable had disappeared into opened, admitting the Faunus who had guided them back here, and another of similar height.

Dressed in a heavy coat that went down to her knees, the fox-girl who had helped both of them within Torchwick's club stepped out of the office. The coat was obviously made for someone much bigger than her, and was draped over the slender shoulders of the Faunus. Beneath it lay the tight, mesh leotard marked with the jack-o'-lantern symbol of The Gentlemen. Ruby was moving to greet Auburn when she paused, cocking her head to the side in confusion. "Blake.. Said you made it out of the club."

The fox ears were laid back as the girl looked up at them, and then Ruby's eyes focused on the more important details. There was a dark, ugly bruise of purple coloring that surrounded one of the young Faunus' eyes, the swelling nearly keeping the organ beneath it covered. A cut tore through both lips, on the mend but obviously still deep. Dried blood trailed from both nostrils down her face, and the trails through the dirt and grime on the girl's cheeks were accompanied by fresh tears.

Ruby was stunned, but the other Faunus was not. Auburn moved forward and Ruby found herself wrapped up in arms again, though this time she did not hesitate to return the hug. Coarse and muffled from being spoke into her shirt, the fox-girl's words reached her ears. "I'm glad you're alive!"

With a palm pressed firmly against the small of the other Faunus' back, she carefully extracted herself over the next few seconds to be able to look over Auburn's form more fully. Her examination proved what she had suspected, as bruises lay all over the girl's form, with some cuts accompanying the horrific ensemble of pain. Anger at Torchwick, that simmering heat just below the surface, could not be contained as it roared to life. She hadn't felt this furious since the moment she had looked up at the glass viewing box from the bottom of The Pit, but as she opened her mouth to speak, a hand touched upon her shoulder.

Blake stepped forward, and drew Auburn's attention by speaking in a calm that Ruby could not have currently managed. "How did you get away?"

"I-I was in a cell for.. For a while?" The fox-girl's eyes closed shut as she tried to concentrate on her memories, but her words continued, broken up by soft sobs. "It was h-hard to tell, t-they didn't keep a schedule. They didn't ask any q-questions, either.." Ruby shook as she stepped back and let the older Faunus take over, watching Blake pull Auburn into a comforting embrace, grinding her teeth together as anger turned to rage. "B-but they left the cage open after a beating, and I snuck out to where I h-had left the scroll I took.."

Blake glanced back at Ruby, and the fury in those beautiful silver eyes caught her breath for a single heartbeat before the shared understanding passed between them, and the wolf-girl pulled the revolver from her hip, cocking back the hammer. Turning back to the shivering and half-starved fox Faunus, she spoke softly. "We'll get you out of here and somewhere safe. Okay?"

A nod was all she needed, before she shifted her focus to Sable, who stood by the door with hands shoved into her pockets. The beanie twitched as the stranger gave her an awkward look, seeming much more lost on how to handle the state that Auburn was in than they were. Tilting her head towards the door they had entered from, Blake's command was heeded even as it was spoke. "Lead the way."

* * *

Ruby kept close to Blake's side as they entered the Denhouse's main chamber again, holding her pistol at the ready as she scanned the floor, and summarily cursed the poor lighting in the room. It was hard enough to make out the people she was standing right next to, and everything past a few feet was a dark silhouette.

Shoving past a couple who were tongue deep in each other's mouths, there was a slight discrepancy on the dance floor that pinged on the very edge of her senses, and made the fur of her lupine ears stand up. The very base of her instincts coiled as they found a threat, drawing her gaze through the crowd until it settled on a dark shape moving through the crowd just a few feet away.

It looked like just another silhouette of a dancer, until she looked to the head of the form. Her right hand shot back to stop Blake from moving forward, and her left extended to point the revolver in the direction of the woman milling through the crowd. She waited only long enough to confirm that there were no animal characteristics present on the dark shape. No ears, no tail, and as the light flashed overhead, she noted the finely tailored suit with a dark red collared shirt beneath the jacket. It was a target she could have hit blind drunk, and as the crack of the gunshot rang out, it was not the sound that caused panic to ripple through the club.

It was the spray of blood and brain matter, lit up by a wave of black light, that began the chorus of screaming and patrons making a mad dash for the exit. She surged with the mass of bodies, keeping her fingers lightly grazing over either Blake or Auburn as she guided them forward, eyes sweeping over the mass for anyone working against the grain.

She found one more, a tall man with a tattoo on the side of his face. She recognized him as one of the men who had escorted her through the 'Jack o' Hearts' up to see Torchwick, and there was an unsettling bit of regret in the back of her thoughts as she squeezed the trigger and watched his body drop. That sliver of conscience was whisked away by a tide of fury that suddenly recalled the memories of what she had been subjected to in The Gentlemen's domain.

It was a melee of shoulders and elbows in the small hallway that led back up to the main club, a fight she easily got the upper hand in as she had two others working with her to clear a path. Pushing through onto the loud, flashing dance floor of the club that functioned as a cover for the Denhouse below, she could already spot more than a handful of Torchwick's men, and had but a few brief moments to come up with her next bad idea to get them out of this alive.

Flicking open the cylinder on her pistol, she deftly retrieved a single bullet from her belt and loaded it into place, spinning the gun back into one piece and aiming upwards. The shot she fired exploded into the fire the moment it left the barrel, lit aflame by the Dust packed into the round. It smashed the sprinkler head she had aimed at to pieces and generated a small cloud of smoke that drew the eyes of their assailants, and she held her breath to see if her aim had been true.

A second later, dozens of other sprinklers scattered about the ceiling began to spray out water in all directions, the building's fire suppression system successfully fooled into thinking there was a fire. She felt soaked through in seconds, and continued to lead the small band of Faunus forward. Not towards the exit though, instead leading them behind the now empty bar, where she pulled Sable down into a crouching position close enough that the other woman could hear her clearly. "Keep Auburn safe here. Blake and I will clear a path!"

She flicked her gaze over the shoulder of the woman she was speaking to, and locked eyes with two glowing amber orbs, which dipped for but a moment in a nod. Black hair clung to pale skin as Blake stared back at her, and formed the smallest of confident smiles as the young Faunus they had come to rescue was handed off to the club hostess.

Blake drew the pistol from her holster, and slowly slid her katana from its sheath across her back, watching as the brunette wolf-girl quickly reloaded the revolver with two rounds. There was only a brief glance, but then they were both in motion. She wasn't sure who landed on their feet first, but their shots shattered through the roar of the sprinklers at the same time, drawing the looks of the dozen or so thugs left behind to eliminate them.

She wasn't the marksman that Ruby was, but Blake dropped two with her first volley of shots, and winged the third in the arm as he took aim at the wolf-girl fighting on the opposite side of the club. Ducking beneath a table, she pushed her back into it to flip it over, using it as cover as she squeezed off a few more wild shots to drive back the gangsters.

Several holes were punched through the thin metal of her barricade as she took a moment to steady herself and take in a breath, pushing her out sooner than she had intended. Still sliding the fresh magazine into her gun, she quickly slammed the grip of the pistol against her thigh and readied the blade in her hand as she neared the first Gentlemen.

A young human woman with wide green eyes looked surprised to find her close so quickly as she spun and drove the tip of her katana through her enemy's back, piercing the blade out through the chest. She ducked behind her victim, letting the body catch a bullet or two before kicking it off her sword. Several more rounds slammed into her Aura, draining off large amounts of the purple energy as it worked hard to compensate for the force of the attacks.

Unable to retaliate without putting herself in an even worse position, Blake dove for the nearby staircase, using the slick surface to slide off the edge and land on the hard club floor with enough speed to knock the breath from her lungs. Groaning as she dropped her katana to push strands of wet hair out of her vision, she pressed her back to the marble of her new cover as she took in a deep inhale to begin her recovery, and silently hoped that Ruby's assault on the gangsters had gone better.

* * *

Within seconds after her boots had touched the club floor and sunk into the inch or so of water, the six chambers of her revolver were empty. Four thugs lay on the ground dead or dying, another running in a panic to try and claw the burning Dust round from her stomach, and a sixth with his gun hand pinned to the far wall by a thick coat of ice. A quick count told her that only three more remained, but they had trained their guns upon Blake, who had drawn most of the fire by the time Ruby slid beneath a nearby table.

But they didn't occupy her attention, for in the center of the club, standing atop the corpse of an unfortunate civilian who had tried to clumsily exit over her diminutive form, was Neo. The small psychopath twirled the slim umbrella in her hands with a cocky grin that drove an even greater flood of anger through Ruby's blood.

With a scream of rage, she charged out from under her cover. Flipping the pistol to catch it by the barrel, she bore down on Torchwick's assassin with both the blunt end of her gun and the black blade she had drawn. Blade's edge met the sharp thin spike protruding from the front of Neo's weapon, and a duck avoided a clumsy blow from the makeshift club.

She felt the handle of the umbrella hook over her left hand and be twisted, disarming her by forcing the revolver spinning away, and the stiletto stabbed out at her. It gashed along the shielding of her Aura, generating a shower of red sparks as she took the blow by stepping into it. She thrust her forehead down and forward, feeling the vicious crunch of connection that smashed the smaller woman into the water.

There were no feelings of trepidation, no whispered voice in her mind that warned of what sleep she would lose over the ending of this one life. There was only the satisfaction she derived from the way those pink and brown eyes had suddenly turned white when they saw her bearing down with the sword Torchwick had so graciously provided her.

She kneeled down on the other woman's stomach, stopping Neo even as the mute tried to scurry out of her range, and drew back her downward strike. She then heard a cry from across the room, an unfamiliar sound emanating from a familiar source, and she saw Blake tangled in the three remaining thugs, arms held behind her back.

With a smooth rotation in her palm, she righted her sword and lunged off of her previous quarry, throwing the blade towards the male human who was lining up a knife with Blake's now undefended stomach. It sank into his back with unerring accuracy, and the moment sank into Ruby's thoughts just quick enough for small hands to grip either side of her head, pulling at her lupine ears. Her gaze snapped back to two mismatched eyes filled with murderous intent, as the small woman she had been about to end now had the advantage as she cringed as wolf ears were used as leverage.

Neo threw her head against a nearby table, smashing it into the metal once, then twice, and on the third final time was when Ruby caught the telltale shimmer of red Aura just before her vision exploded into a series of white hot dots that slowly were being consumed by darkness. She didn't register the way her ears were released, or the way her body crumpled to the ground in her disorientation.

She fought against the soft lull of unconsciousness, her gloved palms slipping in the inch or so of water as her panting and pained breaths caused her to inhale some of the liquid. Before she could even get a knee underneath her, her abdomen exploded into searing agony as a boot connected to it. The strike came again and again, each time hitting true as she heard the ragged, furious breaths of the mute as Neo took her rage out on her limp body.

Ruby wasn't sure how many hits she took, the speed of the kicks only slowing once her attacker had grown tired, leaving her on the hard and wet club floor, clutching at her stomach as she tried to rise up and mount some form of defense. Her efforts were sundered by a boot being driven into her abdomen once more, causing a sudden sense of nausea to overwhelm her as her recent injuries seemed to not be completely healed. A flash of intense agony, so very reminiscent of a Beowolf's claws entering her stomach, and she vomited as she pitched forward into the water.

Unconsciousness would not be denied this time, as her arms that had supported her in getting up went slack and a hand on the back of her head ensured that the return trip to the floor was quick and brutal. There was a loud crack that reverberated in her skull, a flash of white hot pain, and then blackness.

* * *

Having made a severe miscalculation of how close her targets had come as she rose from behind the staircase, Blake found herself weaponless, both arms held behind her by two burly thugs in soaked suits. She wrenched and tore at their gold to no avail, amber colored eyes wide and wild as they fixated on the knife the third attacker had produced and was moving to stab her with.

That is, until his chest suddenly sprouting a black blade with a spray of blood that covered all three of them and stunned the two holding her just long enough for her to slip her wrists through their holds and activate her semblance. As clumsy fingers grabbed at insubstantial illusion, she rolled forward and ripped Ruby's sword from the dying gangster's back. Keeping low, she dropped to a knee and led with a wide swipe behind her as she spun.

The water that was sent in an arc with the speed of her strike was colored a vibrant red, and twin cries of pain sounded out over the din of the sprinkler system raining down on them as those who had been holding her dropped to their knees with deep gashes cutting through the soft flesh of their legs. She was allowed a brief reprieve, long enough to collect her pistol from where it had fallen and finish off the last two of Torchwick's hit squad with two well placed rounds.

Her attire was soaked through and sticking to her skin as her chest rose and fell with panting breaths, and she turned to see how Ruby has fared in the fight. The fading echoes of her gunshots seemed to have spooked their last opponent, as all Blake caught a glimpse of was the flavored white tails of jacket scurrying out the door. She took a step towards the exit of the club before realizing what her quick sweep of the room had missed.

Her grip on the black sword Ruby had thrown loosened, causing a clatter as she sprinted across the room, dodging upended tables and bloodsoaked bodies before sliding onto her knees next to the motionless form of the wolf-girl she had last seen with the upper hand in the fight. "Ruby!"

As she pulled the limp form out of the water and into her lap, there was a sputter that cleared the younger Faunus' airway of liquid and then the opening of two argent eyes that glanced about with no small measure of confusion in them. Even a few seconds of unconsciousness had left her companion disoriented, and so the wolf-girl mumbled out a hoarse whisper of, "..Blake?"

Pressing a hand to the scarred cheek of the brunette, she gave a short nod and allowed a small smile to reach her lips, having feared the worst upon seeing Ruby face down in the water. "Still here, thanks to you."

"Don't mention it.." A gloved hand gently gripped her forearm, lingering for a moment longer than was necessary before the wolf Faunus began to haul herself up. Helping as best she could, Blake took note of the way the younger woman cringed and flinched with each movement of her core. Despite the obvious pain and effort expended, they reached a point where Ruby was steady on her feet, and one lupine ear swiveled to the grunts of a man attempting to free his arm from a block of ice that stuck him to a wall.

* * *

Somewhere in the back of her mind, there lingered a teasing suspicion that a full blown shootout was the exact opposite that Pyrrha had in mind when she had given her another chance. But to Ruby, there was only the fury that Torchwick had sent a genuine hit squad after a beaten and frightened girl, and that fury didn't care that she was dragging a gangster out into a street crowded with the former occupants of the club. It didn't take a moment to worry about ramifications, or witnesses.

The rage gave her a shock of adrenaline that let her drag the thug by his collar and slam him into the pavement outside of the Denhouse club, ignoring his cries of pain as fingers closed in a tight grip about his neck. "I need you to tell your boss something for me." Her voice was a low hiss, quiet enough to carry with it all the threat she needed. "Tell Roman that I am coming for him, that I will tear down his pathetic little empire and make him watch as I end his disgusting little mute pet."

Wide, fear-filled eyes stared up at her, the disheveled hair slick and sticking in several directions as the thug's hat had been displaced during the dragging. He gulped once, unable to do much more with her choking off his air supply, and gave a frantic nod up towards her. Satisfied, Ruby eased up and switched her handholds back to both sides of the man's collar, picking him up off the ground a few inches before slamming him back down. "Good boy.. Now run, before you join your friends."

She hauled him up by the sodden edges of his ruined suit and pushed him into the first few steps, glaring at his back as he stumbled off into the crowd. Her breathing came in short gasps as she felt the adrenaline begin to ebb away, and her ears twitched and swiveled to the new sounds. The commotion in the club had drawn attention, and already there was a growing throng of people, some who had escaped from the club and others who had come to see what was going on, and the street had settled into an eerie silence as they stared at her. Then came the whispers, a slow build of noise that only her wolf ears could catch clearly.

"Is that.. Ruby Rose?"

"Didn't she die in the Pit?"

"Should we call the police?!"

"Ruby!"

Her name was called in a low hiss as she stared at the onlookers with a sudden fear as they all watched her, very aware of how exposed she was in this position. It drew her eyes to the source, a soaked through Faunus with feline ears laid flat against the top of her head, and beckoning her towards the nearby alley. She wasted no time in following, the conversations behind her growing in quantity and volume as she disappeared around the corner. She caught a waiting hand in her own and allowed herself to be led on in her meandering state, stumbling a few times but keeping pace easily enough.

The voice in her head was back.

" _Now you've shown your true colors. Now you'll be hunted."_

She didn't realize that she had stopped, no longer being led as Blake had caught sight of the expression on her features and was softly calling her name.

" _No less than you deserve."_

Her chest ached, a different pain than the bruising that was forming over her stomach from Neo's kicks, a crushing sensation like someone had laid an anvil atop her.

" _Don't act like you weren't already a murde-"_

The voice, the ache in her heart, her growing withdrawal from the world, they had never been so cleanly shattered than now, when her awareness suddenly surged back into her senses and there were warm lips pressed against her own. The kiss demanded her attention, drawing all thoughts to it as her hands quickly settled on the waist of the older Faunus.

A few faltering steps had her back against the wall of the alleyway, the fire left by the previous excitement of the fight igniting again into an all too different flame. It was a kiss she had known well when she was in Beacon. A passion-fueled affirmation of life, and a way to wean off the effects of what had gripped her when she saw the faces of those who had gathered outside the club. Horror, judgment, distrust.

Things Blake did not think she deserved, as the older girl slowly pulled away with a breathy moan. Brilliant gold met shining silver as Ruby's eyes opened and they locked eyes, and those lips that had just been busy distracting her from her own thoughts opened again. "We are not broken."

She remembered those words, from the conversation in their designated training room, back in the penthouse, and gave a slow nod back to the other Faunus. She hadn't believe them then, and it was hard not to dismiss them now. But in this moment, with Blake so close to her, she could tell herself that lie. She could buy into the deception that she was not just pieces of shattered glass haphazardly put back into place. Her cheeks felt warm as hands slid down to grasp her own before pulling her from the wall and continuing away from the crowd. "Auburn?"

"Just up here, Sable took her while I came back for you.." They rounded the corner of the back of the club, finding a sleek black car waiting for them, its engine already purring as Ruby took the door to the backseat, sliding in to find a shivering Auburn waiting there. The fox-girl was a mess. Soaked, bruised, and bloodied, as her gaze snapped between her and the other woman in the car.

"Well then.. Thanks for that, Rose." Sable spoke with dripping sarcasm as she leaned on the door and poked her head in through the open window, taking a moment to make sure Auburn was settled before her eyes locked on Ruby. "It's always trouble when you're around."

"Believe me, I know." Ruby's own tone was one of weariness, the act of sitting down allowing the pulsating rush from the fighting to ebb away, leaving her with the pain that her most recent beatdown had left her with. The sound of a door closing announced Blake entering the driver's seat, and as Sable tapped the side of the car and backed away, she gave a short nod to the other Faunus, enough to show appreciation for the other's help.

There was a snap of the shifter being pushed into place, and they pulled out of the small employee parking lot. Small hands closed about her bicep, drawing her gaze as she found the fox-girl staring at her. Despite an attempt to maintain composure, Ruby could see that tiny waver in Auburn's bottom lip, and it tugged at her enough that she reached over and draped an arm about the other Faunus' shoulders. Her offer was accepted, and the younger woman sank onto her chest, holding tight to her.

They were soaked from the sprinklers, bloodied from the ordeal, but there was a comfort in the way she felt the beat of Auburn's heart against her. She laid her head back against the seat and closed her eyes to revel in that pulse. It reminded her of simpler, more heroic times. Of years ago when she had dreamed of changing the world, of saving people. The pain of her fight with Neo, the explosion that had rocked the city only hours ago, every worry melted away with these thoughts. A whisper, almost imperceptible above the sound of the wind rushing by the open window, reached her lupine set of ears as her tired mind teetered on the edge of sleep. "Thank you."

In the front seat, brushing a hand back through her wet bangs to get them out of her eyes, Blake glanced at the rear view mirror and was treated to a rare sight. Ruby's features were pulled back into a small, contented smile. It was adorned in scars of combat, troubled by lines of hardship, and it was nothing short of radiant to her. When Blake returned her focus to the road, the expression had become mirrored on her own lips.

* * *

 


	20. I Wanna Sing A Song, That'd Be Just Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art: Commissions done by the wonderful and incredibly talented Noxypep on Tumblr/Keethy on DeviantArt! Find them here: tinyurl.com/LastHuntressAU
> 
> Ruby receives a message from an old friend, before she reunites with Yang at Ember Heights. Blake decides to pursue her relationship with Ruby, despite her misgivings of her own past..

* * *

_**Last Huntress - Chapter 20** _

-I Wanna Sing A Song, That'd Be Just Ours-

* * *

Quietly resting at a point somewhere between being asleep and awake, Ruby didn't notice that the car had stopped until the door on the other side from her opened, and she slowly raised her head up to look over at Blake. The older Faunus shot her a small smile, before reaching in and gently extracting the sleeping Auburn from her side, pulling the fox-girl from the backseat with an obvious level of care. Blinking to clear her eyes and focus her thoughts, Ruby moved from where she sat, wincing as the way she had to bend to get out of the car made the new bruising on her stomach and ribs flare up. It felt like her whole torso was burning from the abuse she had taken at the end of a boot, but still she forced herself to step out into the brisk evening air of Vale.

She recognized their surroundings the second she straightened, glancing around to see that they were just a few streets away from her own apartment. It caused her to direct a curious expression towards Blake, who cradled the injured Faunus girl they had just rescued in her arms. "Better here than Yang's, and I wanted to change vehicles before we head back to the penthouse."

It made sense, especially with a captive that they had just stolen out from under Torchwick. Not that they could be on any worse terms with him, but no need to make it easy to find them. Ruby tugged the red hood of her vest up and over her ears, zipping it up a bit and stuffing her hands into her pockets before she began to move around the car and in the direction of their temporary safe house.

Blake followed her up the old rusted walkway to her door, where the keypad lock rejected her correct input of the code twice before accepting it on the third try, as it always did. She had already opened the door and was about to take a step in when it occurred to her that this was the first time that Blake would see how she had lived, and there was a large difference between what she was comfortable introducing to a one night stand and to.. Whatever she and Blake were. "Er.. Sorry about the mess, by the way."

One slim eyebrow rose, and those molten amber orbs flicked between her and the door a few times before the other Faunus gave a nod. Pushing the door inward, the first reaction Ruby had was that someone must have broken in. Nothing was in the place she had left it, but a second look told her that nothing was shattered or strewn about the floor. Even the empty take out containers she had left sitting wherever she had stopped eating were gone. Aside from the stains in the carpet caused by careless eating and drinking, her apartment was practically spotless.

She drew the black blade from her back as she took another step in, glancing back at Blake in time to catch the older Faunus' expression slipping from amused to worried at her reaction. As she stepped in and quickly moved to check the bedroom, the bathroom, and the kitchen, she found that someone had cleaned up almost everything. Her clothes were neatly folded in a stack and left on the edge of her bed, her used drinking glasses were in the sink without a drop of alcohol left in them.

But the apartment was also empty, leaving her even more confused as she slowly sheathed her sword and stared at Blake. Even as she opened her mouth to comment on the strangeness of the situation, her eyes were drawn to a small device sitting on the coffee table in front of her couch. Approaching it carefully, she motioned Blake inside the apartment once she saw it was a recording device.

A smooth black box with a ring of glowing green light in the center, traditionally used by Hunters to deliver their last words if they found themselves mortally wounded and alone out in the wilderness of Remnant. An odd thing to find years after the Academies were shut down, yet here it sat in her tiny living room. She only realized she was staring apprehensively at it when a hand softly touched upon her shoulder, and Blake slid over the back of the couch into a sitting position next to her, having left the sleeping Auburn on her bed. "Who left it?"

"I.. Couldn't guess." Ruby tentatively reached out, her fingers suddenly feeling heavy as she pressed them to the side of the box, and watched the fingerprint scanners slowly confirm her identity. The device whirred, before a mechanical voice rang out through the room.

"Rose, Ruby. Beacon. Huntress status recognized." She squinted at the title, knowing full well that even if she and every other Hunter at Beacon hadn't been officially decommissioned, her rank on file should have still shown that she was still a student. There was no time to ponder such things, as the green light began to project a screen up, and into view appeared a face she hadn't seen in four years, but would never have forgot. Tousled silver hair, calculating brown eyes, a signature pair of spectacles on the bridge of his nose. "Beginning recorded message."

"Ms. Rose.. Ruby." Ozpin's voice possessed that same level of stoicism it always had, sounding exactly as she remembered. "I know we parted on less than friendly terms, but is is my deepest wish that you know I hold nothing but the utmost respect for you and your abilities. Like your mother before you, your-" She tensed at the mention of her mother, her hands balling into fists until a soft touch on her back reminded her of Blake's proximity. "-soul burns with a light that cannot be extinguished.. But just like Summer, there are those who will try."

"If you are watching this, then I have failed to fulfill my mission. I am dead." He spoke with such certainty, with such acceptance of that fact that it stunned Ruby, hit her harder than the news itself. She wondered for a second if this is what she had sounded like to Yang, all the years of remarking that death might be preferable to her life as it had been. "With you, I leave our shared legacy. When the Academy was shut down, and all files on Hunters across the world were slated for decommission, I disobeyed the Council and kept one."

"Certain people would have us all believe that robotic drones will defend us, but there must always be a beating heart in the fight against the darkness that threatens our world. It is not just the Grimm that threaten the lives of the innocent, and in this endless war it has always been the very essence of the a soul that has held back that darkness, something that will be no less true in the days to come. And never has a soul shone as bright as yours."

"I kept one single file, and delayed its upload while the rest were purged from the global network." Ruby didn't realize she had been holding her breath until she was forced to exhale, shuddering as she knew what was coming. "..Your's, Ms. Rose. When this message is finished, it will be uploaded into that same network."

"You are the last Huntress my school will ever train, and one of the finest young women I have ever had the pleasure to have known. I know that you have suffered these last few years, I know the guilt that haunts you, and I am sorry I did not defend you when I was given the chance." She was acutely aware of golden irises set intently on her, and it took no small measure of focus to remain watching the recording. "It is my deepest regret that I lack the knowledge necessary to tell you who threatens the continued safety of our world, I can only warn you that they are more dangerous than even I suspected."

"Inside the black box you will find my scroll. A parting gift, Ms. Rose, the first of three. Take it to my desk at Beacon, and with it you will find a storage drive containing all the information I have been able to gather about this group that now threatens us. Take it to Ms. Schnee. She will know how to access its contents, and how to use them. The last gift you will find there as well, I hope you will forgive the liberties I took."

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she saw Ozpin don a small, knowing grin, as she wiped at the tear and committed the instructions to memory. "I am sorry that I will not live to fight alongside you. I am sorry for so very many things, Ms. Rose. You now carry the hope of Vale- of all Remnant. It is a burden I die knowing I have entrusted to the right person. The world still needs us, even if it turns its back on us. Especially if it turns its back on us.."

The Professor wore a pensive expression for a moment before continuing. "Good luck, Ruby Rose. And goodbye, your mother would be proud of you."

The screen faded away, and the black box whirred before opening, and a rising platform revealed the scroll that the message had mentioned. Ruby didn't reach for it. She wasn't sure if her limbs would respond even if she tried to, as she was left staring at the space where the hologram had just been. Blake was less affected, as she reached forward and retrieved the device, bouncing it in her palm before looking back at Ruby.

* * *

Velvet watched her girlfriend pace back and forth in the middle of their room, the TV in the background spewing out a repeat of the same story that had been playing for the last few hours, the reporter droning on about the explosion that had torn apart a dedication ceremony for a memorial. Yang's thoughts had immediately turned to worry that Ruby was somehow involved, and despite her efforts to calm the younger woman, still the blonde continued to pace.

It didn't help that Blake hadn't answered her scroll.

So when Yang's scroll rang, the pickup was almost instant, and Velvet watched as her girlfriend hurriedly spoke into the device. "Are you okay?!"

Even from the foot of their bed, her rabbit ears could pick up the subdued reply. "We're fine, Yang. I'm okay. So is Auburn." Her gaze locked with lilac colored eyes at the mention of the girl who had called Yang earlier, and she flashed a happy smile, glad to hear Ruby had been successful.

She watched her girlfriend let out a long, relieved sigh, and finally Yang walked over and sat down beside her on the bed. Locks of golden blonde cascaded down her chest as the other woman rested against her shoulder. Velvet could almost feel the weight that had lifted off of her partner, and she quickly laced her fingers together with those of the hand that flopped into her lap.

"But, Yang, listen.." There was a sharp inhale on the other end of the line, and a quiet inflection in Ruby's voice that made them both pay close attention. "Something has come up, something I think I need to take care of sooner rather than later. We'll need to lay low at Ember Heights for a few hours."

"Hm, okay." Yang's ready agreement surprised Velvet, but she felt a grin warm her face at the eagerness with which her girlfriend was willing to help her younger sister. It was progress, slow but steady in repairing the sibling relationship. "What's going on, Ruby?"

"I.. I'll have to tell you in person." There was a strange neutral tone to the wolf-girl's voice, a steadiness that didn't sound as if it were a conscious choice. "It's a lot to unpack, I honestly don't know where to start."

"Oh.." There was a few seconds of lingering awkwardness, the rift between the two sisters showing clear in this moment to Velvet, in the uncertain way that Yang faltered over accepting a non-answer. "Okay, we'll see you soon?"

"Once we can get Auburn moving, we'll be over."

There were no goodbyes exchanged, just Ruby's voice sounding out farther away from the scroll before a beep signaled the end of the call. Yang turned into her shoulder a bit more, emitting a grunting noise that made her chuckle. "She's a handful, isn't she?"

Her girlfriend didn't answer right away, instead making a noise of contentment as she quickly snuck a kiss against her collarbone, causing an involuntary gasp to slip from her as she giggled. "Ruby is always a handful these days.. But I have to do what I can to help. After.."

Still riding the shock of excitement left over from the impression of Yang's warm lips on her skin, it took her a few seconds to coordinate her thoughts for a response. "Because of when she was caught by Torchwick?"

"She was going to die, and I didn't go after her.." Velvet raised a hand to tangle into the thick blonde locks, holding the other woman close as she smiled sadly. "What kind of sister does that?"

"A normal one." There was a stillness to the warm body pressed against her that let her know she had Yang's full attention. "We aren't what we used to be, we certainly aren't Hunters. Think of how powerful we all were before the Academies closed, it's only been a few years but we've both lost that edge. We haven't fought, really fought, since then. I wanted to run after Ruby as well, but in all likelihood we'd both be dead." She pulled away, using a gentle hand on a strong chin to pull lilac eyes up to meet her gaze, her voice dropping to an almost desperate whisper. "You're all I have, Yang, I don't know what I'd do without you."

In the face of her fear, her girlfriend slowly donned a wide smile. "I love you, Velvet." The words were accompanied by the soft scratch of nails at the base of one of her rabbit ears, causing her mouth to open and let slip a quiet purr. Another pair of lips took advantage, crashing into hers for a fiery kiss, and the slip of a tongue to electrify her nerves. She was so easily conquered that when those lips pulled away, they were followed by a unbidden whine.

Lilac eyes were locked upon her as she looked upon her girlfriend, a lazy smile reaching her lips as she shifted on the bed and slid into the blonde's lap, draping both arms around muscled shoulders as she nestled her head in the crook of Yang's neck. "Love you too."

* * *

"Yang!"

Ruby's voice echoed through the empty bar as she threw back her hood, leading the way into Ember Heights with Blake in tow. Cradled in the older Faunus' arms was the unconscious form of Auburn, the fox-girl having succumbed to exhaustion before they had left her apartment. Long furred ears, one of which was matted with dried blood, were folded down against hair as the girl stirred fitfully in Blake's grasp.

The lights were dim in her sister's establishment, the wooden tables stacked with chairs and an unusual quiet atmosphere hung over the main room. Ruby had rarely seen the bar closed, but she could only imagine how her actions and the events she had become tangled up in had affected the people of the city and their usual habits. The sounds of two sets of feet traveling down the staircase sounded out, and after a moment two figures appeared behind the bar.

"Ruby!"

She barely had the time to brace herself as muscled arms wrapped around her and pulled her against the warm chest of her older sister, returning the embrace with a fraction of the desperation she felt in the tight hug. "Hi.. Yang?"

There was a pause as the blonde seemed to collect herself, pulling back to study Ruby with a guarded expression. As those lilac orbs trailed down to the gap between the bottom of her training shirt and the hem of her pants, where a particularly nasty looking scar marred her stomach, the stoicism in Yang's features slipped away piece by piece. Eventually fingers tenderly touched upon the three thin red lines that had been clawed into her left cheek, and she froze at the sound of a soft sigh. "Your eyes.. They match again."

There was a tug inside her, deep in the pit of her chest where a familiar ache resided, and she felt the beginning of tears start to burn in her eyes as she played it off. "Courtesy of Blake, they do. She went all out on the replacement parts." She gestured towards the other woman, who was looking at them both, the fox-girl they had rescued still dozing off into her shoulder.

"Happy to." The reply wasn't exactly icey, but there was a change to the air as Blake and Yang's gazes met, a touch of disapproval in the flick of cat ears. But then amber eyes slid over to another woman with animal ears. "Hello, Velvet."

"Hi Blake, want me to take her off your hands?" The rabbit-eared Faunus moved forward, giving a sad smile at the state of Auburn as she took the small frame of the younger girl in her arms with a surprising ease. "I'll get her situated in our spare room, see if there's anything I can do about these cuts."

As Velvet moved back towards the stairs, Ruby cleared her throat to bring the attention of the remaining two women back to her, nodding her head towards a table that didn't have chairs atop it. "We need to talk, Yang. It's.. Something important." She didn't wait for the other two women, moving to sit in one of the available chairs and sliding down with a groan as it aggravated the new bruising spreading over her scarred stomach. Reaching down to dig the scroll that had been delivered to her apartment, she deposited it on the table with and grim look towards Blake.

The feline Faunus was watching her with a guarded expression, the golden irises practically glowing in the low light as they scanned her form, the concern more obvious in their depths that the other woman would ever let show on her face. But soon Ruby was drawn back to her sister, as Yang sat down and looked at the scroll with a raised eyebrow. "So what is it? What've you gotten yourself into this time?"

"For once.." She bit at the inside of her lower lip as she leaned forward, her mind replaying the message for what had to be the thousandth time in the last hour. "Trouble found me. This is Professor Ozpin's scroll. He left it for me, apparently in the event of his death."

Her sister's gaze snapped between the device and her a few times before lilac eyes settled upon her. "Why would he leave it for you? How did you find it?"

"It was in a black box, left in my apartment. Which, judging by the fact every mess I had ever made in there was cleaned up, was dropped off by Goodwitch." She wanted to chuckle at the thought of her old teacher groaning at the state of her living space, but humor was fleeting in this conversation, and she affixed a serious expression. "He.. Gave me a mission, to hunt down the same people he was tracking when he died. He obviously thought they were the ones who were responsible for his death, and if he's right about their goals.. It's bad Yang."

The way she trailed off seemed to click with Yang, as the other woman let out a long, slow breath. "I guess we know where he's been all these years.. Hard to believe he's gone, though."

"I know, but Yang, he left the message for me, specifically." Ruby leaned forward, straining to find the words to get what she needed to say across. "Along with instructions to find all of his work on the group that he was investigating."

Her sister had leaned in as well, picking up the scroll before tossing it back onto the table with a touch of anger. "He hasn't spoken to you in four years, and now this? Why come to you and not send it to the actual authorities?" The blonde woman narrowed her eyes. "How did he get you to agree to that?"

Ruby opened her mouth, her mind drawing a blank as she faltered. She knew exactly why it had to be her, knew that Ozpin had done the one thing that would have motivated her to action even on her worst day. "I.. He left it for me, and someone has to do something."

"But why you?" The emphasis hanging on the last word was coated in frustration, but tinged with pain as her sister reached across the wooden surface and took her hand. "Ruby, they killed Ozpin. You don't have to do this."

Ruby looked down, gripping tight to the calloused fingers clasped in her own, and took some solace in the fact that Yang was still willing to pull her back from danger. She had feared for some months now that she had reached the end of her sister's rope, had run out the meter on what had been infinite patience when they were just girls. It choked her up, burying whatever she had planned to say on the ride over from her apartment.

It was an unexpected hand on her shoulder that steadied her, a gentle warmth from the other Faunus that had stood behind her when she sat down to speak to her sister. Looking up at Blake, who only nodded, Ruby swallowed her fear and turned back to Yang. "He kept my Beacon file, Yang.. He uploaded it to the network and marked me off as graduated after all the others had been deleted. I'm a Huntress, and I have to do this."

Her hand was released in shock, as the brawler recoiled at the news, leaning back in the chair and looking her over with a quizzical light. "R-Ruby, just because.." There was a sigh of frustration, and a shake of a blonde mane, before her sister seemed to deflate. Lilac eyes traced over the table. They moved to the scroll, and just as a scowl was forming, snapped to her and a resigned expression took over Yang's features. "I know you used to want this, but it isn't what I wanted for you.. Not ever."

Ruby gave a slow nod, reaching out with both hands to retake her sister's. "I know. I know you want me to settle down and have a quiet life where I'm safe and you don't have to worry." She blinked, the tears from her left eye spilling down her cheek, and continued. "But that isn't me, Yang. I wanted to help people, even when I was little.. And in Remnant that means danger."

Her sister sniffled before returning the embrace of their hands, frowning still. "Dammit.." With her free hand, Yang wiped at the tears in her eyes, refocusing upon Ruby with a more stoic expression. "Fine. But if you have to do this, then I have to help." Her beginning protests were silenced with a glare, and the blonde woman continued. "You're my baby sister, and I'm not making the same mistake I made when Torchwick took you."

Ruby watched as her sister locked gazes with Blake, and glanced between the two as a nod of understanding came from the older Faunus, and she let out a sigh. "Fine. But we," She gestured to the cat-girl and herself with a nod. "-Are going to Beacon, just the two of us. Ozpin's next step was there. And I will be safe there, so you don't need to worry."

Yang looked like she was going to argue the point, but then sighed and leaned back, releasing Ruby's hands and folding her arms. "Will you at least wait until nightfall, then? You both look like you could use some sleep."

Ruby slowly stood up from the table, her hoodie hanging off both sides as she glanced to Blake. The smile that grew over her face was almost unconscious, but the furred ears that turned towards her as if at attention definitely turned her expression into a grin. "I won't say no to a shower.. But I'm going to check on Auburn first."

Blake let the slightest of smiles touch her lips as she spoke. "Go ahead, I'd like to talk to Yang first." The wolf-eared girl gave a nod before turning to head towards the door that would lead upstairs, and she was left alone with the blonde Human. All traces of a grin were lost when she looked to her former partner. "You don't have to follow us into this."

The woman looked taken aback, but before a reply could be formed, Blake cut her off. "You weren't willing to before, for the right reasons. You have a life here with Velvet, a good one." She pressed even further, bearing down on Yang. "Throwing in with us will only make you a target. So if you say you're going to help her with this, you have to be willing to give all this up."

Yang had rose from her seat at this point, glaring at her with none of the concealment they both had used in Ruby's presence. "If what she thinks is at stake is, then what choice do we have but to help? I know I failed her. I know you didn't, not when it really mattered."

Blake let her expression soften at that, seeing now that the hostility that had been shown her way was borne more of guilt than true anger. "I asked you to stay put, remember? You didn't fail her." Her voice was quiet, and for a moment she could have believed they were back in their dorm at Beacon, talking of fears and dreams of a life ahead of them. There was a pang of want, of need, to go back to those nights. When lives didn't rest on them and vicious souls weren't hunting for them. "You didn't fail me."

A laugh, low and saddened, came from the woman across the table from her, and Yang looked away. "You did bring her back. I was petrified by fear, afraid that my last words to my little sister would have been reckless and cruel.. So, thank you for that." Lilac eyes slid up to meet her gaze, and a small smile spread over the Human's lips. "But I'm not afraid now, I know what I should fight for. And.. I'm glad you came back."

They were quiet for a time after she made a noise of acknowledgement, and Blake passed the time by studying the grooves and dents in the table. She was acutely aware of the way she was being watched, running the pads of her fingers over the wooden surface. "You could have this too, you know?" That drew her attention back to the other woman, with an eyebrow raised in question at the impish grin waiting for her. "She looks at you in a way I haven't seen her look at someone in a very long time, certainly hasn't smiled at someone like that even longer."

"I don't think.." Blake bit her tongue at the start of the lie, her first instinct rearing its head to deny that there was anything between her and Ruby. It seemed so subtle between them, but of course it was obvious to Yang. She had always had a sense of these things, even back at Beacon. Tilting her head and glancing away, she grimaced and spoke slowly. "I'm.. Damaged. She deserves far better than anything I could give her, and it would fall far from the life you and Velvet have built."

"Blake-"

Standing up suddenly from the table, she shook her head and let out a nervous laugh. "I think I should.. Go talk with her. See if I can get her rethink this whole Ozpin business while we've got Torchwick and the Fang looking for us." Turning sharply, she only got a couple of steps towards the stairs before Yang's quietly uttered words followed her.

"I think you should let her decide.." Blake turned at that, just enough to peer at the sitting woman with narrowed eyes. The blonde wasn't looking at her, instead staring at her own hands as they fiddled with the edge of the table. It took a long moment before lilac eyes slid over to regard her. "What she deserves, I mean. You're.. Good for her, more than the rest of us have been. She's better now than she has been in years."

Turning away to hide the flash of interest that she felt pass her features, Blake tried unsuccessfully to quiet the newly born rush of thoughts that ran through her mind, and the hopes they carried with them. "Take my advice, and just talk to her before you decide what's right for her." There was a laugh, the most genuine of the entire conversation as a chair creaking let her know that Yang had leaned back. "She hates it when people do that, trust me."

With one glance back at the woman who had once been her closest friend, Blake continued towards the stairs with a mind suddenly burdened under the weight of what-if's and could-be's.

* * *

Ruby softly rapped her knuckles against the door frame, bringing Velvet's attention to her as she peered into the storeroom that her sister had long used as a spare bedroom for employees. The rabbit-girl was kneeling near a cot, where the younger Faunus girl lay, eyes open and looking her way. "Hey Velv.. Mind if I have a moment to talk with Auburn?"

"Of course, I think I've taken care of the worst of it, anyway." A comforting hand was laid on Auburn's shoulder as Velvet leaned in. "Let me know if you need anything, okay? You're safe here."

The girl nodded, and Ruby gave the older Faunus an appreciative smile as Velvet left the room, giving her room to step in and take a seat at the foot of the cot. She hesitated a moment before reaching out and taking the fox-girl's hand in her own, letting out a sigh that she could have sworn relieved at least one of the knots in the muscles between her shoulderblades. "I'm glad you're okay."

"My savior." Auburn's voice was hoarse and cracked, but the fox-girl managed a smile as she looked up at Ruby. Velvet had helped her out of the bloodied leotard, and it was strange to see the beautiful girl in a oversized t-shirt that must have been one of Yang's, judging by the garish graphic displayed proudly upon it. "Y'know if I hadn't been terrified, watching you rush in and save me from the bad guys would've been pretty hot."

They shared a quiet chuckle at that, but Ruby's mirth quickly fell away as she looked down at the hand held in her own. Numerous scrapes and cuts could be seen on the younger Faunus' skin. Some looked to be the result of the girl's escape, but even more seemed intentional. "Well, I'm personally just sorry that you had to be saved. Blake told me how you helped her.. I thought I told you never to try anything like that again?"

"I'm a poor listener.." Vulpine ears twitched strangely as Auburn looked up at her, and a look of dawning realization crossed the younger woman's face. "That's actually.. Not true. When Torchwick had me, between the b-beatings. I heard something." Ruby leaned in, gripping the fox-girl's hand tight as she narrowed her eyes, listening intently as Auburn took a deep, pained breath. "He took a phone call when he thought I was unconscious, it was about you."

She reached up and moved unruly bangs out of the way of the younger Faunus' vision, revealing the dark purple bruise that surrounded one of Auburn's eyes. "He was speaking to someone.. They were mad at him for trying to kill you, and he said he never intended to let them recruit you." The grip on her hand tightened. "He said Russel was expendable if it meant he'd get to you."

"They talked for a long time about rolling out new Dust drugs from their shipments before he noticed I was awake and listening.. I-I thought he was going to kill me!"

There was no small amount of panic in Auburn's eyes as Ruby quietly shushed her, stroking back her hair to calm the injured girl. "That's enough, it's okay." Like a whirlwind of thoughts, her mind began racing over the idea that Torchwick was ever supposed to recruit her into something, and a ripple of Ozpin's message caused her to connect the two together. If her old Professor was right, there could be any number of people working to jeopardize the safety of Vale. "You're okay, you're safe." Her calming efforts seemed to have an effect, as Auburn closed her eyes and the fox-girl's breathing slowed. Eventually she pulled away, finding that the younger Faunus had slipped into sleep while her thoughts had been preoccupied.

She had hoped to find some answers, but the short conversation had instead left her with even more questions to add to the pile the day had brought her.

* * *

Weiss' fingers drummed on the glass surface of her desk as she glared at the holoscreens that rolled by with names and information of all those who attended the memorial ceremony, separated into lists of those who had survived but were present during the explosion, and those who had been there but left before it happened. Her long hair was once again gathered into a ribbon, courtesy of Penny, who had been loath to leave her side since she had began her deception. But the hours had dragged on in silence, a frustrating lack of progress, and a growing irritation that she had missed something. A vital clue, buried somewhere in the data or her memories, something that would point her to the culprit who had killed so many.

"Ms. Schnee." The words were whispered but cut through the air like a whisper, and a glance told her that the other woman had been bottling up what she was about to say for some time. "I'm sorry to bother you, but a report just pinged my tablet. You said last month to alert you immediately of any updates on the Barrier Project?"

Her stare was cold as she forced herself not to glare at her assistant. It seemed so far away, the weight of the world she had carried just that morning, the safety of the kingdoms firmly in her hands. The Barrier Project was supposed to be the next improvement, a massive shield that would be generated over entire cities. A lasting defense against Grimm entry, allowing her to concentrate Barricade forces on clearing the surrounding wilds. One more step to the endgame. She took a steadying breath, putting aside the aching migraine of a task she had taken on and trying to concentrate on the redhead. "What is the update?"

"Construction has been completed of the Vale Arch, stretching over the city. They're now just awaiting the Shield Matrix installations from our Research Labs, which are slated to be rolled out in exactly seven days." The other woman spoke matter-of-factly, and with a speed that was not usually present in her announcements. "I sent back a reply that work should continue as scheduled, and that all updates should continue to be routed to me until you have recovered. Was that adequate?"

"Yes, Penny." She sighed and forced a small smile towards her assistant and trusted confidant. "Thank you."

There was a lingering silence as she returned her gaze to the holoscreens, gesturing with her remaining hand to unpause the scrolling. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the redhead still staring at her however, and a few seconds after resuming her search, she paused it again. Glancing over wearily. "Anything else, Ms. Polendina?"

"There is another report, from my monitoring of the local networks for any news regarding the explosion, but.." The nervousness in the expression of the other woman made her pay more attention, and the lack of any forthcoming answer made her want to scream as she gestured to ensure her assistant knew that she had Weiss' full attention. "There was a segment I think you'll want to see, given the events a few weeks ago involving Mr. Torchwick."

With a few taps on the tablet, Weiss' lists of names were replaced with a news report on the holoscreens. A reporter with dark purple hair was standing outside of some sort of club, where a crowd of people could be seen tip toeing against a line of projected police tape. "-earlier today. Sources from inside the club at the time of the fighting tell us that the bodies we can now see being pulled from the building are in fact members of the gang known as 'The Gentlemen'. Authorities have refused to comment on any leads they may have, and as of right now they have released no information regarding suspects in the case."

The woman on the screen paused for a second, holding her earpiece. "However I'm being told that we have obtained some footage from an anonymous scroll, let's cut to that now." The scene changed abruptly to a different point of view, from a different time of day, but at the same club. Gunshots were ringing out as the person capturing the video cowered behind a car on the curb, the scroll pointed at the entrance of the building.

The door flung open, and a small form dashed through before quickly weaving off to the side and disappearing into an alley. It was almost too fast for Weiss to catch, but she would recognize that outfit anywhere, and it made her lips curl into a snarl as the person recording immediately switched back to the door. A few moments passed before a few other people burst through the opening, each of them soaked through and sporting bestial ears above their hair, except for one in a black suit.

One of them was carrying another Faunus, but Weiss' attention was drawn to the one who hauled a suited man up by the collar of his jacket. The recording was too far away to catch the words, but the terrified expression of the man was enough to convey was was being said before he was thrown away, and scrambled to run in the same direction Neo had disappeared to.

"Is that.. Ruby Rose?"

The words struck her just as the woman who had thrown the man turned to face the person recording the scene. Black hair, the tips of several strands dyed a deep red color, and wild silver eyes that seemed to stare through the device right at her. It almost made her recoil, but she was latched on with observing as much detail as she could. Numerous scars littered a face that she could remember holding in her hands, cutting over cheeks she had once pressed her lips to. An eye that she had personally witnessed being clawed from a face was somehow still there.

It was like a hammer to the heart, to see such familiarity there, and so much different. But then the bile rose in the back of her throat, and the bystanders had driven Ruby from the scene as the holoscreen switched back to the reporter. The woman looked as stunned as Weiss felt, holding her earpiece with a hesitant expression. "A-as you have just seen, Ruby Rose is confirmed to have been at the scene, and we have just received word that a warrant has been issued for her arrest. This is Lisa Lavender with VNN, bringing you the latest in downtown Vale. Back to yo-"

The holoscreen winked out, returning to the lists she had paused. Weiss' hand shuddered as she stared at the empty space left from the recording, and there was a renewed ache in the stump of her right arm. Between the explosion at the memorial, and the shooting at the club she had just seen, it seemed Vale had had a busy day. But more than that, there was a twisted feeling in her gut that all of this was somehow connected, and that right smack in the middle of this tangled web of those that wanted her dead was a thread connecting right back to the worst moment of her life.

"..Ruby."

* * *

Entering Yang's room for the first time in weeks left Ruby with a touch of regret, lost in thought of the last time she had been here. Cleaning up from her tangle with Russel, arguing with her sister about the fact her life had been circling the proverbial drain, feeling trapped between the White Fang and her past with Torchwick. Even now, with Ozpin's message and a wider conspiracy weighing on her, she knew it had been worse then. She had been worse then.

As she turned Ozpin's scroll over in her hands, her eyes scanned the room but looked past everything. A quiet thought dwelled in her mind of how, out of all the things she had done in the past four years, it was nearly dying in the mud of the Pit that had tipped her back from the brink. She smirked at her own reasoning, mentally correcting herself to the idea that it was meeting Blake again that had finally began a bit of an up to years of down.

Ruby let her smirk fall away with a soft sigh, tossing the scroll onto her sister's bed as she stepped on the back of one shoe to pull her foot free, before kicking off the second. It was when she tried to pull off the sleeveless hoodie that her fresh injuries reared their head and she found herself leaning on the bed, breathing through clenched teeth.

"Hey." The soft voice behind her made her flinch, so caught up in the pounding in her own head she didn't hear Blake approaching until hands laid down on her hoodie. "It's okay, let me." She felt the cloth being pulled down her arms, kept close as to not agitate her wounds. There was moment before two leather gloves were thrown over her shoulder to the bed, and now bare hands moved to collect the training shirt.

There was a quiet shushing as she winced when her arms had to move to get her hands through the sleeves, and that bitter fire of bruising skin was washed away by the press of warm lips to the back of her neck, a touch that made her shiver. She couldn't help the small smile that grew over her lips as she stood, bare from the waist up, feeling the closeness of the other Faunus to her as she slowly turned around.

"So.. About that kiss." Ruby coyly raised her gaze up to meet Blake's which was amusingly stealing a glance at her now uncovered breasts, and she felt her cheeks warm at the thought of that passionate kiss they had shared against the wall of the Denhouse alley. She was unafraid of baring herself to the older woman, felt no trace of nervousness as she stared into amber eyes. "Did you mean it?"

"I meant what I said.. And the kiss. Ruby, I.." There was a hard swallow as Blake's hands slowly and tentatively settled just above her hips, thumbs slowly tracing over the edges of the wicked scar that covered much of her stomach. Her heart fluttered as her mind whispered thoughts of what the other Faunus had meant to say before pausing, and she could not stop the grin that spread over her lips. "..You make me feel like the last few years never happened, like we're still teenagers sitting on the grass of Beacon's courtyard and laughing."

The features of the feline Faunus had softened, and to Ruby it looked as if the years themselves truly had rolled back, leaving behind the vulnerable girl she saw before her now. She didn't lament the small blemishes that had formed since then, or the more wild styling to dark hair than Blake had worn in their younger days. "Thank you for saving me." There were two meanings to those words, and the slow nod confirmed that Blake knew it, too. She let the pressure in her chest build, and her breath catch as she reached up and pulled the taller woman down until she could press their lips together.

Ruby couldn't be sure that the only sound in the room wasn't just the pounding of her heart, but when she pulled away from the kiss, she had to remind herself to breathe. "Blake.." The word came out with a needy whine, and there was an instant reaction. Their hands were suddenly on one another, stripping away the White Fang jacket that the older woman was wearing, followed quickly by the sweat-stained shirt beneath it. Pants were haphazardly discarded with boots, and underwear were quick to follow in the maelstrom of their sudden onslaught of emotion and desire.

Their lips met again, only briefly before a calloused palm pressed to the scarred flesh of her stomach, and slowly made its way down between her legs. She locked eyes with Blake as fingers slipped into her and curled against the same sensitive spot the other Faunus had found the last time they had spent the night together, drawing a heavy moan from her as she was backed up to the edge of the bed and gently lowered down. Her fingers clung desperately to one another, laced together behind Blake's neck as the feline's furred ears stood straight up, and her girlfriend shot a delightfully playful grin down at her.

She lifted her legs up to wrap about the strong waist of the woman above her, just in time for the push of those fingers that were utterly soaked with her own need. As she arched her back and grit her teeth to try and fight the groan of pleasure that was drawn to her lips, Blake dipped down and gently bit at the base of her throat, causing an unbidden gasp that only fueled a deep, husky growl from the other Faunus.

Each little noise drove Blake onward, driving the zeal with which the feline had taken to her body. Her rear was lifted from the bed as the muscles flexed in Blake's arms, and her back pushed against the bedsheets as she was suddenly filled with the full length of those fingers. Ruby's breaths came in short, heated exhales as she had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep herself from crying out and alerting the whole neighborhood to what they had gotten up to.

Blake stared down at the beautiful bare body beneath her, eyes tracing the scars, the curves, the wonderfully intricate tattoo of roses connected by twisted and thorned branches that covered the entirety of Ruby's left side. The rhythm of the younger woman's hips met the pumping of her fingers in a natural way, and she watched with hungry fascination as beads of sweat formed and began to run down the limbs of the Faunus she was pleasuring.

The heat and wetness that embraced her fingers only drove her own arousal, and she pressed a knee to the back of her hand in time with the thrust, causing those startling silver eyes to slam open as Ruby's attempts at silence failed. Blake moved down to kiss her partner, cutting off the heavy moan as the younger Faunus froze and she felt the nails digging in at the back of her neck.

It took several long moments before Ruby relaxed, her form slowly lowering to rest on the bed as she sheepishly released Blake and rubbed the back of a hand against the sweat slicked bangs now stuck to her forehead. Panting for breath that did not seem to come, she focused on the slight tan of the skin above her until she could work up the nerve to once again shift her gaze to those golden irises.

Blake wore a bright smile, and let slip a soft giggle as both fingers withdrew from her. Ruby couldn't do much more than watch in amazement as the normally hard features of the other Faunus lit up, and brought a grin to her own lips. Her palms began to slide down the curves of the woman on top of her, and she slyly made sure to rest them on the back of Blake's rear, taking in a deep breath in order to speak. "..My turn, and then we hit the shower."

* * *

 


	21. Soon The Moon Is Bathed In Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art: Commissions done by the wonderful and incredibly talented Noxypep on Tumblr/Keethy on DeviantArt! Find them here: tinyurl.com/LastHuntressAU
> 
> Blake apologizes to Yang, and Pyrrha and Jaune visit Ember Heights with disheartening news. Torchwick and Merlot meet with Councilor Umber to discuss their apparent success against Weiss Schnee, and future plans with Vale..

* * *

_**Last Huntress - Chapter 21** _

-Soon The Moon Is Bathed In Black-

* * *

Ruby ran her fingers through her damp hair, the fog on the mirror obscuring her reflection as she gently pulled the longer strands around to rest on her right shoulder, brushing a hand to sweep her bangs across her face, allowing them to settle in what had become a natural look for her. The tattoo that ran down her entire left side was broken by the underwear she had recovered from the other room before they had moved to the shower, but she could see the vivid blacks and reds even through the mist that had settled on the surface in front of her.

She took a deep breath, feeling the way the air caused flares of pain over bruised ribs and other injuries that littered her body. Pain was almost a constant companion now, no longer dulled by near round the clock drinking. She could feel the cybernetics within her, too, in a way that wasn't painful but just as uncomfortable in this moment. The way the replaced eye rolled in her socket, the breath that was processed by an artificial lung, and the way part of her stomach just was not there.

Becoming acutely aware of these things came at the same time the fog had cleared from the mirror enough for her to make out the scars of wounds both new and old. Though Blake had certainly helped her view them as less than ugly, there was still the acrid taste of bitterness left in seeing them. It wasn't a worry of vanity, or of regret, only a sadness in all that had been lost in so short a time of her life. The Breach felt like a lifetime ago, and Beacon even further. So many people were simply gone from the world.

" _It was your fault."_

She closed her eyes against the sudden chill, despite the warmth of the room, and the sorrow that seeped into her mind. That  _voice_. Her voice. Self-righteous in its conviction of her, like a piece of her personality that bore no fault for what had been done. Like her younger self come back to haunt her.

" _It might as well have been your claws, your teeth, that tore them apart."_

Her fingers gripped the counter in front of her, and a slight shake of her head to try and clear it was unsuccessful. She wanted to scream out, tell it to leave her be. She wanted to yell, beg Blake to come and take her from this.

" _Murderer."_

It was hard to beg for help when she knew the voice inside her head was right.

* * *

"Really, Blake?"

Blake cringed as she was caught pouring herself a shot of.. Some sort of alcohol she had found behind the bar. She was dressed in what had to be the spare clothes of the woman now staring at her with a pained expression, and was having trouble trying to figure out exactly what she was supposed to apologize for. "Er.. Sorry, Yang?"

The Human woman bumped shoulders as she settled down on the bar beside her. "Might as well pour me one too, after what you did in my bed."

She froze in place, blinking a couple of times before looking over at the blonde and offering only a sheepish grin and a shrug. "Uh.. Yeah, sorry. You did tell me to talk to her." She took up the bottle again and poured another drink, sliding it over to the other woman, who immediately took a long drink from the glass.

After a long moment of her looking over at the blonde, Yang finally set the glass back down. "..Seemed to go well, I guess." That caused them both to break into a low chuckle, with Blake shaking her head as she nearly broke down into true laughter. It took a near minute for them to get back under control, and her former partner said something that turned the humor on its head. "I missed this, you know."

The look she shot Yang must have been a strange one, because the woman laughed and shook her head. "Not you and my sister.. But just having you around. We used to work well together, all four of us."

That soured the mood, and left Blake to stare down into her glass before lifting it up to empty it, setting it aside as she walked away, around the bar counter and into the open area next to the tables. "We did. Until  _I_  screwed it up." She sighed, turning back to face Yang and sticking her hands into the pockets of the borrowed jeans she wore. "I apologized to Ruby, but I owe you an apology too. For running away."

"I-"

"No, please.." She turned back, holding up a hand to quiet the other woman. "I wasn't there when you were hurt. I wasn't there when the Breach happened. You lost your partner and everything that followed was my fault. Running away was the only thing I was ever good at, and I'm sorry that I put you through it all."

Yang watched her for a few seconds, making sure that she had finished what she wanted to say before replying. "Blake.. I'm not gonna lie, there were times when I went to bed just steaming in anger about you. When I was injured and on the sidelines, I used to curse your name and blame you for it, but none of what happened was your fault. It wasn't just one person who caused the Breach, no one but me caused that cliffside to collapse under me. Maybe the Grimm, but you can hardly take the credit."

Following her out from behind the bar, the Human walked over and paused for a moment, before reaching out and pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm really glad you're back though."

The soft words were whispered into her ear, and the warmth radiating through the embrace practically pulled her into returning it. There was a similar tug in the pit of her chest, a sensation that she consciously throttled down in order to avoid spilling tears in front of the woman who had been her closest friend.

"It's about time you two made up!" The voice from the bar drew both of their gazes to where Velvet stood, her excited expression and ear splitting grin all too telling of how excited the rabbit Faunus was. They each took a step back from the other, sharing a chuckle and a hint of embarrassment at their heartfelt conversation being so easily overheard.

"It's not much, but it's a good first step. I.." Blake looked towards the stairs, and unconscious smile spreading over her lips as she thought of the girl she had left up there. "..Don't think I'll be running again."

"Good." Though she caught the knowing glance that passed between Yang and Velvet, she knew better than to poke that particular mountain of teasing material. It might have only been a short time, but she remembered how natural good-natured ribbing came to her former partner. The smile was swept off of the blonde's face as Blake watched, and lilac eyes concentrated on her once again. "Though, there is something Velv and I wanted to talk to you about, given your.. Familiarity with these things."

Sliding down into a nearby chair, she cocked her head to the side. "What things?"

Yang sat opposite her, nervously drumming her fingers against one another as she bit at her lip. "Well.. Cinder, er.. Professor Fall, if you remember her?" Blake nodded. "She stopped by here, when everything was going on with Ruby and the Pit. She was looking for her, and offered us an invitation to reconnect with others like us.. Ex-Hunters and students from the Academies. At Grimm's Den."

Blake's eyes widened at that. "Grimm's Den? The bar down in the Industrial District, you're sure?"

"Definitely." Velvet was the one who answered, rubbing a palm against the bicep of her left arm as she leaned down on the counter. "There were a lot of people we recognized there too. Octavia Ember, Roy Stallion from Shade.. It was packed with people from the Academies, it honestly felt like everyone who is still alive."

"Thats.. Not good." There was a cold stab of fear directly in the center of Blake's heart as her mind raced at the familiarity of the bar name. "Adam has had several meetings at Grimm's Den in the past few months.. I wasn't allowed to accompany him. It was.. Unusual."

Even as a heavy silence descended upon the room as they all were lost in the thoughts if what this new information could imply, there was a knock at the door to Ember Heights, causing them all to jump slightly. Seconds ticked by as they stared at the cracked and worn wood, the slightly warped frame arresting their gazes until a soft voice spoke up from the other side. "Yang.. It's Pyrrha. We need to talk."

* * *

After checking in to find Auburn still peacefully asleep in the spare room, Ruby began the slow walk down the stairs to where Blake was already waiting. She had elected to wear something far less conspicuous than what she usually favored, her clothing dark and covering much of the scars and tattoos that could identify her. It was best not to attract attention in the next step of this journey, especially given the infamy she had gained in recent times. A jacket was pulled over the light clothing, one of Yang's and long enough that it concealed the holster strapped to her thigh. Brown was not usually her color, but that was sort of the point of it. It even had a hood to cover her ears.

As she neared the door at the bottom of the stairs, her lupine ears caught the soft buzz of conversation, more than the three voices she expected. Cautiously, she pressed a palm against the door and turned the handle, opening it slowly enough that she could peek out and catch a glimpse of the room before entering.

Despite her attempt at stealth, Blake's amber eyes were locked on her the moment she caught sight of her girlfriend, sitting on the far side of a table in the middle of the common room of Ember Heights. She stepped out a bit quicker after being spotted, finally setting her eyes upon the two visitors that had arrived while she was upstairs. One was a blond man, dressed in casual clothes and with a hand rubbing his wife's back in slow circles as if comforting her. The other was a redhead, and while her eyes showed the signs of recent tears, the way she was angrily drinking down a glass of whiskey told of a different emotion.

"Pyrrha. Jaune." Her voice drew both of their gazes, as well as her sister and Velvet's as she moved along the edge of the bar with a curious expression. She was still a little stunned at seeing Pyrrha out of uniform for what had to be the first time since she had been at the woman's wedding. "What's happened?"

It was Jaune who spoke first, tossing a sad smile towards his wife as he did so. "Pyrrha's had a rough night. We brought in Sall Vex for questioning about the Dust drugs we found in Russel's bloodstream, asking him about the shipments that had gone missing from his company.." He let out a low hiss through his teeth as the glass in Pyrrha's hand shook in visible anger. "He didn't take it well, and his lawyers have some friends in the force."

Ruby grabbed a chair off of a nearby table, flipping it over and sitting in it with the back to the table, between Blake and Yang. There a pause as she looked between her two old friends, raising an eyebrow in question about what exactly had happened. "I've been suspended!" She started as the redheaded woman suddenly shouted out the explanation, not accustomed to seeing Pyrrha Nikos lose her temper. "I'm sure they would have loved to sack me on the spot, but given the bombing earlier.."

Just as sudden as her outburst, the woman was quiet once again, frowning heavily into her glass. Ruby glanced between her sister and girlfriend, earning equally wary stares back as she cleared her throat. "I-I'm sorry, Pyrrha." She reached across the table, catching the woman's hand in her own as she spoke. "If I'd known it would cause this much trou-"

"It's not your fault, Ruby." This time, Pyrrha's voice was much more level, with an inflection that she hadn't heard since their time at Beacon. It even grew into a small smile on the distraught woman's lips. "I'm angry at the corruption, at the way lien has determined how and when our mech officers can respond, if ever.. Most of the other captains on the force are on one payroll or another, and each of my bosses is paid under the table by some corporation."

"But you aren't at fault. You brought me evidence of something that is causing a lot of pain in Vale, and I thought I could push it. I just.. Underestimated how much the men and women I served with didn't care about justice."

"And here we were just talking about how we missed the good ol' days." Yang had a touch of mirth on her voice, and it generated a soft laugh from all six of them.

Pyrrha drew back and returned to nursing her drink as she looked down and was quiet for a moment, before glancing back up and speaking. "I'm pleased to see you are doing well, Ruby. Yang had told me about your recovery, but.. Well, seeing is believing after all!" She tossed a small grin Ruby's way, and that was easy to return.

"Thanks to Blake here, I'm more or less recovered after.. Everything." Ruby bit at the inside of her cheek to stop herself from thinking back. "Though I do wish we had more time to catch up and.. Drown our sorrows."

She looked to her girlfriend, and found the cat Faunus already watching her. Blake gave a nod, and rose to her feet. "Yes, there's something we have to get to."

"It must be important, if you're heading out at this time of night?" Jaune had cocked his head to the side with an inquisitive expression, his blue eyes watching Ruby closely.

"I think it might be.. But I'm not really sure." Confessing her concerns out loud made her a little nauseous, but Ruby stood up from the chair all the same, ready to see this through. Ozpin's passing left her with a feeling like she had lost a guiding hand, despite the lack of contact in the last four years from him. It would be.. Interesting to see what closure this trip would bring, if any. "It still needs to be done, though."

"I see.. Purpose suits you, Ruby Rose." Pyrrha beamed at her from across the table, but that smile slowly slid into a look of concern. "But please be careful. There is a warrant out for your arrest after your.. Display at the club earlier today. They're calling you a murderer."

She paused at that, feeling the determination in her heart suddenly tugged out from under her.

" _They're right, you know."_

"I-I.."

" _Your claws, your teeth."_

"What h-happened was.."

" _Murderer."_

"Torchwick's assassins would've killed us and the girl we had gone there to protect." It was Blake who came to her rescue yet again, the interruption allowing her a moment to shut off that inner voice, the little demon in the corner of her mind that spat at her with her words, and her condemnations. "Yang and Velvet can fill you in and what happened, but it was justified."

Pyrrha took a long look at Blake before returning that discerning gaze to Ruby, narrowing her eyes at the shift in behavior. "..I believe you. I don't condone killing, but I understand the circumstances you both have found yourself in."

Ruby felt her wolf ears twitch at that, giving a hesitant nod as she took a step back. "Well.. Hopefully we'll come back with some answers that'll make this all worth it."

"Good luck, you two!" Velvet's chipper attitude raised the mood back up, and the other three still sitting offered similar sentiments as Yang took the time to pour out four more glasses. To Ruby, it looked like her sister was settling in for a long night of playing the part of both bartender and therapist for their old friends.

For her, the night was a set of unknowns, and a hope for those wishes of luck to be true. She looked to Blake, who gave her a tiny bit of a grin before opening the door to the streets outside of Ember Heights. They were greeted by the rushing wind of another of Vale's storms sweeping through the city, and the harsh cold of hard rain drops as they impacted exposed skin.

Ruby took one last glance back at her sister and friends before pulling up the hood of the jacket she wore and stepping out into the storm.

* * *

Councilor Umber looked at his watch again for what had to be the twentieth time in the last five minute, letting out a sigh as he glanced over at the bodyguards flanking him. The warehouse that had been set as meeting point with his partner was both dark, and in the presence of the thunderstorm that had begun raging across the city, cold.

There was the echoing sound of footsteps in the shadows of the far wall, and the door finally opened to admit a man in a white suit and a bowler hat, his cane spinning fancifully around one hand before coming to a stop. "Ah, Councilor." Roman Torchwick gave a low, mocking bow, even flourishing his hat for effect. "I didn't keep you waiting, did I?"

Gritting his teeth at the way the other man grinned at him, Umber was about to spit back an insult when a diminutive girl stepped in as well, an unsettling smile on her lips as mismatched eyes scanned over him and his men. After her followed an older man in a grey jacket and a wild display of white hair, a glowing red cybernetic covering and replacing his left eye. Clearing his throat and swallowing his pride, he glared at Torchwick and spoke up. "I'm a busy man, but I always have time for my friends."

"Oh, we're friends now, are we?" There was a flash of light as a cigar end was lit, and the gangster began to take a long drag of it.

"The man who brought down Weiss Schnee? I'd consider him my closest friend." The Councilor waved his hand behind him, and a bodyguard moved forward with a briefcase, setting it down on the table that sat between Umber and Torchwick. Two clips signalled the opening of it, and the man holding it turned it towards the other man. "And I treat my friends very, very well."

There was no witty comeback, no scathing backhanded phrase, or other jest as Roman moved forward to look inside. He grinned and laughed as he reached in and took out the keycard that had been placed within. "Ah, finally!" Holding his prize aloft, he examined both sides of it. "I do so appreciate it when I'm paid what was promised.. This make you happy, Doc?"

Umber narrowed his eyes as the older man stepped forward and took the keycard from Torchwick, the older model cybernetic eye scanning both sides of the card before the man nodded and spoke in a slightly posh accent. "This will do nicely."

Laughing again, Roman paused for a moment before turning back to the Councilor. "Though.. From what I've heard the little Schnee girl hasn't quite shuffled loose the mortal coil yet, has she?"

With a wide grin, Umber checked his watch again. "The reports from my people inside Schnee Tower say she's in a coma and not expected to wake. Apparently your device took a few more limbs from the uppity heir to an unfortunate throne." He sighed happily, feeling the stress of previous years vanishing with the relief he felt. It was his job to inform the Council too, a task he would enjoy quite a bit. "Even if she does wake up, I doubt she'll have the capacity to continue leading. Either way, you've done a fine job, Mr. Torchwick."

"Well, you'd be surprised how easily one of my boys can get into a construction site with a little bit of dirt and the well wishes of sentimental morons. But I am a professional, and I always get the job done."

Clasping his hands behind his back, Umber murmured acknowledgement, but then tilted his head to the side. "Speaking of such.. Unpleasantness. A mutual friend told me that you were approached by one of the former Hunters. Thinking of joining their little plot?"

"Why, Councilor, are you accusing a dear friend of conspiring behind your back?" Torchwick let out a cloud of smoke as he exhaled, opening his arms wide to appear genuine. "You know me, I don't bet on a losing horse."

"Hm, perhaps you should." Umber reached up and ran his fingers over his finely trimmed mustache. "I have plans with them, and I'd like you to help facilitate them.. Even if it means working alongside some of the dregs of our society." He chuckled darkly, smiling at the way the other man was suddenly interested. "I'll give you the Reconstructed District. Free and clear of all White Fang influence, and with your own little personal army of police mechs to help enforce.. The peace."

"My dear Councilor, I think we have another deal." Torchwick tapped his cane on the cold concrete excitedly. "Anything for a.. Friend."

"My thoughts exactly." Umber grinned, signalling one of his men to retrieve the briefcase and for the rest of them to get ready to leave. "Well then, I've got an appointment with the Council, to relay to my fellows the unfortunate injuries of our dear protector. After all, the Barricade can't be left in the hands of a leaderless company! Farewell, gentlemen.. My lady." The slender man gave a nod to his fellows, before bowing ever so slightly to Neo and turning on a heel to leave.

Roman waited until the last bodyguard had exited the room, and the door had closed, before he spoke up. "Putz."

"He certainly seemed sure of himself." Still holding the keycard, the older man barely spared a glance towards the door. "None of our concern, given our previous arrangement with other.. Interested parties. Though I am surprised you would turn down such a deal."

"I'm a gambling man, Merlot." Sliding a finger along the brim of his hat, Roman turned to smile at his two partners in crime. Twirling his cane again, he strode towards the exit with an echoing, self-assured laugh. "Why settle for a District when I have a shot to own the city?"

* * *

The train jolted as it traveled up another set of tracks, ascending ever higher from the moment it left the station in the Commercial District. Ruby held onto one of the grab bars, staring at the dirty floor of the car she and Blake had stepped into and tried purposely to avoid looking at any of the other passengers. Stolen vehicles and motorcycles with their emblems emblazoned on them were hardly the choices of those looking to fly under the radar in downtown Vale, and so they had settled on public transport.

When the reconstruction effort was in full swing, the opening of the dozen or so train stations across Vale was met with all sorts of fanfare and celebration, the first sign of a new age dawning for the kingdom. The first ray of hope in the wake of the Breach. Budget cuts and a growing homeless population displaced by the pursuit of profit and progress had turned the dreams of tomorrow into the dingy reality of today. Another mausoleum of Vale's hopes for the future.

The windows were coated in grime, the floors covered in substances that were likely far worse, and the passengers doing their best to avoid looking anywhere but their own shoes. But as there was another jolt of the train car being lifted to another track that would take it to Eastern Vale, it seemed one passenger wasn't worried with such things. "I'd forgotten how beautiful it looked from up here."

Blake's voice drew her eyes upwards, and Ruby found herself following her girlfriend's gaze out the nearby window. It was clean, relatively speaking, and provided a wide look over all of Vale as the track they were on took them above the residential buildings of the district they were currently traveling through. Even through the storm that rained down on the city, the monolithic skyscrapers of Vale were visible to them.

Massive buildings that stretched towards the sky, their sides lined with glowing neon signs that displayed the company names proudly. Monuments to the elite of Remnant, to those who owned it all. Who never had to worried about mingling with the riffraff on some train down in the city. She could make out a few of the towering structures, from Vex Security Corporation, to the magenta sign of Mjolnir Arms, and the largest of them all, the snowflake design on it so bright it cut through the dark with distinction.

"Did you hear about Weiss Schnee?"

The voice came from one of the traincar passengers sitting behind them both, and Ruby made the slightest of movements to listen more closely, drawing a look from Blake as she did so.

"No, what happened?"

"News had a special report on it, seems she was injured in the bombin' at the memorial."

Blake watched as silver eyes widened, their pupils darting from side to side as if the wolf Faunus was racing through thoughts at a mile a minute. She frowned, wondering just how this news would reach the younger woman.

"Said she was in a coma, pro'lly won't wake up."

"..Well, shit. She's the only one of them rich types I could stand."

"Gods be damned, her passin' will be the end of Vale, just you wait."

Slowly lowering her hand on the grab bar until it rested over her girlfriend's, Blake leaned down to speak softly. "Ruby, are yo-"

The wolf Faunus roughly turned back to look out the window, a determined expression set in her scarred features as she practically glared out into Vale. But she didn't move her hand, only tensing up as she nodded towards the view. Even though it was barely visible between the night and the storm, the massive arch that spanned from one end of Vale to far behind Beacon could be seen in the backdrop of lightning flashes and searchlights from the top of the Barricade. "The Shield Arch was just completed. I've seen her speeches where she says this is the next step forward to making sure the world is safe from the Grimm."

Turning back to look straight into the molten irises that left a deep seated heat inside her chest, Ruby took a long breath before speaking, choking down the memories and fears that threatened to well up. "She wouldn't up and die without doing what she set out to do four years ago. She wouldn't leave behind an unfinished legacy." She scoffed, shaking her head with a bit of hope on the hardened edges of her heart, growing with her own certainty. "And trust me, Weiss is far too stubborn to let me outlive her."

* * *

 


	22. Two Parts Made Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art: Commissions done by the wonderful and incredibly talented Noxypep on Tumblr/Keethy on DeviantArt! Find them here: tinyurl.com/LastHuntressAU
> 
> Adam sends his trusted lieutenants after Blake and Ruby, who resolve to stick together in following Ozpin's clues and mission. Yang and Pyrrha speak about Ruby and see a recording of the fight in the Pits. Ruby reaches Ozpin's second message, and Blake is approached by an old friend and a Faunus she thought long dead..

* * *

_**Last Huntress - Chapter 22** _

-Two Parts Made Whole-

* * *

It was hard to describe why Blake was smiling. Perhaps the warmth of the smaller Faunus that was leaning against her, or the relative peace she felt while the storm raged outside the train. Either way, it was easy for her to rest her chin on top of two soft furred ears, and close her eyes. One of her hands was resting over her girlfriend's, gripping the grab bar tight, while the other was wrapped around a slender thigh, holding the young woman close.

"..There it is."

There was such a resigned tone to Ruby's voice that it shattered the peace Blake and settled into almost immediately, and she pulled back to glance down before following the wolf Faunus' gaze. It was easy enough to pinpoint what it was that had caused such disturbance. Out in the distance, revealed between the skyline of Vale as if it were being framed for just this moment, was where the natural cliffs had once stood between Southern Vale and the wilderness beyond it.

The Breach.

There was a massive wall that stretched across the entirety of what horizon Blake could see, illuminated with the searchlights that stood atop it and at its base. She had seen it before, knew of the veritable army of mechs that patrolled it at every hour of the day. She had been to it in the year or so after the Breach, to visit the gathered candles and flowers of a vigil for the dead and shed quiet tears for the lives that had been lost, for those she had failed by not being there.

Even from this distance, the few quiet conversations that had been taking place on the train came to a noticeable halt. Four years had passed, and the Breach was still such a significant memory upon Vale that it caused, if nothing else, a moment of quiet contemplation. Members of the White Fang sometimes spoke of it, each of them remarking on where they had been when they had first heard about it.

It was an event that scarred recent memory, and she was sure that it would remain so for a long while.

But more importantly, it had an impact on the girl she held close that was hard for her to notice. She had seen Ruby clam up, refusing to answer questions or entertain certain trains of thought, but this reaction was so much more than that. Even though her expression was stoic and unmoving, Ruby's eyes were filled with what could only be the darkness of sorrow and regret, and it left a grip on Blake's heart that sent pangs of hurt through her chest.

It was over in a moment, the train zipped behind another building and the Breach was lost from view, but its effect on the girl in her arms remained. Pupils slid from one side of the window to the other, as if Ruby was just pulled from being deep in thought, and it took a long second for those silver eyes to find Blake's. She was patient, and waited until she was sure she had her girlfriend's attention. "Ruby.. I won't tell you that you shouldn't do this. But I want to let you know that you don't.. Have to do this."

She swallowed hard at the nearly empty look she was given from Ruby, at how uncharacteristically passive the eyes before her seemed. She has seen such passion in them before, been inspired by the fire of a young and hopeful soul, even in the first few days after they met. "No matter what, you don't have to do this. We could just go back to Yang's. We could leave, go to another kingdom.. But I will do this with you, I'll follow Ozpin's cryptic clues all the way to the end, and I will fight by your side.. If it is what you want to do."

Argent pools refocused on her, and she saw that fire reform and blossom within Ruby's eyes. They glanced away from her gaze, just for a moment, and the expression that Blake saw was caught between shame and resignation, but it was wiped away just as quickly as it had come. When Ruby looked back at her, there was a determination in the way she set her jaw. "I don't know where this will lead, Blake. I don't know if there is something better at the end of it. But I can't run from this, I want it. And I will see it through to the end."

Blake took in a long breath, closing her eyes a moment before nodding. She leaned forward, pressing her forehead to Ruby's, and made sure to hold the girl a bit closer. "Then so will I. We'll do it together."

* * *

With a hand on the hilt of the sword sheathed at his side, Adam Taurus strode down the dark hallway flanked with a dozen banners of a howling beowolf marked with three claw slashes. His quick footfalls drew brief glances from the guards at the double doors he was walking to, just enough to identify him before they reached over and opened the entrance, holding it until he moved through into the similarly unlit room within. All who had gathered were Faunus, and the darkness barely impeded them.

A large throne sat at the end of the room, it's surface covered by a large white cloth marked with the same insignia as the one that decorated the banner outside. He didn't hesitate to move towards it, turning on a heel and lowering himself down into it, lips set into a frown. There was much to do in planning the upcoming attack on the Gentlemen, and being pulled away to a meeting with his lieutenants was hardly what needed to be done. "Corsac, report."

A man in a tunic, red hood, and with a long fox tail stepped forward, clearing his throat as he spoke up. "High Leader, forgive me for calling this meeting, but I have some new information I think you will find very valuable." Corsac moved forward with a deep bow, grinning as he rose and presented the scroll in his hands to Adam.

Taking it from the fox Faunus with a careful look and a raised eyebrow behind his mask, Adam tilted the screen towards himself to see what was so important. It was immediately apparent to him, as the picture was taken from an angle that showed features that were so very familiar. The girl it depicted was wearing a torn and faded leather jacket with a frayed hood pulled up, but there was no mistaking those amber colored eyes.

His grin widened, and then faded away in a snarl as he saw the way Blake was so carefully holding the smaller girl next to her. The words tasted like bile in his mouth as he glared back at Corsac. "When was this taken?"

"A few minutes ago, High Leader." It was Fennec, the fox-eared brother of the man he had asked, who spoke up. Stepping up beside his brother, the Faunus gave a low bow. "One of our informants have spotted them on the Eastline Train.. We believe they may be trying to get into Beacon Academy. Though for what purpose, or who she is with, we do not know."

Holding up the scroll for all the assembled lieutenants to see, Adam screamed out over the gathering. "That is Ruby Rose, who Blake was seen with earlier today!" There were murmurs spreading through the few dozen gangsters that stood in the room, and both Corsac and Fennec both made motions to speak up, but he cut them off with a gesture of his hand. "I want them both brought before me.. Alive! Blake betrayed us all when she broke the treaty with Torchwick, and I will make her watch as I destroy the girl she threw our loyalty away for!"

There were a few chest-thumping outcries from the lieutenants, and he grit his teeth as he continued. "But the kills are mine, do you understand?" He scanned the room, watching each nod with a growing grin. "Good. Our attack on Gentlemen demands most of our attention, so I need two volunteers to take a Bullhead to Beacon, and bring me back the traitor and her friend."

Two people stepped forward immediately, and he smiled as he looked over them. "Sister Ilia, Brother Yuma.. Are you sure you can carry out my orders?"

Dressed in a white jacket marked with the red emblem of the White Fang on her back, Ilia Amitola looked up at Adam through her mask, and gave a deep bow. "We won't fail you, High Leader."

* * *

It was strange that it was such a short walk from the train station to the lift that would take them up the cliff to Beacon. The school had been a symbol of strength, unity, and peace in Vale for so long, now it lay abandoned only a hundred paces away from station packed with people either heading home for the night or to work for the morning.

It seemed wrong to Ruby, to see it so.. Withered. The beautifully engraved railings that lined the edges of the lift had fallen into disrepair, most of them broken or rusted enough that they could barely fulfill their original purpose. The glass that enclosed the small structure was dirty and cracked in at least a dozen places. The lift itself shuddered in response to her hitting the button to ascend, activating with the sound of grinding gears and groaning metal as it rose into the sky.

The rise allowed her to look out over the train station and nearby office buildings, seeing the lights of nighttime Vale through the dyed strands of her bangs that the rain had stuck to her forehead as she pushed her hands into the pockets of the long jacket she had borrowed from Yang. "Four years."

Her voice barely carried on the wind, but it brought the look from her girlfriend she had expected. Half interest, half surprise, and wide golden eyes that stepped into her view as she looked over. "The last time I saw Beacon, I left on the day of the Breach. Headed to a Bullhead with new information about how to track down Torchwick.." Blake was quiet, and it took a long moment before Ruby spoke up over the thunderstorm once again. "Sorry.. It's been longer for you, hasn't it?"

A nod, but a smile as well. "I missed it every day for a long time. I missed you, and Yang, and even Weiss."

The lift shuddered again as it locked into place at the top of the cliff, and the doors slid open in jerky movements, their mechanisms having likely fallen into disrepair years ago. Ruby looked over her shoulder, before glancing back at Blake and removing a hand from the warm pocket to grab the taller Faunus' hand and pull her from the lift.

With what little cover the interior of the lift had afforded them, the storm was much worse outside, as the rain continued to pour, and a few flashes of lightning streaked across the sky and illuminated the backdrop of the Barricade behind the abandoned Academy. Ruby led the way, hand in hand with Blake as they moved down the long walkway that led into Beacon.

The glass of the lamps in the posts lining the walkway were shattered. The banners had long been destroyed by the elements. The grass was wild and overgrown with weeds, and one of the bright red trees that ringed the courtyard was toppled over, split in the center of its trunk. But the statue was still standing upright as they approached, and the sight of it set a grip on Ruby's heart as she felt herself tugged back to memories of better days. When she was filled with much less regret.

When she could remember what it felt like to truly believe she could make the difference in the world.

She froze, staring up at the hooded woman and her axe, the Hunter with his sword extended upwards, and the beowolf slashing outwards. The fountain had long since dried, but it still embodied the heroism of Hunters to her. Standing defiant against the Grimm, as they always should have been. Now it was just a gray memorial to what had been, and in time public perception would turn in such a way that eventually the school itself would be torn down, to make room for a growing Vale.

Ruby scoffed, wondering what would take the place of the Academy she had dreamed of attending since she was a girl, of the dream that she had shattered apart and lost. As if sensing her darkened thoughts, the hand clutching her own squeezed softly, and drew her back into a slight hug, before gently urging her to move on from the statue.

She allowed herself to be led away, gritting her teeth against the memories, the self-condemnations, and the pain. Blake was in step with her now, half-leading her towards their destination. The doors to the main tower slid open, and together they stepped in from the rain.

Before them now was the circle room that branched off to either the dorms or the training arena, but in the center was their goal. The doors to the elevator slid open as they approached, and closed again once they were inside. She reached out and pressed the key that would take them up to Ozpin's old office, letting out a soft sigh when the platform did indeed work and began rising up.

The nervousness rose up in her stomach like a whole swarm of butterflies, so much so that it felt to her like to speak or move from where she should would surely rip the rug out from under her, that the world would beat her down once again and reaffirm that she was not a Huntress, that she was not even a student of Beacon, that she was only an animal and good for nothing.

But another gentle squeeze on her hand and the soft presence of Blake at her side drove away such thoughts, soothed her frayed nerves, and let her take in a steadying breath as she shifted from foot to foot, until..

_Ding._

* * *

Things had wound down in Ember Heights as the night had gone on. Velvet had gone to bed after a few glasses in, mumbling a goodnight to everyone and placing a sloppy kiss on Yang's lips before stumbling her way around the bar and up the stairs. Jaune was passed out, or very near to it, crumpled down in a chair, his feet up on the table and his chin pressed against his chest with his eyes closed.

Yang remained as awake as she had been hours ago, having drank only half of a glass, and keeping her mind occupied by conversing with her friends. Pyrrha remained similarly upright, the woman staying coherent despite being several drinks in. It seemed as though the Mistrali hadn't lost her near-legendary constitution in the time since Beacon. And Yang was all too willing to keep pouring the whiskey if it kept the woman on lighter topics like the one that dominated their current conversation.

"And after he stepped out for a second to take a scroll call, Nora brought out the fake mustache and placed it onto her lip." There was some slight slurring, but the true indication of Pyrrha's intoxication was how she kept pushing lightly against Yang's shoulder. Each time brought a new smile to her face as she listened to her friend recount the tale, not having the heart to let the redhead know that she remembered it, having been a few seats away. "Professor Port comes back in, marches back up to the front of the class ready to launch back into his story, when he notices Nora and her glorious mustache!"

"Now everyone is just sitting there giggling, waiting for her to get in trouble, but instead Port just walks real slow up to the front desk, staring up at her as she is just fixed on him with a completely serious expression." Yang chuckled as she remembered the tension in that room, and just how everyone had slowly frozen up as the old Professor had walked forward. "And he just gives her this nod, like he was imparting respect upon a worthy foe!"

Pyrrha devolved into a fit of laughter at that, slapping a palm down on the surface of the table as she howled, and Yang couldn't help but fall into with her. It took a few minutes to for the usually reserved Mistrali to get herself back under control, and even then there were slips of giggles every couple of seconds. That was, until Yang asked the question. "How are she and Ren doing?"

It was sobering in a moment, and Pyrrha was left to pick up her nearly empty glass again, peering into its diminishing depths and avoiding looking over at Yang. "She's.. Good. The last I heard. Ren calls us every once in a while, keeping us updated on her. Apparently she's made very good progress since Weiss brought her in on more Barricade projects, but Ren said the doctors say it's unlikely she'll ever be quite what she was."

Yang nodded slowly, frowning as she reached over and laid a gently hand on the other woman's shoulder. Nora Valkyrie had been the boisterous one of JNPR's bunch, always ready to lend an encouraging pep talk or a grenade, depending on the situation. Most solutions of hers involved the breaking of bones with her massive hammer. But mental stress, especially on the battlefield, could lay even the strongest warrior low. It was a sadly forgotten toll of the Breach. Amidst all the people who had lost limb and life, there were those who had been torn apart inside their own heads, and many did not come back from it.

"What about.. Ruby?" The redhead turned in her chair, setting down the glass without taking another drink, and holding a much more sharp look in her eye as she looked over. "She seems a lot better than the last time I saw her. Well, mentally, at least.. She has a few more scars."

"She is.. Better, I think." Yang let out a frustrated sigh, the turn in the conversation reminding her that she had not had a chance to really sit down and suss out where her little sister was standing emotionally after these weeks apart. Ruby seemed much better, and a lot of it had to be owed to Blake, but Yang wanted to be sure. She wanted to watch her grow back into a person who could respect themselves. Who wanted to live again. "Blake has been a good influence on her, I can tell, but I don't know if it will stick. I just don't know enough about what happened, about what she has gone through.. And I'm afraid that if I ask, all I will get back is silence. I don't know if I can go back to that again."

"I-I.. Might be able to help with that." The voice from behind them caused them both to turn, and Yang watched as the young Faunus that her sister had rescued walked over to their table. Each step came with a small limp, and the girl was wrapped in a blanket that she held together in front of her with a hand partially covered in a yellowish-purple bruise. Auburn's fox ears looked much better than they had when she had arrived at the bar, no doubt Velvet had taken time to wash them earlier, but her face was still a wreck of cuts and bruises in various stages of healing. "I have.. S-something."

Pyrrha had quickly cleared some room for the younger woman, moving back over to sit by her husband, who had begun to lightly snore as he had finally tipped over the line into sleep. The now vacant chair was pushed out to allow Auburn to sit, and Yang helped the injured girl down until she was carefully situated on it. "What do you mean?"

The girl's pale orange eyes locked on hers as another hand appeared from beneath the blanket, holding aloft a scroll that was battered and dented in a dozen places. "This is Ruby's.. I s-stole it from her things after she was taken to the Pit." There was a hesitation to the Faunus' words, like she was worried that her actions would be taken the wrong way. But Yang just donned a smile, holding the hand in both of her own before taking the offered device. "I caught some video.. J-just the end of things, but if you want to see."

An index finger pressed down on the display and swiped a couple of times, and there was a video queued up to be played on the screen. "I-It's bad, she was injured pretty badly.. But when Blake jumped in.." Auburn gulped, shrugging sheepishly and managing a fairly charming smile, even with her currently rough look and voice. "Well, I thought someone should have some record of how much she risked that night."

Yang hesitated for a moment, glancing over at Pyrrha, who at this point was looking at the scroll with an expression that told her exactly what advice she would receive from the other woman. She placed the device on the table so that Pyrrha could view it as well, and pressed the play button.

It was dark, but there was just enough light to illuminate the central arena as a dark shape charged the glass and jumped at it. The barrier shattered into a thousand pieces, and that form crashed down into the muddy pit below. The camera followed what was revealed to be Blake, shaking for a moment as Auburn had moved forward to get a better look.

There was a chill that ran through Yang's blood as she saw the beowolves in the arena. She had heard the rumors, of course, that Torchwick had been insane enough to capture live Grimm and use them in the fight, but to see them again after four years set her in such a frame of mind that she barely noticed the way Blake handily dispatched the two creatures that came at her.

At least, until she finally noticed the form of her sister, and saw the mud caked skin and rapidly pooling blood that spilled over onto Blake's hands and arms as she lifted Ruby from the floor of the arena. Yang had not heard herself gasp, did not remember placing the palm against her lips, and did not notice the way Pyrrha was looking over at her. All she could do was stare at the horribly injured image of her little sister.

That split second of seeing it all brought what walls she had prepared for this video crashing down, and drew a long sob from the center of Yang's chest. It was everything. The stress of the last four years, the feeling of failure in protecting her little sister. When Summer had passed away, and her father had tried his best but still pulled away, she had swore to herself that she would raise and protect Ruby. That she would prepare her sister for the world, to pursue her dreams and live a life unburdened.

In these long, bitter years since the Breach.. She had failed Ruby.

* * *

The doors of the elevator opened with a light swishing noise, not even a bit different from what Ruby remembered from the times she had been called up to this office during her time at Beacon. She had been one of the few that the Headmaster had taken an interest in back then, always wanting to debrief her after missions or congratulate her on something or the other going on in the school.

In fact, the whole office looked as though it had been locked in time for the last four years. It's gears still slowly turned in the ceiling, the echoing of their movement strangely comforting as she stepped out and walked across the green floor towards the desk that was similarly decorated.

Clockwork gears spun and turned within the desk itself, drawing a small grin from her as she ran her fingers along it. Not a speck of dust to be seen in the entire room. She imagined Ozpin simply ignored the Council's demands, and remained up here for much of the time since they had parted. Stepping past it to look out the massive window that looked over much of the city, her imagination placed the old man here, cane in hand, watching over Vale despite all that had happened.

That thought stole the smile from her lips, as she realized he had now placed that duty on her shoulders.

Ruby turned around, finding Blake stopped only halfway through the room. Her girlfriend was watching her carefully, doing her best to give her a supportive presence but keep out of her space. She nodded at the older woman, reaching into the inner pocket of her jacket to pull out the scroll that had been delivered to her.

"Do you want to.. Be alone for this?" Blake's voice cut through the silence, and drew her gaze away from the device in her hand. She tilted her head slightly, a hint of a smile touching on her lips at the consideration, and Ruby nodded slowly, opening her mouth to apologize. "No, it's okay. Take your time, I'll just be right at the bottom if you need me."

There were no true words to express her appreciation for her girlfriend as she watched the feline Faunus return to the elevator, turn around, and shoot her brilliant smile that caused her to return the expression. When the doors closed, she was left with a warmth in her chest that bloomed and spread out through her limbs, shaking away the chill of the storm that raged outside. Alone in the office now, she looked back at the device in her hand, and hesitated before that desk.

The scroll was held a few inches above the transparent surface as nervously pressed her tongue against the side of her mouth. For some reason, she knew. This was the step forward that could not be taken back. Professor Ozpin had named her a Huntress, the last his school would ever train, but to do this would be her acceptance of that title and the responsibility it bore. A personal commitment to the safety and security of all peoples of Remnant.

Everything she had dreamed of being and wanting since she was old enough to want things.

She pressed the scroll down onto the desk, and immediately the thin green lines of holographic technology snaked out from the device, activating what was hidden within. Just as with the black box she had found in her apartment, these lines coalesced into a replica of her old Professor in the center of the room. Everything from his spectacles to the folds in his clothing that always seemed to impeccably consistent, and the tiny rotating gears in the handle of his cane.

"Hello, Ms. Rose."

* * *

Blake let out a long sigh as she stepped out into the bottom room of Beacon's central tower again. It wasn't exactly ideal to separate from Ruby right now, but with each passing moment in that office, she could feel herself an outsider on what was about to transpire. Ozpin had chosen Ruby, and no matter how much she wished to be by her girlfriend's side, it was easy to accept that this was simply something that had to be done alone. It was certainly made easier to accept by knowing that she would be by Ruby's side when the more perilous parts of this strange journey they had set out on came back up. After all, nothing was about to happen to the younger Faunus upstairs in a closed off office that she would need Blake for.

But perhaps she had spoke too soon for herself.

A man with spiky brown hair and a tuft of facial hair on the bottom of his chin stood before her across the small walkway that led away from the elevator, two leathery bat wings framing his silhouette in the low light as he grinned from ear to ear at her. "Sister Blake.. The High Leader has requested your presence. Come with us peacefully, or we will simply drag you to him if need be."

The 'we' caught her attention as her hand shot up to draw her katana, instead finding only empty air as she remembered leaving it behind at Ember Heights due to their need to get to Beacon without being recognized. It seemed it had been for naught, as another Faunus emerged from the right side of the room. Similar armored leggings that she had worn, and a nearly identical jacket marked this other woman as a similar rank within the White Fang as she had been, but what truly identified her was the spotted skin visible in several places, and the long ponytail that curled upwards at the end like a chameleon's tail.

"Ilia."

The word was dripping with venom on Blake's voice as her hand corrected its course and reached into her jacket to pull her pistol free of the holster hiding it within. The two other Faunus seemed unperturbed by it, smiling even as they took another step forward. "Hello again, Blake. Please, put your weapon down." As if to confuse her even more, a hand raised up slowly to remove the horned Grimm mask that had been hiding the two greyish blue eyes. "I don't mean you any harm.."

"Why would I believe you?!" She shouted the words at the girl that had been her old friend, before everything in the White Fang had been twisted away from its original purpose. Before she had been tortured by those she once called family. "Why would I even trust you?!" Aiming her pistol at the other woman, there was a sickening sound of flesh being pierced that filled the air, and nearly caused her to fire until the form of the bat-winged Faunus slumped to the ground.

In his back were three small blades that were buried several inches into his flesh, connected by a chain that led her gaze back to a woman who stepped in from the doorway leading to the dormitories of Beacon. "Because he was here to take you back to Adam.. And  _she_  called me to help instead of assisting him in doing so." With a flourish of a wrist, the blades were swept back to be caught deftly in a hand while the chain was bound around a forearm, and Sienna Khan stepped fully out into the light.

Blake's aim on Ilia slowly dropped, but it was already forgotten as she stared blankly at what had to be a ghost. From the black-and-orange furred ears and the dark stripes that lined brown skin, to the piercing orange eyes that were trained upon her, she couldn't believe that this woman was standing in front of her. "But.. Y-you're.."

"Dead?" Sienna chuckled, stowing the chain whip on her belt as she stepped over the body of the Faunus she had slain. "Not quite as much as Adam would prefer, I'm afraid."

Glancing between Ilia and the tigress with a cautious expression, Blake lowered her pistol, but kept a firm grip on it. "What is this?"

"A chance to help the Faunus, Blake." Ilia was the one who spoke up, the other Faunus remaining where she was, mask in hand, but making no moves to get closer to her. "To undo the damage that Adam has caused since he took over."

She snarled at the girl, glaring at her old friend for a long moment before Sienna stepped up beside her, resting a surprisingly gentle hand on her shoulder. She nearly jumped away at the touch, still reeling in the aftershocks of disbelief. When she was younger, when her parents had been forced to step away from the fight for equality, it had been Sienna who she followed then. A level-headed woman with a passion for the fight, if a believer in more violent methods that she had been raised to accept. "A chance to be free of him forever."

Blake finally holstered her weapon, reaching up to push the hand free of her shoulder. "Don't manipulate me, Sienna. You want to be in charge again, and you want me to help you get there."

There was a smile that revealed the older woman's fangs for a moment, and the tigress took a respectful step back from her. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to manipulate you, I just want you by my side when we return the White Fang to its original purpose." Sienna's expression slipped, and a small frown formed. "I know you aren't a believer anymore, but even so, you cannot be okay with what it has become. With what.. Faunus have become."

That was enough to set her back on her heels, and she took a long look over at Ilia, who looked awkward and out of place since Blake had pushed back against the proposal, and was making an effort to focus her eyes everywhere that Blake was not. "..And you're willing to follow her?"

Those eyes snapped to her, and the spots on Ilia's cheeks turned into a light red color, bordering on the pink of a blush. "I-I.. I am. Many of us are." The other Faunus looked down after a second. "After what happened to you, and the way he has ordered us to treat our own kind.." With balled up fists, Ilia finally looked back up at her, a steely resolve evident in her gaze. "We stand a real chance to change how society treats us, with Sienna back."

"It isn't about power for me, Blake." Looking to Sienna, she searched the older woman's expression for any sign of deceit. Instead she found only earnest expression in the tigress' features. "I want the Humans to respect us, but I want to do it the right way. If Adam continues on the way he has, we'll all end up dead or outside the Barricade by the time they finish it."

Blake found her gaze drawn to the floor, and then sliding back along to where the elevator sat. Her thoughts turned to Ruby, to what her girlfriend would do in this situation. The younger woman had always had such a strong pull to what was the right course of action, a certainty in her actions that Blake had always envied. "I.. Can't make this choice." She turned back to face Sienna and Ilia, a determined line set in her lips. "Not alone, at least. I believe we deserve equality, and I'm willing to fight the right way to get it.. But I'm going to wait for Ruby to come back down."

"Because no matter what I do." There was a narrowing to Ilia's eyes as they darted between her and the elevator doors behind her, but the calculating expression emanating from Sienna was enough to draw out a further explanation. "I'm going to do it with her by my side."

* * *

"Hello, Ms. Rose."

The hologram of Professor Ozpin leaned on his cane and smiled at her, it's replication spot on, having obviously been recorded in this very place. "Your presence here is appreciated, which means you have decided that this world is still worth fighting for, and that I have chosen wisely to pass this on to you."

"You will find the storage drive I spoke about previously inside the desk, and while it contains all the information pertinent to this group I have been tracking, there is more on it that you must know about." Ruby glanced over at the desk, seeing the closer drawer on the back of it. Curiosity itched at the back of her mind, demanding she open it and check, but she ignored it for now. The recording was still playing. "Records vital to the Hunter program and the Academies, things that could not be allowed to fall into the wrong hands. That is why, in the event that my scroll has fallen into the wrong hands, there is an additional security measure on the drive."

She could see that same confident half-smile that the Professor had worn in life reflected on this hologram, and it almost made her want to return the grin before she remembered that it did not matter to this recording. "It's files can only be accessed once this measure has been unlocked, and it can only be unlocked by your former partner, Weiss Schnee."

Ruby could feel her cheeks grow cold as the blood drained from her face, and there a chill that seeped into her body at the mention of Weiss. "I know that you and she parted on rough terms, and that contact has been utterly non-existent since that day. But I hope you also know how important it is that this information finds it way into your hands. Not just so that you may stop the current plot affecting Vale, but that you may look to the future as well."

"In pursuit of that, please locate the button on the inside of the desk drawer, near the back of it and on the top." The recording paused in place, waiting for her as she suddenly scrambled to pull open the drawer. Inside was a slim, black data drive, just smaller than a scroll. She pulled it out and placed it upon the transparent surface of the desk before reaching back in and fumbling around for the button. It took a few seconds to locate, but she pressed down on it immediately.

There was a whirring of gears, and a section of the desk opened on top. A small pedestal rose as the clockworks inside came to a halt and were shifted out of the way to allow this to move, and displayed upon it was a familiar shape. "As I said before, I hope you will forgive me the liberties I took in recovering and repairing it, but a Huntress should always be armed with the weapon she built."

Crescent Rose sat before her, and a shaking hand was all she could manage to lay upon its smooth red metal. Her fingers found the controls, and with but a touch, the weapon began to unfurl. Parts extended and unfolded, and eventually the massive blade itself fully developed out of the stock of the weapon. Tears were in her eyes as she touched it gingerly, as if it would fall apart in front of her if she dared to do more than look.

"I know it will serve you well in the trying times to come." The recording continued, unfazed by her own surge of emotions as she gently caused the weapon to contract back down to a more manageable form. The last she had seen of it was the blade shattering against the bone plates of an Alpha Beowolf, the very same creature that had torn her left eye from its socket. For him to have recovered every bit of it and repair it, it meant that he had planned for this moment for quite some time before his death.

"With it, you should also find my cane." She tore her eyes away from Crescent Rose, setting her gaze upon the white handle of the cane she had so often seen the Professor walking with. She reached down to pick it up, bouncing it in her palm a few times before glancing back to the hologram.

There was a hint of mirth in Ozpin's eyes as he watched her, the recording seeming to have guessed her confusion with this discovery as if it were the old Headmaster standing before her in the flesh.

"Now with this, I have a separate request.."

* * *

 


	23. And If I Could I'd Take Back Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art: Commissions done by the wonderful and incredibly talented Noxypep on Tumblr/Keethy on DeviantArt! Find them here: tinyurl.com/LastHuntressAU
> 
> Ruby contemplates the nature of her mission and what it means to be a Huntress, then she and Blake receive a bit more information about what Sienna's plans are, and their role in them. Yang offers some words of advice, and Weiss makes a desperate move..

* * *

_**Last Huntress - Chapter 23** _

-And If I Could I'd Take Back Years-

* * *

Ruby sat in the high backed chair in Ozpin's office, staring at the extended cane in her hands. The message the old Headmaster had left her ended minutes ago, it's instructions clear but it's purpose still shrouded in mystery. She struggled with the why of his actions. Why her, why now, why send her to Weiss.

She bit her lower lip at that thought, feeling the frigid lance of fear strike into her chest as she thought about that reunion. After four years would Weiss even let her in the building? Would she have her arrested?

Ruby's eyes slid up from the cane, rising up from her seat to walk towards the window that looked out over the city of Vale. Even from this distance, even through the storm that looked to be finally starting to calm, she could see the buildings through it all, their structures lit up in bright neon or massive advertisement screens. As she rested her weight on the cane, both hands upon its pommel, she noticed that from here, she could even see Torchwick's club. It's garish design and tacky spotlights practically making it a beacon in the night.

She grit her teeth at the sight of it, the memories of fighting in the Pits all too present on her mind. It was her best chance to track the gangster down, and with Crescent Rose in hand, finally kill him. She imagined what Ozpin would say, were he to find her here, contemplating if revenge or duty were more important to her.

" _You know what he'd say."_

There came a guttural growl from her chest at that voice, her own voice, and her grip on the cane tightened until her knuckles turned white.

" _Murderer."_

But Ozpin was gone, and she had only her own experience to form a new course. She had let vengeance cloud her judgment before, had done all she could to try and stop Torchwick, and it had only ended in more death. She closed her eyes, and focused on what she had become.

A huntress.

The last one, Ozpin has said.

Ruby opened her eyes, letting out a sigh as she relaxed and leaned back, pulling the cam up to look at the intricate designs running along the handle.

" _It is a Huntress' sworn duty to protect this world, from any forces that conspire against it."_

It was an old memory, during her first year in Beacon. After Blake had run, and she had been confronted by Ozpin in the wake of it, and the Headmaster has revealed that all along he had known about the ears she had pinned beneath her hair. Had known of what she was.

Pressing two fingers on the lever, she collapsed the cane down and stared at it for a moment before returning her gaze to the city below. Rage that had welled up inside her slowly bled away in the face of that memory, leaving behind it a clarifying acceptance.

She had failed to uphold that duty once before, but never again.

"Torchwick can wait, then."

* * *

The ride back down in the elevator was strange. Ruby felt different, somehow. Lighter. There was still a gnawing worry that the path she had be set on was setting her onto a collision course with Weiss, but there was also a sense that it was the right path forward. That is was what needed to be done to continue walking towards a brighter future.

It was a feeling that at once was both alien and familiar to her, an assurity she had not felt for four years. A purpose she hadn't expected to find. The last few months were filled with things she had not expected. Nearly dying at least a handful of times, training again to hone and direct her Aura almost as well as she used to, recovering Crescent Rose. Most of all, she hadn't expected to be reunited with or have fallen so quickly for..

The elevator dinged as it arrived, the doors sliding open to reveal the familiar Faunus that had been waiting for her, and two unknown women flanking the feline.

"Blake!"

Her musing smile had vanished, and the cane she held by its handle was extended as she rushed forward. It was the closest weapon on hand, and the few steps it took to reach the first stranger and lunge was almost too quick for her girlfriend to stop.

But an arm wrapped around her midsection and a step into her path brought her to a screeching halt. "Ruby! Its okay, they're.. Friends."

Blake gave her a slight smile at the way she was so ready to rush in to her defense, but waited until Ruby relaxed and collapsed the cane back into the handle before she pointed to the other two Faunus present. "This is Ilia Amitola, an.. Old friend of mine, still in the White Fang. And this is Sienna Khan, she used to lead the White Fang."

"Ah, the famous Ruby Rose.." The tiger Faunus looked her over, taking a step forward and extending a hand towards her. "It's good to finally meet you."

Looking again over at Blake, she blinked before shifting Ozpin's old weapon to her other hand to take the offered handshake. "I.. Heard you were dead?"

Sienna only laughed, shaking her head. "Adam Taurus is the kind of man to toss me off a mountain and not check if I ever hit the bottom. Luckily for me."

Ruby nodded in agreement, not really believing that was all there was to that story, before looking over at the more aloof Ilia. "And you?"

"Only here to convince Blake to join us."

The reply was decidedly cold, and it only took the way Blake glanced between them both to tell Ruby exactly why she had already struck out with the chameleon Faunus. But a touch of jealousy paled next to the idea of Blake returning to the group that had tortured her. "Join them..?"

Blake managed not to audibly gulp when silver eyes settled on her once again, searching her expression with a cautious look. "They.. Want us to help them take back the White Fang from Adam. To turn it back to its original purpose of establishing equality for Faunus."

"We kinda have some.." Ruby glanced between the strangers and her girlfriend, feeling suddenly as if this conversation needed to be had much more privately. Certainly away from two women she had just met and a body bleeding out on the floor. Instead, she did the next best she could, and stressed the next word. "Things.. We need to do first."

"So Blake told us. But time is of the essence." Looking into those striking orange eyes, it was easy to see why Sienna had inspired the fight for Faunus, had inspired Blake in her youth. There was passion behind her words, and a sort of charisma that even Ruby had to admit was tempting to follow. "Adam plans to attack the Gentlemen. He believes they are weak now, due in no small part to your escape from them, and I plan to have those loyal to me strike down those loyal to him during that battle. But it is an even fight, and we need an answer soon."

"You two are our best bet for an advantage. None of us hold any love for Adam Taurus, Blake is one of the most ferocious fighters I've ever met." There was a gleam to the smile Sienna sent Ruby's way in particular, and a knowing expression tossed towards the recovered weapon she held. "As for you, I suspect you are ever bit the Huntress they never let you be. I saw you in the Vytal Tournament, I saw your skill in battle. Having you on our side could make all the difference."

"And what about your plans for after we kill Adam and you get a whole gang of Faunus to follow you again?" Ruby didn't stop the glare that threatened to lend itself to her eyes. Sienna was clever, but it all felt a little too smooth to her. "You were the one who started the White Fang down the path of violence, and it didn't work."

Blake took a step to stand closer beside her girlfriend, sharing the same hard gaze set on Sienna. "A question I had as well. I won't fight for you to get your power back."

"I.. Understand your caution." The tigress looked between them for a long moment. Her ears, larger than both of theirs, folded down in a moment of what looked to be weary honesty. "In truth, I don't know what comes after. If the White Fang survives under my command, I don't even know if it will remain the White Fang. It was a name that was meant to be strong, a rallying point for our kind. Now it is.. Corrupted. Your father was a much better leader than I turned out to be, Blake."

Ruby looked over at her girlfriend, concern readily apparent in her eyes as she watched the older Faunus, the slight tightening around Blake's eyes. They had never talked about Blake's parents, and it left her wondering just what was being implied.

"Go. Do what you need to do. Ilia and I shall dispose of Yuma's body, and await your answer." Sienna Khan stepped aside, gesturing towards the door that led back outside, to the Beacon courtyard. The woman paused, looking them both over one last time before they parted. "But I would prefer you both had a say in the future of our species. If nothing else, think on that."

* * *

Yang was placing glasses in the sink when she heard the knock at the door to Ember Heights, and glanced over to it with a skeptical look. Pyrrha and Jaune had woken up only an hour ago, stumbling out of the bar in each other's arms to call from a cab to take them home. Auburn had returned to bed shortly after, her injuries draining much of her energy. She moved to unlock the deadbolt holding the door closed, and slowly opened the entrance a few inches.

Standing outside and soaked after their walk back through the storm were Ruby and Blake, but her younger sister gave her a smile despite the way the girl's wolf ears were folded down, the fur sticking up in odd ways due to being wet. Yang beckoned them in, closing and locking the door behind them as they began to peel away their wet jackets. "Everything go.. Alright?"

"It went.. Interestingly." Ruby shot a glance towards Blake before moving over to set her things down on the bar. "Also.. Found this." She turns back, using the mechanism within Crescent Rose to cause the weapon to unfold into its full size, and she carefully hefted it in both hands, its massive blade inches from the floor as she sheepishly grinned up at Yang.

Her sister rushed over with a curious expression, touching the red metal of the massive scythe. "Ozpin had this?" There was a sense of wonderment in Yang's voice, an echo of excitement that made Ruby's smile only grow. No matter what she said, Ruby knew that her sister missed the life of danger and combat, being in peak condition and never knowing what the next mission would bring. Even if she wouldn't return to that life, it was obvious now to see how she missed it.

"He found all the pieces somehow.. Fixed it to give to me." Ruby collapsed the weapon down again, setting it on the counter with a solid clang of metal. "I guess he wanted someone armed with a better weapon than a revolver following in his footsteps."

She snickered at the way Yang's expression had darkened when she looked back. "Not that I'm about to prance around Vale with a weapon that is obviously illegal. Well.. Not yet at least."

Blake stepped up to the blonde's side, her expression more serious. "What about Weiss?" When Yang looked between the two Faunus for an answer, she decided to elaborate. "Ozpin's message said that Ruby needs to take a data drive to Weiss to unlock it. However your little sister has been avoiding the question of whether she is going to."

When both sets of eyes settled on Ruby, she slid back onto one of the bar stools, letting out a sigh as her shoulders slumped. "I don't want to see her." The bitter taste of those words was the same acrid taste of truth, and she lowered her head to avoid looking at the other two women. "She doesn't want to see me."

A warm hand pressed down on her shoulder, gripping it tightly and comfortingly. It's presence drew her gaze upwards, until her eyes locked with the twin pools of bright lilac color staring back at her. "If you have to.. It could be a good way to put that past to rest. To move forward, like Dad always said to?"

She looked away, and continued to avert her eyes for a long moment before letting out a long sigh and finally tilting her head back to groan. "Fine." Yang laughed at her, and there was even a chuckle from Blake as she settled back against the bar. "But only because there isn't another way. I need her. But.. I don't know what will happen. Or even if she really did survive that bombing."

"She's going to be just fine. And we'll be right there, so you won't have to worry." Yang cheerfully explained before clapping her shoulder and letting go. Her sister shot a look towards Blake, standing a bit straighter. "I  _won't_ be sitting this one out."

The feline Faunus offered her a brief nod, before the blond woman looked back to Ruby. "But in the morning. I'm wiped and you two look like you haven't slept in a day. Get some sleep and we'll figure out how or even if we can get to Weiss tomorrow." Yang knocked on the bar counter a few times before walking towards the stairs, offering them a soft 'goodnight' before disappearing through the door.

Ruby let out a sigh, looking back at her girlfriend, who took a few steps to stand right next to the stool she sat in, her knees pressed just above Blake's hips as the older Faunus spoke. "We should get some sleep. Hopefully recover some of your Aura after that run in with Neo." When all she gave was avoidance and a soft noise that could have meant anything, she felt Blake press a little closer. "It's the only way forward, Ruby. But you have to want to walk it, remember that, please?"

"I know." She finally made eye contact with the other woman, her breath catching at how close those amber colored eyes were, and how completely they consumed her vision as she dumbly stared. That is, until a thought shook her from her stupor. "Blake.. What happened to your parents?"

There was a momentary expression of confusion that passed over Blake's face that was then replaced by sadness as the older Faunus took a few seconds to reply. "I.. Don't know." Ruby reached forward, draping both arms around her girlfriend's shoulders in order to offer what little comfort she could. "Adam never let me track them down, never let me call them. I know they're still in Menagerie."

Blake looked down then, her bangs hiding her expression as she spoke with a tone dipped in shame. "It's been years, I'm scared of what they will say if I reach out. The last time I saw them I called them cowards for not wanting to continue the fight." The Faunus chuckled humorlessly, shaking her head. "I was just a stupid little girl.."

Ruby settled a palm on Blake's chin, tilting her girlfriend's face up to look at her. "I'm sure they'd be happy to know you're okay, more than anything." She pulled the other Faunus close, touching their lips together tenderly.

When she finally pulled back from the kiss, Blake still looked uncertain, but perhaps a tiny bit more hopeful. "Maybe.. Maybe when this is all over? The enemies we've made, that Ozpin has us chasing.."

Ruby gave a slow nod, understanding the hesitation that their situation could bring. There was danger on all sides now, and it all felt like it was closing in. Adam wanted them dead, Torchwick wanted them dead, the police wanted to arrest her. That last one likely ended with her dead as well, if they were as paid off as Pyrrha thought. Unlike Blake, though, there was no reason to avoid Weiss aside from her own feelings. If things were as dire as Ozpin thought, then she could no longer hide from what she had done in order to spare herself grief.

Reaching down to pull Blake's scroll from the pocket of her girlfriend's jeans, she let out a sigh as she brought up the interface to make a call. She tried to ignore the proud smile that spread over the other Faunus' lips, but despite her efforts the corners of her own lips began to turn upward as it chased away the butterflies that were suddenly filling her stomach.

It was a number she had memorized during her years at Beacon, one she would not soon forget. She only had to hope that Weiss hadn't ever blocked the direct line they had set up for emergencies. Raising the device up to her ear, it rang exactly once before a click announced it was picked up. "Office of Weiss Schnee, Penny Polendina speaking. Ms. Schnee is unavailable, can I take a message?"

"I need to speak to Weiss." The assistant who had answered her call was already beginning to rattle on into what had to be a scripted excuse. But she trusted in her instinct, trusted that her former partner would not go down so easily. She locked eyes with Blake, with those gorgeous pools of molten gold and admired the pale skin that contrasted so wonderfully with the wild, dark hair that fell about her girlfriend's shoulders. "Tell her it's Ruby Rose."

And just like that, the line went dead silent, and she knew that her gut had been right.

* * *

"James, can you hear me?"

Weiss Schnee stood over her desk, using her index finger to tune in the dials on the connection. A secured transmission was always a pain to ensure the quality of the call, but it meant that no one else was going to be listening in, that she could speak without fear her ruse would be uncovered. The holographic display flickered with static, and though she could hear Commander Ironwood speaking, it was so garbled as to be unintelligible.

She flipped her bangs out of her vision with a huff of annoyance before fiddling with another dial, finally cracking the smallest of grins when the gray streaked hair came into view on the screen. "There we go. How about now, James?"

"Better, Weiss. Good to see you vertical." There was a haze of static that passed over the screen, but she could still see the way the man was smiling at being informed of her safety. "I can send for Winter, if you want?"

"No need, Commander." She spoke matter-of-factly, though there was a tug of guilt at the realization her older sibling was operating under the thought she was clinging to life in a coma. Winter had never been particularly close, but in the wake of their mother's death, she was the only family left that Weiss considered worthy of the word. "Please inform her privately after this, but for now I need your help."

She pressed the haptic interface on her desk a few times before sending the relevant surveillance to the other end of the call, and watched as Ironwood's eyes scanned over the photos. "The Council has wasted no time in taking advantage of my apparent demise, and Barricade forces have been deployed into Vale instead of remaining on the wall. I need you to attempt to order them back to their posts, before the situation deteriorates."

It took a long moment for Ironwood to speak up, and if Weiss hadn't known any better, she could have sworn she saw him nervously shift from foot to foot. "I can try, but with you remaining out of commission, the Council's orders do supercede my own.."

"I know, James." She leaned forward, shaking her head as she felt the walls closing in. If the Council learned she survived, they could seize upon the confusion and storm the building using her own forces before she knew her duplicity was discovered. Something had to give, had to go right. She refused to believe that she could be laid low, that her mission could fail due to the selfish ambitions of a few jumped-up bureaucrats. "But you are the only ranking member I trust to try. I am without allies here, and to reveal myself would run our enemies to ground. I just need them to be a bit bolder, to expose themselves just a hair more.. And I will bring them down."

Ironwood watched her for a second, his blue eyes searching through her expression as if he were checking if she were still sane. It was a fair assessment, she had just openly admitted that the Council was her enemy, that she wanted them to overextend so she could attack. But he relaxed after a moment and stood at attention, his loyalty had been earned over the years, over her commitment to Remnant and its people. "Then I will do my best, Weiss."

The door to her room slid open, the long hallway leading to the other rooms of the penthouse floor of Schnee Tower revealed as Penny stepped in with an urgent expression on her face. Glancing to her assistant for a moment before turning back, she moved to press the interface to end the call. "Good, report to me once its done. Schnee out."

She rested against the desk for a long moment, before taking a deep breath and turning to face her assistant. "Yes, Ms. Polendina?"

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Ms. Schnee." There was an undeniable squeak to the young woman's voice, a nervousness that almost made her smile. She saw the scroll clutched in Penny's hands, and could ascertain that it must have been some journalist who refused to take accept the official story and had flustered the poor girl. "It's just.."

"Penny. Assertiveness, we have talked about this. Tell whoever it is that I am in terrible condition and physically cannot speak." She tilted her head at the way the woman practically pranced as she walked over briskly.

Penny kept her voice low as she whispered out her next words, worried of how they might be received. "It's Ruby Rose!"

That stunned Weiss. She was wholly unprepared for that to be who was on the other end of that scroll, and sent her thoughts spinning as she immediately began to pace the length of her desk. The remnant of her right arm began to throb immediately, and she could feel every vein that coursed with that accursed venom, the last memento of the girl she had been glad to be rid of.

But circumstances had changed.

She paused midstep, turning back to face her assistant. "Tell her how to get in without being seen. One of the security doors I enter through, one with no cameras. You will escort her up here personally, do you understand?"

Penny hesitated, watching her with a perplexed expression. "Ms. Schnee.. Are you sure?"

Weiss rocked back on a heel at that thought, glancing over to the darkened windows and down into the muted image of Vale below. "No, I am not. But Commander Ironwood is unlikely to succeed in wresting control of the Barricade forces from the Council, and I am frightfully short of allies." She slid her gaze back to the other woman, giving another nod. "There are too few to trust in Vale, and no one else skilled enough to help me. If nothing else, Ruby can be trusted to not try and kill me."

At least, Weiss hoped that was the case.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: As I said, I'm gonna be updating here as well as on FFnet, and while I'm still learning the ropes of this site, I am liking it! Please let me know what you think, and a shout out to those who left kudos.. Which are good, right? Haha, anyway I'll catch ya'll next time this updates! -Fox


	24. Do You Take The Non Believers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art: Commissions done by the wonderful and incredibly talented Noxypep on Tumblr/Keethy on DeviantArt! Find them here: tinyurl.com/LastHuntressAU
> 
> Ruby, Blake, and Yang meet with Weiss, but the truth interrupts the reunion..

* * *

_**Last Huntress - Chapter 24** _

-Do You Take The Non Believers-

* * *

Ruby stuffed her hands into her pockets as she tossed another glance at the door they stood outside of. She had followed the instructions Weiss' assistant had given, locating the hidden entrance within the sewers beneath Schnee Tower. But now that they were here, she felt the urge to run away rising up inside her, as every thought brought a more horrific reaction to their reunion than the last. Blake seemed to sense her misgivings, and gently bumped a shoulder against hers to pull her from her thoughts.

The older Faunus was waiting for her gaze with a wide smile, and an encouraging nod as she reached over and took her girlfriend's hand. There was the constant shuffling of boots on concrete a few feet away, where Yang was pacing in short circles as they waited. The girl who had answered her call had told her eight o'clock sharp, and yet was now ten minutes late. It left her on edge, especially with the instruction of not bringing any weapons. She felt naked without her revolver, without Crescent Rose. She'd even take the sword Torchwick had given her at this point.

Just when she was about to grab Blake's scroll to call Weiss again, there was the sound of electronic locks whirring and unlocking before the door swung open, revealing a young woman with curly orange hair in the doorway. She was dressed in an finely tailored grey blouse with a darker skirt, and her bright green eyes scanned over them all with a wide and nervous smile. "Salutations! My name is Penny Polendina, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Uh.. Hi." Yang was the first to recover, stepping forward with an annoyed look inside the dark stairwell that had been revealed. "Kinda late, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am sorry about that. Ms. Schnee was very clear about her instructions, and I ran into the head of security on my way here." The woman leaned a bit closer, dropping her voice to an almost conspiratorial whisper. "We will have to take a more careful route on the way back up."

Ruby stepped forward then, placing a hand on Yang's arm to calm her sister's annoyance as she looked at the strange Human woman. "It's not a problem, Penny. I'm Ruby, this is my sister Yang, and that's Blake."

Penny's eyes moved to each of them in turn, before she looked over to find the feline Faunus behind the door that had opened, who offered a small wave. "I see, it is a pleasure to meet all of you! Ms. Schnee has told me very little of you, I look forward to learning more!"

While both of the other women donned confused expressions, Ruby cocked her head to side and smiled at the cheerful demeanor of the Human. "I'm sure she had her reasons, we should get moving."

"Of course!" Stepping back inside, Penny waved at them. "Please come in, and make sure to stay quiet. This is one of the many entrances Ms. Schnee uses to enter the building, and we've disabled the cameras, but we must reach the elevator without being spotted."

They filed in after the girl, following her up the stairs as they began to climb up levels from what had to be a sub basement. The only sounds were the impacts of their boots as they continued on for several minutes in silence, until Penny motioned for them to stop, opening the side door on one level and glancing inside.

"So Penny." Yang was the one to speak up, drawing the other Human back inside the stairwell with a curious look. "Why all the sneaking around?"

"Oh! I'm sure you know about the bombing that took place at the Breach Memorial dedication, yes?" She waited until each of them had nodded before continuing. "Well Ms. Schnee is certain it was meant to target her, and that many people are involved. She is attempting to lay low, and let the Council reveal that they knew about the bombing. Possibly even planned it."

Ruby looked Penny over, making a small noise of acknowledgement before speaking. "And you've been her assistant for a couple of years?"

"Yes, almost two now. She's a great boss to work for!"

Penny's exuberant response only grew the smile on Ruby's lips as she continued. "Where did you work before here?"

"I.." Bright green eyes snapped to all three of the women, two of whom were looking at Ruby with confused expressions. "I didn't. ..Work anywhere before, I mean! T-this is my first job!"

"Oh, lucky you then." Ruby gestures towards the door, her eyes still studying the strange girl. "Are we going through here?"

"Y-Yes." Penny looked a bit flustered as she opened the door and motioned for them to follow. "Follow me, please. Stay close!"

It was only a short distance to the elevator down the hallway, and they all quietly slipped inside before Penny inserted a keycard and pressed the button for the top floor. The doors closed quickly and there was a barely perceptible lurch as it began to climb.

Ruby caught Blake looking at her, concern in her eyes. She tried to shoot back a confident smile, put on a mask, but the effect must have been much less that she desired, because the older Faunus reached over to take her hand and squeeze it comfortingly.

The elevator slowed as it neared the top, coming to a stop just as the doors slid open, a tiny ring signaling their arrival. As they stepped out, all three newcomers looked around in amazement at their surroundings. The lobby was a wide circle, it's ceiling a sloping and layered snowflake design that quietly rotated amongst itself, the shining blue crystal sending a brilliant array of light onto the spotless white floor below.

Two unassuming doors stood to the left and right of the elevator, painted the same white as the walls, while the massive double doors in front of them were left a natural brown oak color, their wooden surfaces carved with intricate and weaving designs all centered around the Schnee snowflake emblem. It was a grand design, fit for the richest and most powerful woman in the world.

But beneath the awe, Ruby felt a twinge of annoyance at the display. Weiss had always been proud, but this was ostentatious to a degree that spoke more about her father Jacques than the girl she had known. It shouldn't have bothered her as much as it did, but as she walked below the admittedly beautiful crystal display, she couldn't help but adopt a scowl as Penny opened the double doors.

The long hallway was a darker shade of grey, it's walls lined with busts set on pedestals. There was several dozen, each of them marked with a nameplate, each of them ancestors of the Schnee line. Ruby knew them as the previous heads of the family throughout the centuries, a list of names that Weiss had rattled off years ago coming to mind. Yet the last one was an empty pedestal, it's nameplate marked with Weiss' own name, instead of her father.

A fitting tribute to the man, Ruby thought, to be forgotten and discarded.

The next set of doors were made of a reinforced alloy, their white steel frames less decorated and much more functional. A last fallback if the penthouse of the tower was invaded, if Ruby had to guess. It was a sign of paranoia, to think that anyone could get through the headquarters of the Schnee Dust & Arms Corporation with the intent to harm Weiss Schnee and make it this far. It didn't bode well for what they had come here to do.

Penny paused at the door, placing her palm flat against the door. Beams of red light flashed for a second, scanning the hand before the sound of the locks disengaging could be heard, and the doors swung inward. Their guide led the way, taking a few steps into the room before looking back at them and gesturing forward to the office inside. "Ms. Schnee, your guests."

Turning from where she was leaning over the desk, Weiss Schnee looked over the newcomers in her office with an even gaze. It settled upon Ruby, and she could not help but stare back. For a brief moment, all the problems seemed a world away, and her breath caught in her lungs as she stared at the woman who had been her closest friend, her lover.

It was like a hot iron stabbed straight through her heart.

* * *

To Ruby, it was incredible how much she could still see of her old partner in the woman before her, beside how much different she had become. The bluish-white vest that was buttoned over a white shirt with red accents, the long hair that was wrapped in a blue band into a tight ponytail that hung down to her ankles, the pistol strapped to her left thigh.

But there was still that same pink scar, those same pale blue eyes with such a guarded look to them that it was a wonder they had ever been friends at all.

And to Weiss, it was much of the same. Her cold gaze settled on the scars that now marked both sides of Ruby's face, and traces of a tattoo creeping up the Faunus' left neck. But there was, impossibly so, the same two silver eyes staring back at her with visible trepidation in them. Though it had grown, there was those same red highlights to the younger girl's hair, and to the wolf ears standing alert on top of the structured mess.

But then those eyes left her, studying her sister and her girlfriend with less of a degree of scrutiny to them. Not even an ounce of surprise when her gaze settled on Blake. "Yang, Blake.." Icy orbs snapped back to stare at her, and the voice spoke coldly. "Ruby."

"Weiss." She wasted no more time, gritting her teeth and finding the eagerness to get this over with. "We need your help."

"I thought so. After four years, I couldn't think of another reason you would call me." The woman scoffed, straightening and holding her solitary hand behind her back. "It certainly wasn't to see if I had actually survived, was it?"

Yang stepped in between them, a nervous bit of a smile portrayed on her lips as she quickly tried to sidestep any unpleasantness. "That is.. An added bonus. We all worried when we heard the news, Weiss. It is good to see you are okay." The peacemaking seemed to work, as the woman's posture loosened, and she tilted her head to the side. "But we do need you. There's a drive that Ozpin left behind, and you're the only one who can open it."

Letting out a sigh, Weiss took a long moment before she nodded. "Fine then. Where is it?" Ruby pulled it from her back pocket, the small metal rectangle rather unassuming for how important the old Headmaster had made it seem. Stepping forward to take it from the wolf Faunus, she turned on a heel and marched right back to her desk, placing it upon the surface. Diagnostics immediately appeared around it, telling her statistics on capacity, but little more. After a long moment, a small notification popped up on her interface.

It was a miniature version of Weiss' own emblem, spinning in the air above the drive. She couldn't help the smile that found its way onto her features, at just how extra the old man needed to be. Reaching out with her hand, she swiped her gloved fingers across the snowflake, and it burst into nothingness. A second later a haptic interface appeared above her desk, a chess match already part way through a game.

She made a noise of appreciation. "Game on, Ozpin."

* * *

It was a common end game set up on the board, both sides down to two pieces each. White had a pawn, and its king. Black had rook, right beside its king.

Weiss had played against the Headmaster many times in her time at Beacon, finding a worthy opponent in Ozpin that hadn't been matched since she had outstripped her father's skill at the game at a young age. She touched her fingers to the board, watching as the white figurines flashed in response. "An interesting password." A number three flashed above the board a second after. "With limited tries, it seems.."

"Can you get through it?"

Ruby's voice was like nails on chalkboard to her ears as she sighed and looked in the younger girl's direction. "I can, if you let me focus." Her biting remark caused the wolf ears to lay down flat, and silver eyes to narrow into a glare that she ignored as she turned her gaze back onto the board.

Simple enough, she touched upon the white king and moved it forward. An aggressive strategy, to get close enough to take the rook, force the other side to forfeit the game. Even as she moved the king, the rook slid into place to take her pawn that was near the other side of the board from where it started.

Weiss narrowed her eyes, picking up the holographic king between her index and middle finger and moving it towards the rook again. The rook took her pawn, and the board flickered back to its original configuration. The number two flashed over the board, indicating that she only had two tries left to figure out the play to victory.

"Only two tries left."

Ruby's voice cut through the silence hanging the room again, and it sent a flash of heat up her spine. She turned to face the younger woman, snarling her words at her former partner. "Shut up, Ruby." There wasn't an effort to wait for Yang's response as she turned back to the board, closing her eyes and rubbing her fingers at the bridge of her nose. "Let me think.."

It had to be the pawn. The kings were lined up across the board, and the rook was set in such a way that it had to move twice in order to place her king in check. It was easy enough to move the pawn forward once, and then she watched the rook slide across the displayed board, getting ready to force her into check.

She moved the pawn again, into its eighth rank. A menu popped up of all the other pieces she could promote it into. The choice was easy enough, and she selected the queen piece. Again, the simulated game reset to its original state, and a one appeared over the board. "That.. That should have worked, it should have been the end game then."

It was the same voice behind her, aggravating her so. "Are you sure?" Weiss elected to do nothing but shoot the younger woman a glare this time, and to her surprise Ruby nodded and looked down, a silent promise to stay quiet.

And for her, she began to think, running through all of the games she could still remember playing against Ozpin. If it was simply a password, she wouldn't have been needed. It had to be a check on her identity. It wasn't a puzzle, it was a replay. "You paranoid bastard.." She again moved the pawn, the turned moving with practiced ease until the promotion menu appeared again.

She paused with her hand in midair, swallowing down her worry that she could be wrong. Her fingers pressed upon the haptic interface of the rook piece. The pawn flickered into a rook, and she watched the black king dissolve into nothingness. The board soon followed, and there was a whirr from the data drive. A new notification appeared where the game had been, this one a spinning version of the emblem of Beacon Academy.

"..What was that?"

Turning back to face Yang and answer her question, Weiss stook a bit taller than she had been. "It was the ending to one of the matches I played against Ozpin during our first year at Beacon.. Choosing rook was unusual in that situation, as choosing queen would mean almost certain victory. He asked me why I chose rook. I told him that I could have beat him with a queen, but I wanted to beat him with an intentional disadvantage." She chuckled, looking back on the memory, a sunny day in the Beacon courtyard. "Because if I could beat someone who rivaled my skill at a disadvantage, it proved that I was the more skilled."

She had not, after all, ignored all of her father's lessons. And the rare occasions that he had contributed to her growth as a person, she had taken forward with a zeal. Weiss shook her head, clearing away such thoughts as she pressed upon the symbol of the Academy above the drive.

Immediately the holographic screen shot out to all corners of the room, popping up dozens if not hundreds of folders, dossiers, and reports. A quick glance told her it had to be everything the Academy would have had on record.

One file in particular opened on its own, spreading out into dozens of rows of dossiers on students, active Huntsmen, and potential candidates for Beacon enrollment. Many looked updated to most recent records, showing addresses, places of employment, spouses, and known associates.

But what was truly alarming was how many of them were discolored from the normal white of the hologram hue. Most were grey in color, marked with a label that simply said 'Missing', but there were more than enough colored bright red and labelled 'Deceased' that it immediately set off warnings in all of their thoughts. Most that were left unmarked were tinted a yellow color, and stood out among rest.

Weiss noticed it then, the lack of what should be there. As she scanned the holograms scattered about her office, she could not located herself or any other member of team RWBY amidst the sea of dossiers colored red, yellows, and greys. Except one, the one dead center in front of her as she turned back to face the other women in the room, it's color a bright green.

Ruby Rose. Huntress.

She turned her gaze upon the brunette Faunus, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "..You said Ozpin left this behind?"

"He's dead, Weiss." Ruby had apparently found her voice again, stepping forward through several displayed dossiers. "He left it behind so that I would find, and that you could unlock it. Because he didn't trust anyone else to do it."

She scoffed, shaking her head at the nonsense of it, and turned away. It helped to hide her reaction to learned the Headmaster was gone. It was strange, to have not seen someone in four years but still feel a punch in the gut on hearing she would not see him ever again. Weiss closed her eyes and centered herself, somewhat failing to keep her emotions in check as she turned back to face Ruby. "And why would he do that?"

The younger woman looked around at all of the holograms that floated in the air around the large office, their illuminated silhouettes easy to see against the backdrop of the near-black windows. "I.. Think he wanted me to rebuild it all. To recruit who wasn't gone and fight against a threat he saw coming. It's why he was killed."

"You?!" That was all she could take. The throbbing in her arm ever since Ruby had entered the room, the welling grief in her heart that threatened to take over, Weiss couldn't hold it back. She rounded on the young wolf Faunus, glaring daggers at the girl who had once been everything to her. "The last person he would trust would be you!"

There was an inhuman growl from her former partner, and Ruby took a step forward, stamping a boot down on the hard floor of her office. Rage had found its way to the other woman's features just as quickly as it had to Weiss'. "Maybe he thought he could trust me because he knew I wouldn't screw up again!"

"Whoa, whoa.." Ruby's older sister was first to rush into to play defense, as always, and it drew her glare as Yang spoke, looking between them both. "What screw up are you even talking about?"

Weiss rocked back on a heel, an eyebrow raising as she let the boil of fury in her chest simmer down into a chilling sensation of hatred. It was like icy in her veins as she let out a dark chuckle, savoring the way those silver eyes suddenly widened in fear. "Weiss.. Please.."

The plea was hardly all she needed to satiate the anger she felt down the very bottom of her soul, but it was certainly a delicious morsel that only fed her enjoyment of this moment. "She hasn't told you.. Either of you?"

Cold blue eyes swept from Yang to the feline Faunus that had lurked in the corner of the room since she had entered, and glaring back were those nearly animalistic amber eyes. She would have questioned that sudden anger at her, thought more into it, but now was not the time. "The reason our airship went down that day, crashing the transport into the cliff and letting the Grimm pour into the city.. The whole reason that the Academies were shut down? Her eye, my arm.. All those people who died in the Breach?"

Weiss snapped her gaze back to Ruby, whose wide silver eyes were fixated on her with a look of absolute horror. "It's all her fault."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So, this was a thing. Let me know what you think of it, and thank you for reading! 'Til next time! -Fox


	25. After Yesterday Is There Any Way We Can Trust Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art: Commissions done by the wonderful and incredibly talented Noxypep on Tumblr/Keethy on DeviantArt! Find them here: tinyurl.com/LastHuntressAU
> 
> The Breach was a traumatic event for all involved, but a secret has remained undiscovered by all but the two who were there to witness it..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chapter contains lots of violence and character death. It's also pretty brutal to Ruby.

* * *

_**Last Huntress - Chapter 25** _

-After Yesterday Is There Any Way We Can Trust Tomorrow-

* * *

There was a spread of rose petals hanging suspended in the air as Weiss ran around the corner of the building, Myrtenaster in hand as she chased after her partner. With a flick of her wrist, a glyph appeared and sent her hurtling forward down the runway. A dozen or so ships were docked here, the massive transports that ferried people between the kingdoms.

But so was the man they were chasing. Her momentum was suddenly halted when Ruby Rose appeared in front of her, a burst of rose petals exploding out behind the girl. The beautiful silver eyes were alight with purpose as her girlfriend pointed towards a nearby Bullhead. "Weiss! Torchwick took a transport, come on!"

A smaller hand wrapped around her own, and the world became a blur as she was ushered along towards the airship. It was disorienting to suddenly be on the ramp leading up into the Bullhead, but she recovered quickly. "Can you fly this?!"

"Of course I can!" The wolf-girl moves towards the cockpit, mumbling something under her breath that Weiss caught on the she of her hearing. "Not exactly well, but enough.."

It worried her, to see Ruby driven so utterly in their chasing down of this criminal. It made sense, given that just last week he had slipped away from them after one of his explosives had killed three of their friends from Haven Academy. Her girlfriend had been close, but had only gotten one of the boys out in time. Ruby had nearly rushed into the explosion in her haste to save the other three, and would have, had Weiss not blocked her way with a glyph just in time.

Now her girlfriend was possessed with a determination that frightened her, how singleminded Ruby had become to catching Torchwick. Yang was in the infirmary back at Beacon, but when they got word of another robbery Ruby had insisted they rush off immediately. They had caught him in the act, but his goons had slowed them down just enough for him to slip away.

The Bullhead lurched as it took off in the least graceful way possible, and Weiss stumbled as she tried to make it to the cockpit, having to clutch onto one of the handles dangling from the ceiling of the ship to keep her footing. "Ruby!"

There was no answer as the ship began hurtling forward, its flight path wobbling and causing the random bits of cargo that had been left aboard it to bounce and shift as Weiss tried to navigate the mess. She finally made it to where her girlfriend sat, and grabbed on to the back of the seat to hold on for dear life.

Their airship streaked into the sky, and much of Vale stretched out below them as Weiss saw the massive transport Torchwick had escaped on before them, heading for the southern edge of the kingdom. Apparently he was ready to make a real break for it, heading towards the wilderness instead of a prepared hideout.

But it seems her girlfriend had other plans, from the way those red-tipped wolf ears were laid back, and her teeth were exposed in a snarl. "Ruby.." Her voice held an tinge of worry to it as she saw the Faunus only increasing the speed of their craft.

"He can't get away with it!"

The reply made her pull back in shock, the sudden flash of intense rage completely out of place for the girl she had come to love, and she shouted to make sure she was heard over the roaring engines. "Ruby!"

"Weiss!" Silver eyes suddenly were on her, tears welling in them as her girlfriend finally spoke to her directly. "Trust me."

They locked eyes for a long moment, everything in Weiss screaming for her to pull the throttle back and stop her girlfriend. But she saw the sorrow inside Ruby, the way these last semesters had gotten to her. And so she nodded, confirming her trust in the wolf-girl.

The throttle was pushed to its max as Ruby angled the craft downward. The Bullhead didn't have any weapons, but it was a solid airship. The nose of it was leveled towards the engines in the right side of the transport their quarry was escaping on, and it seemed to grow ever closer until it filled all of Weiss' vision.

And she stabbed Myrtenaster into the metal floor of the ship, ice crystallizing around them both to shield them from the coming crash.

* * *

Ruby moves as quickly through the downed transport as her injured leg would carry her, each step a limp as she held her scythe out in front of her, ready to charge at Torchwick the second he came into view. Her gamble had paid off, and the ship has smashed into the cliff side of southern Vale, and Weiss' ice had saved them from most of the damage. When they had emerged, they were inside the other airship.

There was a shudder as something wavy struck the roof of the transport, causing a large crash to sound as she led the way, Weiss a few steps behind her with her weapon out and ready as well. She didn't know how long they had been unconscious, or even if Torchwick still lived. But if he did..

She had to readjust Crescent Rose, her left arm bleeding through the black sleeve of her blouse as she hissed and continued on. "Ruby.."

"Come on, Weiss!" She didn't even turn, knowing that her partner was in much better condition than herself, there was no need to delay. "We have to find him!"

"Ruby, stop!" That brought her to a halt, causing her to turn and look at her girlfriend. "Listen.."

She was about to gesture that they should continue when she paused, the ringing in both sets of ears subsiding just enough that she could hear the repetitive droning noise surrounding the ship. It was a siren, one she had never heard so loud, but knew from drills in early classrooms.

It was then she realized what had been striking the top of the crashed transport, and the extent of the damage she had caused to the cliffs.

"Grimm!"

* * *

The muscles in Ruby's arms screamed as she swung Crescent Rose in a wide arc around her, using the momentum of her previous attack to spin and catch a half dozen juvenile Beowolves in the slash, cleaving through them a like a hot knife through butter. Just down the length of the ruined transport, she could see Weiss lunging and cutting through an Ursa, dispersing it into nothingness. They had barely made it out of the wreckage when the creatures had set upon them, and it seemed like an endless tide was flowing into the city from where the southern cliffs had once sat.

All around her, she could hear the screams of civilians, people who had been going about their days in the various shops and storefronts, who had come to investigate the crash. Dozens of people were dying in the open square, and mixed in with screams and growls were the sounds of flesh being ripped and torn. Over the din of it all, the sirens continued droning on, doing little to close out the horrific noise even if they were deafening.

She saw one woman, only a few years older than her, lifted into the air on a claw. Dark red was dripping from Grimm's arm at such a rate that Ruby knew there was no saving the poor woman. But there was nothing that would stop her from trying, and she kicked off of an approaching Creep and the world turned into a blur as she activated her semblance. Rose petals flowed around and behind her, billowing her red cape in the wind, and she pushed herself to higher speeds, scythe raising in her hands.

Ruby never reached the civilian, as a massive claw swiped out from the side and smashed into her stomach. It sent her flying back into the side of the crashed transport shift, and even in her swimming vision she could see the flicker of her Aura falling away, her reserves depleted. Standing between her and the woman she was trying to save stood an Alpha Beowolf, it's bone plates spiked and jagged in a way that only a very old Grimm could grow. The red markings on its skull plate seemed to glow brighter than even those blood red eyes, and it sent a chill through her spine as it looked at her with what could only be described as malicious intelligence.

It still wasn't enough to knock the fight from her, and she struggled back to her feet, hefting Crescent Rose to aim the barrel of the weapon behind her. She pulled the slide into place and fired the sniper rifle, propelling her forward as she used what little Aura she had left to activate her semblance and give her a much needed boost of speed. Spinning as she neared the Alpha, she adjusted her grip and aimed the tip of the scythe towards the creature, catching only scattered glimpses of one arm raising to defend against her blow, while the other claw descended from the right.

Time seemed to slow as she came out of the spin, her arc bringing down the massive weapon in her hands. The tip of Crescent Rose struck into the raised arm, and the metal of the blade shattered against bone, cracking into a dozen pieces as the momentum followed through and pierced the jagged remains of the scythe deep into the head of the Grimm. Her disbelief and satisfaction lasted only momentarily, as she felt the longest claw from the Beowolf's right hand dig into the flesh of her forehead, and rip down through her face.

Pain exploded in a flash of unearthly white in her vision, and she felt the way it tore her eye free from its socket and continued down to her chin. The last remnants of her semblance deactivated then, and she was thrown back by the force of the blow, her own howl of agony sounding ear-splitting to her as she clutched at the bleeding hole with a hand.

Her remaining eye couldn't focus, her vision watery and drowned in pain and tears as she screamed until it felt her lungs would burst. But Ruby could see the way a King Taijitu turned towards her, drawn by the emanating emotion from her. It's long, black forked tongue flicked out as if in anticipation of the coming meal as the massive Grimm, and it began to slither towards her.

Weiss had heard the bloodcurdling scream that had come from her girlfriend, Myrtenaster buried to the hilt in the chest of a Boarbatusk as she gasped and looked over. She could see the haft of Crescent Rose fallen to the ground, and Ruby on her back, weakly crawling back from a fallen Beowolf. But as she pulled her sword free, she could also see the thick river of red that was running down onto the pavement below her partner. She could see it leaking between fingers that were held to the right side of Ruby's head, and she could hear the anguish in the awful noises coming from the wolf-girl.

But then she saw the snake Grimm that was approaching Ruby, and saw the way the head reeled back to bite forward, and it was on instinct that a glyph shone beneath her feet. She rushed forward, propelled by her semblance as she spun into the space between her girlfriend the massive Taijitu, stabbing upwards towards its face as it lunged forward.

Brilliant Aura crackled over her form as she felt it shatter, and as her rapier sunk into the soft flesh of the Grimm's mouth, so too did a thick fang sink into her arm, just above the elbow. As the creature pulled back in pain as one half of its body entered its death throes, that was when the pain hit Weiss. It was like someone was pressing a white hot poker to the very bone of her arm, and while the beast violently seized, it pulled at her. In her shock, she was lifted from the ground, and there came a sickening squelch of tearing flesh accompanied by a crack that she felt through every bone in her body, right before she was slammed back down onto the ground. She had only enough time to realize that the Grimm was suddenly no longer attached to her, and her eyes slid over to where exposed flesh and bone was covered in the thick black sludge of venom. It didn't process for her what had happened.

For Weiss, everything went dark.

For Ruby, she saw it all with renewed clarity as she scream out her partner's name and scrambled to crawl forward to where Weiss lay motionless. Her hands touched upon the dirt streaked skin of the heiress' pale cheeks, leaving behind stains of her own blood as she cried and begged for her girlfriend to wake up, her own pain forgotten in the moment. She had held back the thoughts through everything that had happened in the last few minutes. Innocents dying all around, the Grimm pouring in, the scent of blood and death on the air. But this broke through all of that.

" _What have I done?!"_

The thought reverberated through her mind as the sound of engines cut through the din of the slaughter, and she saw two Bullheads landing in the middle of the commercial square, forms pouring from their open passenger bays. Her unfocused vision caught only dark black and purple as it dashed over her, spinning down a heel kick and following it through with a slash that drove back the surviving white half of the King Taijitu that had been about to avenge it's other half.

Ruby swayed where she sat, blinking with her remaining eye as her savior dipped down and screamed something at her. She could see deep purple eyes and black fox ears, and deliriously spoke the name of the familiar face. "Iris.."

She didn't feel her back hit the concrete, but there was a weightlessness as she looked over and saw a girl with a wild display of bright green hair and another with platinum blonde bending down to lift the form of her unconscious partner up off of the ground, beginning to drag Weiss back towards the airships that had arrived. As she stared at the bleeding heiress, she watched a much larger form with a shaved head and wrapped in pale green clothing slammed into the ground between her and Weiss, Grimm bone spikes protruding from the boy's chest.

Her left eye rolled back as she felt hands slip under her arms and haul her up, and she slipped away into the oblivion of unconsciousness.

* * *

Two days had passed before Ruby was allowed to leave the infirmary bed, a bandage wrapped around the right side of her head. Two days of nothing but reminders of the pain and misery she had wrought. She'd seen the still forms of friends wheeled by her room. Coco Adel, Yatsuhashi, even Iris, the fox-girl who had saved her and Weiss had been wheeled by, a gash torn through the side of her neck.

And when she had thought that seeing the dead would be the worst of it, she couldn't shake away the images of her sister's arms around the shoulders of Velvet Scarlatina as the rabbit Faunus sobbed and cried out over the bodies of her fallen teammates, or how surreal it had been to see Nora Valkyrie sitting in a corner with her knees up to her chest, rocking back and forth and muttering unintelligibly as Lie Ren looked on helplessly.

She had thought being able to leave that bed and that crowded room would be a blessing, but as she limped down the hallway, she found only more memories that would haunt her. It seemed no student from any of the Academies had gotten out unscathed. The floors were home to bedrolls filled with bandaged students, while the beds themselves held those who had lost limbs. The dead had all been rolled out, to where they could be properly attended to and returned to their families.

At the end of the hallway was the intensive care section, where most of those who had entered in the last couple of days had joined the fallen. But not her partner, who she desperately needed to see, needed to say something, anything to. Ruby wasn't sure how to start an apology, but she needed to make sure Weiss was alright, needed to make sure that her girlfriend knew that she loved her with all of her heart.

But there was already something terribly amiss when she knocked lightly on the door frame and pushed into the room. Pale blue eyes were pointedly focused on the window on the other side of the room, and there was only the soft beeping from the medical machines to fill the air as she stood there. She had not expected sudden and joyous reunion between them, but this was so much worse, this was a brewing storm that hung between them. As she closed the door behind her, she sealed her fate of having to break the ice.

"Hi, Weiss." No answer came from her girlfriend, who remained as motionless as she had been since Ruby had entered. Her eyes studied the small cuts and bruises that she could see on the older girl's face, before she looked to the stump of wrapped bandages and let out a gasp. What should have been clean white cloth was stained a deep black color, and even as she watched she could see bits of venom dripping through the layers of the bandage. "W-what..?"

Finally, the cold gaze snapped over to her, so harsh in its regard of her that it caused her to take a half step back. When Weiss spoke, her voice was strained, incredibly weak. There lay a thin strand of spite buried in her tone, but even buried, Ruby heard it clearly. "The King Taijitu dying released all of its venom gland into my arm. They tried to cut away the affected tissue but it just keeps coming back." Weiss lifted the stump as if to showcase the black ichor that stained it, and when her voice filled the room again, there was no attempt to hide the bile in it. "It'll go away when my Aura returns, so I'll live. Don't you worry."

Ruby felt tears welling up in her eye as she took a step forward, holding her hands to her chest as she spoke in a shaking voice. She wanted to run over to her partner, wrap her arms around those slender shoulders and tell her that it would all be okay. She also knew now that it wasn't going to play out that way. "B-but, Weiss-"

There was a low sound of annoyance that came from the girl in the bed, and those pale blue eyes rolled before settling on her again. "You still can't take a hint, can you?"

"W-Weiss-"

"No! You are worthless, Ruby. You were supposed to be our leader.." The heiress' voice faltered a bit, and her remaining hand touched to her lips as if she was trying to control her emotions. " _My girlfriend._ "

"But you cared more about catching him than anything else, and now all those people are dead." Weiss spit the word at her, rising up into a more straightened sitting position as she repeated it. "Dead. Do you understand that, Ruby? Do you get that everything that happened is your fault?"

Ruby couldn't meet the other girl's gaze, couldn't feel the tears dripping off the left side of her chin as she hung her head, her chest shuddering in silent sobs. There was a dismissive noise that caused her eye to flit over to the bed for just a second, just long enough to see the glare that was leveled in her direction. "We're through, Ruby. We aren't friends, we certainly aren't more than that. Now get out of my room and out of my life."

She choked back a sob, opening her mouth. "Weiss.."

"I should have let that Grimm kill you, but it seems we both made mistakes."

The finality of it, the cold, uncaring gaze that came from the girl she loved. It all crushed down on Ruby's heart, causing an agony that eclipsed anything she had felt when that claw gouged through her face. She stumbled over a few words, blubbering as tears began to win out, and finally turned to wrench the door open and run through it the second she could.

For the first time in her life since she had unlocked it, her semblance did not answer her call.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is it. This is the entire reason this story exists is to talk about this revelation right here. When the Breach happened back in Volume 2, I thought to myself 'but what if it had been much worse?' and that was the moment this story was born. It's been.. A longer journey than expected to get here, but I've loved every moment of writing it!
> 
> Also just want to point out that Iris Vex is a nod to my OC in Roses & Thorns, we've seen her adoptive father in this fic before, arguing with Weiss during the memorial dedication! For those of you who might be confused, you can find that story over on FFnet if you are so inclined! -Fox


	26. And All You Did Will Be Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art: Commissions done by the wonderful and incredibly talented Noxypep on Tumblr/Keethy on DeviantArt! Find them here: tinyurl.com/LastHuntressAU
> 
> Weiss is confronted with a horrible truth, and Ruby's secret is revealed to Yang and Blake at last..

* * *

_**Last Huntress - Chapter 26** _

-And All You Did Will Be Undone-

* * *

As Weiss finished recounting a much shorter version of what truly had transpired on the day of the Breach, leaving out her talk with Ruby at the end, she felt a sudden sorrow creeping in on the edges of her heart. It had been so easy to dismiss Ruby that day, to hate the way the girl had sniveled and begged when she was responsible for so much loss. But now, it just felt like a hollow victory to announce this secret.

She had aired her frustration, and all that was left was a bitter taste of what could have been sadness or regret. It was hard to tell, as she stared at the wolf-girl who stood in the middle of the room, hair blocking any expression as the Faunus was staring at the ground, but Weiss could see the way those shoulders shook in fear. She reached up and grabbed at the stump of her right arm, gritting her teeth as a new wave of pain replaced the old. Since the explosion, her Aura hadn't truly recovered, leaving the pain worse than ever.

Had she truly hoped that this release would stop the pain? She didn't know anymore. But she knew now that it did not feel good, whatever it had done. Silence hung over the room like a smothering blanket, and it seemed no one dared to move until Blake was the one who spoke up.

"Ru-"

They all took a step back in shock as a wave of petals exploded out from where the wolf-girl had stood, and the door that led out of Weiss' office slammed open, leaving a trail of rapidly disappearing petals as their former leader was suddenly gone. Blake reacted almost immediately, dashing after Ruby while calling out her name, with nothing but a tiny glance back towards Weiss. It was only a moment, but she could practically feel the impact of hatred from that glare.

She watched the door close with a quiet click, letting out a slow breath as she released the remnants of her right arm and turned to pick up the data drive from her desk. The holographic dossiers all winked out around the room, and she held it aloft with her lips set into a hard line.

"She.."

Yang's voice was unusually small as the blonde looked at the door her sister had disappeared through. Weiss turned to her. "Yes, it's because of her we're all in this position to begin with. The Council was looking for a reason to shut the Hunters and Academies down, so it was bound to happen eventually." Sighing and shaking her head, she tossed the drive to the other woman, who caught it out of reflex in her stunned state. "But she gave them all the reason they would ever need."

Yang thumbed at the drive softly, running the ridges of her finger over the edges of the metal. "So that's the reason.." She mused to herself, but when Weiss moved to interrupt, the glare that looked to her choked the words in her throat. "No, not about what happened." There was a tinge of disbelief in the blonde's voice as her lilac colored eyes focused on the one-armed woman. "This is the reason why Ruby changed so much? This is why the last four years of her life have been hell?"

Weiss narrowed her eyes in annoyance, gesturing towards where the wolf-girl had ran off to. Her arm flared again, and she felt the veins in her neck pulse in pain, causing her to flinch in response. "Do you honestly think she deserves anything less, after what she did? Thousands died, Yang!"

"How can you stand there and just say that?!" It was only a few short steps before her former teammate was in her face, towering over her with glowing red eyes. For each movement Weiss took to back up, Yang moved forward, until she was pressed back against the edge of her desk, staring up at the blonde with the good sense to feel a sliver of fear. "She was your friend, your girlfriend! You loved her!"

The tense moment didn't defuse as they glared at each other, but then red eyes faded away, and Weiss watched as Yang leaned back and away from her, a suspicious expression replacing the angered one that had been there before. Weiss felt the pain ebb away for just a moment, affording her a clarity she had not had a moment ago. It left her wondering what she had done, what she was doing. Yang was right, she had loved Ruby. It was an emotion that seemed too far lost to memory to remember how that felt. "You.. You said something to her, didn't you? Something that made her so afraid to tell me."

"I-I only told her the truth." Had she? She couldn't rightly remember any more. Another wave of pain replaced the last and left her with a thought of the last time she hadn't been in agony. Days? Weeks? ..Longer? She stumbled back against the desk, barely catching herself with her hand.

She watched Yang close her eyes and shake her head in disappointment. "We were a team, Weiss." The regular cool lilac color met her gaze now, filled with judgment that struck to her core in a way that was somehow amplified by the throbbing in her arm. "No matter what, we should have been there for each other..I could have been there for her." It struck her then, that Yang's largest issue wasn't that it had all happened, but that it had been kept a secret for so long.

The other woman turned to leave then, walking a few steps towards the door before she slowed. Weiss let her gaze rise up from where it had been focused on the floor, shame in every thought as she stared at the back of Yang's head. "Did you know she tried to kill herself..?"

Weiss couldn't disguise her expression when Yang turned to look back at her, couldn't held the brimming of tears beginning to pool in the corners of her eyes. She had lashed out at Ruby today in anger she couldn't even remember feeling. She felt her backbone impact the desk as she reached over and held the stump tight. "A year after it all happened. I found my sister in a bathroom, sitting in pools of her own blood. She was bordering on being unconscious and delirious from blood loss, and she didn't realize who I was." A long blonde ponytail swayed as Yang shook her head. "She just kept saying 'I'm sorry, Weiss.' over and over.. But I.. Never realized it was like this."

There was a long, heavy silence before Yang spoke again. "If you think she deserved that.." There was a soft resignation in the blonde woman's voice, a sense of disappointment. "Goodbye, Weiss."

It wasn't until the door closed again that the first tear slipped down Weiss' cheek, tracing down the edge of her faded scar. Her fingers dug into the sleeve of her collared shirt, gripping tight at the ruined limb beneath the fabric as another pulse felt like it traveled further up her neck than before. Why had she told them?

The image of Ruby standing there, too ashamed to look up from the ground, wolf ears laid so flat against her hair that they might as well have been pinned again. Weiss had festered in anger and hate for so long, but she could no longer remember why. Was it the pain she felt now, from a wound that would never heal, that she blamed on her former partner? What about the pain she had caused?

She dug her fingers into the remnant of her right arm, gritting her teeth against the guilt and the pain.

* * *

Blake reached the lobby in only a few seconds, her eyes following the trail of rose petals that careened off to the right, towards a now open door that led into what looked to be a bedroom. It was dark, the windows tinted near to black as she entered. It was a simple enough room, with the bare minimum of amenities, looking as if were only a place to crash for someone working very late.

Her torn cat ear flicked as she caught the quiet sound of sobbing coming from the other side of the bed, and she felt a frown grow over her lips as she stepped forward, her boots causing a slight echo. But it seemed the younger woman either did not notice or did not care that she was here, as she came around the side of the bed and saw Ruby sitting against the side of the bed, her arms cross over the her knees and her head buried into the loose embrace.

Slender shoulders were shaking with each sob, and Blake could hear the way each cry was tangled up in the way her girlfriend was trying to force them back down. She carefully slid down to sit beside the other Faunus, reaching out tentatively to wrap an arm around Ruby's shoulders. "..It's alright."

Her whispered words drew the wolf-girl from the enclosed space she had created, and silver eyes snapped her way, the left one bloodshot and wet with tears. "I.. I-" The way her breath heaved stopped Ruby from speaking fully. "I can't be f-forgiven for this.."

Blake let a small smile reach her lips as she leaned over, tilting her head to match the angle that her girlfriend's was at. She remembered all too well being told that if she knew this great secret, she would hate the younger woman, when they had gone to rescue Auburn. Now she knew, and the emotion welling up inside her heart was as far from hate as it could ever be. "Really? Says who, Weiss?" She reached over with her free hand, using her thumb to brush away tears from Ruby's cheek, and settled the digit upon the thin scars marking the pale skin. After a moment, she locked gazes with her girlfriend again, and spoke earnestly. "Can you forgive me, for all that I have done? For the people I have hurt, and killed?"

"I-It's not like tha-"

She shook her head, holding her comforting smile as Ruby shuddered in her arms, the sobs slowing down with each slow rubbing motion she made with her hand on the wolf-girl's shoulder. Blake heard the door shift, and glanced back to see Yang joining them before she looked back at the woman in her arms. "You've helped me.. I faced myself and I have started to let it all back in, the guilt and the horror. I'll make it through, because of you, Ruby."

"B-Blake.."

"I love you, Ruby Rose.." She touched their lips together then, just a brief point of contact to convey what little she could not express purely in words. Blake followed through by pressing her forehead against the younger Faunus', closing her eyes and speaking softly. "And I forgive you, but you must forgive yourself."

As she pulled back, she could see how Ruby's eyes couldn't focus on any one thing, still wild and wide in shock before the wolf-girl looked down, speaking softly and steadily. "I.. I love you too, Blake."

There was a shifting on the bed as someone sat just behind them, and a warm hand pressed down on Ruby's shoulder, squeezing gently. "You can move forward from this, Ruby.." Yang's voice and touch calmed the youngest member of their team even more. "But you should have told me, should have let me help."

"I.." Ruby looked down, rubbing her eye with the back of her hand. "I was so afraid you would leave me.."

Her older sister squeezed her shoulder once again, while Blake's hand found its way to lacing their fingers together and holding her gently. Yang spoke softly, a smile on her lips as Ruby looked back up to them both. "It's okay, we're here now. We're gonna work through this, together."

Ruby leaned in to touch her cheek against the warm hand on her shoulder, and she let out a long, slow sigh. The panic and all the pain that had welled up began to bleed away. At least, until her sister spoke again. "But you should speak to Weiss."

"S-she doesn't want to see me.."

Ruby's eyes had shot up to latch onto Yang in a pleading expression, as if she knew at both times that it was the right course of action, and that she desperately wanted to do anything else. Yang only smiled a bit wider, squeezing that shoulder in her palm. "I.. Talked to her. It's important that you have some closure here, Ruby."

She looked back to Blake, who only offered a warm smile and a nod, and she just glanced back to her sister before mumbling out her next words. "..Closure, right."

* * *

Weiss reached up to brush away the tears that seemed not to end as she stared down into her reflection on the surface of her desk, her mind mulling over what Yang had said and the emotions that she found herself unable to stop. Perhaps it was having all four of them together, or just a chilling realization that she had chosen to be alone these last four years that left her bitter towards herself in the wake of what had happened. She hadn't been truly alone since then, either having Ironwood or Penny by her side at most times, but she had been lonely.

Every step, every decision since the Breach had been made towards the safety and betterment of Remnant and its people, except the choice to cut Ruby out and damage the younger woman in such a way that death had seemed preferable. She had to believe that what she was doing was towards that goal, that she had everything under control. Did the ends really justify the means anymore, when all it had done is leave her alone against an array of enemies that could undo all she had accomplished?

She did not honestly know.

"Were you.." Penny's voice cut through her internal thoughts, reminding her that one other soul had witnessed everything that had been said. She turned, sniffling to clear her nose and wiping at her cheeks before straightening her posture and smoothing out her vest. It was such practiced motion, making sure she was presentable at all times. "Were you really so cruel to Ruby?"

"I.. I was, Penny." Weiss saw the disappointment she saw in Penny's gaze, and looked away as she felt fresh tears reach her eyes. "I wish now that I had not been. It's been hell, feeling such hate towards her and.."

She trailed off, gulping as she felt the swell of pain in her heart. It was different than before, a pain that ached from within her. It felt pure, not like the burn in her veins. Seeing Ruby again, both silver eyes restored and staring back at her, it was hard not to admit to herself that through everything else.. "You still love her?"

Weiss couldn't deny it, that only through a fouled love could she feel such visceral hatred. She just didn't know who it was she hated anymore. "Not like I used to." She drew in a sharp breath, rubbing at her right shoulder as a spike of pain traveled through it. "I missed her, I missed them all.."

Penny was silent for a few moments, nervously shifting her weight from foot to foot. When she did speak up, Weiss could hear the uncertainty in her assistant's voice. "Should people know about this.. Know the truth?"

"No." Weiss closed her eyes, shaking her head. The long tied ponytail behind her swayed with the movement, and she turned back to face Penny directly. "This is a secret people should never know. The dismay it would cause would bring the Grimm down on us in force, so it must remain that the Breach was nothing more than a tragic accident."

She sighed, shrugging her shoulders as she turned back towards her desk. "It was an accident, after all."

Penny looked uncomfortable, moving towards the door with uncertain steps. Weiss watched as her assistant neared the door and then spun back with an expression that told her of the turmoil the young woman was facing. "If it was an accident.. Why have you treated Ruby so poorly?"

Opening her mouth to answer, she found that words failed her. As she struggled to find an explanation, she instead leaned back against her desk. There wasn't an answer she could find, a rational that allowed her to know why she had been so cruel. In one moment she felt nothing but revulsion and hatred for Ruby, in another she missed the girl and felt only guilt for how she had acted. It went against the control she displayed in all other facets of her life, to be thrown about on a whim of emotion. It had never been this bad, though. The severity of her actions towards Ruby, when placed alongside what Yang had told her and her own feelings, felt suddenly uncharacteristic of her.

There was a chill in her spine as she tried to recall the first day after she had woken up without her arm. Pain, yes, so much of it that she wanted to return to the blissful embrace of unconsciousness, but what of Ruby? She remembered sitting there in that hospital bed thinking through what she would say to the younger girl when she saw her, but none of the words she rehearsed, none of the words she had chosen had come forth. Weiss had never meant to be so cruel, had only wanted to point out Ruby's recklessness and it's consequences, not pin every death and injury on her. Not to call her girlfriend worthless.

She remembered the girl walking into her room, and in her mind's eye she could clearly see the bandage that covered the right side of Ruby's face, feel the sympathy that came with that sight and her relief that the girl was still breathing. But then..

Bitterness.

Disgust.

Hatred.

Pain, so much pain that the last thing she saw with clarity was a single silver eye staring at her as emotions were twisted and turned into monstrous versions of themselves, growing inside until she felt nothing but desperation, hate, and obsession.

Penny must have sensed that something was wrong, because her eyes were filled with concern. Her mouth moved, but the hammering of Weiss' pulse in her ears drowned out all other noise. Control was paramount, control was how she was going to save the people of Remnant. "I'd.. I'd like to be alone.." Control had fled her a long time ago, it felt like.

How had she not realized that her coldness, her sudden willingness to do whatever was necessary was not built out of a mastery of self?

The door closed, drawing her gaze for a moment when she saw her assistant had followed her request, cold sweat beginning to gather as she was forced to confront a hard realization. If she had been influenced by this festering wound, what could she trust was a decision made by her own thoughts, what trust could she expect from others if they knew.

The next jolt of pain was so sudden, and cascaded through so much of her body, that her Aura flared as the shock of agony caused an unconscious reflex to project what meager defenses she could summon. It felt intentional, these waves of pain and agony that swept through her, igniting her Aura as it tried to push back against the venom.

But the shield of her energy was far too weak now to protect from the corruption inside her, and she stumbled back, her legs giving out as she reached for the nearby desk. Her fingers slipped against its surface, and the ground rushed to meet her, until her momentum was halted by arms wrapped about her.

The flash of bluish-white faded away as she grit her teeth, the last of her reserves spent, and now acutely aware of the malicious intent behind the venom trying to course through her. She had been so blind, so assured of her own will that she had never thought to question what this infection was doing to her beyond physical weakness. But as the slither of pain through her body continued, she felt herself being gently lowered, and then turned over. Two bright silver eyes stared down at her, scanning over her with the dry lips of their owner moving in quick, panicked motions.

She focused on the rose petals drifting through the air, and the pain drove her into unconsciousness.

* * *

It lasted only moments, but Weiss returned to consciousness with several uncomfortable pains bearing into the back of her body. Her hip and shoulder ached from the hard surface of her office floor as her eyes fluttered back open, and other senses slowly returned. "Weiss? Weiss!"

That voice.  _Her_ voice. She groaned as she craned her neck to see Ruby Rose peering down at her, a worried expression on a face that was scarred but somehow just as beautiful as she remembered.

Beautiful?

_Disgusting!_

Her hand pushed against a shoulder weakly, trying to get the other woman as far away from her as she could, but there was no true strength behind it as she snarled. "Weiss, it's me! It's just me!" Hands finally caught her wrist and brought her to a standstill long enough for sanity to return in a rush, leaving her panting as she felt the strain the last few days had taken on her body, between expending a large amount Aura, and the fact it was not recovering as it normally would.

"R-Ruby?"

"Yeah, I'm right here." Hands pulls her up from the ground, leaning her back against the edge of her desk in a sitting position. Her fingers trembled as she brought them to her chest, but fear lanced through her as she felt that sudden loss of control so clearly for the first time. Whatever was inside her, it had wanted to grip that exposed neck tight and crush the life from the woman helping her. "Are you.. Okay?"

Tears welled up in her eyes as her breath came in short, panting bursts. For all that she had done, she did not expect the softness that Ruby was showing her. She certainly didn't feel like she deserved it, the dark presence still lingering on the edge of her thoughts. Pride wasn't what kept her mouth closed, but a silent wondering if she could trust her former partner with the truth.

But then a palm rubbed down the shoulder of an arm that was still whole, and the simple contact left her unable to stop the word that escaped her lips. "..No." Her Aura sparked for a moment as she arched her back, pain lancing through her chest as she fought off another vicious thought that intruded into her mind. When it ceased as quickly as it had come, she lay back against the wooden supports of her desk, feeling the sweat clinging to the skin beneath her clothing as she looked up at Ruby. "I never wanted this between us.."

The wolf Faunus was staring at her in concern, kneeled down in front of her with silver eyes glancing about as if suddenly realizing just how awkward it was to be in this situation mere minutes after Weiss had done her best to tear her life apart. "Then.. Why? Why would you tell them now?" There was a desperation in that voice, and a pleading that filled those silver eyes. Even this close, Weiss could not tell that the right eye was an implant, even though she had seen the original organ clawed away. "You haven't told anyone, not in four years.."

Weiss opened her mouth, but no answer came forth in her thoughts, and she resigned to the truth of it. "I don't know. There are times when.. There is.." She felt her breath quicken as silver eyes looked back to her in confusion, and she raised her remaining hand to begin and undo the buttons of the intricately decorate vest she wore. "I can show you."

She wasn't sure how much of that was an explanation to Ruby, or a reassurance to herself that she could trust the younger woman with this. Only a few people, those who had been close to her in the building of the Barricade Program, knew of the venom that had been inside her. None of them knew the extent of what it was doing to her, though, she had been unable to believe that anyone could trust her after knowing this. But she had to say it, had to show it. "..Dammit!"

If only her fingers wouldn't shake and fumble with the buttons. She could feel her painfully low Aura reserves, already taxed with holding back the venom inside her, beginning to wane. "Weiss..?"

"..Just help me, please." Despite an incredulous expression, Ruby closed the gap and took over, not asking any further questions. It was mostly due to the way the white-haired woman had admitted she needed assistance, swallowing pride to ask her, of all people, to assist with this bizarre display. She didn't feel like she needed to question it, it must have been important.

She unbuttoned the vest, letting it fall to the sides, and when the older woman moved to unbutton the dark grey collared shirt as well, she reached up and moved Weiss' hand out of the way to undo those as well. It was incredibly awkward in the silence of the office, but Ruby shook her head and continued with the task, hoping there was some explanation at the end of this. She rocked back onto her knee as the undershirt was revealed, the red stripes on a high collar running over bright white flanking a zipper. This was a mechanism that Weiss seemed to be able to work, even in her weakened state, as she unzipped it down a few inches.

"Look." Weiss' tone was low, serious, and left her without a doubt that the older woman's intentions were important. The sole hand her former partner had pulled the undershirt away from her skin and folded it down, before pulling both of the overshirts off her right shoulder to let them fall a few inches. Ruby gasped, her hand flying up to cover her mouth as her eyes widened.

It was not her first time of seeing the porcelain skin of Weiss Schnee's collarbone, but it was a far cry from the flawless landscape she could remember. A network of vicious-looking black veins tangled up from the stump of Weiss' right arm, the sundered limb revealed and looking just as ruined as she remembered it being four years ago. If not worse. The only piece of it all that looked improvement was the end of the limb, the torn skin having been expertly sewed together to create an almost seamless round end to it.

But those horrible veins, the ones that seemed to pulsate as she stared at them, they traveled from the ruined arm and up the right side of Weiss' neck. Pale blue eyes were looking away, and the expression on the other girl's face was one of supreme shame and exposure, similar to the one she herself had worn just a few minutes ago when her deepest secret was revealed. "It.." Ruby couldn't help but to move forward, placing a hand gently on the bare shoulder. It may have been her imagination, but she could feel a sharp chill tracing over her palm with each pulse running through the darkened veins. "It never healed?"

White bangs slid across a forehead that had accumulated a layer of sweat from everything that had happened, catching a few errant strands, and finally Weiss found her gaze for a brief moment. "It only got worse.. But, it's more than just pain." She sucked in a breath, and Ruby watched as tears fell from the corners of those pale eyes. "I feel.. Angry when it comes. Hateful. I can't stop myself. I saw you standing there in that hospital room and I couldn't think of anything like I can right now. Our nights studying, kissing on the courtyard grass, hours upon hours of sparring and studying. I looked at you and saw only a monster."

Ruby was surprised to find a tear down her own cheek as her fingers grazed over the corrupted veins. She remembered all too clearly a memory she had tried desperately to drink away, could recall watching black drip through white bandages. All of the venom that had been released when that King Taijitu died, without a shred of Aura to stop it. It was a miracle Weiss was still alive. She gulped, and finally looked away from the old wound to meet the blue-eyed gaze.

They sat there, closer than they had been in four years, with both silent as Ruby's fingers ghosted over the infected veins that stood out next to incredibly pale skin. She traced them down to the stump before following them back up. Many disappeared beneath the undershirt, deeper into Weiss' chest, but the dozen or so that snaked up to her neck looked to be the worst of all.

Weiss, for her credit, stood remarkably still under the examination, not used to anyone other than Amber looking over the wound. But without that influence of pain and aggression washing over her mind, it was easy to look at the Faunus before her and remember how much she used to trust the younger woman. It was far too easy, and it made her feel all the more a fool for what she had done.

"Has it taken over like that since?" Ruby's question was innocuous enough, and she put on a display of perfect innocence as she inquired about it.

The answer was almost immediate, and carried with it a tone of acceptance. "Once. A year after the Breach." Weiss's eyes fell to the floor. "I wasn't sure.. Until it happened today. I wanted you to suffer.."

" _Murderer.."_

"A year.." Ruby chose to ignore the voice within her head, leaning back with her eyes wide. "Jacques?"

A nod was her only answer, blue eyes closing as more tears fell down the incredibly pale cheeks. From this close, Ruby could see how gaunt the woman had become. It was so easy to see now, how while she had been consumed by regret and self-hatred, Weiss had suffered a similar fate these last four years. She imagined this was similar to what Blake must have felt when she saw Ruby standing there before the White Fang, ears out and proudly dyed red. Like time had robbed them of the lives they should have led, time and whatever this infection was.

" _Look what you did to her.. It's all your fault."_

She grit her teeth against that damned voice, closing her eyes for a moment. It wasn't as if she had thought a single talk would make her guilt go away, but the renewed presence of the voice was a reminder of the road left ahead of her. A road she was ready to start on, once she had some closure with her former partner, as Yang had suggested.

There was a spark of bright energy over Weiss' body as muscles tensed below Ruby, and an expression of pain crossed over the haunted features before her. "Y-your Aura is holding it back, right?"

"For now.. Yes." Weiss placed her palm on the floor and used it to shift the way she was sitting, feeling a bit more self conscious of the way Ruby's eyes kept looking over the half of her body that sill carried that old wound. It was.. Ugly. Misshapen and deformed with the essence of Grimm inside her. She had never wanted anyone who did not absolutely have to see her like this. Weak, and broken. "It has trouble recovering, as I'm sure you've noticed."

"Hm.. I'm sorry."

Laughing weakly, Weiss looked over the Faunus, feeling the lack of strength in her body as her dwindling Aura did it's best to fight off the venom. "About what?"

Silver eyes glanced down to the floor, and the wolf ears drooped as Ruby let out a sigh. "You lost your arm to save me.. And also for this." She reached out, placing her right hand flat in the center of Weiss's chest, while her left reached up to rest on the older woman's cheek, the black of the tattooed emblem on the back of that hand standing out even more against the paleness of Weiss' skin.

"W-wait!" Weiss' eyes shot open as she realized what was about to happen, but Ruby persisted. She had to try, had to fix this as best she could. Fingers closed about the wrist of her hand that was pressed onto the older woman's chest as she summoned up her Aura and willed it to spill forth. It flowed through her fingertips in a display of bright red sparks, and as she saw the pain this transference was causing glare in those pale blue eyes, Ruby watched as the red color of her Aura filled those irises, granting Weiss a unique aspect as she pushed all of what energy she could into the body beneath her.

Weiss' back had arched in pain, her grip growing stronger with each second her Aura was being bolstered and restored by her former partner's energy. It was like fire sweeping through every vein as the crimson energy seared through her body, setting muscle and blood ablaze. Were she not so accustomed to feeling as if she was being burned from the inside out, she would have screamed out. She managed to keep quiet, though she felt her nails dig into the exposed skin of Ruby's forearm, drawing blood as the wolf-girl's own protection was momentarily lost.

There was something more, a primal and hateful sense of fear clawing its way into the back of her mind that made her wild eyes narrow into a glare for a brief second before the presence was torn from her thoughts, and after several moments of this agony she was left panting against the desk, the infusion finished. Sweat had soaked through her undershirt, and she could feel it sticking the slacks she wore to the back of her knees. Her chest was heaving under Ruby's palm, panting for breath that just wouldn't come.

She would have panicked, would have dwelled on Dr. Amber's warnings that an Aura infusion was as likely to advance the infection than bolster her own natural defense against it, and that was only if the venom didn't follow the retreating Aura of the other person back into their own body. But as her body cooled from the sudden burst of intense heat that had washed through it, Weiss felt.. Okay. Her breathing slowed, and the Faunus above her sagged against her, forehead pressed to bare shoulder as Ruby was left drained by all that she had given to the Human woman.

It was natural, in the aftermath of a sharing of Aura, that she slipped her tattooed hand away from Weiss' angular cheek and over a shoulder, hugging her former partner briefly. The rush of emotion faded quickly, and Ruby pulled back with a start that left her slightly off balance, and she had to fall back onto her rear, leaning herself back on both hands. She sat there, drawing in deep breaths in an effort to calm her body's response to such reckless exertion.

"Y-..You idiot.." The words were spoken through gritted teeth and between breaths as Weiss glared at the younger woman, who only offered a tired chuckle and a helpless shrug. With a layer of sweat glistening on the wolf-girl's face and dyed bangs haphazardly strewn about and stuck to scarred skin, it was hard for her to maintain that glare. "Do you.. H-Have any idea what that could have done to you?!"

Ruby's mirth didn't fade as she blew out a long breath from between pursed lips, looking over at the fuming Human. "I had to try." Silver eyes refocused, scanning over the revealed skin on the right side of Weiss' body. Red sparks were fading away, but it looked as if they hadchased the black veins back a short amount of distance. "..How do you feel?"

Laying her head back against the desk, Weiss felt the wrapped cloth of her ponytail shifting some as she reached over to touch the stump of her right arm. Amber had warned her that it was incredibly dangerous to try, and that they would approach an Aura infusion only if they came to a point where there was no other option. Ruby had been stupid to try, unaware of the danger she had put both herself and Weiss in by doing so. But, Weiss did feel strength returning to a level she had not experienced in a couple of years. The veins in her neck didn't feel stiff or inflamed anymore, and a touch at where it met her shoulder revealed the venom had receded somewhat from its attempt to strangle the life from her. It didn't feel so present anymore, and she had to hope that this stupidity from Ruby had also damaged its ability to influence her mind.

"Better.." Her admittance of it shocked the Faunus, and silver eyes went a bit wide before a satisfied grin spread over Ruby's face, much to Weiss' chagrin as she let out a annoyed sigh. "You still shouldn't have tried! Didn't you think that would be the first thing I would have tried? The Doctors warned it would be too dangerous to do so.."

The leftmost wolf ear was tilted out to the side, while its partner was standing straight up as Ruby stared at her, a bit of contriteness showing on the scarred features. "I'd have accepted the consequences for my actions.. Even if it did just end up being a few claw marks." The Faunus held up her right arm, the small trails of blood showing where Weiss' nails had dug in and scratched.

Weiss glared a second more before sighing and letting the act fully drop. There was such a relief from the pain now that she was left no recourse but to accept that Ruby had helped, as dangerous as it had been. That impulsiveness had carried dire consequences before, though, and she had hoped that her former partner had moved past such things. "I'm.. Sorry about those." She bit at her lip, idly zipping her undershirt back up before tugging her shirt and vest back up over the corrupted skin of her shoulder. "A-and about earlier, I-"

"It was my fault, Weiss. All of it." Wolf ears had dropped low to the hair beneath them, and Ruby's eyes were downcast now, avoiding her gaze. "I have lived with that truth every day since then. But because of what you did today.." Silver orbs shot a glance towards the door that led out of her office, and Weiss found herself wondering how the talk with Blake and Yang had gone for the Faunus. "I don't think I have to live with it alone anymore."

Weiss watched the younger woman for a few moments in silence, her thoughts racing more clear than they had been in months, no longer mired in paranoia and obsession. "Ruby." The name sounded just as foreign on her lips as she expected, but it drew the attention of the wolf-girl, whose lupine ears perked up and swiveled back towards her. "We can't be what we were.. But maybe we can be something.. Different?"

She held up her hand to indicate she had more to say, and the other woman remained quiet, watching her with unabashed curiosity. "It might be too raw still, but you have my scroll number.. And I think we still stand on the same side of things, where the safety of Remnant is concerned." Weiss looked away, focusing on fidgeting with her clothing to smooth it out and return it to its place with immaculate precision. As her fingers, now once again possessed of dexterous motor control, did up the buttons for the collared shirt, she mused over a few thoughts before speaking again. "The Council was behind the explosion at the memorial. At least one of them, but I suspect he was not acting alone. I could.. Use someone I trust at my side."

"And you.. Trust me?" Ruby spoke softly, a small tremor in her voice as she unconsciously pulled her legs in closer to her chest.

"..Perhaps not like I did, but.. With my life, it seems." Weiss struggled up to her feet, using the desk as a crutch to stay upright as she stepped around it. She moved to the high backed chair beside it, dropping down into its cushion with a heavy groan. "When you aren't trying to fix things with reckless ideas, that is.."

Ruby had stood by the time she sat down, the younger woman looking a little unsteady on her feet for a moment before shaking her head and righting herself. Silver eyes settled back on Weiss with a sheepish expression, and she mused over her decision before opening a drawer on the desk and pulling out a scroll. The small device was placed on the glass surface in front of her, its interface lighting up. "This scroll is designed to send and receive encrypted transmissions. Take it."

With a raised eyebrow, Ruby moved forward and took the scroll from the desk, bouncing it in her palm a few times. "The Council, The White Fang, Torchwick, and whoever Ozpin was hunting.." She laughed, shaking her head at how complicated her life had gotten these past few months. "Never a dull moment when we all get together, is it?"

"Ruby.. Thank you."

Her wolf ear twitched up as her eyes snapped to the older woman, but Weiss' pale blue gaze was fixated on studying the glove that covered the woman's solitary hand. "Hm?"

"After everything, you were willing to listen, and risk harm to help me.." Shoulders sagged a bit with a sigh from the Human.

Ruby only smiled, tilting her head as she leaned forward a bit. "I wasn't about to let you die from a wound you only have because of me, Weiss." She spun the scroll once before deftly sliding it into the pocket of the jeans she had borrowed from Yang. "But.. I am glad to know it wasn't entirely you saying those things. It hurt, when you said we were than I thought it ever could.."

Weiss wasn't sure how to respond, not truly wishing to reveal that Yang had told her just what those words had led to. She could see the scars now, deep, jagged, and traveling down each wrist. Guilt gnawed at her, but there was some hope beneath it now that hadn't been there before. Created by a comforting thought that Ruby remained, at least in part, someone who wanted to change the world for the better.

With no further answer forthcoming, the wolf Faunus let out a small noise of acceptance, and turned to leave. Ruby paused a few steps towards the door, turning back slightly to speak up. "You lost a lot, too.. And my sister is right. It'll take closure to move forward from this, for all of us." Despite the dried tear-streaked cheek and bloodshot eye, the Ruby Rose that Weiss set her gaze upon when she looked up was the eternal optimist she remembered befriending and falling for back in Beacon. Even the scars faded away before her as a small grin reached the brunette's lips and she tossed once last glance back towards her. The Faunus looked exhausted, likely from the foolish but successful attempt to help her in any small way, but still lit up with that grin.

And this time there was no twisting influence on the warmth in Weiss' chest, no bitterness to turn her towards hate. It seemed that, for now at least, she was free. "See you around, Weiss."

As the door began to close, Weiss rolled her shoulders, feeling spots of discomfort from the tense and torn muscles as her mostly restored Aura did its best to wipe away the smaller pains that ailed her. Her former partner had possibly only delayed the inevitable, as each tiny expenditure of Aura would lead her down the same road to being on the verge of having no defense against this infection, but that thought did not diminish the relief she felt when she leaned back in the chair and pursed her lips together.

She couldn't help the smile that took over her features, stumbling again on the thought that had restored a bit of her hope as she tapped her fingers against the glass of her desk.

Perhaps the world wasn't quite done with Ruby Rose yet.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey y'all, hope you're enjoying the story over here, or it might just be a preference for people who were following it over on FFnet. Either way, I really like the way Ao3 works for editing and adding chapters. So much more intuitive than FFnet! Anyway, let me know what you all think, appreciate the kudos too! -Fox


End file.
